Cat Scratch Fever
by CandleHeadButt
Summary: Gene and Mary head on their honey-moon, a few months late but still! That means Niceland is the perfect place to party but of course, when the cat's away the mice will play as the Core Four find themselves and the Nicelanders in possibly the weirdest mess they have every meow mew mew mew meow! MEW MEW MEW MEOW! MEOW! MEOOOW! NYAN MEOW NYAAN NYAAAANE MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! NYAAAAAAAAAAA!
1. Chapter One- The Plan

Chapter One- The Plan

There is never a day of rest at Litwak's.

There will NEVER be a day of rest at Litwak's.

"Hey, Mousey. Whatha doin'?" Calhoun asked her Cadet as the young woman sat at her desk, toying around with the virus sample she had extracted from her commanding officer's last 'adventure'.

In the few days Mouse had gotten a chance to fully examine the thing she, as well as the rest of Hero's Duty, were privy to the creature's growth and development. What she and the others thought were simply just a few bits of corrupted code soon began to evolve into something more, something living and something that prompted the young woman to place the thing under EXTRA care and containment.

"It's followin' me…." Mouse said as she tapped on the containment glass with a pencil, eyes narrowing as she looked at the blobby creature like a child would do some fish in an aquarium.

Calhoun knew her Cadet was curious but she had never seen her act like this before.

"Um….you're not gonna let it lose in the game are ya?"

"Hmm? Oh! Oh, no!" Mouse said, swinging in her chair to face Calhoun "I mean…less I need to of course."

"But what can ya say about this? I mean, no one us expected tha thing ta turn inta….THIS!"

"It's another surprise?" Mouse smiled, shrugging her shoulders "I mean, hey! I wasn't expectin' somethin' like this but it's a discovery I GLADLY welcome!"

"That tone of voice….I don't like it."

"Hear me out on this, Sarge. If I can figure out what makes this thing fully tick then we have a better chance of standin' against whatever new attack those Creepy Couple will throw at us."

"Not ta doubt your enthusiasm, Cadet but…."

"YEEEES?"

Calhoun ran a hand through her hair before taking another glance of the virus inside. The way it moved, the way it just STARED at her with its single, massive eye….

 _Shivers._

"We've had far too many run-ins with viruses as of late. No matter how hard I scrub, I can still feel Tor's clammy vines all over my body…an' there are certain marks on me that can NEVER go away thanks ta those two."

"As if I don't know." Mouse replied, placing a hand on her chest "But I consider 'em a well-earned Battle Scar! None of that fake, drawn-on stuff."

"I just want ya ta be careful with this thing…." The Sergeant said as she wrinkled her nose at the virus-blob "For once, I want things ta run smoothly here, no more interference from inside or outside matters."

"Pfft! Should anythin' come up anyway, ya know we'll take care of it!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Calhoun said with a slight smile, preparing to leave the young woman's lab "Aaaah, yes. By tha waaaay."

"Yeah?"

"How's our OTHER guest?"

For a moment, Mouse seemed not to understand what her superior was talking about but then-

"Oooooh, HEEEEEEEEM."

The blonde Marine nodded, the smile of hers growing more and more. Mouse turned her back on the older woman, hands going behind her back.

"Well, as much as he's done, it still would have been SO CRUEL for us ta leave him in a cell like that…."

"I take it ya found him somethin' ta do?" Calhoun smirked as she and the Cadet walked out of the labs and into the busy halls.

"Somethin'…." Mouse snickered "Yes, we found him SOMETHIN'!"

" _ **CAN YA GUYS STOP DUMPIN' THESE THINGS SO MANY TIMES?!"**_

A angered voice echoed through the halls, the two women rounding the corner to see one Turbo, the grey racer hunched over as he sat on a bench, scrubbing what seemed to be an ENDLESS supply of large and EXCEPTIONALLY messy boots, contempt seething from his very core.

"My car was cleaner than this…." The man spat in anger, Markowski guarding him with both gun and a well placed tether around his wasit "Tha hell ya guys do all day?! Wallow 'round in Cybug crap?!"

"Ya said ya wanted ta get out…." Markowski replied "An' it was either this…."

The big man smiled down at the racer, making certain to get UNCOMFORTABLY near his face with his large toothy grin.

"Or ya can pick up tha mess RIGHT from tha source."

This was humiliating; Turbo had been through MANY phases in his life but even after his defeat as Candybug this was the lowest of the low. Not only was it bad enough to know that life was going on in the arcade without him but to be cleaning up FILTH?

That wasn't the work of a main!

"This is NPC work…." The racer said, making certain that Markowski hear him loud and clear "…then again, considerin' ya were so quick ta put me up ta tha task maybe that says somethin' 'bout ya NPCs?"

"Yeah?"

Despite how dirty he was, Turbo cocked his head over towards the man, grinning.

"Even with tha mess, th'still an easy job….so if YA can't do it perhaps that says just how far your NPC brain takes ya if ya even fail at cleanin' up SH-!"

BOOM!

The man gave a cry as large BOOM rang through the room, his eyes going towards the unimpressed Calhoun standing at the door, her hands going to her hips.

"Back off, Turbo." The woman growled, walking HARD towards the man to make her presence known towards him "We were being nice lettin' ya out like this. Don't make us revoke that privilege."

"AW, but Sage!" the man sang, batting his eyes "It would go against your ETHICS, wouldn't it?"

The woman growled again, rolling her eyes.

"No one in Litwak's DESEVES ta die, right?" the man teased, knowing that despite his position he could always find some nook to agitate the others.

It was his OTHER talent.

"How would it look on your record should such BRUTALITY be placed upon it? What kinda hero would ya be ta take someone out in anger, in rage? Surly even YOU have more humanity than that?"

"Ya know, just this once?" Calhoun said as she walked out the door, placing a hand on Markowski's shoulders "LET HIM CLEAN UP THE CYBUG STYS."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Turbo said as he shot up to his feet "Hold on! My fingers are already black from all this stuff an' this was just from your BOOTS! I WON'T MAKE IT IF I HAFTA CLEAN UP THA-!"

The door slammed in the room, Turbo's words cut off as Calhoun and her cadet headed towards the front of the game.

"Off tha clock." Mouse smiled, putting an arm around her officer "Feel like hittin' up Tap's? My treat!"

"Nah, someone back at my second-home is callin' me." Calhoun said, her voice warm, something the Cadet was still getting used to "But if you're up for some pie, you're welcome ta join me!"


	2. Chapter Two- Honey Moon

Chapter Two – Honey Moon

"I can't believe we used up this much!"

"Gene, you're getting worked up again."

"How can I NOT get worked up?! Did you see how busy we were?!"

The games may have been over but that did not mean that the DAY was over. The moment that Calhoun and Mouse stepped off the trolley were they greeted by NICELANDERS.

SO MANY NICELANDERS.

And they were running about, trying to clean up this, trying to reorganize that, running here and there and EVERYWHERE!

"Well." Mouse said, looking about as the little people toddled to and fro "I keep forgettin' just how ODD it is seein' these guys attempt ta run."

"Felix!" Calhoun waved, seeing her husband cleaning up some of the broken branches around the apartment.

Upon seeing his wife, Felix smiled brightly and made a bee-line for her.

"Tamera!"

BUT HALT!

He stopped, the smile disappearing once he was a few inches away from her.

What was wrong?

"Oh sweet corn puddin'…." The man said as he turned around, getting back to work "Sorry babe! Gots lots of stuff we need ta clean up now."

And here Calhoun and Mouse were aching for pie.

"Um, anythin' we can help ya with?" the older Marine said as she stepped forward, Ralph carrying a downed tree near the woods.

"We could always use a few extra hands." The Wrecker said as he clapped his hands of dirt "But I got things covered. It's tha USUAL SUSPECTS that need a'bit of…ASSISTANCE."

Calhoun looked at the Nicelander, the lot of them still going about like honey bees trying to clean up this, fix that, everyone so busy and frantic.

"WOW! What's got them so wound up?" asked Mouse as she thumbed over to Pearl and Carlos, the two taking turns rolling some bricks into the recycling pile.

"We just had a VERY unexpected day." Sighed Felix "Ya know that party that came outta nowhere?"

Calhoun snorted "Yup! So many quarters."

"Yeah, quarters aimed at us." The Repairman breathed out, shaking his head "We had an AVALANCHE of kids today, Tammy an' tha guys-!"

"WE NEARLY RAN OUT OF PIES!"

The Heroes jolted at the sharp voice, Gene still looking panicked as Mary tried her best to calm the man down.

"So…." Calhoun smiled "How many times did he go flyin'?"

Ralph welcomed the jab, mirroring the Marine's sneaky little grin but Felix on the other hand was far more concerned.

"Sir, please don't get yourself into a mess." The Repairman sighed, going over to the couple "Ya did fine so there's no reason for ya ta-!"

"OH PROGRAMMERS!" Gene panted "Had we ran outta-! I mean, OUT OF PIES-!"

Nice one, Gene. Gotta keep the poshness up, right?

"But we didn't!" Mary said as she took ahold of her husband's cheeks and smushed them, drawing him closer to her nose "Ooooh, big fluffy blueberry. Getting so worked up over nothing."

"It's not NOTHIN'! I mean….it's not ANYTHING! I mean, AAUUURGH!"

"Say Mouse. Gene's cured of that power-up thing, right?" Ralph asked the Cadet.

"Yes. Why do ya ask?"

"Because if he gets anymore worked up, I swear he's gonna go Genezilla on us at any moment."

Without warning, Mary JUMPED upon Gene, the man crying out as he managed to catch her before tumbling over on his back.

"Geeeene!"

"Urgh, MARY!"

"Do I really have to drag you upstairs and tie you to the bed to calm you down?" the woman in pink said, her cheeks puffed out in a pout "You haven't rest a single DAY since we got married and if you carry on like this, we-!"

"Hold on a moment!"

The two Nicelanders looked up, Calhoun giving them a stunned look.

"Ya 'haven't rested a day'? What are ya carryin' on about, Genie?"

The man blushed, turing his head away from the taller woman.

"Not to be rude, young lady, but this is something I would prefer that we kept to ourselves."

"Don't tell me he was this bad durin' you HONEY MOON!" Calhoun said, finding it impossible NOT to laugh at the thought "C'mon, Genie! Can't ya lighten up a bit before-!"

"Honey moon?"

Why did Mary say that word in such a tone.

"Yeah…." Calhoun continued, the small characters looking up at her with slightly confused eyes "I mean…"

There was something odd about the silence that surrounded the two that made the woman realize something, something that nearly sent her back onto the ground.

"Hold on a sec…..Don't tell me ya two DIDN'T go on your honey moon!"

First Gene blushed, but then Mary….and then FELIX!

"Are ya SERIOUS!" the woman said in an astonished voice "After all'a that! After EVERYTHIN' ya two went through ta get ta tha aisle, ya haven't-!"

"Tamera, PLEASE!" Gene said, clearing his throat as he got back to his feet "As much as Mary and I would have ENJOYED going on a holiday we have been unable to."

"For what REASONS!?"

"PLENTY OF REASONS!" Gene shot back, getting on his tip-toes.

"Gene, your anger…."

The rotund Mayor placed a hand to his forehead, pixelated storm clouds forming over him.

"We had work the next day…..the arcade has been busier than ever…" he began "We hardly have any real time to ourselves so what good would it be for us to ABANDON the game in such a manner."

The look on Calhoun's face was that of pure HORROR, all around her surprised that SHE of all people seemed to be hit the most with Gene's declaration.

"Ya,…ya can't be serious, Mayor!"

"I'm sorry but that's just the way things are." Gene puffed, sounding rather disappointed not just in the circumstance but himself.

Calhoun could hear it in his voice; he wanted to do something but not for the sake of taking time away from the game but for MARY.

It always came back to Mary and why wouldn't it?

He LOVED her.

And the more Calhoun thought about it, the more she saw Gene's point. After all, the day after the wedding only brought upon more work and the same happened day in and day out with the only 'free' day the inhabitants having being that of Sunday once more.

And what good would a ONE DAY Honey Moon be?

"Urgh, I should be counting my pixels I was even lucky enough to get as much as I have now…." The Mayor said recalling all the VERY close shaves he and everyone around him had shared before the wedding "So….so I am grateful for what I have now."

"Awww, ya big baby…" Mary said as she smiled, nuzzling Gene enough to make his blush return "The cause is noble but still. You should not run yourself like this. It's not healthy."

"I know…." The man sighed "But I'm still Mayor, honey. I still have RESPONSIBILITIES to uphold and as Mayor, I can no longer allow myself to falter or-!"

"Big Guy?"

Gene jolted upon hearing Calhoun's voice, his neck craned up towards her.

"Y-Yes, what is it?"

The woman singled the bunch to follow her, all five walking into the building as she led them to the apartment she and Felix shared.

"Honey, what's goin' on?"

The woman said nothing as she walked in, the others close by. She went into the office, going through the drawers until-

"Ah-ha!"

What had she found?

"Genie? Miss Mary?"

The two Nicelanders moved closer towards each other, the Mayor looking more nervous than his chubby wife.

"Yes, dear?"

Held in Calhoun's hand was a packet of paper, the sheets folded together neatly.

"This was one of our gifts from OUR weddin'…." The Marine grinned "But with so much stuff we got, Felix an' I kinda forgot that we had it."

"O-Oh?" Gene said nervously as he took ahold of the paper "And what are they?"

Calhoun only grinned "Look, an' you'll see."

The two Nicelanders were still confused by the other character's rouse but they looked upon the paper.

SEVEN DAYS

"Seven days?"

ALL EXPENSES PAID

Gene arched a brow.

STAY AT CRYSTAL SHORES, BEACH BONANZA'S BEST DESTINATION!

"Beach Bonanza?!" Gene gasped, nearly dropping the paper "You mean-?! That water-racer?!"

"Yup!" Calhoun nodded "That was their gift ta Felix n' me but like I said, we just got so caught up we never used it!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Felix said, smiling "Nice of 'em ta think of us like that."

"But-! But why are you giving this to us?!"

"Because I want ya ta have it." Said Calhoun "Think of it as our SECOND weddin' gift ta ya!"

Gene blanched, not expecting such a LUXURIOUS gift to befall himself and his blushing wife, let alone from the likes of Calhoun of all people.

"We-! We can't take this!" Gene said nervously, his throat going dry "I mean-! I don't want to sound rude but-! But this is too much, young lady! And this is for you and Felix! What would be if we were to usurp your chances for a vacation?"

"Well, ya can always give it ta MEEEEE?" Ralph teased as he pulled Mouse closer, the Cadet in on the game "I mean, Mousey and I were planning on, as they say, jumping the broom so if his Mayorishship does not want such a FINE gift-!"

"Oh, Geeene!" Felix laughed, all but Gene joining in with him "Sir, I'm more than happy ta see ya an' Mary have a vacation! I don't mind at all!"

"Ar-are you certain?" Gene gulped, still not sure what he should do "And after all-!"

"Yes?"

"What about the others!" the Mayor blurted "You know they are no better than CHILDREN without me to control them!"

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"Like we didn't hear that, Butthole!"

Gene turned, rubbing the back of his head and scowling but the scowl was replaced a look of abject HORROR as there at the door stood the rest of the Nicelanders, their expressions just as cheeky as that other others.

And as Gene looked down, Lucy was well armed with yet another apple to throw.

"So what's this?" the youngest Nicelander said "Gene gets all the good presents for nothin'? Huh, this is why I don't it when ya bellyache all tha time, Genie."

"LUCILE-ALISON!" Gene fumed, marching over to the girl "ONE! How dare you throw something at me like that and TWO!"

"M'yeeeeees, sir?"

"TWO, we are NOT going on vacation!"

"And who said you could make the final choice on that, BLUEBERRY?" Mary said, her arms crossed.

"Oh, don't tell me you want to risk this!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to try new things?" Mary said, cooing as she moved in closer on the Mayor, his face once again flashing red "Don't forget your promise."

As of things could not get anymore pressed for the poor man, especially with SO MANY PEOPLE watching the scene unfold him but he knew Mary had him cornered and not just with her own desires to travel.

He HAD made a promise to her, a promise to HIMSELF as well.

He wasn't going to hold back anymore.

He wasn't going to fear anymore.

He wasn't going to be that man anymore.

It was a gallant promise but still, some old habits were hard to drop but as he looked in Mary's eyes….

"Blueberry…"

They were so bright, so full of love and excitement; he just could not turn away, he could not deny her the world that he had promised her.

And the others?

He could still hear snickering from the other Nicelanders, a few of them on their toes to what the final choice would be but Felix hushed them, putting a finger to his lips.

"Guys, leave him be okay?"

Mary looked at Gene without saying a word, wrapping her arms around his chubby frame and hugging him.

Yeah, Genie-Boy. It was alright.

He sighed, resting his chin upon her shoulder and rubbing her back. He could have stayed that way forever but he knew there was far much more to do….

"Calhoun? Young lady?"

The taller woman once more smirked at the Nicelander, her hands going to her hips.

"Yes, Big Guy?"

"Is there a specific time we have to leave?"


	3. Chapter Three- Claws Out

Chapter Three – Claws Out

So the Mayor and his wife were headed for a vacation.

Of course, while Gene was making his THIRD list on what to pack the other residence of the apartment were already making their own plans on what to do for their week-long 'break'.

"Do ya guys know what this means?" Lucy squealed, everyone seeing the stars shining in her eyes "A week without Gene here? We can do whatever we want, tha whole place will be ours!"

"Now, hold on sis…" Tony said, sighing heavily as he pulled his younger sibling back "Even if Gene and Mary are gone that doesn't mean we can just abandon our jobs. I mean, they'll only be a few games away for crying out loud."

"Ya say a few games, it's more like half a WORLD away! Ya know how big games are on the INSIDE!"

"Luuuucy….."

"Ralph, don't tell me you're not excited about this!"

"Hmm?" the big man said, the pink-highlighted Nicelander giving him a rather devious look.

As Ralph had gotten to know the Nicelanders better, he knew NEVER to trust that look.

NEVER!

"Um, if ya want me ta be honest I'm just lookin' forward ta some peace myself." The man chuckled as he sat within the circle of tiny NPCs "I mean, it's not like I've ever wanted ta throw anythin' BIG should Genie be outta tha picture for a while."

"Liar, liar Ralph." Lucy snickered, shaking her head "I'm surprised your overalls have combusted with that story you're givin' us."

"It's tha truth!"

"I've seen ya party. Maybe before tha week is out, we can see what kinda party Mr. Wreck-it-Ralph can throw!"

"With tha luck we've had with parties, I think I might sit this one out." The Wrecker smiled as he ran his hands through his hair "But hey. If YA wanna have a party, it's up ta ya. Just don't blame ME when Gene catches ya an' sends ya flyin' across tha arcade!"

"Gene wouldn't DARE put his hands on someone like MEEEEH!" Lucy pouted, crossing her arms against his chest "An' speakin'a throwin'. Who's gonna cover since Genie-Bam-Beanie ain't gonna be here?"

"Ya know how tha order goes, Lulu." Chirped Felix "With Gene away, tha next in line is Nory so he has a week to face."

The youngest Nicelander tittered, finding it humorous to think of the cat-lover flying through the air "Poor, Ginger. It's always a delight ta hear HIM scream but for an entire week? HA! All bets on he won't make it til TUESDAY!"

"Lucy, that isn't very nice…" Meeped Meg "If you're not giving Gene a hard time it's always someone else."

"Ya know me, Meggy! It's just outta love! Sides, ol' Pussyfoot can take it! He's just as hardy as Gene!"

" _ **WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT?!"**_

For once Lucy was caught by surprise by an apartment shaking voice, the young girl crying out as she fell over on her back.

"Good lordy!" said Felix, not even noticing Lucy trapped on her back on the floor "What in tha arcade is goin' on?!"

"Urgh! Someone help me up! Please?"

The group peeked their heads around the corner seeing two figures STOMPING their way down the falls but the figures did not belong to that of the Mayor and head baker but rather….

"Nel, c'mon!" Norwood said angrily as he followed the tiny Nicelander, her nose in the air and her arms folded against her chest "We've been through too much stuff for tha past week! Don't give me anymore ta worry about!"

"Don't tell ME what to do, Mr. Nicelander Norwood!" Nel said as she spun on on her heels, her sharp little finger pressing into the man's chest "For the past MONTH you've been actin' weird on me! No, WEIRDER than that!"

"How so!?"

"First, it's all tha mopin', then tha grumpiness, then more stupid piled on stupid piled on stupid PILED ON MORE STUPID!"

"Well-!" Norwood fumbled, blushing a tad in his frustration "M-Maybe I have a good reason ta be upset, Nelly! I mean, it's not like you've been lessin' tha blow of everythin'!"

The purple Nicelander let out a gasp, not at all too happy that Norwood was blaming her for something that she had yet to fully know herself.

"MEEEE?! When have I EVER willin' bothered your freckled butt?!"

"Prunella?"

Brown cheeks flashed red in anger as Nel let out a high-pitched growl, turning her head towards the others.

"Nooooolaaaaaan…." She called back "Don't call me PRUNELLA in front'a people like that!"

Ralph felt his fingers drilling against the wood as he watched the bespectacled Nicelander walk between the two, the Wrecker VERY WELL aware of the animosity that he and Norwood had towards each other, ESPECIALLY when Nel was involved.

" _Um….should we duck?"_ Ralph asked Felix, the big man indeed taking a few steps back in caution.

"Norwood…" Nolan said, his voice surprisingly calm for the moment "I am going to be civil about this, all things considered, so do you mind telling me WHAT has gotten you so roused up with my cousin?"

Everyone could see the look in both men's eyes; there was fire behind Nolan's and Norwood's?

There was nothing SCARIER than when the fury glowed behind those green eyes of his.

" _I'm gettin' pop corn…"_ Lucy whispered to the others, Meg whimpering as she ducked towards the floor.

"Nolan, I can handle myself with this doof…" Nel huffed as she walked between the two men "So there's no need ta go all 'protective cuz' on me, OKAY?"

"I wouldn't HAVE TO if THIS ONE knew how to behave around you." Nolan growled, his hands going to his sides.

"An' what is DAT supposed ta mean?" Norwood retorted, trying to make himself look as big as possible.

"Look, Norwood. As much as I can guess whatever is going through that brain of yours, may I give you a suggestion?"

The ginger Nicelander arched a brow, saying nothing.

" _Nicelander Wrestlin' Federation!"_ Ralph said to himself before Felix finally had enough, mewling as he gave the larger man some annoyed slaps on his shoulder.

" _RALPH!"_

"Norwood, you cat lovin' FREAK." Nolan said as he walked closer towards his neighbor "BACK OFF NEL, OKAY?"

There were a few winces from the others in the crowd as they knew the heated antagonism from both….

And it was all because of Nel.

Of course, Norwood wasn't too keen on being called a 'cat loving FREAK' as well but there was just something to Nolan's warning about Nel that seemed to agitate him the most. Even Felix could see it but given the way Nicelanders looked, Norwood's mix of emotions made him look like a child teetering on the edge of both anger and defeat.

"Um, guys?"

"N-Nel can make that choice up on her own." Norwood said, his throat starting to ache from the anger in his chest "So why don't ya let her CHOOSE rather than babyin' her for ANOTHER THIRTY YEARS, HUH?!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Ruuuugh! GUYS!"

Both men turned, seeing Nel pouting before them and not at all happy in how she had once more become the object between both Nicelanders.

"Nolan?"

The older of the three drew in a breath, calming himself in the moment.

"Yes, Nel?"

"I dun wanna be babied by ya…." Nel mumbled, not helping her image as at that moment she looked more child-like than ever "So lemme take care'a myself, okay?"

"But Nel!" the man said, not realizing how upset he sounded to the others "Family! We always stick together!"

"Yeah? An' I love ya for that but-!"

But?

Perhaps Nel was angry at Norwood, as there had been many exchanges between the two before, but there was something else going on within her that prevented her from fully expressing herself.

Was she REALLY angry at Norwood?

Was she REALLY tired of him?

And what about Norwood?

WHY was he suddenly so…..less Norwoodish?

The man turned away from the others, his freckled cheeks turning so red they would have put tomatoes to shame.

But for a moment….

The two looked at each other.

Brown eyes and green eyes.

The little rabbit Nicelander and the big cat Nicelander.

Something had crossed.

But then something hit Norwood right in the back of his head.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't say it.

Too much was coming back.

"Uurgh, forget it!" he said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest "Sides, I know how this is all gonna go. Somethin' else pops up, you're gonna get angry at me!"

"That's only because ya set yourself up for trouble, MISTER!" Nel shot back, her anger relit as she was not going to allow the red-head to have the final say "An' ta think, this is all because of those stupid cats of yours an'-!"

"Again?!" Nolan said, jumping in front of his cousin "What did they do ta Nel THIS time, Norwood?!"

"Nothin'! They didn't do ANYTHIN'!"

"They must have otherwise Nel wouldn't be this upset!" Nolan said as he slammed his foot upon the ground "Lemme guess! They attacked her hair again!"

"NO!"

"They clawed her dress, then!"

"No, they didn't do that either!"

"I don't care if those stupid cats of yours are in-story or not, they're a MENACE to Nel as YOU are!"

NOW Norwood was FUMING, his entire body going as red as tuffs of steam came from his ears and nose.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

"Everyone get down!" shouted Lucy " _ **NORY'S GONNA BLOW!"**_

"I am NOT a menace ta Nel!" Norwood roared, once more getting so close to Nolan that both their noses touched _**"TAKE THAT BACK!"**_

"I have more than THIRTY YEARS of proof to back me up on this, NORY!" Nolan shot back "If your cats aren't getting on HER nerves, on EVERYONE'S nerves, _**YOU'RE**_ the one who's leading her off somewhere and getting her into trouble or WORSE!"

"WORSE?" blinked the red head.

"You know what I mean…." Nolan scowled, Felix suddenly springing to his feet as if a pin were sent to his bottom.

" _NO!"_

Ralph looked over, as confused as ever " _NO?"_

"That….that wasn't my fault!" Norwood shouted, finding himself taking a quick look over at Nel, the woman in purple suddenly looking rather caught herself.

"It WAS your fault!" Nolan said again, his anger now proving to be too much for Norwood to handle as the red-head was slowly being back towards the opposite wall "She wouldn't have gotten hurt like that had you not-!"

"Nolan, bring it down!" Felix said as he rushed between the two men and picked Nolan off the ground "We're supposed to be havin' a RELAXIN' evenin'! We don't need, er, things ta get so heated okay?"

"I told ya, it wasn't my fault!" Norwood said again, still trying to get his side of whatever story was being told out. Ralph once more looked at the Nicelanders, seeing a few of them turn their heads away.

They knew something was going on.

But what?

"Just keep away from Nel!" Nolan said.

"That's gonna be kinda hard ta do considerin' how close we live ta each other, NOLAN." Nel said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"You know what I mean!"

"Nolan, calm down."

"I'm just tired of finding you two in 'situations' because you can't seem to stay out of trouble, Norwood!" the tennis loving Nicelander continued though he did look MUCH less threatening as he yelled from within Felix's hold "If you want to prove that you DO have concern for Nel, you'd stop piling all YOUR trouble onto her and-!"

 _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM!**_

" _ **GAH!"**_

Nolan gave a shout as he fell from Felix's hold, the man landing on the floor to see-!

"May I ask what in the arcade is going on here?!"

Mayor Gene himself.

"YEEP!" Nolan squeaked as he got to his feet, both he and Norwood stepping beside one another as their leader approached them, not at all looking pleased.

"H-H-Hey, Big Guy!" Norwood flustered "It's nothin'! Nothin' for ya ta get worried about!"

"We had everything in control!" said Nolan, sweating bullets "See?! All taken care off."

Yeah right.

"Guys…." Gene moaned as she shook his head "Mary and I haven't even LEFT yet and ALREADY everyone is at each other's throats!"

"Blame him for that!" Norwood said as he pointed towards Nolan, the other man getting an offended look on his face.

"ME?! YOU'RE the one who-!"

" _ **GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"**_

When Gene yells, he YELLS.

The Mayor's sharp yell echoed across the hall for a few moments, the others holding down their ears. Gene set his looks upon Felix, the Hero glancing back at him nervously.

"Can you see now?"

"W-What was that, sir?"

"Can you NOW understand why I don't think we should leave?"

"Oh, but Gene-!"

"Guys, why can't you get along?" Gene scolded his two neighbors but he also had his eyes set on Nel as well "THIRTY YEARS. No, MORE than that we have been together and the three of you still bicker like this. I'm ASTOUNDED that you've managed to keep the energy flowing this long!"

Norwood crossed his arms as he gave Gene an unimpressed look.

"You're gettin' on MY case 'bout not gettin' along with someone?"

It was coming; Gene already KNEW he had said the wrong thing.

"I don't really think YA have ta room ta complain 'bout anyone else fightin' or should we console RALPH on that, BIG BOY?"

Any other time, Ralph would have congratulated such a jab but given the heat of the moment, the nearby window seemed very welcoming to escape from.

"WELL, LOOK AT THE TIME GUYS-!"

"NORWOOD!" Gene shouted, adding more fuel to the burning rage that was filling the apartment "THIS IS WHY PEOPLE DON'T-! MRRRPHH!"

"Gene, down boy. DOOOWN." Mary said, her hand clamped around the man's mouth "That'll be enough out of all of you."

"MMRRPGH!"

"Now…" Mary said in a stern voice as she approached the three in the middle of the hall "All three of you. You know better than to conduct yourselves in such a manner."

"But Mary-!" said Norwood but the woman stopped him in his tracks.

"AH-BAH-BAH-BAH! Not another word, Nory!"

"And what-!" said Nolan.

"You too, sir." Felix said, his movements matching that of the pink Nicelander "I'm sure you've BOTH disturbed quite tha number of people tonight with all this ruffhousin'…"

The two men exchanged looks; oh, ho. They had not 'roughhoused' yet.

"S-so, what do you think we should-?"

"Apologize." Felix said, talking to the Nicelanders as if they were his children "Ya knew we don't do this stuff anymore. APOLOGIZE. No excuses."

Nolan looked at Norwood, Norwood looked at Nolan and both looked at Nel.

Even if she had not exchanged as much vitriol as the two men she knew she was in just as much trouble as them, the embarrassment weighing down on her.

"Even me?"

"Yes, you too." Nodded Mary as she pushed the smallest Nicelander forward "Do you even remember what you were even FIGHTING about?"

Nel and Norwood said nothing.

"There, ya see?" Felix breathed out "Just say you're sorry an' enjoy tha rest of tha night, okay?"

Not a chance.

Nel looked at Norwood first, the woman trying her best to look angry at the red-head but as always….

She couldn't fight him off.

She moaned, putting a hand on her forehead as a pixel storm cloud formed over her fluffy mass of curls.

"Urgh, sorry Nory. Sorry Nolan…" she grumped and went to the elevator to return to her floor "Sorry for bein' a massive dork."

Norwood reached out for the woman but she had by that time moved away from his reach "Aw, but babe-!"

*DING!*

The door closed and Nel had retreated, leaving only Nolan before the man.

This was going to be so much harder.

"Well, you two?" Gene said, his voice telling of how tired he was of dealing with the others "Are you just going to stand there all night or-?"

"Sorry, Nolan…" Norwood finally said, shoving his hands in his pockets and sounding as miserable as ever.

Nolan snorted, turning his face away "Sorry, Norwood."

Everyone knew the intentions were fake and as hollow as a dead cabinet but at this point, it was the best that they were going to get.

"Fellas, I don't see why ya hafta fight all tha time…." Felix smiled, trying his best to once more play the role of peace-keeper in the game. He knelt on the floor, putting a hand on both the men's shoulders "I mean, ya both care for Nel an'-!"

Everyone saw the flash return in Norwood's cheeks as he quickly spun from out Felix's hold.

"D-D-D-Don't rush me like that, Felix!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean-! A'course I care for Nel!" Norwood continued to fumble, his feet feeling like they were going in different directions when all he wanted to do was escape to his apartment "But-! Just-! I mean-!"

All eyes were on the red-head….and it did not at all feel good.

Nolan's eyes narrowed, looking peeved which only served in making Norwood feel worse. The red-head's eyes twitch before his mind finally caught back up with him, telling him that for the night it would be best if he HID himself from the others. He gave one final groan before retreating in defeat, gloomily walking to his apartment as the door closed behind him.

Gene rubbed his temples, the migraine banging against his skull _**"**_ _Balvaaaaa-_ _ **AANUGH!**_ _"_

"Be glad so few people know what you're saying…" Mary scolded her love as she pushed him towards the elevator "Let's go. We still have things to pack."

It didn't take long for the rest of the Nicelanders to scatter, the little people returning to their homes. Ralph and Felix on the other hand were now alone in the halls, the big man of the two still trying to comprehend WHAT he had just witnessed.

"BOY. That was….INTERESTIN'."

"More like DEPRESSIN'….." Felix said as he walked towards the stairs, his head hung low.

"Whoa, stop Slim! What's wrong?"

"Nothin' ya need ta worry yourself over, Ralph. Trust me."

"Hold on a moment…." The Wrecker hushed as he tip-toed with Felix into the stairwell, making certain that none of the others were around "Have…have those three always been like that? I mean, I kinda know that Nolan an' Nory have had their beef with each other but has it ALWAYS been that bad, an' with Miss Nel too?"

Felix didn't answer, Ralph once more finding that there was still much going on within his own home that he had no idea about.

"I don't have room ta talk about it, Ralph."

"Sorry if it sounds like I'm pryin' inta things but I just wanna know what ta do ta help if it happens again!"

"It's just somethin'…..it's just somethin' ya really can't help, okay?"

"Oh come on! After EVERYTHIN' we've been through?" Ralph said as he rolled his eyes "I'm just tryin' ta back ya up here, buddy! Just tryin' ta make sure EVERYONE here isn't rippin' each other apart!"

Felix stopped at the base of the stairs, his hands gripped upon the railing.

Ralph could tell just by the way he stood, just by the way he held his head….

Something had been struck.

"I'm glad we're all movin' forward…." Felix began "I'm glad that we're not lettin' our past drag us down anymore."

"Felix?"

"But there are just some things ya CAN'T erase. Some things ya CAN'T forget an' honestly, ya shouldn't."

Ralph felt his curiosity growing within him with Felix's cryptic words.

"Those three'll be alright." Felix said as he continued to walk down the stairs "I mean, I want 'em ta be alright. I want 'em ta stop fightin' just as much as tha next person but…."

The repairman picked up his pace as he made his way to the ground floor of the building, his hand resting on the door handle.

"Ralph?"

"Yeah, brother?"

"All'a this? I think it's best if ya leave it alone. If those three have any issues, they'll bring it ta me."

"O-kaaaaay…"

"Trust me on this, Ralph. I don't want ya gettin' inta tha thick'a this thanks ta a slip I _**STILL**_ haven't been able ta fix."


	4. Chapter Four- Cracks

Chapter Four – Crack

If Niceland were heated for the night, what about Hero's Duty?

Around the same time Felix was rounding up the Nicelanders, a certain Hero Duty's operative was cleaning up from the mission from the day. For some reason, Calhoun could not shake the feeling of excitement welling in heart all day though she did a wonderful job at HIDING it behind her hardened face.

She didn't know what was going to happen but her intuition told her something WONDERFUL was going to happen, a welcomed changed from all the chaos that had befallen the arcade as of late.

Aside from that, she had a strong hankering for pie.

"I'd ask for blueberry but tha couple are headin' out for their honey moon…."

The woman snickered, thinking about Gene's PERSONAL reserves.

"Heh, maybe if I ask Honey-Glows REEEEALLY nicely he might be able sneak out a pie or too."

Oh, Calhoun knew this was going to be such a GOOD week.

The woman left for the washrooms, ready to clean off the day's muck and gunk from blasting Cybugs but for another person in particular….

"UUUURGH!"

His time to clean was still a few hours away.

Turbo cursed to himself a few times as he found himself knee deep in debris, some of it shell casing, some of it mud and A LOT OF IT things that were better left unmentioned.

"God damn lunk heads…." He hissed, arms pushing through the muck as hard as he could with his shovel "Treatin' me like this."

Oh, how had Turbo fallen since his glory days. With the position he was in, being stuck in a broken game seemed to be the most DIGNIFIED trade at the moment. At least people would MOURN a broken game. Had any of his old 'followers' seen him now?

They wouldn't be able to stop laughing.

And that is what burned the former racer the most.

He KNEW there were people within the arcade who were laughing at his name, giggling at his new 'job' but at the same time there was a small thought in the back of his head that kept him going.

For all the good that had happened in the arcade since his capture he had kept his ears open for the BAD and he knew there were still people on his side, still people who shared his views on the perfect dream arcade in which HE ruled and those below him would finally be put in their place.

People like Ralph.

People like Vanellope.

People like Felix and Calhoun.

They would all suffer one day; he wouldn't be in this place for long. As Calhoun felt such goodness in her heart that night, Turbo felt the same but for a completely different reason.

He looked down at his shackles around his waist, the line going back to another beefy Hero's Duty op. They may have been big and imposing but the racer knew that they were as empty-headed as a balloon. He had been through far too many things during his long journey away from the arcade to be take down by someone so feeble minded and once the door was open?

"Hehe, just a bit longer…." Turbo smirked, taking a glance at his arms in a vain manner "Maybe once I build some more muscle tone from all'a this-!"

"EVERYONE HEADS UP!"

The racer looked up, seeing a large object flying across the sky. Down below, many of the Hero's Duty soldiers were running about in a panic as the massive figure began bearing down on them.

"ONE OF 'EM MISSED THA LIGHT!" shouted a soldier as he took a dive behind a pillar "RUN!"

One of them missed the light?

Turbo stood in place dumbfounded, trying to figure out what the characters were going on about but as the nearly VEHICLE-SIZED creature moved in closer…

" _Whuuuh-OH."_

 _He knew what they were scrambling for._

 **IT WAS A CYBUG!**

Turbo screamed in horror, recalling the moment he had driven head-long into the mouth of one, and took off but he felt himself being pulled back.

The tether!

He was still attached to the cord to prevent his escape from the game but as the soldier who was watching him had been struck with fright over the advancing Cybug, the end was now laying tangled in a heap of junk. Turbo was STUCK, unable to move any further as the Cybug screeched towards him, all eyes looking as if they were aimed at him.

"Aw, rusted IRONS!" Turbo growled as he held up the back end of his shovel and as the beast took a dive towards him-!

" _ **WHOOOOP!"**_

Rather than getting sucked into the spinning blades of teeth, Turbo found himself HOOKED onto the bug thanks in part to the tether and the shovel, the handle of which was now lodged uncomfortably between the creatures jaws while the rope was wrapped around his legs.

Suffice to say, the bug was NOT happy.

" _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

And neither was Turbo.

"Everyone, heads up!" cried Markowski, suddenly realizing what he had just said "No! No, I meant down! DOWN! HEADS DOWN EVERYONE!"

The bug swooped by, crashing into a wall as it attempted to dislodge EVERYTHING off its body but Turbo remained clutched to it, the man having no choice but to hang on for dear life.

"Ah! AAAAH!" he called out, everyone looking up in awe as he passed by them "Um! Anyone got a manual for flyin' this thing SOLO? I only know how ta do it FULL CONTROL!"

 _ **BLAM BLAM BLAM!**_

Turbo yelped as bullets flew by, the man scrambling as best he could to the top of the screeching Cybug.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOOOA ya morons! Tha hell ya tryin' ta do?!"

Since turning on the main beckon would take some time, the only other option the crew had was to shoot.

 _ **SHOOT AND HOLD NOTHING BACK!**_

"This is unbelievable!" Turbo growled as he pressed himself down upon the Cybug as he continued to ride it, not realizing just what he was doing "First they expect me ta clean up after these things an' NOW they can't even take tha time ta rescue me properly?!"

Screw Hero's Duty! He had to save himself!

The Cybug continued to fly about haphazardly and into the wave of awaiting soldiers.

"No, NO Bug-Brains!" Turbo cried as he hit it's shell with it's fist "You're goin' right into their fire! Turn left, turn LEFT!"

Left?

Somehow, Turbo's words got through to the creature and it indeed hit a left, leaving the soldiers speechless to the actions it had taken. Turbo gripped on, not expecting the thing to listen but as it was flying out of the fire he looked astounded.

"H-Hey….did….did ya actually listen ta my commands?"

The bug chirped softly, all eyes going to Turbo as it flew away from the fray of soldiers.

For a moment, Turbo was SPEECHLESS; he just could not think of anything to say at the sudden turn of events and as the bug continued to fly….

"Oh!"

He held down for dear life, not wanting to take a sudden dive.

"H-Hey, ya got more sense in ya than those lunk-heads down there…." Turbo said with a nervous smile.

 _ **KA-BLAM!**_

The Cybug brayed out in pain as something hit it's underbelly, both it and Turbo flying down towards the ground.

" _ **HOLY HUBCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPS!"**_

The bug hit the ground with a massive force that it continued to roll, bowling soldiers out of the way like pins and crashing through several areas of the game.

Including the washroom.

A MASSIVE explosion shook the game as metal, concrete and water went everywhere but among that.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

There was a shout from a FAMILIAR Sargent.

Turbo felt dizzy as he tumbled onto the floor, his Cybug companion twitching a few times as he lay in the rubble.

" _Urgh, what a ride…."_

"AAH! AAAAH! Tha hell are ya doin' here?!"

Turbo shot up, remembering Calhoun's voice from ANYWHERE but with the sound of running water around him as well as the broken tiles….

Turbo inspected the area for a second.

The he noticed how HUDDLED Calhoun was behind the plastic curtains.

No.

 _ **NO, WAY!**_

A few other characters began to appear to inspect the damage but Turbo was just FROZEN in place, his eyes wide as dinner plates and a smile appearing on his face. Seeing the expression, Calhoun grew more enraged but she was trapped in situation, the woman having no choice but to hide her body for SPECIFIC reasons.

" _Don't ya dare…."_

" _PFFT!"_

" _ **TURBO!"**_

Too late.

Turbo erupted into laughter, all around him looking on in awe.

"Oooh, Sarge!" he jeered "Did we catch ya at a bad moment?"

"RRRRGH! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Calhoun bellowed, her face beet-red but not from her anger.

"I never thought that ya of all people would be so SHY, _**TAMMY."**_ The former racer said as he arched a brow, those teeth of his gleaming at the humiliated Marine "What happened ta all that 'I'm not like other female characters today! I'm TOUGH! I'm'-!"

"Enough outta ya!" growled Markowski as he took the racer into his hands and dragged him off but Turbo continued to laugh and jeer.

" _ **I SEE LONDON, I SEE FRANCE! CALHOUN AIN'T GOT NO UNDERPANTS!"**_

Turbo would have no LIFE if it were up to her at the moment.

"Are ya okay, Sarge?!" Mouse said as she ran in, carrying a robe with her.

"Yeah…just my pride got shredded…." Calhoun grumped as she quickly took the article of clothing into her hold and wrapped it against herself "What in the world happened, Cadet?"

"I guess once managed ta hide from us durin' tha last game." Mouse said as she walked by the injured bug, the others being careful not to allow any of their more fragile digits near it.

"Odd." Calhoun said as she looked down upon the bug "They ALWAYS head for tha light when we show it. How do ya think this one got away?"

"It could have been turned over on its back near tha bottom level." Mouse said "With all the darkness down there an' how TIGHT it is, the bugger had no way of escapin' on it's own."

"Either way, we can't let somethin' like this happen again!" Calhoun ordered as she looked at her soldiers "Had this thing gotten out-!"

"Understood, Sarge." Mouse nodded "We can take care'a this. YOU on the other hand-?"

Calhoun looked down at herself, realizing that she was indeed a little ill-dressed to handle such an operation.

And on top of that, she was FILTHY again.

"Urgh, an' tha showers are a WRECK!"

"Look, maybe ya should go home…" Mouse said "Your OTHER home, I mean."

Despite the mess that was around her, Calhoun smiled.

"Ha! Gene'll take one look at me an' DEMAND he hose me off in tha yard."

Mouse grinned as well "Seein' ya blaze past him an' muck up tha carpets? I'd pay ta see that but alas. I can not. I'll take care'a this while ya go home ta your home-away-from-home with your lovey-dovey, ooey-gooey, cutie-wootie, blah blah boo boo blurghl-AAAAURG-!"

"Okay, Mouse. I get it." Calhoun said as she gave the younger woman a slug on the shoulder "Just call me if ya need anythin' else an' I'll be here in a flash."

Mouse watched as the other soldiers tied the Cybug down and began hauling it out of the area.

"Don't worry, I got this."

With that matter handled Calhoun rushed off to her room, putting on her last clean outfit for the day which wasn't very cleaned once it became caked in dust and dirt.

"Darn it, Turbo…" the woman moaned as she looked at herself, plaster still falling from her hair "I knew we should have gone through with my idea ta put ya in a straight jacket an-!"

Jacket?

"AH!"

Calhoun was missing her jacket!

"Ahh, where did leave that thing?" the woman said she looked around the space only to remember "Mouse's labs!"

The woman took off for the labs onto find that in the ruckus that had happened it too had taken some damage thought thankfully not as much as the other spaces. At worse, the chairs and a few books were knocked to the ground but everything else seemed to be standing.

"Poor kid…." Calhoun said, trying her best to straighten up the room while not causing anymore for the Cadet to clean up later "An' I know she likes her mess ta be in a particular style'a mess so…."

The Marine looked to her side, seeing a familiar black jacket on the floor.

"There ya are!"

She picked up her coat and dusted it off, finding it that it was much cleaner than she was at the moment.

"Ah well, I can get all of this cleaned once I hit Niceland…." She sighed, turning to leave but as she shut the door….

Something began to move…..

While Mouse's lab had not taken the full hit from the Cybug attack, while it seemed upon first inspection that everything was fine…

Things were not.

Something was missing off the desk.

Something had been knocked over.

A containment jar?

The lib was split half-way open, thanks in part to a few tools falling upon it and bending it out of place. Anyone would have seen it would have brushed it off, thinking that nothing could have gotten out of a crack so tiny.

Nothing could escape.

Nothing could escape?


	5. Chapter Five- Bon Voyage

Chapter Five – Bon Voyage

"Please make sure all the roses are watered and tended. I would hate to return to find that Mary's roses are wilted."

"Yes, sir." Felix said as she shook his head.

"And make sure that all the bird feeders are properly filled! If they do not have their seeds, they tend to get grump and go after the neighbors!"

"Oh, so they get angry when they're hungry too?" smirked Ralph.

Gene shot the Wrecker and annoyed glare but it quickly turned into one of exhaustion, the Mayor placing a hand to his forehead.

"Guys, please! I just want to make sure this place is running while we're not here!"

"There's no reason for ya ta worry so much, Big Guy!" Ralph laughed warmly "We got it covered from top ta bottom…"

"Well…."

"Look, we don't need this." Ralph said as he reached down and plucked the list from Gene's hands, the man squeaking like a child.

"R-Ralph, wait!"

The Wrecker handed the paper over to Vanellope "Here. Do…kid things with this. We don't need it."

"On it, Stink Breath!" Vanellope grinned.

"Wait, no no no!" Gene panted but Mary pulled him back, once more putting the man in an inescapable hug-hold.

"Deeeeear." The woman cooed, planting kisses all over his cheeks "We're supposed to be ENJOYING ourselves. How in the world do you expect to do that when you're always so jittery?"

The Mayor slumped in his beloved's hold, his bottom touching the grass "I just can't stop thinking like this guys. I can't."

"Aww, buck up Blueberry!" Vanellope said as she poked the man rather hard on his nose "Ya know there's no way me an' Ralph an' Felix would let ANYTHIN' happen ta this place while you're gone!"

 _You can trust her, Gene._

 _ **YOU CAN TRUST HER, DARN IT!**_

There are some habits that for certain people are hard to shake. Gene knew he had promised everyone, himself included, that he would stop being so agitated when it came to trying new things but he was still so worried, still so nervous.

"Dear…"

Mary's warm embrace of his hand however….

"Stand up." The woman said as she struggled to get Gene back on his feet "Look at me Mister."

"Yeeees?"

"You NEED a vacation." The woman said as she began smooching him again "All these years of just rolling about, grumping and grunt, eating everything from all the apartments?"

" _ **DEAR."**_

"Don't you trust Felix and the others?"

Gene blanched at the question "WHAT?! Of course I do! I mean-! What kind of person do you take me as not to trust-!?"

"Then why must you give them such a hard time?" Mary said, turning the man around to face his neighbors "They only want the best for us."

"I know….I know…." Gene moaned, everyone seeing him soften "I just…."

"Yes?"

"I just-!"

"Go on…."

No matter how many times Gene tried to cover himself there was nothing he could do. He knew Mary was right, he knew everyone else was right.

Why fight it?

And besides, the kid within him wanted to leave just as much as his wife.

He moaned, placing his hands on his face as he drew in a breath.

"I-I trust you…."

"What was that?" Ralph said cheekily.

"I said I trust you." Gene said, sounding aggravated this time.

"One more time?" Ralph smiled, putting a hand to his ear "I CAN'T HEEAAR YAAAAAA-!"

"DARN IT RALPH, I SAID-!"

"AH! AH!" Vanellope said as she covered her ears and backed away "Too close, too close! That was almost a swear!"

"Tell him there's no more pie left, kid." Lucy commented from the side "THAT'LL Get him sayin' some colorful words."

Finding himself toyed with again, Gene stopped. He knew better than this; he knew better than to allow himself to be thrashed around and in the end of things he knew that the others meant no harm. After everything that had happened he knew he had more trust in the people around them than he could ever possibly ask for.

It was just a matter of actually giving them a chance.

He took another look at Mary, her eyes telling him that things were going to be alright. He knew he couldn't disappoint her and with the stalling he was doing he was committing just that.

He didn't want to be the scared, cranky Gene anymore!

He stood tall with his chest out, eyes determined and fist held tight.

But then he remembered he was going on vacation.

"Wait, why am I trying to be angry?"

"Sorry guys, I didn't run into any trouble did I?"

Everyone turned, seeing a dust-covered space Marine approaching them.

"Tammy!" Felix smiled in joy as he bounced over to his wife, hugging her "How are ya-?"

The man stopped, feeling something gritty against his cheeks. He pulled away, only to find that half his body was now covered in plaster.

"Oh, never mind."

"I take it work was brutal?" Ralph asked as he tried to hide his laughter at the scene.

"Yup. Everyone's favorite racer decided ta crash in on us an' this….well, this is the results."

"Then perhaps it would be best if you washed that off now." Gene said as he got out of the Marine's way "Luckily that hooligan didn't do anything worse to you!"

Calhoun could mention it….but there was a child around.

"Wait, ya mean ya don't mind me walkin' inta tha buildin' like this?" Calhoun asked as she pointed to herself, Gene shaking his head.

"What, did you expect me to just spray you with a hose?"

Well, that was one bet lost.

"Gene, we need to get going." Mary said as she pulled her husband towards the trolley, a few others helping them load their things.

"Ah, well-! *Ahem!* Y-You guys know where we'll be!" Gene said, trying to put on his best 'leader' face again "W-Well call you when we arrive, relay any other information needed and-!"

"Gene, just go!" Ralph said, pushing him near his wife "Go on an' enjoy yourselves!"

"W-Wait, we-!"

"BYE!" Vanellope waved "Happy Honey Moon Cakes ta ya two!"

"Is that even a thing?!" Gene stumbled, Mary finally managing to put him in the cart.

And with that the couple was gone, their neighbors and friends waving them off as they watched Mary smile…and Gene shiver.

This was going to be so good.

"Welp…." Ralph smiled, rocking on his feet once the two had disappeared from sight.

It was quiet.

FAR too quiet.

"Who wants ta go ta tha penthouse?" Ralph cheered, a few of the others echoing his sentiments.

"Oh-ho-ho-NO!" said Felix as he put his hands to his hips "Who has tha only other key around here?"

"Who needs keys when ya gots THESE means of gettin' in?" Ralph said as he kissed his fists.

"No, guys! No!" Felix whined "H-How about this. If I let ya in an' we just stay in there a lil bit? Just so long as ya don't mess anythin' up? I don't want Gene ta kill me if he finds out we wrecked tha place!"

"But Wreckin' is what we do best!" smiled Vanellope as she glitched ahead of everyone.

"GUYS!"

Calhoun laughed as she watched the others go off, heading for the apartment to clean off.

"Urgh, this stuff is startin' ta itch…." She moaned as she passed the laundry room, tossing her dirty coat onto the pile of other clothing "But better to itch than ta end up CRUSHED under Cybug butt."

Calhoun then left to clean up while the others went about their merry way, Felix still whining in his attempts to keep the others from the penthouse.

 _Plop._

What was that?

 _Plop._

Did anyone see that?

There was something, something slimy dripping from the edges of Calhoun's jacket. At first, it was slow, the thick mass plopping into a puddle, tucked behind the washer away from the eyes of the apartment's residence. It started to grow, quivering as it rose up and a single eye opened. It looked to the left, then the right, a tiny little chirping the only sound it could make.

What was this place? It felt so warm, so bright, so much better than where it had been contained. The air was cleaner, it smelled better too. The scent of something sweet drifting around. The blob seemed to take to it, the squeak sounding delighted.

" _Meeeeeowr…."_

The tiny creature ducked down, hearing a low echoy sound beside it. It moved, seeing the grated cover of the air ducts beside it, the sound billowing from it again.

 _"Meeeeeeowr…"_

"BeeeeeOOOOOOWR."

It was imitating the sound.

The apartment was far too busy with activity to notice the little creature slithering about and that was what gave it the perfect opportunity disappear through the metal slots of the air ducts.

"Almost forgot this…."

Calhoun, fresh and clean from her shower, shook off her jacket before tossing it into the wash.

"I don't wanna even imagine tha junk this thing brought in."


	6. Chapter Six- Familiar Faces

Chapter Six – Familiar Faces

"Ooooh, I can't believe how beautiful this place is!" Mary said as she leaned out of the tour bus, her hair blowing gracefully in the sea-kissed air.

"Mary, get back in here!"

"OH!"

Gene pulled his little wife back into the bus, holding her close "Goodness, I know we're on vacation dear but don't start acting out already!"

"But I'm so EXCITED!" the woman said in glee, her little legs dangling from her seat "You can't just expect me to hold everything back when there is so much going on!"

Gene peeked out the window, the man greeted with a view of just how busy the game was. While he had been in the arcade for many years, the view of the beach felt so new to him, so foreign. There were so many people going about in the bright sun, dressed about in skimpy swimsuits and trunks, indulging in various beach activities and cuisine.

It looked so inviting.

So new.

And yet, Gene was still nervous.

" _Urgh, this was such a bad idea!"_

"Honey?"

The man looked over, Mary giving him a concerned look.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Gene slumped in the seat, his size as well as Mary's making them look like small children among the others.

"I know I promised you I'd take you anywhere, that I would go with you on new journeys…."

"Yes?"

"Then why do I still feel like I'm going to lead you into something bad?"

Mary smiled softly as she embraced the man, kissing him sweetly on the cheek "You know…."

"Hmm?"

"While I am glad that you are keeping up your promise, I never wanted you to leap head-first into things TOO fast."

The man grumped, his cheeks turning pinker "Then what was the act getting me OUT of the game."

"Because you DO need a vacation!" Mary tittered "And with that, don't think you have to do EVERYTHING so PERFECTLY, mister! We're supposed to have fun, we're supposed to RELAX! YOU'RE supposed to relax!"

"I know, I know…." The man said, his hands shaking "But there are some things I just can't shake. I'm worried about you, I'm worried about the guys…."

"Stop worrying." Mary said, drawing the man closer, not realizing that there were a few eyes around them watching on "Look at me, Blueberry…"

"You mean like everyone else is?"

The pink Nicelander looked about, finally catching notice of the audience around them.

"AHEM!"

A few people ducked; they had been caught.

"Would you PLEASE mind?"

Eyes were averted, butts returned to their seats.

Now, to get back on task.

"Blueberry? We've come a long, long, LONG way…."

Gene wasn't sharing his wife's enthusiasm, his stomach still flittering with butterflies.

"Take a look at how far we've come since then! Take a look at how far YOU'VE come! Things are going to get better and I know it so don't hide from all this sun shine."

Mary always knew how to bring the best out of everything and even though his fears were still tucked away in him, the Mayor was starting to feel SLIGHTLY better. Why in the arcade would he hide when such a wonderful opportunity lay before him? He looked out the window once more, seeing the game's residence having so much fun, enjoying everything around them. He then turned back towards his adorable wife, her big blue eyes pulling him in and reminding him that he was indeed one of the luckiest guys in the place.

A tiny smile formed on his face, blush forming on his cheeks once more.

"Alright…." The man cooed, giving his love an Eskimo kiss "Just so long as I don't get sun burnt."

"There we go!" Mary said as she smushed Gene's cheeks playfully "I know this will be so much fun, I can not wait!"

"Alright passengers we have arrived at our destination." The driver said as he finally pulled up to the hotel, Mary already squealing with delight "Your baggage can not be claimed."

"C'mon, c'mon!" Mary chirped as she grabbed Gene by his hand and pulled him off the bus "I don't want to miss a moment here!"

"Mary, h-hold on a moment!" Gene yelped, his feet shaking under him "You don't have to rush about so fast! We-!"

 _ **BA-WUMP!**_

 **AAH!**

 **OH!**

The two Nicelanders fell to the ground as they ran into a larger character, Mary moaning slightly as she rubbed her side.

"Sorry about that, both of you." She moaned, her eyes still shut for the moment "I guess I got too caught up in the mo-"

The very moment she looked….

The very instant her eyes opened….

She stopped.

She froze.

Terror ran up her spine.

"Dear, are you okay?" Gene said, having not seen the cause of his wife's surprise. For all he knew, she was still aching a bit from her tumble so as the man he was, he went to her aid "Here, let me help you up. Then we can go to our _**ROOMS?!"**_

And then he saw it too.

That familiar fighter.

Standing before both Nicelander was the face of one that had long since disappeared from their game.

Quasar.

It seemed that no one else from the vacation group even noticed the three, people walking around them as if they were nothing and in the mind of the trio, the same was going on. To them, it felt as if everyone else had disappeared, all far too shocked to see each other to even think of what to say.

Quasar looked at the two Nicelanders for a moment, his eyes still wide but he then appeared to relent, to calm. The look on his face said everything to the two, even if Gene was terrified to face him once more. Mary could feel the man's hands tightening around her own, her body rising up as she stood on her feet and stood next to her husband.

They could not cower this time.

They could not tremble away.

And Quasar?

He said nothing, only reaching beside himself to re-position a suitcase he had knocked over. He then turned his back on the couple and faded into the thick of the crowd.

"Excuse me?"

Was this the game he had fled to?

"Hello?"

This was now his home?

"You two?"

The Nicelander couple jolted as another voice hovered over them, the female bellhop of the hotel standing next to them.

"Are these your things?"

Gene could only look at the woman, his mouth attempting to make out words but his throat refused to utter a sound.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes! Y-yes…." Mary said as she stepped in front of Gene, though she was still shaking a bit herself "Th-those are ours. Sorry about that."

"Oh, then let me help you!" the hop said happily but to her surprise, one of the bags was yanked from her hands.

"NO!"

"No?"

"W-We've got this!" Gene said, a nervous smile on his face as he tossed the luggage onto a carrier, pulling Mary with him "N-No need to worry yourself over us!"

"But sir-!"

Before the hop could get a response, the two Nicelanders took off. After squeakily getting their hotel room and key Gene moved faster than before, wanting nothing but to get to the hotel room.

"Let's go Mary, LET'S GO!"

"G-Gene, wait!"

The door of the room slammed hard as Gene collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily in fear.

"H-Honey, what was that for?!"

"He's here!"

Mary remembered the encounter, rushing to her husband's side to prop him up.

"Gene? Gene, please listen to me! Don't be scared, don't be scared."

Scared?

Gene was HORRIFIED.

In all his worry about leaving the apartments, he had never once even THOUGHT about coming face-to-face with his former bully and given the fact that the two had not parted on terms in which Quasar had not only lost his girlfriend but also the support of many of his followers….

Gene could feel it.

The moment that Quasar had laid eyes upon the Nicelanders, the moment he had seen them he knew what was coming next. It was only a matter of time before REVENGE would come their way and without Felix, Ralph of the others around to stand behind them….

Fear was creeping back into Gene's heart.

He was so certain he would be able to face anything but now?

He couldn't do it.

He just couldn't do it.

The man leaned at the foot of the bed, Mary still by his side.

He wanted to say something to her.

But he could not.


	7. Chapter Seven- Cat's Paw

Chapter Seven- Cat's Paw

Why were they upset in the first place?

It had only been hours since Gene and Mary left and while everyone else was enjoying themselves two residence of the apartments kept themselves behind their locked doors, both angry, both still.

Both upset.

Ralph and Vanellope were enjoying the view from Gene's TV in the penthouse, Felix and Calhoun by their side to assure that no mess was made, the other Nicelanders were going about enjoying the precious hours they had off before turning in and for Norwood and Nel?

"Stupid cat butt."

"Afro-tastic bunny brat."

They were not happy.

It was silliness, that's all it was. Both Nicelanders kept themselves closed off from the others, neither one of them ready to confront the trouble they had both started but perhaps there was a better reasons as to why they were not ready to talk to each other yet.

For one thing, neither one could remember WHY they were fighting in the first place.

Norwood sighed, the man putting down the dish he had been washing for the past half hour. He needed something to distract him from the confrontation that had happened earlier but his usual methods were just not working and the same went for Nel, the tiny woman also at her sink, scrubbing the lone mug until her fingers were wrinkled.

She looked at her mug.

He looked at his dish.

His had rabbits on it.

Hers had a cat.

They just could not escape from each other.

"URGH, this is drivin' me up tha wall!" Norwood moaned loudly as he stomped over to his couch, flopping down on the cushions. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping to drift off but no matter how much he thought back, no matter he tried to focus….

Yup, he was still in the apartment.

"Nnn, m'head hurts now…." He moaned, his eyes shutting "What was that yoga jumbo Mary kept goin' on about? Take deep breaths in, out? Whatever?"

Whatever it may have been, Norwood tired it anyway.

In….

Out.

In…..

Oooooout.

" _Where did ya get that dress? Was it programmed here?"_

" _Pfft, really? Is that what you're gonna say? I made this, Cat-Boy!"_

" _You…you made this? Nel…Nel, I- Well, I KNEW ya could sew but not like this! I mean-!"_

Things were starting to come back.

" _Who gave ya permission ta put your hands on her?!"_

" _I don't know if ya got the memo, RED. But there are certain RULES that NPCs hafta follow. Be best if ya got ta know 'em before ya got HURT!"_

Yup, that night.

" _Nolan, I didn't rouse Turbo up on purpose! I was just trying to get her out of the way!"_

" _And look what happened while she with you! If it hadn't be for you, she wouldn't be in SHREDS like that!"_

" _It wasn't my fault!"_

" _Yes it was, Norwood! It's YOUR fault because you can't keep away from trouble! You ALWAYS bring trouble-!"_

 **NEL!**

Meorw.

"WOO!"

Maybe the breathing exercises HAD worked as Norwood had drifted away to a place he never wanted to revisit. He sat up, seeing Sassy at this feet.

"Oh, c'mere girl…." The man groaned, patting the cat behind the ears. The big calico nuzzled her nose against her owner's hand, the man finding some comfort for the moment. He looked about, seeing a few of the other adoptees sleeping about and while part of him was happy knowing he had managed to help many hurt and abandoned animals over the years, seeing the living quarters with felines only brought back Nolan's comment among the comments of many.

Little Cat Loving FREAK.

He didn't know why of all times it was bothering him now, considering that he had much worse things slung at him over the years. But it was just something else…something recent that made the comments hurt so much worse.

He thought back, remembering just how much the arcade was starting to change around him over the years. The ups and downs that came with it, the new friends and new enemies. Even if people around them never thought that the Nicelanders were effected, many characters in the arcade still thinking their existence and purpose meant so little in the world around them, they were not aware of even the smallest ripple of activity was not taking great tolls on anyone who was caught within it.

Norwood continued to stroke Sassy's head, struggling to find the inner peace and calm he longed for.

Why was he upset?

Why couldn't he say it?

He looked at the pictures on the wall, noticing their changes over the years. The people who had long since gone, the people who had just arrived.

There was something about them.

The way Felix held Calhoun's hand in one photo.

The way Mary and Gene did the same in the others.

Wait….

Was that it?

Envy? Jealously?

Nervousness.

The others would joke about it, they would poke and prod both Nel and Norwood for their affection but in all those years, in all those thirty years…

He had never said it.

He had never said the words like he wanted to.

And it was because of that, none of it felt right.

He was getting restless, he was getting nervous because he knew that unlike the others around him he could not change. He felt that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to make those same achievements as the game's hero, the game's Mayor, the game's BAD GUY.

Even RALPH had accomplished more in his life than he had and it was no easy task in what the Wrecker had been dealt.

But Norwood?

He couldn't even say the simplest words to her.

He couldn't say the very thing that would finally end it all but why? Was it his fear of rejection, was it his fear that he would only bring more chaos to her? He had always tried to break through, to act tough….

But at the very end of the day….

She always got him.

"Merooow…."

Norwood looked down, Sassy rolling on her back as she settled into the crook of the Nicelander's arm. There was something about her purring that spoke to him. The way her eyes looked at him seemed to ask him 'What are you still doing here?'

"What AM I still doin' here?"

"You know she likes you, Norwood."

"Likes? That's bein' too kind. I think she tolerates me more than anythin'."

"Then how do explain all the things she's done for you?"

"That's in her nature?"

"She's come to your defense so many times."

"I-I guess…."

"You guess? Is that all you have to say?"

"C'mon, don't do this ta me! I feel bad enough as it is!"

"Tell her the truth, Norwood."

"I can't!"

"You know you want to."

"But what will tha others say?! What will Nolan say?!"

"Why does it matter what THEY say?"

"B-Because-!"

"You used to be braver than this, Norwood. You used to take a lot more chances than the others. What happened to that?"

"I guess….I guess I lost my way."

"I don't think so."

"How can ya say that?"

"It's okay to be scared. It's alright to be nervous. But you can't dwell in that."

Norwood said nothing, but there was truth in the words around him.

"Norwood."

The man shut his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Talk to her. Tell her how you really feel."

Could the man do such a thing though? Would he be able to confront Nel and express himself so easily?

"She misses you. I can feel it. She wants to be with you."

Once more Norwood found himself walking up, Sassy still in his arms and still purring softly. He wasn't sure if what he had experiences was just a dream brought on by worry….

Or something he indeed needed to follow.

The man got on his feet and walked out the door, heading up to the top floor where Nel's apartment was. The moment he stepped through the door he could hear the noise coming from the penthouse, the man only wondering if Nel was enjoying herself with the others.

"Even so….it wouldn't hurt to try."

Norwood approached the door of the penthouse, his hands reaching for the handle and as soon as his fingers laid upon the golden handles.

 _Kreeeek._

He turned to his left, surprised to see the very person he was looking for exiting her own apartment.

"NORY?"

"N-Nel?!"

The two paused, their eyes looked upon on another for what felt like an eternity but once Norwood knew that his freckled cheeks were turning red.

"Ah-! W-What are ya doin' here?!"

"What do ya think?" Nel said in an annoyed tone, pressing herself against the wall and holding her arm nervously "This is my floor. Don't I have the right to go around it?"

"No was implyin' ya can't loop around like ya always do." the red-head replied in a saucy manner even though he didn't want to "So why bite my head off about it?"

"You're one ta talk!" retorted Nel, turning away as she crossed her arms against her chest "I wasn't even mad at ya but then ya start snappin' again!"

"I am NOT snap-!"

Yes, he was.

Norwood moaned as he placed a hand on his face; he was ready to talk to Nel but it was clear that she wasn't ready to do the same. The way she was pouting; he knew it was best not to cross her at this point!

"What are ya doin' here anyway?"

"Huh?"

Nel's posture was hunched a bit, showing more embarrassment than anger to the man's surprised.

"I-I asked what ya were doin' here?"

Norwood knew he couldn't tell the woman the truth now so what other reason could he give for his appearance at the penthouse.

"I um….I needed Felix for somethin'."

"Um…same here." Nel said, cursing to herself as she had replied too quickly.

"Just somethin' small…" said Norwood.

"Not a big deal." Said Nel.

"An' it's in Gene's apartment!"

Luck either FAVORED the two or DESPISED them as it seemed once more they could not escape each other as even their EXCUSES were the same.

"What could YOU possibly need from Double-Stuff's apartment?" Nel said "An' why couldn't ya have asked him before he left?!"

"I could ask ya tha same question, MISSY." Norwood snorted, flicking the boy atop Nel's head "What, ya tryin' ta get back some of that food he always steals from ya?"

"NORWOOD!" Nel growled as she stamped her feet on the ground "Maybe if I get Felix, then ya get whatever ya want an' be outta my hair faster, OKAY?!"

"No, WAIT-!"

"Wait for WHAT?" the purple Nicelander said, her hands clutching the door handles.

If Nel were to bring out Felix, the situation would only get weirder as Norwood HAD nothing to retrieve. His mind was in a scramble to come up with a new excuse and just when he felt he was too close to the edge.

"Y-Ya wanna ta get somethin' from Genie's apartment?" the man said, taking Nel's wrist rather roughly.

"Ah, Nory!"

"Then come on!" the red-head said as he pushed the door to Nel's apartment open only to go to her balcony.

"Augh! Norwood, what in tha arcade are ya doin'?!" Nel gasped, making the mistake of looking over the edge.

If fate had not been anymore cruel; the little Nicelander was TERRIFIED of heights and yet the top-floor apartment had been programmed for HER.

She quickly turned around, her hands gripping tightly onto the doors of the outside patio balcony.

"NORWOOD."

"Ya live close enough ta 'im…." The man grumped as he easily crossed the balconies with the grace of a cat, Nel still shivering with fear on her side of the building "Well, what are ya waitin' for?!"

"What am I waitin' for?!" the woman said, fear clear in her voice "Do ya EXPECT me to walk-!?"

"YES!" Norwood shouted, not catching himself as his voice began to raise "This is WAY easier than draggin' Felix outta tha penthouse ta-!"

"Look, it's nice n' cool that you've been gifted with cat-like reflexes!" Nel shivered "But SOME of us would rather not risk falling several stories to the ground!"

"COME ON!"

Norwood's voice sounded closer to Nel and for good reason. The moment she opened her eyes, the red-head had effortlessly crossed between the balconies again and was heading right for her.

"N-Nory! DON'T-KIAAAAA!"

The man wrapped his arms around her and, despite her fighting, he clumsily lurched to the patio with Nel in his arms.

"There, all that whinin' for nothin'." The man said, cleaning his hands off.

Nel said nothing as even if she were safe on the other side she was certain that if she were to move in ANY direction she would go rolling down to the pavement below.

Darn it, Norwood!

"An' just tussle tha locks like this…" Norwood said as he pressed the bolt inward "An' HA! In we go."

"Wait…how did ya do THAT?!" Nel said, astonished that the man could enter into the other apartment so easily.

"Plenty'a practice…." Norwood huffed as he walked around the apartment nervously, suddenly realizing the trouble he had just put himself in "N-Now where is this thing ya needed?"

Both Nicelanders looked around and even though they were unaware of it, they were thinking the exact same thing.

What trouble had they gotten themselves INTO.

They were NOT supposed to be in the Mayor suite, at least without Felix but there they were, standing in the middle of the EMACULATE apartment where Gene and Mary's belong lay before them.

If they even BREATHED wrong they knew something would fall over.

"Why did I let you do this?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you!" said Nel as she looked back up at Norwood angrily "Ya grabbed me! Ya swung me over like some fat, freckle-faced Tarzan but HAIRER, an' now ya have tha NERVE ta blame me for this!"

Norwood felt something moving on the shelf with each step he took, wondering which object would fall first.

"L-Look, ya can kick my big freckled hairy butt after we got outta here! Not get your stuff an' leave!"

"What about YOUR stuff?" Nel said, trying her best to cover.

"Uh. I just realized! I don't need it anymore!"

"Oh! What a co-ink-a-dink! I don't need MY…. _ **THING**_ either so let's go!"

"Okay, then this way." Norwood said as he turned back toward the window.

"Whoa, whoa WHAT?! No way!"

"Ya expect a go out tha front door?"

"Well, DUH? I mean, it's right there in fronta us."

"We're gonna get CAUGHT if we go that way!" Norwood said as he rushed towards Nel again, the woman taking a few BIG steps back.

"I'd rather get caught than sail to my DEATH ya know."

"Nel, please stop actin' like I'm WILLIN' puttin' ya in danger." Norwood moaned "It's almost as if ya THINK I would drop ya or somethin'!"

"No, I don't! Ya KNOW I hate heights so why would ya risk it again!"

"I ain't riskin' ANYTHIN'!"

"AS IF THIS ISN'T A RISK?!"

" _ **YOU'RE THA ONE WHO NEEDED SOMETHIN' HERE!"**_

" _ **YA DID TOO!"**_

And then the fight began.

Before either Nicelander knew what was happening, the battle had begun. Nel reached down and gave Norwood two GOOD and PAINFUL pinches on his side, the man crying out from the assault.

"Stupid freckle-face butt monster!" Nel shouted but Norwood pushed her hands away and took a grab for her, picking her up with ease "AAAAH! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not till we're outta here, BABE!" Norwood growled but Nel continued to fight, taking a good handful of his hair into her tiny hands "OW! Nel, stop it!"

"Put me down first!"

"Pfft! Pffft! Maybe if ya let me balance myself!" Norwood coughed, Nel's hands now slapping him atop the head like some sort of conga drum. The woman then slipped from his grasp and landed UPSIDE DOWN on his back, Norwood being the one to scream this time.

"I swear if ya land on me-!"

"AAAUGH! AAUUURGH! Nel!"

It was cat vs rabbit as the two fell onto the floor and continued to wrestle with each other, suddenly forgetting they were doing so in the apartment of what had to be the arcade's most notorious perfectionist.

And it wasn't as if no one was hearing them.

Back in the penthouse, Felix felt his ears starting to burn.

"Somethin' wrong, babe?" Calhoun asked as her husband got to her feet, looking around.

"My….my fix-it-senses are tinglin'….." the man said "An' that is NOT a good sign!"

The calamity continued inside the Mayor's apartment, Nel and Norwood taking pillows off the couch and hurling them at each other!

"It's all been buildin' up ta this!" Nel said, her fingers digging into the cushion she held, her hair puffed out all over the place "All these years of takin' your trash an' I can FINALLY wail it out on ya!"

"As if I don't have reasons to hold back either…." Norwood growled, eyes going right into the pillow-armed woman "Been gettin' real tired of ya treatin' me like your personal play thing…."

Two Nicelanders enter!

ONE SHALL LEAVE!

The two gave battle cries as they readied themselves to deliver the final attack, the last hit, the killing blow and even though the moves started out graceful enough…

Something was bound to happen.

Closer.

Closer!

 _ **CLOSER!**_

 _ **AURK!**_

 _ **GUARGH!**_

Two Nicelanders enter.

TWO collide.

The two were ready to defeat one another that the thought of either CRASHING into each other had never occurred but that was exactly what had happened. The two SLAMMED into each other only to fall with a heavy thud onto the floor, their pillows plopping on their faces.

But things weren't over yet.

They hear a slight whining sound around them, something like glass or china.

The two turned as they watched an item, its shape and purpose unknown but the only thing the two knew was they could not allow it to fall!

"NO!"

"ACK!"

Both their hands scrambled for the item and for a moment it looked as if they had saved it from its inevitable journey to the floor but the two were still fighting to handle it, their hands battling with each other as they juggled the item higher, higher, HIGHER until-!

 _ **KA-KRIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!**_

It had only taken a second.

But it had finally happened.

They could feel the slick surface of the item touch the very tips of their fingers before flying through the air and CRASHING onto the floor right in front of them mockingly.

The two Nicelanders looked in HORROR at the sight before them, a pile of broken up glass and china all over the floor. The color drained from them, leaving them as white as the pure driven snow and their bodies refused to move.

They had actually broken something.

"Ah."

"Oh."

Was that all they could say.

The images of the crash kept replaying over and over in their heads, take after take of the shattering object getting worse and worse the more they thought about it until-

"AH!"

Nel gasped, coming back to her sense as she looked over towards her neighbor, the man still petrified in fright.

"Wake up, Dummy!" Nel said as she gave the good man a HARD slap.

"AURGH!"

"Look-! LOOK AT WHAT YA DID?!"

Norwood took another look at the broken china then to Nel's face.

"W-Wait! I didn't do that, YOU DID!"

"ME?!"

"Yes you!" Norwood said as he jumped to his feet "Who-?! Who else could it have been!?"

"I wasn't the one who was throwin' pillows around!"

"Then please explain what ya had only thirty seconds ago?!"

The two were becoming more and more panicked, knowing that if Gene were to find something of his BORKEN they would never hear the end of it but what could they possibly do?

"We HAVE to take this to Felix!" Nel said as she quickly dropped to the floor, trying her best to clean up the mess all the while not cutting her fingers up in the process.

"No, we can't!" said Norwood as he did the same, making the mess worse in the process.

"Why not?!"

"If we do, he's gonna ask why an' how we even got in here in tha first place!"

The realization of that scenario caused Nel to drop the pieces that she had already collected, breaking tem further.

"Then-! Maybe-! If we tell-! AUUUURGH!"

"Oh, cripes! OH CRIPES!" the red-headed Nicelander stammered the worst going through his head "O-kay, okay! Maybe we explain everythin' ta, Gene! Tell him we didn't wanna disturbe anyone or mess up his vacation! I-I'm sure he'll believe us…."

"BELIEVE US?!" Nel gasped, grabbing Norwood by his collar and putting him down "Look at this place! Do ya know what Double-Stuff's gonna do ta us if he sees things like this AN' finds this thing broken?!"

Norwood paled again, knowing full well that the outcome was nowhere near good.

"If Gene finds out…." Nel panicked, pixelated sweat-drops shooting from her "First! He's gonna kill _**YOU!**_ "

"M-Me?" gulped Norwood.

"Then he's gonna kill _**ME!**_ " Nel continued "Then-! Then he's gonna tie us up in licorice! Cover us in blueberry jelly! Wrap us in a giant pizza, deep fry us, _**AN' EAT US!"**_

Even if no one would have believed the two….

It was still possible.

"Clean up, clean up, CLEAN UP!" Norwood said as he started to rush around the front room, putting things back into their place "No clues, no need ta go on a feedin' frenzy!"

"But what about this thing?" squealed Nel, pointing down to the mess. Norwood rushed over to the kitchen and grabbed the first paper bag that he found, scooping the shards inside.

"Look, we can figure this out later! But right now-!"

"Guys?"

For a moment both Nicelanders thought that Gene had returned, the door to the apartment opening but rather than seeing the Mayor….

"Guys, what's goin' on?"

Speak of the fixer.

Once more silence struck the two Nicelanders as Felix and the other three stood behind him, looking curious as to what two people were doing in the absence of Gene and Mary. From their point of view, the only thing that was ruffled about were NEL and NORWOOD, the two having cleaned everything up in their mass panic and the remains of the mystery object tucked into the paper bag that was now out of view.

"Um, did somethin' happen?" asked Felix as he approached the two, noticing just how roughed up they looked "Ya aren't hurt are ya?"

"No! NO!" shouted Nel, nearly rolling away from the game's Hero.

"We're fine!" Norwood shouted, backing away from Felix's hand like a nervous cat.

"Then how in tha world did ya get in here?" the Hero asked, looking around "I thought I had tha only key an'-!"

"NNNNGH! It's not my fault!" Nel shouted.

"It's not MY fault either!" Norwood retorted as he turned towards the purple Nicelander, not looking at all happy as it felt she was starting to blame him already "I told ya were makin' too much noise, Nel!"

"ME?! How in tha world was I makin' too much noise?! You're tha one who dragged me over here!"

Felix got to his feet and backed away, feeling that things were only going to get more heated.

"Um, guys?"

"After all of this?! Nolan is RIGHT, Norwood!"

"How so?!"

"Every time somethin' happens! Every time! You're right in tha middle of it an' ya always drag me with ya!"

"Ya cudda said NO!" Norwood roared at the little woman "You're tha one who INSISTED on comin' in here an' when I open tha door for ya, when I make it POSSIBLE for ya what do ya do?! 'HOW HORRIBLE OF YA NORWOOD! YOU'RE SUCH AN AWFUL PERSON!'"

"Okay, I think tha two of ya need ta cool off." Calhoun said as she walked into the apartment, trying to pull the two apart but they fought against her much to her surprise.

"If ya hand't been such a duff-headed cat monster-!"

"If ya hadn't zipped around here like tha hyper-active bunny-butt ya are-!"

"AURGH! Guys, PLEASE!" Calhoun shouted as she stood up, holding the two Nicelanders off the ground as they continued to kick and swing at each other "Take it down a notch!"

"Honestly, ya two!" Felix scolded, Ralph and Vanellope making sure they were a good distance away from the blast zone "Carryin' on like this at such an hour! An' don't tell me ya don't know tha reason for this fight either."

Finally the two started to calm down, Calhoun setting them back upon the floor as Felix looked down at them, his arms crossed and foot tapping against the floor.

"Well?"

Nel looked at Norwood.

Norwood looked at Nel.

They couldn't say anything to each other.

They just couldn't.

Norwood knew he had messed up big time and was only proving the words of so many CORRECT. He had gone off the handled and as a result he had not only broken something of Gene's he had gotten Nel more than a little upset. Even in his hardest attempts to do something right he was still messing up and not because the situation at hand was misinterpreted.

He was ALWAYS doing this.

These were HIS choices.

The man knew it was best to leave but he left in anger, pushing past Ralph and Vanellope as he stormed back to his own floor.

And Nel?

She pretty much did the same, her tiny feet taking her back to her apartment, the door slamming loudly behind her.

"Uh…..I feel like something is amiss…." Ralph said, scratching his head as he peered around.

Felix looked worried, removing his hat "Oh boy."

Vanellope rocked on her feet, knowing it best to keep the jokes aside for this situation "Ya…ya think they're gonna be okay?"

Of all the people that were still around, Felix was the most familiar about what was going on but like the two Nicelanders who had left the apartment, he said nothing.

And maybe that was for the best.

Norwood flung open the door of his apartment, a few of his cats ducking down at how FURIOUS their master looked. Even they could tell it was best not to get on the bad side of the man, their ears low and their faces protected behind whatever objects they could scamper towards. The Nicelander looked around the place, seeing nothing but red but when he saw the looks on the cats' faces….

He began to come down.

What a fool he had made himself out to be.

He shut the door, slogging to his room and throwing himself onto the bed; what a night it had been.

A few of the others cats started to slowly walk towards the room, their curiosity peaked to what their master was suffering from but before they could even get within a yard of the room.

"MEROW."

SASSY.

The big cat plodded before the rest and sat at attention at the door. The others, even if their numbers far gave them the advantage, dared not to move another inch towards Norwood, the fear at the elder cat seen in all. Her eyes narrowed as her ears went back, a great feeling of power looming behind her. The others returned to their places with Sassy turning her attention back to the man inside the room. He flopped over once, flopped over twice-

" _ **HOWAURGH-!"**_

He fell out of the bed onto the floor.

" _Ow…"_

A low meow rumbled through Sassy's chest and she readied herself to check on the man again.

" _Meeeee-REEEEE!"_

What was that?

" _Meeeeee-REEEEEEE!"_

Sassy's ears perked up at the mysterious sound, her hearing unable to trace the exact location of it. She sniffed the air, finding nothing to smell and as her eyes scanned the room….

 _Nothing._

She knew something was there though, she could feel it in her whiskers all the way down to the tip of her little bob tail.

But she just couldn't see it.

But it could see her.

It saw everything.

And it was growing in curiosity.


	8. Chapter Eight- Pets

Chapter Eight – Pets

And this was only Monday night.

It seemed that the week-long break was getting off to a sour start, irony being that no game in the arcade knew the circumstances that connected them all together once more. While those in Niceland could only think that Gene and Mary were having the time of their lives, the couple were still tucked away in their hotel room, thinking that the others were enjoying the week without them.

And in Hero's Duty?

"Let's see what you're up to my little friend…."

Mouse had finally gotten her lab in order, or at least as ORDERLY as it was going to be with her, and once more started her study on the mysterious blob she had taken in some weeks ago.

"Ya know, if ya weren't part of some CRAZY HOMICIDAL MANIAC..."

The young woman stopped, the virus awaiting her response.

"You'd actually be kinda cute…."

The blob chittered, rocking its head back and forth.

"Ah, who knows." The woman smiled as she began her scan "Once I get tha full scope on ya, maybe I can find some place for ya. I mean, Sarge won't like it but I'm certain there'll be plent'a uses for ya, Blobby."

Oh no, she was naming it already. This wasn't going to end well.

"Now let's see….from my last test, your matter is showing off some residual data that I was able to collect off'a Mal from our last encounter."

The woman moved closer to her screen, the light of the flashing code dancing in front of her eyes.

"But….but I'm seein' new stuff here. New data."

Mouse scowled, pulling up her collected files and going through them.

"Interestin'….tha lil lady has collected more data over tha past few months but...but even with that, she doesn't seem to be storin' it all for herself."

Mouse rubbed her chin, typing something down.

"She gathers, deposits….like a bee ta tha hive."

A tingle of excitement went through Mouse's spine like a jolt of electricity, a grin curling on her lips.

"Whoa. Don't tell me….we have a HIVE!"

Why was Mouse so happy about THAT announcement? Had anyone else heard it, they would have terrified and rightfully so.

The woman pushed her legs against the wall, her chair sliding back to her vast collection of books. With a good arm-bump she knocked a large book from it's shelf, catching it as she looked through it.

"Massive hives are formed from various means but how in tha world did our girlie Mal end up in an arcade of all places?"

Mouse snapped her fingers as she returned to her spot at the desk.

"Our wi-fi connection, duh. But it still doesn't answer tha big question….who is she doin' this for? Mal is pretty powerful an' with her porcine hubby she's even worse but if what I'm readin' is true, they're just two cogs. Two cogs in a bigger machine!"

If this were true, were was the main machine located.

And why Litwak's?

Mouse heard a purr, the virus blob tapping the glass of its enclosure.

"An' what's got you so excited, lil one?"

At first Mouse thought nothing of the actions of the creature, the movements it made more entertaining than anything else.

"Aaaah, why do tha dangerous things always have ta be so CUUUUUU-UTE?"

She went back to her research, fingers blazing away as they always did when she was in deep thought but as more and more lines blew past her-

"Wait a seeeec….."

What was wrong?

Mouse pulled up her stats on the blob, finding that something was oddly out of place.

"What do we have here?"

She pulled up to files, their likeness appearing the same to untrained eyes.

That was until she got to the SIZE of the creature.

The mass of it seemed to have gone down, just by a little but the stats were still there.

"Have ya been losin' weight while ya've been here?" the woman said as she looked at her blobby roommate, not sure what to take of the finding. The blob on the other hand didn't at all seemed bothered by the assessment on its form, its sticky body climbing up the glace and adhering it to the top of the containment jar.

Mouse however knew she had to find the reason behind the drop of mass.

"First I was dealin' with growin' Nicelanders…..now shrinkin' viruses."

While Mouse was contending with her own duties, another 'member' of the team was as well.

"C'mon, Turbo." Said the soldiers as the racer continued on with his daily chores "Ya were so fast on tha tracks. I'd think ya'd be FASTER with a broom in your hand."

A few laughs echoed the corridor as Turbo continued his cleaning regime but it was oil off his back at this point.

"Ya yuck it up now…." The man said "But all things considered, knowin' I can get this job done better than a buncha meatheads who pee their pants at tha sight of an ANT doesn't bother me."

The soliders may have sneered but Turbo could hear their angered growls.

"Just get ta work!" shouted one, stomping his feet towards the former racer with such force he knocked him over onto the ground. It was another reminder to Turbo how far he had come and as he looked around at the debris on the floor, screws, bullets, and other pieces of metal….

"Of course….wouldn't want this place lookin' more like a robot's butthole, right?"

Making certain that the others did not see him, he scooped the junk off the ground and into the pockets of his appointed uniform but not before-

"AH!"

With a quick kick, the man sent the bucket he was carrying rolling down a narrow passage.

"Ya did that on purpose!"

"I didn't." Turbo retorted in a tart manner "Then again, I might be sufferin' from the effects of that kick ya tried ta give me."

"Urgh, lemme get it." Said one of the soldiers.

"Wait, are ya KIDDIN'?"

The big man gave the grey-skinned racer an odd look, Turbo adjusting the tether around his waist.

"This thing goes down pretty far doesn't it? I think I can reach is an' sides. I'm small enough to fit through."

"An' what makes ya think we're gonna trust you with this?"

"Uh, for ONE THING-" Turbo said matter-of-factly "I know all that crap on ya is gonna hold ya fast like a honey-gorged bear in a hole."

"Ya still haven't given us an explanation yet…." The soldier said as he stood over the racer "Why should we trust ya?"

"Look, am I really gonna go anywhere? Ya got me hooked on so I CAN'T escape an' ya can always pull me back up if I stay down too long."

The soldiers knew the risk but they also knew, for once, that Turbo was correct. He WAS the only one who could fit through the tiny hole and with much deliberation….

"Fine, just go down there an' get your stupid bucket." The soldier said, Turbo already making the journey down the pass.

If only they knew.

Turbo had aimed his kick perfectly, the bucket traveling down a twisted path that none of the soldiers went through on a normal game-play and even passed once the all-clear had sounded. As cramped as the entrances was, it did however prove NOT to be the only entrance as noted by the rather large and CHEWED opening from one of the walls.

"Hey there…." Turbo whispered "Bet it sucks bein' here, doesn't it?"

Spindly legs crept closer, the glowing eyes of a Cybug appearing from the darkness of the hole but rather than gobbling Turbo up the very moment he appeared….

The Cybug purred, nuzzling Turbo gently.

"Hey, hey. I know, it's lonely." The man said, petting the creature atop it's head "It stinks up there too. All those soldiers goin' 'bout as if they own tha arcade."

The Cybug cocked its head to the side curiously, Turbo's words fascinating to it.

"I know ya wanna take a big chompin' bite outta all of 'em." He said "Wait till you're nice an' big. So big that when ya do eat 'em, their data won't matter. You'll take it all up an' destroy it. Heh, assimaltain' through ya would be a REWARD but we know they won't be so lucky."

The Cybug hopped up, chirping at the tantalizing prospects of such a dinner and while Turbo didn't have a soldier for it.

"Look what I got ya."

He did have plenty of scrap.

"Keep hidin' down here after tha call, I'll bring more." Turbo said as he gleefully watched his pet devour the scraps that he had for it "Heh, tha ol' Jar Heads. Thinkin' they're so much better….they aren't any different from tha rest of the losers here."

" _ **TURBO!"**_

The man looked up, feeling a tug on his leash.

" _We're pullin' ya up! Ya've been down there long enough!"_

"Gotta go." Turbo said as he grabbed the bucket and dropped the rest of the scraps onto the floor "But I'll be seein' ya real soon!"

As the man was hoisted higher the Cybug whined for him but it was well aware that it could not go any further from its hiding spot less it be destroyed on the spot. If anything, that was something both it and Turbo shared; two prisoners in a world in which it wanted to escape.

Both planning their escape.

"So I see ya weren't lyin' ta us…." The soldier said once it saw the bucket back int Turbo's possession "Huh, nice ta see we can throw ya a little more than we thought."

The racer ran his fingers through his hair, not at all deterred by the larger soldier "Well, just provin' I'm not as simple as ya guys make me out ta be."


	9. Chapter Nine- Cat Nap

Chapter Nine – Cat Nap

Then Tuesday came…

Mary awoke in the hotel suite, at first forgetting that she and Gene had even arrived at the resort. Once she peered around she quickly recalled what had happened. With their short encounter with Quasar Gene had FLED to the room, quickly bolting himself inside and despite Mary's words of encouragement he had once more become overpowered by his own fear.

She looked about, finding that the large bed was so LARGE for the both of them the two Nicelanders appeared to be yards apart from each other, Gene curled up in a ball and snoring softly.

"Honey?"

The only response the pie-baker got came in the form of more snoring, the woman looking over at the clock.

2:30 am?

So much time had passed yet it was still amazingly early that morning.

Mary knew what she had to do, for the sake of her husband especially. Being as careful and as quiet as she could Mary crept from the room, making certain to grab her key on the table as she went. She was shoe-less but she tip-toed down the hall as discreetly as she could, her journey taking her all the way to the front desk of the grand hotel.

The night manager was still there, going about his duties as he looked through some papers.

"Thank goodness I switched this week. I don't know if I could handle those Spring Breakers."

"Ah-hem?"

The man looked around, seeing no one.

"Hello?"

"Um, down here?"

A chubby hand waved from the top of the marble-covered desk, the manager peering over to see the figure of the little woman smiling up at him bashfully.

"Ah-heh….hello there, dear."

"Yes, Madame. Is something the matter?"

"Um, actually….there is." The Nicelander replied, her voice clear with nervousness "I know what I am about to ask maybe confidential to the staff of this place but…."

"Ma'am, if there is something wrong with my staff you have all rights to inform me." The manager said, sounding very serious on the matter.

The woman was starting to have second thoughts on her plan, if only because she only wanted to learn the circumstances of what was going on, not get someone fired.

"No, please! There hasn't been any trouble per say!"

"Oh?"

"Well…it's just…..we had an encounter with a young man here. I don't know if he works here or lives in the game actually. But-"

"Ma'am, please just tell me what is the matter. It is the only way we can properly take care of any issues that you are facing."

Mary took in a breath, remembering that she was doing this for her worried husband in the room.

"There was a young man; tall, muscular build with dark blue hair and sort of sky colored eyes." Mary began, pushing her fear aside "He was out here in the front earlier but I don't know if he was handling bags for your or just staying here and-!"

"Ah, you mean QUASAR!"

Mary nearly hit the floor once she heard the name and especially once she saw the smile appearing on the manager's face.

"Ah yes. He arrived here a few months ago actually. Poor lad; he was part of the group that had lost their homes during the virus attack."

There was more to that but Mary kept her tongue back.

"I don't know where he was staying for such a long time before then but out of the blue he comes here, alone I might add, and asks for residential assistance and a job. I was more than happy to hire him ESPECIALLY with HIS tenacity!"

The manager was giving Quasar a GLOWING report, Mary looking on with big eyes.

"He's a bit hard-headed I will admit but he's hardworking and STRONG as well."

The smiles faded though once the manager took notice at how surprised Mary was, concern creasing on his face.

"But he hasn't hurt YOU has he?"

"Wh-what?! No, no! Of course not!"

"Do not worry. There is no need to hide the truth if he HAS done something to you!" the man said, tugging his cuffs "We here at this game make it clear that NO ONE is harassed, no matter their character type or whatever game they are from! That is a promise!"

Mary blushed but felt a lot of shame coming over her; the manager was being so sincere in his statement but at the same time the last thing she wanted to do was get Quasar in trouble for the petty 'crime' of running into them. At least she had her answers though and that was more than what she needed.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I just asked because….well, I knew the young man in the past."

"Oh?"

"Y-yes." Mary nodded "And when he disappeared, I got worried. I didn't know where he went off to as he left no note or anything but I am glad he has found happiness here."

"Well, how sweet of you." Smiled the manager "Would you like me to relay this message to him?"

"NO!" Mary gasped, quickly covering her mouth as her voice echoed loudly against the marble halls of the front room "I mean….."

"Ma'am?"

"If he lives here….I think it might be best if I contact him myself." The little woman shook nervously "W-Wouldn't want to disturb him, would I?"

Before another word could be said, Mary toddled back to the elevator and sped off for the hotel room. To her luck, Gene was still asleep in the bed but seeing him made Mary worry even more. She climbed back onto the massive bed and threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around him in worry.

 _"Ah?"_ Gene said sleepily _"M-Mary?"_

The woman whimpered as she buried her face in the back of Gene's neck, the man yawning.

 _"Oof….dear? What's wrong?"_

The Mayor looked at the clock, blinking at it blearily.

 _"Th-that early? I can't even remember when I conked out."_

Mary unhanded Gene and crawled under the blankets like a mouse, her feet hanging out from the other end.

"Mary?"

"Honey?" the woman said, her voice muffled under the covers "Honey, do you still want to stay here?"

Gene was confused, wondering just what in the arcade had shaken his beloved so much.

"Mary? Sweetie, what happened?"

"I asked…."

"About what?"

"About….about him."

"Him WHO?"

Mary rolled on her side, poking her little head from under the covers.

"About….about Quasar."

The man flinched, the name something he had not expected his wife to say especially after what happened earlier. All of the Mayor's instincts were telling him to flee into the closet upon hearing the name but as he looked down at his wife….

He knew he couldn't run.

As nervous as he was Gene remained where he was, laying on his stomach besides Mary.

"O-Oh….y-you did?"

The woman nodded "Turns out he works here. Surprising, I know."

Now things were getting even WORES in Gene's mind. It was bad enough if Quasar RESIDED in the game but the fact that he WORKED at the very hotel he and Mary were supposed to be ENJOYING themselves in? NOW things were turning upside down in the worst way possible.

All of that fear was coming back, the fear that Gene had once wanted to rid himself of but knowing that the man he had HUMILATED was so close to him, all he could think about was what could happen should he and Mary find themselves alone with him.

The thing he could do to them out of revenge.

Quasar was so strong, so ruthless in his words and actions. He could pound Gene into the ground if he wanted to and without Felix around there was nothing to protect the two.

Wait.

Didn't Gene want to get rid of these feelings?

To not depend on Felix so much?

"I know this isn't good for you…." Mary said once more, sighing "I just wanted you to enjoy yourself out here."

"I-I know you do." The man squeaked "That's all you've ever wanted from me."

"I don't want to come off as selfish….because this is something I've always wanted to do together but…"

"Yes?"

"But if you feel that uncomfortable knowing he's around, we can leave."

Gene's eyes widened as he looked at his wife. She was very upset but not about the vacation; she was upset because of HIM.

"The last thing I want you to do is worry so much or feel that you're in danger." Mary continued "If he tries to put a hand on you, I'd kick his butt but it's not worth it. Not worth putting you in harm's way first."

It was happening once more; once more, Gene's problems were leaking out onto Mary who had no part in the issues that the man brought upon himself. It happened when the game was first plugged in, it happened during those horrible years with Ralph, it happened even with the AFTERMATH and once more it was happening again.

Nice job, Gene. What kind of husband are you?

This wasn't right and Gene knew it.

Mary DESERVED to have as much time as she wanted enjoying herself, to see the arcade and its beauty, to have fun like she so pleased.

And the last thing she needed was a big blueberry GALUMPH bringing her down.

The more he thought, the more it angered him. Mary had been through hell and back for years and just when she had gotten her toes into happiness, his fears were causing her to pull back out. He scowled, anger bubbling up but it was clashing with his own uncertainty. He knew Quasar had it out for him, TERRIBLY so, but even with that what kind of man would he be to allow such a person to rob him of his happiness?

Of his WIFE'S happiness.

Gene looked at the clock; it was still an ungodly hour but the news of Quasar's real reason for being at the hotel had awoken him to the point where sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"Honey?"

The man looked over, Mary sitting up "Well….what do you want to do?"

Gene balled his fingers into fist, looking up.

"We're staying."

Mary blinked in surprise "Pardon me?"

"We're staying here."

"In the hotel room?"

"No, I mean we're not going home." Gene said, his voice serious "We're not going home because of some….rough-houser! What he's doing with his life is HIS business! We don't need to drag it into our own."

"But dear-!" Mary said in worry, taking her love's hand into he own "Look, I get the feeling you're only doing this for me without thoughts for your own safety!"

"Bugger it all!" shouted Gene, turning his head away "I've-! I wanna have fun too! Everyone in this stupid place thinks I'm sort of kill-joy who doesn't enjoy ANYTHING! I've wanted to go on adventures too! I've wanted to go to new games, I've wanted to go to new places, to see new people and-! AND….."

Gene was running out of breath, everything spilling from him in those moments.

"I….I just want to enjoy life again."

Mary was surprised at the man's confession but then again, she always was once he broke through his Mayorish demeanor.

"This is a gift that we have been given….and we're going to let him dictate how we use it? No. NO. We've done that for YEARS with people who think they're free to tell us how to act because of our past and because we're NPCs! NO MORE! NO FREAKIN' MORE!"

"Gene, shush!" Mary said "It's still very early and there are other people around! This isn't Niceland you know."

"I-! I don't care!" Gene said, so much energy filling him suddenly "I want to know what this place does! What it holds! WHAT WE CAN DO!"

"We can do a lot once it's morning." Mary said, pulling Gene back towards her "Right now? It's not even FOUR so let's get back to-!"

 _*Bweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~*_

Right on time.

What time did the two leave? Around mid-day?

How long had Gene held himself in the room?

The man straightened himself up, adjusting his shirt and hair.

"Dear?"

"Yes, hon?"

"There is one thing I have always wanted to do."

"Yes?"

"One thing….I have always wanted to do and I am not sure I'll ever get a chance to do again."

Mary was confused, looking down at the man who seemed so…adamant to his actions now.

"Honey, what are you-?"

Before Mary could say anything more, Gene jumped upon the bed and reached for the phone, the most giddy of looks on his face.

"Hello, room service?" the man said, smiling like a child "Yeah, I know it's late but I have an order."

Mary took a pillow and fell on her back on the bed.

"It begins…."

"And a hot fudge sundae with those hot brownies of yours! No! TWO OF THEM!"


	10. Chapter Ten- Grumpy Cats

Chapter Ten – Grumpy Cats

And so the day rose that Tuesday morning.

"Okay everyone, let's get ready!" Felix said as he walked the halls of Niceland, head held up high and his heart filled with joy as usual "Feel that Spring air! Smell that fresh dew!"

"Aka, coffee?" groaned Lucy, slogging out of the apartment "Can we have COFFEE. CAW-FEE? It's better than whatever ya've been makin' us do all these years."

"Now, Lucy. Don't make me get Tammy on ya." Felix warned but the little Nicelander was not at all threatened.

"Miss Trigger-Happy an' I have come ta an agreement. We both think that from now on, ya should serve COFFEE if you're gonna make us do these somersaults every mornin'!"

"Aw, that's not true!" felix said "Tammy would never-!"

And then he saw the table under the awning, Calhoun and the others sharing hits of steaming Joe.

"AAAH! TAMERA!"

"What?" the woman said as she looked about "My boys do this. Why not share tha fun!"

"But coffee is NOT a replacement for good, wholesome EXCERSISE!" the repairman gasped, going next to his wife "An' more than that!"

"Yes?"

"Um, Kal gets a lil…um….."

The two looked over, noticing Kal standing with the other men at the table.

"So Kal, how are things this morning?" Don asked joyfully.

Kal said nothing, darkness in his eyes and without warning….

He poured the coffee onto the ground.

And hurled the cup at the brick wall, the thing shattering into pieces. The others were left speechless as the younger Nicelander marched back into the apartments, the door slamming behind him.

"That. He does that." Felix moaned, preparing himself for quiet the task "I'll be right back."

Felix returned to the apartment building, leaving Calhoun a little perplexed by what she had seen. She looked at the coffee she had brewed, the liquid still steaming.

"Okay, Hero's Duty coffee? Another thing never ta give Nicelanders."

"Mornin'!" sang a little voice from close by, one Vanellope Von Schweetz arriving "Glad ta see everyone's up!"

"What are ya doin' here, munchkin?" the Marine asked.

"I took a day off!" the girl grinned "I mean, Niceland is free of Big Gene for tha week so I might as well have some fun while I can!"

"Wait, so you're playin' hooky?" Ralph said, sounding disappointed "Young lady, that's not somethin' a PRESIDENT would do!"

"Well, I'm bein' a normal kid now!" the girl grinned "An' I can spend my days off just like everyone else so boo!"

"Alright, but don't make a habit of this." Ralph said in worry "I mean, ya worked so hard ta get BACK inta tha game. What's it sayin' you're just springin' out ta mess with people?"

"C'mon, ya know me better than that, Stink-Breath! Trust me!"

"Nel, are you okay?"

Meg's little voice hit the trio's ear, the three of them turning to see the periwinkle Nicelander walking beside the woman in purple and from the look on her face…

"I take it things didn't get better last night?" Vanellope said.

"Sure doesn't look it." Agreed Ralph.

"I'm FINE, Meggy." Nel pouted, trying to walk away from her friend but Meg stuck by her "So there's no need ta worry about me, kay?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure." The other woman said bashfully, stopping in her tracks as she looked down at the ground "Usually when you're this upset, something bad has happened and…"

"Oh, darn it Megan." Nel said, sensing that she had upset her neighbor a little too much "Uuurgh, don't act like I'm angry at ya. I'm not!"

"O-Okay…..but is there anything I can do?"

"Ya think ya can turn Norwood into stuffed cat with one of your teas?" Nel grumped, pixelated question marks popping above Meg's head.

"…..HUH?"

"So Miss Nel n' Dr. Norwood are STILL angry with each other? What was that thing they broke?!"

"Kid, don't bother with all'a this. They have tiffs like this all tha time." Said Ralph.

"Yeah, but this looks super-duper-giant-everlastin'-gobstoppers _**BAD!**_ " said Vanellope.

"Why are ya so worried about it, kiddo?" asked Ralph, a little surprised that Vanellope was taking such interest in the two all of a sudden.

"Cuz I know love when I sees it, Ralph!" Vanellope replied "'Member when we baked pies with 'em tha first time! I knew it right then an' there that those two LOVED each other! They loved each other just as much as Mayor Bootyshort an' Miss Mary!"

"Well…..you're kinda right on that point." Ralph said with a nervous chuckle "Still though, why of all things does this bother ya?"

"Be-CAAAAAAUSE-" the girl began, putting her hands on her hips "If there is one thing I hate worse than greasy people tryin' ta unplug games, it's seein' people fall outta love with each other!"

"Wow, aren't ya tha lil match-maker." Calhoun snorted a laugh, flicking Vanellope on her head.

"Nah, that's Tori."

"Torvald?" Felix scratched his head as he walked out of the apartment, everyone noticing he looked like he wrestled with someone.

Not a word was spoken on the observation.

"Yeah, she has a WHOOOOOLE list of people she puts together because of love! Ya should see her book collection!"

The adults stopped, giving the girl….rather disturbed looks.

"UM. That's NOT matchin' makin'…." Said Ralph "That sounds like an OBSE-!"

"OBVIOUSLY-!" Felix jumped in, covering the Wrecker's mouth "SHE has a lotta time on her hands so-!"

"We can all HER for advice!" said Vanellope.

"Kid, no. Please don't."

"Trust me on this one, Ralphie-Boo! We get Tori on this, Miss Nel and Nor-Cat will wanna get married at tha drop of a hat."

"YEAH. RIGHT." Ralph said as he looked back at the two Nicelanders, both of them avoiding eye contact with each other "SOMETHIN' gonna get dropped an' it won't be good."

"Whoa, look at tha time." Felix said, catching a glimpse of the wall-clock hanging above the arcade door "We got five gang! Get into position!"

Calhoun smooched her husband "See ya later, Honey-Glows. Ya KNOW I'm jettin' here as soon as tha clean up takes place."

"Love ya, Honey." The game's hero sighed, hearts popping over his head.

"Okay, okay. Enough with tha fluff. We got work ta look forward too." Teased Ralph, sticking out his tongue "An' kid?"

"Yes?"

"Ya know that drill. Ya can watch but keep outta tha danger zones. Wouldn't want ya ta get too hurt, ya know."

"Maybe ya can go easy on tha buildin' today?" the girl cooed "Avoid tha penthouse so I can? Hmm?"

"MY HOUSE."

"BUT IT SMELLS LIKE FARTS!"

"It does NOT." Ralph said offended.

"Guys, tha kids are here."

And with everything set into place, the games began. The Nicelanders got into place but two figures were had not arrived yet.

"Hey, where's Nel and Norwood?" asked Pearl "They're late! They know they have to cover for Gene and Mary!"

"We're-! I'm not late!"

Everyone turned around, Nel coming up the stairs still looking unlike her normal self.

"Um, you okay there, hun?" Don asked in concern but the small Nicelander pushed him aside. Or at least she TRIED to. Rather than pushing him to the side she tripped, bouncing off his chest and stumbling back.

Don was as much of a brick-wall as Ralph was.

"Ah."

"Don't worry about ME, Donny. I can handle myself."

All eyes went to Nolan, as if they expected HIM to tackle whatever issues were going on with his baby cousin.

"Wait-! I don't know-!"

The quarter-drop sounded, a great relief for Nolan who wanted nothing more than to get into play as to avoid any more grief.

"Alright, guys! Let's go!"

"But we can't start without Norwood." Said Tony "Ralph needs to throw him!"

"Norwood?"

"NORWOOD!"

Where was Norwood?

A match was lit.

Into the pipe it went.

"NO."

He blew the pipe out.

Then relit the match and relit his pipe.

"NO!"

The man was a bundle of nerves, his body trembling as he sat a his kitchen table, an ENTIRE box of used matches piled in front of him, his Cherrywood pipe in the other.

He couldn't face her.

He couldn't face ANYONE!

" _NORWOOD!"_

" _NORWOOD, GET OUT HERE!"_

He didn't WANT to face anyone but he had to.

He could already hear the gamers filing into the arcade and with no other option, the man slogged out of his apartment, greeted by the disapproving looks of the others.

"Dude, c'mon!" said Lucy "One more second an' ya would have caused an uproar!"

"Maybe ya needed some of that coffee Kal drank." Said Roy, worryingly. Kal stood next to him, the man quaking violently as he clutched onto the pin of his pie.

" _ **DAMN IT ROY, I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH COFFEE!"**_

"Kal, not now."

It felt as if the entire arcade were bearing down on the Nicelander but the worse glance came from Nel….perhaps because she was REFUSING to look at him. Her back was turned, all focus put upon the view outside the apartment and as Norwood tried to approach her.

" _Nel…."_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"BWHOA!"

Ralph's massive fist EXPLODED form the window, his tight grip CRUSHING Norwood where he stood.

"GWARK!"

" _Whoa, sorry about that."_ Ralph whispered as he pulled the red-head out, Norwood's face starting to turn purple _"I'm so used ta bein' a bit rougher with Gene. I'll try ta take it easy on ya, okay?"_

Take it EASY?

It was going to take a lot more for things to get 'EASY' for Norwood that day and as Ralph gave his throw….

 _ **HOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

There went Norwood into the dark woods.

"Hello darkness….we meet again." The man said pitifully as he glided through the skies "Please let this day pass before- _**AUUURCK!"**_

The red-head met face-long into the trunk of a tree, his body sliding down before landing with a whomp on the grass.

" _So. Pain. MEEEEEEEEEEEEH-_ _ **ARCK!"**_

Hitting the tree may have been bad.

But it still felt better than the cold shoulder Nel was giving him.

* * *

"Mmmm, I've always wanted to have breakfast ice-cream." Gene said in pure bliss as he finished off the last sundae "And it was better than I expected the FOURTH time around!"

"Uuurgh, why did I listen to you?!"

Gene looked before him, Mary laying on her side on the floor.

"Don't tell me you've given up already."

"*Bwaaarp!* Gene, I don't know whether or not this is a programmed thing or if it really is your talent but UUUUGH! Not everyone can eat as much as you can!"

It had appeared that the Mayor was taking full advantage of the unlimited room service he and his wife were given as the room was decked out with SEVERAL empty plates, the majority of which the 'little' Nicelander had consumed himself. Of course he was more than happy to 'share' the delights with his little darling but not even half-way through round two did she find herself in the face of defeat all the while Gene kept going.

For as much as Mary loved Gene, there was one thing of his that she would never be able to defeat, even with her superior baking skills.

That appetite.

 **HOW CAN A MAN SO SMALL EAT SO MUCH?!**

"Well, you said you wanted me to be happy." The man said as he put the sundae cup with the others "This makes me happy."

Mary rolled over on her side, far too full to muster up the energy to give the man a well-deserved whap on the nose.

"You said that during the first hour…." She moaned "You said that during the SECOND! THE THIRD! What time is it now?!"

The man looked at the clock on the counter, another forkful of pancakes going into his mouth.

"Mmmph, ten thirty?"

If she could only get up, Mary would have INDEED whapped Gene good on his nose for that!

"Ice-cream…" she began "Then pancakes, then grilled cheese sandwiches, then you wanted strawberries, then blueberries, then blueberry waffles then MORE BLUEBERRIES AND THEN A HOTDOG AND THEN-!"

The woman hadn't even eaten MOST of what Gene had ordered but she felt like she belonged beached on the sands right outside their hotel window.

"How….how do you do it?" she moaned "How….how can you do this?!"

"Ooooh, I'm sorry." Gene cooed as he went over this Mary, trying to lift her up but she pushed his hands away.

"No, the floor feels good."

"Ah-ha….maybe you'd feel better if we walked this off."

"I can barely move!" the woman whined, her legs kicking in the air "You expect me to WALK after all of this?!"

"Well, after spending so much time locked up in here LAST night we are not going to repeat the same." Gene said as he picked his wife up, grabbing one of the day bags and slinging over his shoulder. Mary on the other hand felt like an over-heated bag of wet cement, legs and arms dangling from his hold.

"I swear, if we go outside and you beg me to buy you more ice-cream I'm going to kick your butt SO. _**HAAAAARD.**_ "

"I'll give you a chance to do that later dear…." The man said as he shut the door behind himself "Right now, let's get some sun."


	11. Chapter Eleven- Kitty Love

Chapter Ten – Kitty Love

Inside Norwood's apartment Sassy scouted around the rooms, her whiskers twitching at the odd sensation she felt around the apartment. Even with the other cats around her, she could feel that there was an odd pixel out yet she could not see it.

The other cats went about their business, rolled up on their cushions or looking out towards the stars but Sassy knew better.

She could feel it in her claws.

* * *

"Okay, why are we goin' ta see Torvald again?" asked Ralph as he rode with the others down the candy tracks towards the outskirts of the kingdom "An' where are we at anyway? I don't remember this part of tha forest."

"We're headin' near the Zaki Inn." Smiled Vanellope "I know it's off tha beaten path but it's where Minty an' her family kept their hotel at! Isn't it cool?"

Felix and Calhoun were taken aback as they looked at the wilderness that surrounded them. They were so used to bright pastel colors of the main kingdom that the much more mellow, tranquil greens that appeared to them felt as if they had stepped within another world of another world.

"Wooooow…." Felix said in awe, looking out the window "It feels so old-timey. So rustic."

"Well, now ya know why tha Zaki trio act tha way they do." Smiled Vanellope.

"An' this is what Turbo hid from 'em…" Calhoun growled to herself, her nose wrinkling as she remembered the details of ever bit that the former racer had stolen not just from Vanellope but the entire game "God Lord. I know ya told us that ol' gray-skin had relocated all tha kids ta be closer ta him durin' his rule but….wow, ta lose all'a this?"

Vanellope seemed to become more somber as she viewed the passing landscape; she had wandered some of the areas during her long years as 'the glitch' but even she did not fully understand the neglected homes and areas that belonged to her friends.

There were still so many things that Turbo had taken from the racers that could never be replaced.

But the girl remembered her mission, quickly pushing the sadness aside.

"Okay, look up!" Vanellope ordered the others "We're here ta bring Dr. Norwood an' Miss Nel back together! We can't mope around!"

"O-oh, of course not!" meeped Felix, getting a little too caught up in the action.

The train came to a stop at the platform, a few candy people getting off as Vanellope stood powerfully before all.

"Hope ya like ol' country style! Because there's plenty of it here!"

The four then traveled along the grass lined path towards the Zaki Inn, a few candy people going through the establishment.

"An' they run this place by themselves?" gasped Felix.

"Well…their parents were but since they aren't in tha game, a few candy people help 'em with it I guess."

"Felix, stop panickin'." Calhoun said as she rested a hand atop her love's head "I know ya think this is Lord of Tha Flies or somethin' but these kids got it."

"May I help you?" asked the candy at the desk, a rather spiffy looking pink and white azuki confection.

"Ah, yes!" coughed Felix "We're here for a Miss Torvald Blatterbutter Zaki?"

"HEY TO-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted the candy, the graceful demeanor of it broken "Ya gots visitors here!"

"Coming, coming!" said the familiar voice as Torvald ran by, dressed in her house-keeping outfit, her face lighting up once she saw Vanellope behind the counter "Ah! Vanellope!"

"Hey, Tori!" Vanellope waved back "Glad ta see tha place is busy!"

"It is nice…." The girl sighed "Just wish we could find a better way to handle this with racing at the same time."

"Say, we came here for a favor." The vanilla racer said as she walked behind the counter "Somethin' big but not like….racin' big."

"Oh?"

Vanellope placed an arm around Torvald and turned her away from the others.

" _Ya know that….HOBBY a'yours?"_

" _Which one?"_ the batter-racer blinked _"I have a lot. I like coin collecting, I like making those weird things with rubber bands. I like-!"_

" _I mean your SPECIAL hobby. Tha one that deals with books."_

Something went off in Torvald's head, the girl now leading Vanellope further into the crook of a corner. The adults said nothing, the other candies not paying a mind to what was happening right before them.

"If they move any closer in that corner…." Ralph said "There' gonna combine with it."

"RALPH."

The two girls whispered to each other but there was something different about Torvald's demeanor. Her body language had changed, one hand on her hip while the other moved about in many gestures. She seemed to have full control over the discussion with Vanellope left with only a few nods and shakes of the heads.

" _Think ya can handle it?"_

" _Yes."_

The two girls returned but Torvald stepped before the adults.

"We hafta go to the meeting room."

"The….MEETIN' room?" Calhoun asked, a brow arching. She could only follow the small racer as she lead them down the fall, the girl pasting her two sisters along the way.

"Mintz."

"Yeah?"

"Code Ao."

"Aw for CRYIN' OUT LOUD, Tori!"

"Ah bah bah BAAAAAH!" the yellow of the three sisters said, wagging her finger at the eldest triplet "This is IMPORTANT! An' we can't have anyone putting their nose where it shouldn't be!"

Minty moaned while Sticky just stood in the back but without much more said, the mint-racer cracked her knuckles and stood at position in front of the door.

"Kay. No one will come in, no one will hear a peep."

"Thanks." Torvald nodded, leading the others into the room "Stix?"

"Yes?"

"Bring my books and tell a helper to bring us some good tea."

"Of course!" nodded the middle sister, the girl running off.

"Uh, should I be worried?" Calhoun said, the door shutting behind her "Because I feel like I'm bearin' witness ta a children's ASSISTATION CULT."

"Oh, an' who was tha one who said this WASN'T Lord of tha Flies?" mewled Ralph just before Calhoun threw a cushion at his face.

Once the tea and books had been delivered, it was time to going to the 'discussion'.

"Vanny here is telling me you're having some problems in Niceland." Torvald said as she took a sip of her tea.

Ralph wasn't sure how to handle the tiny cups, holding the thing clumsily between his fingers but he finally managed to get a sip in.

Sweet flowers.

A hint of mint.

Soft and sugary.

" _Not bad…"_

"Um…yes." Felix said, a little worried that he may be dispelling too much of the situation towards an outsider "Ya see there are two of my friends…"

"Miss Nicelander Prunella and Doctor Nicelander Norwood." The girl nodded, her legs folded neatly as she sat "Yes. The one that makes all those costumes and the veterinarian. I have OBSERVED them for a while."

"Ya HAVE?" Felix said, the girl nodding to him. She then pulled out a hard-back notebook, the thing covered in stickers and other pretty pictures.

"From the information I have been able to gather from them, they are both around their early to mid-thirties. Nel lives alone but has one family member in the game, Nicelander Nolan, who is her older cousin. She has a massive affinity for costume creation and has helped a few of the people hear mend their work. In fact, wasn't she the one who updated your wedding gown, Miss Calhoun?"

The Marine blushed, nearly dropping her tea.

"Uh. _**YES?**_ "

"And Dr. Norwood. He cares very much about animals, so much that he has taken it upon himself to help strays around the arcade via adoption and rehabilitation. He is also allergic to various food items and is a vegetarian but his bad habits include smoking from his pipe which has been attempting to quit for-"

"Okay, ONE…." Ralph said "How in tha ARCADE did ya learn all'a this?! I don't think ya've been around Niceland that much! An' two-!"

"She has her methods, Ralphie!" Vanellope grinned "An' she's gonna help us with this bickerin' problem tha two are goin' through."

"Okay….how is knowin' all this creepy stuff 'bout two Nicelanders gonna help?"

"Because…." Vanellope said "Torvald here is tha BEST writer of match-makin' stories this side of anywhere!"

Calhoun felt like banging her head into a wall "She writes…..made up stories about tha love lives of others? An' she has a backlog of them because she spies on 'em?"

"When ya put it that way, ya make it sound bad!"

" _ **BYE.**_ " Calhoun said as she got up, Felix pulling her down.

"Honey."

"Just trust me on this! She can figure out why tha two are fightin' an' how ta get 'em back!" Vanellope pleaded "I mean, that's what ya want, isn't it Felix?"

"Well, YEAH." The repairman said "An' I thank ya both for wantin' ta help on this but it's not as easy as you're makin' it out ta be!"

"But….tha stuff Tori has!" Vanellope said as she took the book, opening it to what looked to be a drawing of Norwood and Nel together, many lines written around them.

"OH….MY GOBS." Said Ralph, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates "AH-HAAAA! Oh my programmers! Look at this!"

"It's not funny, Ralph."

"She even got tha RABBIT thing down for Nel too!" Ralph said, laughing so hard his sides were starting to hurt "Oh! OH! This was worth it! Even if we can't figure out what's goin' on, comin' for this was WORTH IT!"

"Can I show you my findin' between you and Miss Sorceress, Mr. Ralph?" the racer smiled as she held another notebook in her clutches.

NOW things were a lot less funny.

Everyone watched the Wrecker turn blue as he quickly took the book…and shoved it into his mouth.

"Yeah, let that hold ya smarty-pants." Laughed Calhoun.

" _Don't worry. I made back-ups."_ Torvald whispered to Vanellope.

"Girls, hear me out on this…." Felix sighed "As sweet as it is that ya wanna get these two back together, ya just can't take findin's from some kiddie books an' plant it on somethin' that's been goin' on for a while!"

"Why not?" asked Torvald.

"Because…well….."

Felix felt nervous, realizing that he was getting to a point where the truth would have to come out. Ralph coughed loudly, a few bits of paper flying from his mouth.

"Aaark! C-Can I have some more of that tea? *HURK!*"

"I knew it would come ta this…" the Repairman sighed as he removed his hat "But ya guys really wanna know why this is just…well, it's more than a simple tiff."

Calhoun looked down at her husband, interest now peaked.

"Babe?"

"It was back in eighty-two, LOOOONG before any of ya guys were even put ta paper." Felix began "An' it was right at tha time Turbo was layin' waste at EVERY non-lead, non-hero character here."

"What does TUR-BUTT have ta do with this?" Vanellope gasped, her hair going limp at the very thought of the man. Felix snorted, giving the girl a peeved glare.

"Oh, what do ya think? Before….before tha fall-out with Ralph an' tha Nicelanders, tha je-. Tha GUY was havin' a field day with 'em! I mean, some of tha things he did ta 'em, it was awful!"

"As if I don't know." Ralph grumped, a candy aid pouring him more tea before he gave them a thankful nod "Tha more I think about it, tha more my skin crawls."

"Well….Nel n' Nory? Even with tha stuff that was thrown at them, they were taken it better than most."

"Really?" asked Vanellope "Cuz I know tha two can spin it around people."

"Oh, yes! Yes they can, especially when they're together an' when we first got here, they were ALWAYS together! I think it was just a sort of zing that came off when they first met. It wasn't fluffy like Mary n' Gene, oh no! But it was somethin' special."

* * *

" _Even with tha way Turbo was spreadin' his thoughts that NPCs like 'em didn't deserve respect, they still stuck it through an' that's because even back then they cared so much about each other."_

"Hey, mama." Said the red-headed Nicelander as he watched Nel strolling through the halls, something in her arms "Watcha got there?"

"None of your business, Cat-Boy." The tiny woman said as she stuck out her tongue "But what I can tell ya is that it's special."

"So special ya can't even show me?" the man said as he moved closer to the woman, using what little height over her to his advantage "Come on! NORY WANNA SEE!"

"No! NO, BACK OFF BUTT-MONSTER!" the woman laughed as she pushed the man's chubby freckled cheeks back "Don't make me sick Nolan on ya!"

Norwood backed off at the very mention of the woman's cousin though he continued to play coy with her.

"Okay, fine. Be that way. See if I care about any of your tootie-frootie, puffy froo-froo BLAH BLAH HU HU SPARKLE BOOTY GLITTER PASTEL PONY-!"

"Eeeeee-AAAAH!" Nel squealed, slapping the man playfully "It's not a froo-froo dress! It's somethin' I made for tha party at Tapper's!"

And with that, Nel revealed the beautiful purple party dress. Norwood was transfixed by what he saw, always taken away by the talent the woman had in her tiny fingers.

"Wooooow…." He said as he looked the dress up and down "It looks…."

"Ah-ha?" Nel smiled.

"It looks…."

"Yeeees?" she continued to grin.

"It looks like somethin' I should wrap my cats in!" Norwood chirped "Ooooooh, YES! Just let 'em roll around in it! Hackin' up a few hair balls! ARRK! ARRRRK! AAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! Norwood!" the woman laughed as she gave the man a soft slug in the stomach "See, this is why I can't take ya seriously! You're always doin' things like this!"

"Are ya goin' with anyone?"

The woman looked up, surprised by the question.

"Huh?"

"I asked…." The red-head smirked as he crossed his arms, his green eyes like emeralds to Nel "Are ya goin' with anyone?"

"Well…..no, I hadn't planned on askin' any of tha girls…." Nel said, feeling her cheeks blush even brighter "I mean, they've been so skittish ta come out an' I wouldn't wanna force 'em ta do somethin' they don't wanna…."

"It ain't safe ya know. All this stuff we keep hearin' 'bout NPC-kickin."

"I can take care of myself." Nel said bravely, poking Norwood on his nose "I know I'm fun-sized even for a buncha fun-sized but ha! Someone messes with me! Whooo-POW! KAW-KAAAW! HI-CHA!"

"Well, fine then Nel Lee. Go by yourself." Norwood said as he opened the door to his apartment, Sassy there to greet him.

Nel looked down at the plodding calico and it returned her looks. There was just something about that cat, something about it that made ANYONE who came into contact with it keep their guard up and that meant for ANYONE and EVERYONE who wandered into the game.

Even RALPH made certain as to now get on the bad side of the feline.

This time around however, Sassy ambled out of the apartment and began rubbing up against Nel's leg, purring contently.

Sassy seemed to feel something within Nel that she knew was PERFECT for Norwood.

Nel smiled, picking the cat up and snuggling it. She may have been a bunny Nicelander but she always had room for cats.

"Freckle-face?"

"Yeah?" the man schmoozed towards Nel as she stepped into his apartment "What is it, Pru-NELLA?"

Nel gave a little pout but the smile on her lips could not be hidden. She walked into the man's apartment, her eyes bright.

"Wanna go with me ta tha party?"

* * *

"But Felix, that sounded….that sounded….."

"That was so sweet!"

Everyone turned, Torvald dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"I-! I could not have written a better interaction in my life! These past stories of love! They're so-! So…..SO INSPIRING!"

"Yeah, that WAS great…." Felix moaned "But….but it wasn't like it lasted."

"Honey, just tell us what happened." Said Calhoun as she rubbed the man's back "You're almost as down as those two."

"Can ya blame me?" Felix blurted out "I mean…all I wanna do is see my friends happy but I slip up ONCE an' what happens? Ralph gets sent out alone an' tha Nicelander are left ta think they're HELPLESS for THIRTY YEARS!"

"Blue?"

Felix looked up, Ralph giving him a glance that seemed to signal that things were okay.

"Well….I don't know what happened at tha party EXACTLY." Felix continued "All I do know is that….that there was an incident with Turbo an' that dress that Nel had made."

Vanellope began to feel her skin crawl, knowing VERY WELL how proud Nel was of her sewing work and if Turbo had anything to do with it.

"What did he do to her?"

"I didn't come in time ta see it all. But when I DID arrive, all I know is that Turbo had more or less RIPPED tha thing ta shreds while she was WEARIN' it!"

"Aw, SICK!" shouted Ralph in disgust, his brows furrowing "At Tapper's?!"

"In front'a everyone there. Ol' Taps, bless his heart he tried ta calm the situation down but when I got there, all I could see was Turbo laughin' up a storm at Nel with a bunch'a of his other buddies an' Nory?"

"What happened ta Norwood?" asked Calhoun. The Repairman scratched his head.

"Ya see, that's tha thing. When I got there, Nel was bein' helped by Taps, an' I took her home since tha dress was all messed up."

"She didn't want ya ta fix it there?"

"I offered….but she was so angry. She said she wanted ta handle tha job herself, that she didn't wanna feel like some damsel or somethin'."

"Oh, we've heard that all before…." Said Ralph, noticing that Torvald was busy taking notes.

"We get back ta tha apartments, Nolan sees tha condition his cousin is in an' be EXPLODES! He an' Nory were, neh, they were never FRIEND-FRIENDS ta begin with but even with all tha stuff I tried ta say he really did blame tha poor guy for EVERYTHIN' that happened that night!"

"So that's where their….distaste for each other began?" asked Ralph, Felix nodding.

"Yup. An' it's sad. Tha two have held a grudge that long!"

"It's….it's not that hard ta believe…." Ralph grumped.

"And Dr. Norwood wasn't anywhere ta be seen that night?" asked Torvald, jotting down more notes.

"I couldn't find 'em until tha next day an' when I did….."

Felix placed a hand to his face, shaking his head.

"He had gotten inta a fight. A BAD one. I don't know with WHO but he had all tha marks of one. Busted up eye, bruises on his arms an' all'a that."

"I wouldn't put it pass that TURBO had somethin' ta do with it." Calhoun said, crossing her arms.

"That's….that's why I said it was somethin' I couldn't fix."

"Excuse me, Felix?"

"I just have a feelin', that had I been there an' paid more attention ta what was goin' on, none of this would have happened. I mean, had I known what tha two were plannin' I would have been able ta explain ta Nolan that what happened ta Nel WASN'T NORWOOD'S FAULT. I never expected 'em ta be good friends but at least with that, they wouldn't be at each other's throats for so long."

"An' Nel an' Nory?"

"I could tell, after that night they just weren't tha same anymore. Nel wasn't as feisty as she was outside tha apartments after that an' it killed me ta see her holdin' herself back because EVERYONE was doin' that an' I could do nothin' ta bring 'em outta it an' now? Now it just feels like it's happenin' all over again!"

"Felix, there is no need ta blame yourself for this." Ralph said, putting a hand on Felix's head "Nel an' Nory? They're their own…uh, NICELANDER. I'm certain if they'd just talk ta each other, they can fix this themselves. No hammer needed!"

Felix looked down at his hammer, the glowing weapon useless when it came to fixing such things.

"I guess you're right, but I wish there was somethin' I could do."

"From what I have been able to gather…."

Everyone looked at Torvald, the girl closing the book on the two Nicelanders.

"I think Miss Nel and Dr. Norwood just need to remember what it is they love about each other. From those old stories, it does feel like they've ALWAYS been in love with each other."

Felix blushed brightly at those very words.

"It's just they have run face-first into something that it making them feel too embarrassed to admit the full truth."

"Now that ya mention it…" Felix said "All'a this began ta pick up once Gene and Mary finally got hitched."

"Ya don't think it could be JEALOUSY, could it?" asked Calhoun.

"Maybe." Nodded Torvald "That can happen to a person when they're watching those around them making strives they have yet to make themselves."

Once more Ralph was getting creeped out at just how….odd the racers could behave when they were left to their elements. First it was Crumbelina and how she behaved and now it was Torvald and her seemingly vast knowledge on match-making.

" _Urgh, hope those books of hers aren't CURSED or somethin'. Who knows who she might pair me up with NEXT!"_

"Norwood was acting a little quieter when we got married…." Felix said as she put his hand upon Calhoun's "But Nel always managed to drag him outta it. Maybe Gene's weddin' WAS tha thing that sorta sank him down. I mea, they're close too, soooo…."

"They just need more time ALOOOONE?" Ralph chuckled "I mean, you're worried about them makin' up? Shall we count tha times we've caught them MAKIN' O-!"

"Ralph, CHILDREN!"

"So is this somethin' ya can fix, Torvald? Ya gots a plan on how ta bring 'em back together?"

Torvald took another calm sip of her tea, such grace to her movements.

"As much as I love the thought of everyone having their happy ending and the connections I can find that binds them…."

"Yeah?"

"The thing to do to help them would be to remind them what makes them care so much about each other. You know they do and it feels like with all of this stuff that has been going on, they've just gotten mixed up in all the gunk."

"It makes sense." Said Felix.

"An' is tha less CREEPY option." Said Ralph.

"I swear ta programmers, RALPH-!"

Little did the five know that a few games away, the same thoughts were shared between the two Nicelanders at that very moment. Norwood lay on his couch, an ice bag upon his head to ease the pain of the countless encounters he had with trees during the game session.

"Hate flyin', hate flyin', HAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE-!"

The man looked over to the side table, an object catching his attention.

A little purple rabbit doll.

Nel's.

"Aurgh, GAAAAAUUURGH!" the man moaned, throwing the ice-pack on the ground as he stomped to the kitchen, looking for his tea "I don't need this right now! I don't need this!"

And only a few apartments away…..

"See, don't you feel better?" Nolan said as he poured Nel a cup of coco "Without him in your hair, LITERALLY, things are much more organized!"

"I guess…" Nel said, looking so glum and bored "Things could not be anymore….perfect?"

"You sound as if you're not sure, Nel."

"Nolaaaaaaaaan!" the woman whined, slumping on the table "I dunno. I just feel…..I just don't feel…..right."

The man placed the coco cup on the table "What do you mean?"

"I just don't….feel the spark anymore. I just don't feel the excitement."

"Don't tell me you only felt that way when HE was around!"

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I can't function without WHATSHISFACE!"

"You're making it sound like you can't."

"Well, I CAN!" Nel said as she stood up, pounding her fist on the table "I can take care of myself with RED-HEADED FRECKLE BEAST an'-!"

Nel realized just how hard she had struck the table, the pain finally hitting her.

"I can-! Ow….I can do the same without you."

"Oh, now wait." Nolan said as he took his cousin's hand "I told ya. I don't think you're helpless Nel but the last thing I want to see is you getting hurt over STUPID STUFF. I've witnessed that enough over the past thirty years."

Nel waggled her sore fingers as she moved away from her cousin's hold "I can take care of myself, Nolan. No matter how big the catastrophe is….I can take care of it."

 _Meeeeooooorw_

The two Nicelanders looked up, a soft mewling echoing through the vents. Nolan scold, rolling his eyes.

"I keep telling Norwood to keep those cats of his from wandering into the vents! He KNOWS I'm allergic!"

 _Meeeoooowwwwr_

Nel felt goosebumps forming on her skin as the sound rang out again. It was almost like a sign, that no matter where she went there was nothing she could do to fully avoid Norwood. I he was not around then one of his cats was.

"I need ta lie down…" Nel moaned, leaving Nolan's apartment "'Sides, we have ANOTHER day of work to look forward to an' I just can't wait for-!"

*PLIP!*

Nel looked down, seeing something black under her feet. She raised her foot, finding that the substance was gooey but it wasn't mud, it wasn't even ink or paint.

"Nel?"

"Er, nothing…." Nel said as she gave her cousin a wave, closing the door "Um, thanks for the coco an' see ya in the mornin'."

"Oh. Alright."

Nel quickly shut the door behind her and removed her shoe.

"Ew, what is this?!"

She dare not touch the substance as it had all seemed to pool onto the bottom of her heel, the woman having never seen such a thing before.

"Maybe I should wait for Felix ta figure this one out!" she said, going to the elevator. The woman returned to the top floor just in time as a single eye watched her make the journey from its view in the vents.

Niceland seemed to be filled with interesting creatures.

But perhaps something was getting TOO interested.


	12. Chapter Twelve- Less Than Purrfect

Chapter Eleven – Less Than Purrfect

Gene stretched his arms into the air as he and Mary sat on the beach, a large umbrella over them and a fluffy towel under them.

"You know?" the man sighed in content, the warm air filling his lungs and calming him down "This….this is really nice."

Mary was still too full and tired from Gene's previous binge, the woman leaning on a beach ball, the thing nearly as big as she was.

" _Mmmm, that's good."_

It was just the warmth of the sun and the gentle sound of the waves; Mary never fell asleep so early but after such a large 'breakfast'?

"Mary?"

The little woman yawned, the squishy surface of the beach ball pulling her even further into the lull of sleep.

" _I wanna kick your butt so bad…."_

And then Mary fell asleep right then and there.

Gene couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the woman snooze before him, her hands gripped around the beach ball.

"Pink brat…" he said, rubbing her arm "Yeah, just a little rest. You'll feel better."

The sun shined down upon the two and while they were under the protection of the umbrella's shade.

" _Whew."_

Gene still felt a little hot. He knew that Mary would get on him if she were to awake to find him munching on more ice cream but maybe some water-?

"I think that should be enough." The man smiled as he turned, seeing a refreshment cart just a few yards away. He knelt to the woman, kissing her on the cheek "Be right back, Love."

" _No, no more pancakes…."_

Gene strolled to the cart, humming a tune. He was starting to feel better already, his mind clear of all the stress of being Mayor as well as the throwing-dummy of the game and much to his surprise no one seemed to notice him, at least in a negative manner.

It felt so welcoming to walk into a new game without feeling the eyes of the others prying on him or hear the backhanded comments and sniggering. He had grown so used to it over the years, especially with the upsurge after Ralph's heroics, the man was always worried if there was ever going to be a day of peace, a day when he could walk through Litwak's without someone turning him into a joke.

Those days had finally come at last.

And Gene was loving every moment of it.

"I have to thank Felix and young Tamera for this." Gene chuckled, his smile growing even larger "This whole thing was just what I needed because I've never felt so-!"

"Mister Gene?"

The man stopped, a voice coming from close-by. It SOUNDED familiar but for a moment the man was drawing a blank as to who it was.

"Oh, my gosh. It _**IS**_ you, Mayor Gene!"

The man turned and who he say nearly made his jaw hit the ground.

"Mayor Gene!" said the voice of a rather shapely SPACE FIGHTER "I-! Wow, fancy running into you here!"

Hailey?

Was it really Hailey?

All that fear? All that worry? In an instant it came crashing back as the woman stood over him but unlike Quasar she was dressed in a much more recreational manner, as if she were a visitor to the game rather than a worker.

"Ah-! AH!"

"Oh, am I in your way?" the woman said, politely moving out of Gene's way at the cart "Sorry, I was rushing up here. I didn't mean to get in the way."

The Mayor went blue around the eyes, feeling far too scared to reply which the woman took notice of rather quickly.

"Sir?"

"I-!"

Gene quickly snapped back to his mind, shaking his head.

 _Don't be scared Gene, don't be scared!_

"Young lady!" the man fumbled "I-! Um-! F-Fancy meeting you here!"

"Likewise." The woman smiled, Gene wondering just what was going on in the back of her head as unlike her former beau, she seemed happy enough.

But behind smiles can hide the most heinous of things.

"Sir?"

Gene looked up, feeling so small compared to the woman.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Gene knew he couldn't keep himself held back for so long, especially after everything he had one to get himself back up again. Even as hard as it felt, he knew he was going to have to face his fears.

"Um, sorry."

"E-Excuse me?" the man said as he looked up. Hailey seemed upset, leaning on a pole next to the refreshment cart.

"Ah….maybe I came in a bit too forward. I mean, it's not like the last time we talked it was on good tides."

"Wait, no!" Gene gasped, waving his hands about "That's-! That's not it at all young lady!"

Darn it Gene; don't make the woman feel GUILT!

The man cleared his throat, finding the courage to finally look the space fighter in the eyes.

"If there is anyone that should apologize…." The man began "It should be ME."

"Huh?"

"I get the feeling I've intruded on you while you're trying to enjoy yourself…" the man continued, twiddling his fingers together "And even then you act so polite towards me, even after all I've done to you."

Hailey said nothing, crossing her arms against her chest as she continued to look down at Gene.

"You may think this apology has come too late and perhaps it has but I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and your….partner."

The Mayor hesitated to say that word, remember the information that Felix had given him about the split.

"Heh…."

Gene looked up, not expecting to see Hailey looking so humored. She snickered again, her teeth flashing through her grin. For a moment, Gene felt a little unnerved as it was usually the same type of smile he was given moments before he was sent flying through the air.

"Good lords, Felix was right about ya lil pie-heads."

"Huh?"

"Look Blue, I'm not mad with you."

"You aren't?"

"I….I have no reason to be." The woman continued, taking a bottle of water and paying for it "I mean, what happened? Yeah, it was a BIG THING, no pun intended, but…."

She paused, trying to figure out the best thing to say at the moment. She and the Mayor both knew how awkward the scene was and lengthening it wasn't making it any better.

"Look, Mayor."

Gene said nothing but nodded.

"I'm here to enjoy myself and seeing that you're hear with your bubbie, I wish you the very same."

"Th-thank you, young lady." Gene mumbled, feeling his cheeks blushing "And I'm glad that…that things are going well for you."

"Well, it's day by day." The woman smiled, going back to her spot somewhere on the beach "But it was nice running into you! Have a great stay here!"

"Y-You as well…." Gene waved "Y-You as well."

It felt so weird having such a talk with the woman, the man expecting the worse yet coming out with quite the opposite.

"Hey, Shorty."

Gene squeaked, looking up at the man in charge of the snack cart.

"Ya want somethin'?"

The little Mayor looked back at the money in his clutches, remembering the reason he had even gotten up.

"Um, yes. I'd like a change-! I mean, WATER!"

* * *

"Gotta hand it ta tha Sarge." Said one of the many Marines "Ever since she put Turbo on tha job, tha game has been SPOTLESS!"

"Heh, who knew that tha man could clean as well as he could drive." Said another.

"Too bad he couldn't hold onta a virus as well as the others but hey, two outta three ain't bad."

Laughter was shared throughout at the expense of the former racer who was cleaning not too far away from them but with his back turned, they could not see the smile curling on his lips.

" _Hehe, it's adorable seein' 'em try ta be edgy with each other."_

The grey-skinned man looked around, making sure that he was clear to make his move. Once more he pushed an object out of range which in turn required him to make the trek down into the tight underbelly of the game.

"Uh, sir-?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go crawlin' around Tunnel-Rat." The soldier said, rolling his eyes "Maybe if we're lucky somethin' will take'a chomp outta ya so we don't hafta pull ya back."

As if anyone could make it any clearer they wanted Turbo out of the picture but like always, the man had other plans in store. His pockets were once more stuffed and filled with metallic debris from the day's game-play, tasty tidbit for his awaiting pet.

" _Heeey, boy!"_ the man whispered, looking about for his friend. He could hear the soft whining of the metallic scrap around as the eyes of the Cybug appeared, the creature rushing up to him and nuzzling against his hand.

" _Shhh, shh! It's good ta see ya too."_ Turbo chuckled, petting his new friend on the head _"Just 'member, keep it cool down here so those chuckle-heads up-top don't spy ya."_

Turbo tossed a few leftover bullets into the bug's mouth, the creature crunching and chewing them up in delight.

"Heh, I remember when I could do that." Turbo said "Just wish I had tha chance ta bite a few HEROES in half. Heh, wouldn't even give 'em tha chance ta be eaten. Take a nice bite outta their heads, spit 'em back up, rip 'em apart."

The Cybug seemed to start wagging its cerci, excited at the details Turbo was sharing with it.

"Ya gots good taste…" the racer smiled "Maybe one day, ya'd like ta have fun like that? Eatin' 'em is far too good for 'em. Just leave a pulp of pixels instead."

The bug growled, its sharp claws digging into the soft metal floors to show Turbo that it too meant business. The man liked what he was witnessing, a sense of connection felt between himself and the creature for their shared hatred against those who had entrapped them.

"Ya know, ya need a name."

The bug looked about curiously, not catching fully onto what Turbo had meant.

"Betcha these low-lives just call ya by numbers don't they? Puh, an' they talk about how great they are when it comes ta anyone who DOESN'T drop trow an' kiss their asses. Bullcrap."

The lumbering creature approached Turbo again, a metallic purr rumbling in its chest. Turbo stroked its head, thinking of the PERFECT name for it.

"Ya need somethin'….somethin' that takes ya away from this war-zone." The man said to himself "Somethin'….that speaks ta who ya really are."

He looked at the bug, its big eyes blinking at him.

"You're slicker than those other bugs; faster, sharper. Ya knew ta turn away from tha light even after all those times of goin' in an' being reprogrammed game after game. Tha way ya fly through tha air when we first met an-!"

The man stopped, his mind going right to cars and speed.

Flying through the air?

"Aero!" Turbo said, his smiling growing "AERO! That's your name! Aero"

The bug smiled, or it's made a jester similar to one as its wings beat happily, moving closer to Turbo and once more nuzzling him.

"Yeah, tha green Aero!" the racer chuckled at his own joke "It fits ya PERFECTLY!"

" _ **TURBO!"**_

The man looked up, seeing the shadows a few Hero's Duty ops approaching the hole.

"What are ya doin' down there?"

" _Sorry, buts I gots ta go again."_ The racer waved as he began his climb upwards _"But just wait one day, boy! We'll be outta here in no time!"_

* * *

Sassy readied herself for the attack, her body crouched before the air vent. She had heard rustling in it all day and once the 'thing' made its move OUT?

SNATCH.

It would be hers.

Luckily for her, Norwood had stepped out of the apartment for the moment which meant that the entire space was free for her and the rest of the cats but they coward behind her, leaving the hard task to their leader.

 _Rrrrrrrrrr!_

She growled, eyes narrowed and claws ready as she could FEEL the intruder slinking through the vents, getting closer and closer.

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

A black tendril.

One eye.

The hair around the cat's neck puffed out, her chance appearing right before her and just as the item took a small step out-!

" _ **MEOROW!"**_

She made her move, large paws SLASHING down with sharp claws! The rest of the cats ducked down at the attack and Sassy was certain she could feel her claws going through something but as she looked at the floor.

 _ **BRRRRRIP!**_

She yowled in horror, finding that her claws had not only gone through the mysterious being but created FOUR SMALLER CLONES of it! She hopped back but the creatures saw its chance, darting around the apartment amongst the sea of cats!

They all cried out in terror as the little blob zipped and bounced around the room, an odd sight to see as Norwood's cats were always ready to pounce upon an unsuspecting animal that had crept into the room but this time was different.

This time they knew they were up against something much more sinister, something much more DANGOUER and as Sassy got her groundings together she knew she had to round it up. By now, the four pieces were going up and down and all around, bouncing from here and there and scaring the cats out of their skin. They were moving far too fast for a feline of her particular size but she knew there was one advantage the lot of cats had against the blobs.

There were four blobs.

But much more of them.

Sassy ran forward and bumped a thin cat into the fray, the thing meowing loudly as it swung its paws in the air franticly. In doing so however, it managed to SMACK on of the blobs to the side, causing it to hit the opposing wall with a HARD splat! It slid down, its eye spinning about dizzily.

That was one taken care of.

Sassy then moved onto another cat, a medium sized tom who was trying to find a way to hide under the couch against the sea of his panicking brethren but once more Sassy got to him first. She dashed towards him and ducked under him, launching him into the air.

"NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!"

It too flailed about and hit an airborne blob which landing RIGHT into the last, rejoining it together.

Just two more.

Sassy looked about, seeing the smallest of the cats perched in fear on top of the kitchen counter. She gave out a call as loudly as she could, the little black cat shivering in terror as he turned his head toward Sassy.

Whatever they were saying, she was desperate to get it down!

The calico bounced on her feet, trying to signal the black cat to move but he ducked down, refusing to go anywhere. Just then, the other blob appeared behind it but much to Sassy's horror a MOUTH began to appear.

A mouth just big enough to swallow a little kitten whole.

The big calico dashed towards the kitchen, hit once or twice by a few of her housemates but managed to climb her way atop a stool and slide on the counter just in time to save the kitten, grabbing him by the back of the neck as the two slid on the slick marble counter. The blob of course missed its target, turning just in time to see both Sassy and the kitten FALL right off the end of the counter with a loud THUD.

The blob shivered in anger, its single eye furrowing in anger. It let out a screech, the cats stopping in place as the remaining two parts of it stood at attention. They brayed out as well, quickly slithering to the main part and rejoining to form a larger creature.

Back on the floor, Sassy lay dizzily on the round with the small kitten resting atop her head.

 _Plop_

Black ooze.

The two felines looked up, noticing the dripping maw of the monster above them as well as how HUNGRY it looked. Even if she could not speak it would have been easy for ANY person to see the fear going through the cat's eyes but she knew to protect the others, to protect her MASTER, she had to fight.

She KICKED the small kitten out of the way with her back paws and showed her claws, hissing loudly.

The fight was about to begin.

The two collided, knocking over various things in the process as they began to fight. Cats from all over screeched and howled in horror as they ran out of the way, hiding under and behind anything they could get to. Sassy clawed and bit her way into battle but found it hard to go against something with a body so gelatinous and sticky. Anytime she tried to throw a paw out, the blob seemed to SWALLOW it and it felt like she were sinking in tar but she continued to thrash and claw.

* * *

"Well, that was…..INTERESTIN'." Ralph said as he and the others returned to Niceland, the man still trying to piece together everything he had gone through.

"It's as Tori said, Stink-Breath. We just gotta let Miss Nel n' Dr. Norwood come back together."

Felix nodded in agreement "Yes."

"An' perhaps we can help along tha way!"

" _ **NO."**_

"Aw, but Felix-!"

"Look, it was nice of ya ta get Torvald ta help us with this but c'mon; if we push those two too hard ta come back together tha only think we might do is push 'em further apart!"

"Well, maybe ya do have a point…" Vanellope mumbled as she placed her hands in her pockets "Still though, it would have been nice ta make a Nicelander datin' service! True love or your money back."

"Kid, settle down." Said Ralph "I know ta ya, some things seem like a fun game but for others-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

"What was that?!" Calhoun jumped as she stopped right outside the apartment building, looking to one of the higher floors.

By now, nearly everyone in the building was aware of the SOUNDS but they didn't know who was making them.

"Sounds like someone is havin' a THROW-DOWN up there!" said Ralph, squinting his eyes up at the floor.

"It sounds…it sounds like it's coming from Norwood's place!" gasped Felix, wasting no time in rushing into the building.

Indeed, the battle continued between Sassy and the blob with the other cats witnessing the spectacle from closed doors. A light was knocked over, leaving the only light coming from the heart of the creature contained with the room. The battle raged more and more, matching wits with any fight in any game!

" _Who's in there?!"_

The other cats turned their head towards the door, the handling rattling.

 _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM!**_

" _Norwood?! Are ya in there?! OPEN UP!"_

Felix.

The sound of keys hit the ears of every animal in the apartment, Sassy and the blob stopping midway to see the door starting to open. With its cover blown, the blob unhanded the cat and vacated towards the nearest vent, slithering in and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Sassy choked as she lay on the floor but before she could get up-

"Oh my LAND!"

The door opened and there stood Felix and the others, their eyes wide at the mess before them.

"What in tha arcade happ-?!"

"Guys? Guys why are ya all here?"

The group turned, Norwood appearing behind them much to their surprise.

"Wha-?!" Felix gasped, rightfully confused to what he was seeing "When did ya get here?! I thought ya were inside!"

"I…I left ta get somethin' ta eat." Norwood replied, not sure what to make of the crowd that had gathered around thim "Is-? Is somethin'-!"

A flash of orange, black, and white shot before the group, Sassy rushing out of the door and down the hall.

"Ah, Sassy!" Norwood called, the cat disappearing from his sights "Where are ya goin'?!"

The cat knew she had to stop the blob from attacking anyone else and if her instinct were true to her she knew which path it would take. She managed to squeeze through another hole in the wall, going down the nooks of the apartment back to the lawn outside where she knew the blob would be waiting but….

There was nothing.

She scouted the area, her keens eyes looking everywhere until she found the trail. Apparently her claws and bites had caused the creature to 'bleed' and the trail was leading out from the vent towards the bushes. She knew to stay on caution, the inner hunter in her going on full alert.

But Sassy wasn't the only hunter in the game.

Not anymore.

She felt the leaves behind her rustle, a twig beside her snapping. Everything went still, all around went quiet!

Where was the blob?!

WHERE WAS THE-?!

 _ **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURGH!**_

Not a hiss or yowl was uttered by the cat as it was grabbed and dragged into the bushes, the leaves shaking before going still. A few fire flies flittered about but nothing else emerged...until-

One eye.

Then two more.

And a soft, echoy purr.


	13. Chapter Thirteen – Black Cat

Chapter Thirteen – Black Cat

"Mary, what are you doing?"

Her body feeling well rested after a good nap, the pink Nicelander was now wandering about the beach, filling her big sunhat with various items.

"Dear, I bought that for you to WEAR, not to dirty up." Gene called back, Mary ignoring him as she went about noticing a crab on the beach.

"We don't see things like this at our own home…" the woman said, feeling like a small child as she picked the creature up "See? Isn't it cute?"

"It would go well with some salt and butter." Gene snorted, returning to his book.

"Food, food, food. Gene, don't you think of anything else?" the woman laughed as she went back to the umbrella, dumping her hatful of shells at the man's feet.

Gene inspected the collection, finding himself impressed but kept himself hush about it. He looked up at his wife, the woman beaming.

"Don't you think they're wonderful?"

"You're turning into a water-bug." The man smiled, twirling a sand-dollar between his fingers "Donny would be proud of you, you know."

"Oh, seeing this now?" Mary said as she looked back at the beautiful water and sugar-white sand "It makes me wish we could have all come here!"

"Well, taking a WEEK off would have been a no-no for us all. Perhaps on a Sunday maybe…."

"Yes, that would be fantastic!" Mary chirped, sitting playful atop Gene's lap to make him drop his book "Felix, Ralph! Tamera and Vanellope! The others! We can bring them here for a special Sunday trip and it would be so-! So-!"

Mary couldn't contain her excitement any longer, squealing with delight as new ideas filled her mind.

"Ooooh! I knew coming out to see the arcade would inspire me! Hasn't it done the same thing to you?"

Gene said nothing, especially about his earlier encounter with Hailey while Mary had been snoozing. While on one side he was very much enjoying the time off he was getting away from Niceland and the usual throws and explosions he had to face every day, he still hadn't reach that point yet.

That point when he felt one-hundred percent free from everything.

He turned his attention back to Mary; she was CERTAINLY enjoying herself but then again, Mary could see the bright side of EVERYTHING.

No wonder he loved her so much.

"I know you're enjoying your shell collecting…." Gene said, waving the sand out of Mary's hat "But don't collect so many of them. You're going to need a separate bus with as many as you're pulling in."

"I try to tell myself to take it easy but there are just so many of them! They're so pretty!" Mary said as she picked up another one, the pearl-like sheen shining in the sun. She took off again, running into the water and kicking up the surf, such excitement filling her with glee.

Gene had never seen his beloved so happy in his life….and it was making him realize just how special and how much this trip really meant. He could recall those terrible days when his code was glitching under the power of the King-Sized Power-Up, those moments where he promised her that he would take her anywhere she wanted.

It was actually happening.

That promise had come true and it was just so amazing to see.

Gene had never felt this way before. He had never felt such a momentous sense of success in his life but there was just something more to it. It was more than just a 'reward' on his part, it was more than a medal or some gift that came at the end of a game.

It was much more than that.

Seeing Mary so happy, so happy to be with him, to be somewhere NEW….

He WAS happy.

This was all he could ever hope for in life.

Mary stood in the water, the wind blowing her hair and dress. The Mayor reached for his camera and began taking photos, wanting nothing but to save this moments, to share them with her later.

"Dear?"

The man nearly dropped the camera as she turned, smiling softly at him.

"Gift from Roy?"

He looked down at the camera, the object looking rather old considering the era in which it was based from.

"Ah-um! Yes! You know him and his photography skills! He could do this so much better than me!"

"Let me take some pictures." The woman said as she walked back, Gene pulling the camera back a bit.

"Now hold on a moment! Let me adjust-!"

"Oh, I know how to work this thing, silly." The woman laughed as she took the camera away from Gene and aimed it for him "Smile! Say blueberry cheesecake!"

"Ark! Let me get myself together!" Gene cried, shielding himself with his book.

"This is a vacation, not a photoshoot. No one is going to worry that much over-!"

" _Ah! Stop it!"_

" _Just listen to me-!"_

The two Nicelanders froze, hearing some commotion not too far from where their towel was set up. They exchanged looks, hearing the argument continue behind the thick forest of palm and brush.

What should they do?

Gene held tight onto Mary's hand, worry shaking through him but Mary felt the need to go for help; who knew what could be going on. With no other idea, and not wanting to risk the chance of someone becoming gravely hurt in the process, Mary took a step closer.

"Dear!"

The Mayor got to his feet and quickly went after his wife, the two of them tip-toeing their way through the brush. The area was well-hidden and shaded away from the beach, the curtain of vegetation proving the perfect cover for the tussle that was happening so close to others.

"I told you before-!" said the first voice, a female "We're THROUGH!"

"But-! But you have to believe me!" said the second, male voice "I've changed, Hailey! I've CHANGED!"

Both Nicelanders ducked behind a fold of leaves, Mary looking the most astonished of the two for a change.

" _Hailey?!_ " she gasped, Gene shushing her.

Right before the two the former Space Fighting couple were having a rather violent argument, some shoves exchanged with their heated words.

"What other reason would you have to come here?!" Quasar shouted "Admit it! You only came here because you wanted to find out where I was! You were looking for me!"

"I had no idea that you lived here now!" shouted Hailey, looking more and more angered at the accusations thrown at her "I only came here to take a break from my new job! I didn't expect to run into you!"

"But still! Don't tell me you didn't think you could come here without a talk!"

"I don't WANT to talk!" Hailey said "Especially when you're like THIS!"

"How did you EXPECT me to react to seeing you after all this time?! With a song and dance?!"

"Look, this is just not the time for talking." The woman sighed, shaking her head "Maybe later. Maybe later when you've calmed down-!"

"I'm COMPLETELY CALM!" the man shouted, reaching out and taking Hailey roughly by her wrist "Don't you DARE tell me that I am not calm!"

Something went off in the back of Mary's head the moment she saw the man taking ahold of Hailey in such a manner. All she could see were those instances, those moments when larger characters would take her and other NPCs into their clutches, shaking them violently and throwing them around like toys, not at all caring if they got hurt.

Perhaps it was because of those memories that the Nicelander's judgement took a massive lapse and she jumped to her feet.

"Mary, DON'T!"

" _ **STOP IT!"**_

The two larger characters indeed stopped, their eyes focusing immediately on Mary below them, shock on her face once she had realized what she was doing.

"Ah-!" she stammered, trying to find herself again "D-Don't you dare touch her like that!"

"Miss Mary?!" the female space fighter said, her voice filled with shock "How did you find-?!"

"HOW DID YOU FIND US?!" Quasar exploded, a hand still clutching onto Hailey's wrist as he dove down upon the pink Nicelander "Were you two spying on us?!"

"Take a step back, young man!" Gene said as he rushed from the hiding spot to defend his wife "We don't want any trouble here. We just came to see what was going on because of all the ruckus you were making!"

"An' it's none of your damn business, NICELANDER!" the man growled, letting go of Hailey and stomping ever closer to the Nicelanders "I thought seein' you two in the lobby was bad enough but of course you're pop up EVERYWHERE you aren't wanted!"

"We don't want to cause any trouble!" Gene said, taking Mary's hand for protection "Believe us when we say the LAST thing either of wanted to do was disturb you but-!"

But what Gene?

The man looked back at Hailey, the woman still surprised at the Nicelanders' appearance. Gene knew he had to say something, anything to not only keep Hailey out of trouble but to make a clean escape along with his wife.

"Y-You shouldn't treat someone you love like that."

"Ex….excuse me?"

"H-Hailey." Gene said, gulping in fear but trying his best to remain brave in front of the larger character "I-I know you care for her but-! But acting out like that against her isn't good! No matter how angry you are, you should NEVER strike someone you care about!"

"I don't need your love advice!" roared the larger character as he raised a fist, ready to punch Gene "So for the last time, butt out-!"

SMACK!

"AUUURGH!"

"And this is why we broke up!" Hailey said, her hand held in a slapping pose after delivering a good one to the man "You can't stop, can you? You can't stop treating people like they're nothing!"

The space man was still reeling from the hit, the sting pulsing through every inch of his body. Gene had tripped, Mary catching him as they were frozen in place, looking on in awe.

"Hailey, wait!"

"See ya!" the woman said as she walked from the thicket, refusing to look back "And don't even think about following me! If I find out you are, another slap will be the LAST thing you'll have to worry about."

Once Hailey was gone, rage rushed through the man, his eyes turning towards the Nicelanders.

" _ **YOU!"**_

The two squeaked, feeling like mice going up against a hungry cat.

"THIS is all YOUR FAULT!"

"Our fault?!" gasped Mary.

"If you hadn't come in with your fat heads and fat asses to mess up MY girlfriend-!"

"Young man, we're sorry!" Gene said as he got back onto his feet to protect Mary "We're sorry for the intrusion as we thought something else was happen! We couldn't just leave the chance of someone getting hurt!"

"Any other time your dumb-asses would have been running away!" the man spat out again "Any other time you would have gone crying to your hero to save the day!"

"ANY OTHER TIME-!" Mary snapped back as she stepped before her husband "A PROPER man wouldn't have THREATENED someone like that! Any other time a proper man wouldn't have HURT someone like that! Perhaps it was OUR fault for being nosey but you had NO right to throw Hailey around like that and you know it!"

Quasar stopped.

Because he knew he didn't have the right.

And with Mary calling him out made things all the more painful.

"I-!"

The woman glared up at him, every urge of his body wanting to send BOTH Nicelanders to the bottom of the sea but he knew if someone were to find out…

"Listen here, BOTH OF YOU."

Once more Gene slowly pulled Mary away, just in case there was to be catastrophic show of violence.

"I just wanna get on with my job and the best way for me to do it is If the both of you stay outta my sight. If I catch either one of you again, it doesn't matter what you're doing, there's gonna be TWO LESS Nicelanders in this arcade! YA HEAR?!"

Quasar's final words knocked the two over on their bottoms and before they could say another word, he stomped out of sight, leaving them more than a little bewildered.

"G-Gracious…." Mary gulped as she held tight to her husband's hand "Things keep getting more and more exciting here, don't they?"

* * *

"Is there anything else we need to clean up?" Calhoun asked as she and the rest helped Norwood fix his apartment.

"I just don't understand what happened." the man said as he picked up the tiny black kitten, noticing that its tiny paw was injured "Oh, Tombo. What happened?"

"Have you ever considered…." Nolan began, sweeping up the last bit of dust "That maybe your collection of cats were tired of being cooked up in here and just began brawling? I know I would be!"

"Nolan, look-!" Norwood moaned "I know my cats, okay? An' I betcha it all sounds crazy ta ya but they wouldn't do somethin' like this! Not unless somethin' else spooked 'em!"

"But what could have gotten 'em ta go THIS crazy?" asked Vanellope "Mice? A bug? Tiny mushroom people?"

Ralph looked over, arching a brow "…What?"

"Just admit it, Norwood. There are too many cats in this apartment!" said Nolan, Norwood's mood not getting any better "You need to get rid of them!"

"But where would they go?!" the red-head shouted "Some of 'em don't have homes an' they would be lost in tha station if I just walked pass 'em!"

"The sentiment is sweet but they're more trouble than what they're worth." The bespectacled Nicelander said, Nel saying nothing as she continued to sweep by them.

She didn't know who to defend in this fight; her cousin, or one of her closest friends. They both wanted to be right in the matter and as such they were once more starting up a fight.

"I'd love ta put these guys somewhere else Nolan so they won't bother ya but….but I have no other space! None of us do! These apartments? This is all we have!"

The four heroes looked around, finally taking in the living quarters of the Nicelanders and just how much they meant to the tiny people. Just like Ralph and his stump they meant a lot to them because they were the only thing they had to work out of. Whether it was Nel and her dresses, Kal and his artwork or Norwood and his makeshift 'clinic', the Nicelanders worked with the small space they had been programmed with.

And given the look on Norwood's face he didn't want to give up his.

"Look, can we discuss this later?" the man growled, fed-up with everyone "It's late, m'head hurts an' I just wanna rest up before I get launched out tha window, okay?"

"Cutting it short like that, huh?" huffed Nolan "Anything to avoid any sort of consequenc-!"

"Guys, STOP!"

The two men looked over, Nel glaring at them but she didn't show the edge she usually had. If anything, it looked as if the little women were going to cry there before all, something she hated down.

"This-! This is just so STUPID." she said, looking away from the others "M'tired of cats an' dresses an' fights an'…."

And what?

Everyone could see the color leeching from the tiny Nicelander, her curls drooping. She turned and left, dragging the broom behind her.

"I just wanna go to bed, okay?"

"Nel, wait-!" said Nolan as he began to follow his cousin but Felix pulled him back.

"Just let her cool down. We all need to cool down."

There was silent agreement between all and not long after, Norwood was once again alone in apartment. Alone that was, except for his many, many cats. As much as he loved them, as much as he love caring for them and all animals the more he saw them, the less well he felt.

What was the point; he WAS a FREAK.

"I can't even keep m'cats under control anymore…." He mumbled but suddenly little Tombo nudged his hand.

" _Reeeow…"_

Norwood looked, the big eyes of the kitten filled with worry, his hurt paw out.

"Oh, I should have gotten Felix ta fix that for ya…." The man groaned, getting up "But I can get it for ya. Not a problem at all."

Norwood went to his office, pulling out his medical kit and tended to the kitten's paw.

"There we go." He said, a small smile forming on his face "Ya should be back ta normal in a few days or so. Maybe Sassy can help ya while you're-"

Wait.

Where WAS Sassy?

Even in the massive collection of cats, Sassy was always so easy to spot as she was the biggest one of the bunch but her calico print was nowhere to be found.

"Sass?"

Norwood got up and walked back into the front room, his cats looking up at him in worry. He returned their looks, their heads following him at every turn. Being the whisperer that he was, he INSTANTLY knew that something was amiss, that something was wrong.

"Sassy!" he called again but the cat did not come.

He began to get worried, looking at the clock and seeing just how late it was.

"I can't go about now….tha others would have a fit!"

He then went to the patio, looking out once more but she was not on her perch.

"Sassy!"

He hopped down one landing and then another, doing his usual ladder slide all the way to the ground floor.

"SASSY!"

Not too far away, Ralph and Vanellope noticed the frantic looking Nicelander wandering about the lawn.

"Nory?"

"Sassy!" the man called, not noticing the two "SASSY!"

"Isn't that one of his cats?" Vanellope asked, Ralph walking over.

"Hey, Nory. What's wrong?"

"Have-! Have any of ya seen Sassy?" the man panted.

"Ya mean she wasn't there when we cleaned up?"

"NO!" Norwood blurted out "An'-! An' I know she WANDERS sometimes but when I call her-! She always comes back! She always does!"

"Look, don't bust your britches over this. We'll help ya." Said Ralph, Vanellope nodding.

"Yup! No cat shall disappear with these eyes out!"

"O-Okay, an' thanks guys." The Nicelander said, sounding a bit embarrassed with himself "I know it's so dumb, bein' this upset over a missin' cat but-"

"Don't think anythin' about it." Ralph smiled, walking with the little man back towards the building "We're neighbors! We help each other."

Unbeknownst to the three, there WAS a cat looking for them….

" _Gyrrrrroooooonng."_

But it wasn't Sassy.

Dripping paws stepped onto the lawn, watching the trio go about their search. All of its eyes glowed, its ears perking up at the energy it sensed from them.

There was so much energy in the game, such tasty energy and the highest concentration?

The apartments.

It had to go back inside.

The creature gurgled, letting out another braying yowl before forcing itself into the vents of the apartment, the trio outside none the wiser.


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Scaredy Cats

Chapter Fourteen- Scaredy Cats

Wednesday

It was a cold, rainy day outside the arcade and it seemed that all the games within Likwak's mirrored the weather. Even if it were not raining, in Fix-it-Felix Jr, the air was cold and clammy, gloomy and dank. Everyone seemed to be effected by the fog, moods grey and slow.

Vanellope looked out the window of Felix's apartment, the three adults at the table eating breakfast.

"Urgh, got a good feeling today is gonna be slow." Ralph grumbled "Kinda makes me wish tha arcade ran on a weather-basis. Too much rain? Sorry, closed! Let everyone take a day off!"

"Sorry but ya know that's impossible." Said Felix, bringing a basket of biscuits and butter to the table "So eat up. We need our strength."

"It feels weird not smellin' a lotta food comin' from Mayor Bootyshort's apartment…." Ralph snickered to himself, taking a few biscuits in his hands "Perhaps we should 'convince' him ta start a breakfast buffet for tha rest of us, ya know? For all'a this time, not just HIM?"

Felix shut his eyes in annoyance " _Raaaalph…."_

"This isn't good weather for Sassy."

The adults turned, Vanellope still looking out the window. The glass was covered with condensation, the girl feeling the chill as she placed her hands upon the glass.

"What if Sassy is still out there? She could be hurt n' cold!"

"Kid, trust me. That cat has more umph than all of us here." Felix said "I swear, our programmers had other plans for her. She's just….UNREAL."

"Just because she's Catzilla doesn't mean as can just leave her out there!" the girl protested, glitching closer to the table "An' besides that, Dr. Norwood was so upset when we couldn't find her! If she's not around here, then somethin' bad really has happened ta her!"

Calhoun could see the intensity in the girl's eye, place a hand on her head to get her to stop.

"Nice ta see you're set out on helpin' tha lil Pumpkin Head but slow down there, Nelly."

"Ooooh! An' Miss Nel too!" Vanellope howled, starting back up again. Calhoun rolled her eyes, placing her face in her hands.

"S'What happens when they have near identical names…."

"Ya know, I may be takin' a vacation too, but I'mma search for that cat!" Vanellope declared standing tall.

"Look, Vanellope this is somethin' we can take care of." Ralph assured "Ya don't hafta go on a safari just for us, as helpful as that is."

"Nope! You're not changin' my mind!" the girl said as she marched out of the apartment "Imma find Sassy for Dr. Norwood an' that's that!"

Vanellope shut the door behind her, the adults looking at each other for a moment.

"Kid's got a good heart." Ralph smiled, though he did so with uncertainty "Just wish she thought with her head a bit more at times."

The door slowly opened back up, the girl standing before it with a somewhat embarrassed look.

"Kid?"

"Uummm…does anyone know what's tha best thing ta use ta lure CATS?"

* * *

A few hours early, a certain couple were already wide awake. The beach front was greeted by dark clouds and rumbling thunder, the complete opposite of the blue skies they were under the day before.

"And they still perform in weather like this?" Mary as she sat on the floor alongside her husband, both Nicelanders wrapped in their blankets. A large clap of thunder shook the hotel, Mary moving closer to Gene "Gracious! I guess this is hard mode setting!"

The blue Nicelander didn't reply, his body tucked so tightly but he felt no warmth not matter how many blankets were around him.

"Honey? Honey, are you okay?"

The man let out a silly sounding murmur, his shoulders hunching, his nose and mustache the only thing seen in the folds of the comforter.

"Are you hungry?" the woman asked, poking where she thought the man's cheeks would be.

"That's my eye…."

"I know the weather is crummy today but we can't just stay on the floor! Well…I guess we COULD but I don't just want to sit her all day! What's wrong?"

The Mayor didn't say anything but sank further into the blankets.

" _I dun wanna risk it…."_

"Risk WHAT?"

The blankets began to shuffle, Gene poking his head out at the bottom.

"He's here, she's here…." The man moaned "We made him upset and I just have a feeling that he's waiting to make his move. Ready to pounce on us…."

At first Mary couldn't recall who Gene was talking about but it came to her in an instant.

"Quasar?" she said, placing a hand on the man's forehead.

Gene shook; of course it was because of him.

"Look, why don't we order breakfast?" the pink Nicelander said, walking on her knees to the phone "A REASONABLE breakfast. As fun as it is to use this 'pass' I am NOT going to repeat that stunt you pulled YESTERDAY, Mister!"

"What if he finds out?"

Mary looked down, Gene pulling the covers over his head again.

"What if he finds out who orders, tries to do something to our food?"

"Gene, please don't do this." Mary groaned.

"He said he was going to take care of us…." The man chattered to himself "He said he was going to take care of us by any means!"

The little woman felt her stomach turning as she watched her beloved shield himself, finally realizing just how much their 'bump in' with both former heroes had affected the man.

"Gene?"

Another large clap of thunder hit the beach, the wind blowing hard and the rain splashing upon the window like pellets.

The man could not deny it any longer; he was scared. He was TERRIFIED of what Quasar could possibly do to both himself and his wife should they encounter him again. It was bad enough that the space man was even in the same game as they were honey-mooning in but the fact that he was WORKING at the very hotel they were staying in made things doubly worse. It almost felt like now the two had to watch their step everywhere less something terrible should come to them.

"Why do I always do this?"

"Do what?" asked Mary, laying atop the lump in the middle of the blankets "Mope? I think that's because it's in your code."

"Nooooooo!" the man groaned "I mean…why do I muff everything up?!"

"Blueberry, please…."

"I'm SERIOUS!" the man said, turning himself over as he flopped on his back "It's like no matter what I do, no matter where I go, someone is always angry at me for some reason…"

The man stopped, the grumpiness clear on his face.

"No, check that. I KNOW why people are upset at me. I KNOW WHY….just wish I didn't hafta bring everyone else down with me."

"Hafta?" Mary said, pinching Gene's cheek.

" _Have to…"_ Gene corrected himself.

"Honey, there's no reason to be scared." Mary said, hugging the man on his sides "And if that young man tries doing anything to you?"

The man looked up, Mary smiling as she put her arms out much in a manner like Ralph.

"I'll show him what Wreck-it-Mary can do!"

The man groaned louder, not too keen on the humor his love was showing him.

"Look, I know you're worried but…"

What could Mary say to possibly make this better?

"If you want to know, the terms that you gave the young man were reasonable…and the right way to handle the situation."

"Huh?"

"Listen, if anyone is at fault for what happened, it's me."

"Mary, no!" Gene blurted, sitting up and taking the chubby little woman in his arms "How could you-?!"

"Well, it was ME who jumped into the argument in the first place…" the woman said, running her fingers through her hair "I….I just get antsy when I see people putting their hands on others like that."

The little woman placed her hand on her arm, the very arm that Turbo had struck her so many years ago.

"Just a case of habit I suppose."

Another flash of lightening hit, thunder rumbling all around. As terrible as the weather was outside the game, Gene felt more storm clouds forming INSIDE.

Once more he was at a lost on what to do because he was too scared to do anything. All he could see were Quasar's angry eyes bearing down upon him and Mary, all he could think was what Quasar could POSSIBLY be thinking.

It just felt like everything was going in a circle; a horrible, painful circle.

But he didn't want to upset Mary.

He just wanted her to enjoy herself.

But he didn't want her to get hurt.

He just wanted her to be safe.

Gene knew he couldn't do this; he couldn't go back and forth on his promises and be continuously struck down by the smallest of things. He had made the promise to himself to change and improve and he had to live up to it. It wasn't fair to him and most importantly it wasn't fair to everyone else around him.

But he still felt so small, so scared.

He just didn't want to repeat all his mistakes from the last thirty years.

He looked out the window, the rain still going. He walked over, seeing that the game's players were stillll outside, the game going on hard-mode to reflect the weather as gamers began to file in. As bold as they were to continue on despite the weather, Gene knew he and Mary wouldn't last that long especially when it came to Nicelanders and high wind.

They did not mix well.

" _Ya wanna know something fuuuuuuun?"_

Gene looked over, Mary giving him a sly look.

"Yes?"

"This hotel? They have a little somethin' special here."

"And what would that be?"

Mary moved closer, so close that her cheeks squished against the Mayor's.

"What is funnier…." The woman began "Than an arcade….within an arcade?"

The little man was a little confused, turning to his wife "What?"

"Downstairs? The hotel has its own arcade…..and the games are real."

Gene arched a brow "And?"

"Let's go." Mary tittered as she took Gene by his hands and pulled him up "Let's go and play!"

"W-Wait, what about Quasar?"

"What about him?" the woman asked as she turned back.

"He-! He might be back! And if he sees us-!"

"If he sees us…." The woman began "Well, I guess that's that then."

"Ah?"

"We didn't come on this vacation for HIM, did we?" Mary said, getting her shoes "We went here to enjoy ourselves. Even if he is angry….that still doesn't mean he gets to dictate where we can go and what we can do."

Gene thought about it, realizing that Mary was right. He was still a little sick to his stomach at the thought of getting caught by Quasar but the more he thought about it the more he realized that by allowing Quasar to control his fear he was only letting him win.

He wasn't going to be that man anymore.

 _Even if he was still a little nervous._

"How do you know these games are REAL?" Gene asked, following after Mary.

"I have my ways." The woman smiled "I always have my ways of ensuring we won't have to keep chuckin' coins in them to keep playing."

"DEAR? Just who are you in contact with?"

* * *

Turbo sat in his cell as the game day went on but as the weather outside the arcade was dark the activity inside was slow.

"Sooooo BORED." The man moaned in his cell, putting his hands to his eyes. At this point cleaning seemed like the more exciting offer as it would at least give him something to do.

It was always so lonely being the only resident of the Hero's Duty jail block.

"I wonder what Miss Nerd is up to." The man grumbled, hanging upside down on his cot "Didn't she have some stupid booger she had ta take care of?"

Indeed, with her lack of players for the day Mouse found herself able to continue her research on the virus blob and as she studied further on the creature the LESS she was able to fully understand.

"Wow, I'm seeing so many different eras in code here!" the woman said, the little creature inside following her ever movement "Some of these lines! Wow, they're from games back in the EIGHTIES!"

Mouse stopped, looking back at the blob before poking at the glass.

"So tiny yet you can store so much….I just wish I could land an ACTUAL source where you obtained these games because you HAD to come from somewhere!"

The woman put her hands into the air, falling with a whomp into her chair and spinning herself around.

"Who knows. Ya cudda been formed all across the ocean for all I know."

" _Breeeeeeeeep!"_ the creature trilled, bouncing up and down.

The Cadet rubbed her chin, thinking back to the previous mystery of how the virus had lost a bit of its mass. After all, it had happened the day Turbo had taken his joyride through the game and while her lab had taken a shock it wasn't hit as bad as the other areas.

 _The shower included._

"Ya were okay when I came back…." She said, taking the container in her hand "A lil shaken but okay."

She then too notice at the lid of the containment jar. It did take some effort to get it open but perhaps, just maybe at the right force-

" _Hmmmm…."_

The blob looked at her curiously but there was something about its movement, something about the way it was sloshing around that signaled to her that it was much more intelligent that she was letting on.

"Hold on a moment!"

Mouse ran towards another table, placing the jar within a larger containment dome but not before slightly tipping the seal of the jar up.

"I'm certain…." She said, quickly moving away "That nothin' can get out of it! I mean, not even water can leak from-"

But the virus was not water.

It was something much, much more dangerous.

No sooner had Mouse moved away did the blob make a break for the top of the lid but rather than sliding its entire body out, it settled near the crack. Mouse watched in awe, the little blob forcing its shape at the crack and after a bit of effort…

There was a speck.

A tiny speck of blob.

Somehow, even with as tight as the seal was, the blob had managed to PUSH out a small fraction of itself from the jar, the tiny beadlet finally breaking free and landing on the surface of the table. For a moment, nothing happened but then it too began to quivering and shiver, it began to meep and squeak.

And a tiny little eye formed in the middle.

"Oh…GOD." Mouse gasped, rushing forward and as soon as she did the tiny droplet seemed to pick up on her presence, the thing bouncing away "AH! WAIT!"

Now Mouse knew she was in trouble. Not only was there a virus on the lose but being as small and as FAST as it was there was no way she could track it by the naked eye.

"Oh, for tha love of all things cybernetic-!" she cried, adjusting her goggles before smashing the button on the side of the wall, locking down the lab "Can't let it get out durin' game play!"

The virus continued to bounce again but as it did so it began taking in small bits of matter and data around it, getting larger the more it consumed.

"It's-! It's like a CYBUG!" the woman gasped though the moment of adoration was cut off the moment it went sailing for her "ACK-!"

She could see it opening its maw, ready to consumer her face but she ducked fast enough to miss the head shot-

" _ **AAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

Only to have her arm grabbed instead!

"LET GO! LET GO!" the woman growled as she began wrestling with the creature, beating it as hard as she could but it continued to slurp and crawl up her arm, the woman feeling the power starting to numb her.

"Oooh! Not good!"

The Cadet fell to the ground, rolling hard on her side as she continued to fight back but she knew time was not on her side. The blob was moving faster than she expected and unless she found a way to stop it-

"WAIT!"

What better way to contain a blob?

THAN TO FREEZE A BLOB?

Mouse reached for one of her ice-pellet weapons, cramming it right into the creature's body.

"STAY FROSTY!"

There was a small muffled explosion but it did enough to knock the creature to the ground, its body freezing solid in seconds.

"Phew…" Mouse panted, feeling the sensation returning to her arm though she was shocked to find that the virus had absorbed all the data that made up her outer plating, the skin of her arm fully revealed "Glad I did this contained!"

A terrible thought hit the woman as she looked upon the frozen body of the virus.

"If this thing were able to grow so much from a tiny speck after consumin' that-!"

No.

Oh, no!

Mouse rushed to her computer, going back to her notes on the blob she had taken down.

"Okay, tha day Turbo crashed in here…..everythin' was fine until I did another test an' found that Blobby here had decreased in mass. An' seein' as it was able ta squeeze itself out from even tha tightest of cracks!"

A part of it had escaped!

But where did it go?!

" _Mouse?! MOUSE!"_

The woman turned to the door, a loud pounding coming from the other side.

"Mouse, open up!"

The young woman opened the door but rushed out, running into Calhoun in the process.

"Mouse! What's goin' on!? What's ha-?!"

" _ **PUT THA ENTIRE GAME ON LOCK-DOWN!"**_ the Cadet shouted _**"WE'VE GOT A VIRUS ON THA LOOSE!"**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen- Cat Tail

Chapter Fifteen – Cat Tail

Still hours earlier

The day went as slowly as Ralph had feared. Even as popular as the arcade was, no one was willing to take on pouring rain and loud thunder. Even Litwak himself was having thoughts on what to do as by noon, no one had come in.

"Eh, I don't blame 'em…." The man said as he looked outside, the rain still coming down in buckets "Doesn't seem too safe."

 _Briiiiip!_

The man looked to his side, his phone ringing.

"Hello? Ah, hey Rich! Hope things are dry on your side!"

The arcade was so quiet that every game around could hear the conversation, a few spying ears listening in. One such pair of ears belonged to that of Nicelander Lucy, the young Nicelander leaning towards the window as a few of the other ladies waited behind her.

"What's he saying now?" asked Pearl.

"He's sayin'…." Pearl leaned in further "That he wants to go on a date with a super-model. An' that Don sucks big Donkey Kong!"

"LUCILE!"

The girl ran off laughing with the Sailor Nicelander giving chase but even with the energy that was happening in the game, two Nicelanders were still less than chipper. They stood at either sides of the hall, looking as grey and wet as the clouds outside.

Nel.

Norwood.

They still hadn't come to.

"Man, this looks bad." Carlos said to Nolan, the two around the corner "I know the two have had their tiffs over the years but it's never lasted this long."

"Oh, they're both just pouting! Acting like children!" Nolan huffed, trying his best to pretend not to care.

But of course that was failing.

"Hey! Litwak's up ta somethin'!" cried Lucy as she ran back towards the window, the others going to the window.

"What is he doing?" asked Tony, noticing that the arcade owner was putting on a coat. Lucy's eyes were growing larger, her feet starting to dance on the floor.

"Yes! YES! PLEASE YES!"

"Um, what's goin' on?" asked Felix, turning just in time to see the owner walk out the door, putting the 'Return Soon' sign up.

"YES! YEEEEES!" Lucy cheered "BREAK TIME! I am OUTTA HERE!"

"Don't ya go anywhere." Felix said sternly "We don't know when he'll be back."

"Are ya serious? When that sign comes up, ya might as well turn off the 'OPEN' sign! We're FREEEEEE!"

"Just let her go." Don growled, walking past the hero with his hands in his coat pocket "If she's out of my hair, its fine with me."

Now Felix had to contend with an apartment filled with restless Nicelanders; who knew how well that was going to go.

"Urgh…"

Just as he was about to turn the corner, Felix spotted Norwood leaning on the wall.

"Hey, Nory." The Hero said as warmly as he could "Feelin' okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." The red-head mumbled to himself, his hands rubbing together in a nervous manner.

"Somethin' tha matter?"

"Erm, ya really think Litwak's gonna be gone for a while?" the Nicelander asked as he turned towards Felix "I mean, if he is-!"

"Is this about Sassy?"

Norwood was almost too embarrassed to admit the truth but it was indeed the very thing on this mind.

"She's never been gone this long. I mean, at least without someone spottin' her."

Not too far away, Nel was picking up on the conversation. She knew she couldn't let Norwood see her spying on them so she moved towards the edge of the hall and hide herself right at the crook of the corner.

"Hey, we both know that cat." Felix smiled "She's been around tha arcade more times than WE have but she always finds her way back."

"This time could be different." Norwood said, his skin covered in goosebumps "This time could be VERY different."

"If it bothers ya that much, ya can go look for her." Felix said as he led the man towards the elevator "If Litwak comes back though, make sure ta get your butt up here!"

"Yeah, of course!" Norwood said, his voice ringing clear with desperation "Ya know me! I would never miss out on a game!"

Nel watched as Norwood entered the elevator and left, the woman letting out a strangled cry of frustration.

" _STUPID, STUPID, STUPIIIIIID!"_

No sooner had Norwood left the building did he rush over to the side bushes near one of the apple trees.

"Sassy! Sassy, c'mon girl! Stop hidin'!"

Part of the man felt like a complete fool looking for a cat in such a manner but he was dedicated to the calico, his heart racing at the thought that she could be in danger or even worse. Memories, both from the years gone by and his own backstory, began to flood his mind and it only made him feel even more frantic.

"Stop it, Nory. STOP IT!" the man cursed to himself, taking in a few breaths "Ya gotta focus, gotta keep your mind clear. Think of this like any other job ya do! Ya rush it, it's gonna be a disaster, okay?"

"Here, Kitty kitty kitty!"

Who was that?

"Hello?"

Norwood rounded the corner to see none other than Vanellope, the girl crawling on her hands and knees, looking around in the brush.

"Saaaaassy!" she called "SAAAASSY WASSY!"

"Kid?"

"GAH!"

Vanellope glitched backwards, turning to see Norwood looking at her.

"Kid, why are ya still here?"

"Oh!" she gasped but she quickly got to her feet and brushed the leaves off her clothes "H'lo, Dr. Nory! I'm on a mission!"

"Aaaaah MISSION?" the man asked as he arched a brow "For WHAT?"

"For your CAT of course!" Vanellope grinned, moving closer to the man.

"Wait, YOU'RE lookin' for my cat?"

"Ah-huh! I'd figured that with all tha time off I had an' how busy ya were I'd help ya find Catzilla."

"Aaaw, sweetie…" the man sighed, feeling even more guilt coming upon him "That's really….REALLY sweet of ya but ya don't hafta do this for me."

"Well, 'member when ya helped Sticky an' her frog?"

"Bubba?"

"She was so happy about that, she couldn't stop tellin' me how awesome ya were for helpin' her!"

Norwood blushed brightly; one of the Sugar Rush kids thought he was AWESOME.

"O-oh?"

"So, we can make it an even trade now." Vanellope continued, looking through the brush "I borrowed some Swedish Fish from her an' I think that should be tha PERFECT bait ta bring out a cat! I mean, cats LOVE fish, right?"

Despite how badly he felt, Norwood's heart melted right then and there. A smile appeared on his face as he let out a soft chuckle.

"You're more likely to attract DONNY with those things than Sassy."

"Aaaw man, so it won't work?" the girl pouted, her ponytail drooping.

"Vanellope…."

The girl looked up, Norwood leaning on the wall as he let out a sigh.

"Look….thanks. Thanks for all'a this because, well, I never wanted ta bring anyone else inta this mess. I mean, most of tha guys get on my case already 'bout havin' too many cats. Ya can imagine tha looks I would have gotten had I asked 'em ta help."

"Well…" Vanellope began, blinking innocently as she tried to figure out a way to bring ANOTHER situation into the conversation "Have ya tried askin' Miss Nel?"

The man blushed again, the little racer seeing his mass of orange hair puffing out.

"A-ah, Nel?! AH-!"

The Nicelander was tongue-tied, feeling that the racer knew FAR too much about his feelings for the purple Nicelander. He laughed unsteadily, a hand going behind his head.

"No, NOOO! She has enough to worry about! She doesn't need to worry about another cat!"

"She seems ta like 'em…." Vanellope continued "I mean, she's a bunny lady right?"

Norwood was becoming more and more uncomfortable "Kiiiid…."

"Nel loves bunnies but she likes your cats." The girl smiled again "If she knew that ya were this upset, she'd come an' help ya! I know she would!"

"AURG! VANELLOPE!"

The racer took a few steps back, Norwood clearly agitated.

"S-Sorry…"

"It's….it's not your fault." Norwood sighed, sliding down the walls of the apartment onto the grass "It's….it's just me. I've always been like this."

"I don't think there's anythin' wrong with it." Vanellope responded as she took a seat next to the Nicelander "Ya love cats? Cats are cool! An' ya know how ta take care of so many animals!"

Norwood began to smile again, the compliment making him feel a little better.

"Ya could run your own zoo!" Vanellope laughed "A….A ZOOTOPIA!"

"With bunny Nel as a guard, takin' care'a business an' kickin' butt?"

Some of the blues were beaten just by talking with Vanellope, a great weight lifting off of the man.

"I know it's silly but….but I guess one of tha reasons I'm sorry worried about Sassy is….well, she was like Nel when I first met her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I mean, if it hadn't been for that cat, I never would have spoken ta Nel."

"Ooooh, tell me!" Vanellope grinned, her eyes growing larger.

"Well…."

* * *

"Nory, hold on."

"Mama…."

"Oooh, look at all this hair." Said the female red-head as she brushed the bird's nest of hair atop the boy's head "If I didn't know any better I would swear I had a little cat here instead of a baby."

"Mamaaaaa-!" the child mewled, putting his hands atop his head.

"Oh, don't whine. Go out an' play but don't get too dirty, ya hear?"

"Yes, mama."

The little boy clumsily ran his way down the stairs and out the apartment doors onto the lawn where the rest of the Nicelanders were, the little people enjoying the warm air and the lush green grass. Seeing the people made the little boy smiled, his chubby freckled cheeks glowing as he ran about.

"WHOA THERE!"

The voice of another adult shocked the boy and he stopped, only to tumble forward a moment later.

"Whoops!" chuckled the voice of the southern gentleman "Lemme help ya up there!"

A pair of hands lifted the tiny boy up and placed him back on his feet. The red-head looked at his sweater, quickly patting it clean of dirty and leaves.

"An' where are ya goin', Norwood?"

The boy called Norwood looked up, the much taller adult smiling down at him.

"I dunno, Mr. Fix-It."

The one called Fix-It couldn't help but snicker; these little scamps, they were always running about even if they had nowhere to go.

"Were ya lookin' for Miss Anne an' Genie?" Fix-It said, tipping his blue hat up "Sorry but Anne took Gene for a nap. Tha lil blueberry wasn't feelin' too well she said."

That wasn't good as now Norwood had no one else to play with. The only other children around were much older than him….

And then there was MARY.

He could see her sitting on a blanket with her mother, the girl in pink with her rose hair barrette.

There was NO WAY he was going ANYWHERE near her.

"Hey, the new swing set is finished. Wanna try it out?"

The moment SWINGS were mentioned to the young child, he could have sworn the heavens opened up.

"WHERE WHERE WHERE?!"

"Where tha other equipment is, near the back!"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" cheered Norwood and before Fix-It could say anything else, the boy had taken off.

"Whoa! Don't run so fast or you're gonna trip again!"

Norwood scampered towards the back end of the building, going through the bushes that covered the entire area. He knew he was going to get dirty again but with SWINGS as a prize, a little mud was worth it. He just had to claim his swing before the others and-!

 _Meeeee-!_

"Huh?"

 _Meeeeeee-!_

He stopped, looking around as a tiny voice called out to him.

"W'ah that?"

 _Meeeeeeee-!_

The boy looked around, following the noise. He pushed further and further into the bushes, seeing nothing but the tiny sound continued. He boy was on his hands, some of his hair getting caught in the tangles of the bush but he kept going and going until-!

"AAAH!"

He stopped.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There before him….was a pile of kittens.

"AH! AAAAAH!"

Six of them.

Six tiny, tiny little kittens.

But why was only one of them making noises.

Norwood didn't know what to say as he looked at the pile, wondering why the majority of the baby felines were silent. The only one that moved was the smallest of the bunch, a little thin calico situated in the middle. Its eyes were shut and it's limbs were so skinny that they looked like twigs.

 _Meeeeeeeee-!_

"Ah! AAAH!" Norwood said again as he moved closer, the kitten's calls sounding as it were crying.

"Norwood?"

It was the Fix-It man again.

Norwood tried to stand up, getting caught in the bushes.

"Mister Fee-wix!"

Felix?

"Mister FEE-WIX!"

"Comin' for ya, Nory!" the man said, the boy hearing the bushes being pushed back behind him. Finally, Felix was able to clear the leaves away, allowing Norwood to move slightly better "I-! Whew…I told ya that tha swings were in tha back. How in Niceland did ya-?"

"Mister!" Norwood said as he pointed to the kittens "Look! Look!"

Felix looked down, seeing the kittens. His eyes widened in surprised as he moved closer.

"Well, I'll be….this is quite tha find, Norwood."

"But-!"

"Yeah?"

"But…but only one is mov'n."

Felix looked down to see the kittens and indeed, all but one was moving. He moved closer to investiage and once he realized what had happened…

"Oh… _oh, no._ "

His heart sank.

"Son, move out of tha way…" the man said but Norwood returned to his spot.

"Wah's wrong?"

"Norwood….I'm…."

How could Felix tell the boy?

He was so young. Would he understand?

"Can ya fix 'em?"

"Huh?"

"Can ya fix 'em?" Norwood asked as he pointed to the kittens "Are they sick? Ya can fix people when they're sick?"

"I….I know I can…." The man said in a sad tone, a shaking hand going to his hammer "But…but, there are limits an'…."

Norwood was confused, uncertain as to way Felix looked so sad.

"Mister Fewix?"

"Nory….um, my hammer can fix an' heal but….but only when I'm able ta get ta 'em in time an'….."

"Wah's wrong with 'em?"

"Son, it's too late for 'em."

Too late?

But Norwood had seen Felix fix things many times and they always looked shiny and new! What made this situation any different?

"They can't be fix?"

"No…."

"They….can't be fix?"

Felix shook his head again, looking off to the side.

"But-!"

Norwood became upset as he looked at the kittens; he wanted them to wake up, to be happy and fine but Felix couldn't fix them? That would mean-!

"F-Fix 'em, Mr. Fewix!"

"Norwood, I can't-!"

"FIX 'EM!"

"I can't!" the man repeated, Norwood flinging himself into his arms as he started crying "Aw, no. No, it's…it's-!"

As sad as it was, Felix knew he wouldn't be able to heal creatures who seemed to have passed many hours before; it just wasn't in the power of his hammer. Norwood was quickly figuring this out, realizing that despite how much he wanted to help the kittens, he couldn't and if Felix couldn't 'fix' them, he wouldn't be able to either.

The only thing Felix could do was comfort the young Nicelander, hugging him tight.

"Hey, it's okay. Ya didn't know." The man said, trying his best to reassure the boy "It's not your fault either. Sometimes…sometimes things like this happen. It's sad but….it's sad but I'm proud ta know ya wanted ta help-!"

 _Meeeeeeee!_

There was that sound again, both Nicelander and Fix-It looking down. It was the calico again, the tiniest on of the bunch.

"Hey."

The little creature continued to move its head around, its eyes unable to see anything.

"Th-that one…" Norwood sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve "Th-that one was movin'."

"Yes, yes it is!" Felix said as he put Norwood down, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket "Okay, lil fella. Don't worry, don't worry…."

The man picked the tiny thing up and wrapped it delicately in the folds of the fabric. It continued to mewl loudly as Felix held it.

" _It's no bigger than a mouse…"_

"Can I see?"

Felix lowered the kitten towards Norwood, the boy taking it in his hands.

"Be careful with it." Instructed Felix "If tha others were in this state, I'm afraid that this one might be-"

"It's not cryin' no more…"

"Huh?"

As Felix looked down he saw that the kitten had indeed stopped crying out, the creature now calming down to tiny little purrs as it lay in the Nicelander's hands. Felix couldn't help but smile once he realized what was going on.

"Why-! Why if I didn't know any better-!" the man said, pride rising in his voice "I think this one has taken a shine ta ya, Norwood!"

"Really?" the boy said as he looked up at the repairman. The kitten twitched its little paws, the red-head looking on in awe as it touched its extended paw to his own little fingers.

Norwood had never seen anything matching to it in his life, the world taking on a different feeling as the kitten slept in his hands.

"Isn't that precious." Felix smiled as he looked at the two "Looks ta me ya came here at tha nick of time, Nory."

The boy looked up, not sure what to say.

"Seems you're a guardian angel to tha cat!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAW!" Vanellope cooed at the story "That is so SWEET!"

"Yup." Norwood nodded "An'….an'I guess ya can blame that moment for gettin' me inta cats. It was like, right then an', when I met Sassy? I sorta got a feelin' that I had ta help animals. I wasn't able ta help her brothers n' sisters but I wanted ta help her an' any other animal I met!"

"So THAT'S how ya became a vet!" the racer said, finally finding the connection.

"Well, with a lil help from my mom too. She was a vet an' helped a lot when it came ta bring Sassy from runt ta CATZILLA!"

"But what does Nel hafta do with it?" asked the girl "Ya said that she reminded ya a lot of Sassy so-!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

The two jolted as they heard Felix yell from inside.

"That can't be good!"

Both Nicelander and racer got to their feet, looking in from the hall window at a panicked Felix, the phone clutched in his hands.

"LOCKDOWN?!" he panted "How-?! How long a lockdown!?"

The others gathered near, unable to hear the full conversation from the other side aside from the screams.

"You think it's bad?" asked Pearl. Deanna, always the serious one, crossed her arms, studying Felix's movements.

"You might want to get out of the way for a moment."

Just as Deanna gave her warning, Felix LEAPT into the air as he shouted loudly.

" _ **OH NO! OH NO OH NO OH NOOOOO!"**_

"Felix, what's goin' on?" asked Ralph, the repair-man finally landing on the ground.

"There's a lockdown at Hero's Duty!"

The group gasped in shock, waiting for more information to be given to them.

"But Tammy-! Yes, yes! I know but-!" said Felix, rapid fire words being shouted on the receiver "O-Okay, I'll tell everyone! But are ya sure-!"

" _Don't come here"!_

"But babe-!"

" _Listen ta me, Felix! This is DANGEROUS! Don't allow ANYONE near us till we're given tha all clear!"_

"Y-Yes, yes. Honey." Felix said in gloom as he put the phone down.

*GLITCH!*

Felix turned as flash hit the side of his eyes, Vanellope glitching through the wall with Norwood holding her hand.

"Well?! What's goin' on?!"

"Tammy said there's a lockdown in tha game due ta a virus sample gettin' out!"

The fear of everyone was only increased; they had been in contact with enough viruses and to hear news of another possible outbreak brought on nothing but shivers.

"How bad is it?" asked Ralph.

"Well….not bad enough that no one has been contaminated but they don't wanna risk anythin' so tha entire game has been closed off!"

"Man, maybe it is a good thing that Litwak left." Said Ralph, putting a hand to his forehead "Though I gotta wonder if he could aid us in all'a this…I mean, IF we broke tha rules on-"

"Ralph, this ain't tha time ta joke Tammy an' tha others could be in danger!"

"I know that, Felix! I know." Said the Wrecker "But don't worry! Everyone in tha game is in good hands an' should somethin' happen?"

Felix looked at his hammer, taking it into his hands. Of course, he knew that there was nothing he could do with it considering that Viruses had strange enough reactions to it but he couldn't give up, not when things could get hectic.

"Everyone, I know tha virus is only quarantined ta Hero's Duty but I don't wanna risk it. EVERYONE is stayin' in tonight!"

"Aw, but Felix!" moaned Lucy.

"I don't have time for your whinin' Lucile-Allison!" the Repairman said in a stern voice, making the young girl take a step back "Viruses are no joke so keep your butts here."

"Same for ya, Nelly." Ralph said "You're already here so until we know if it's safe ta move…"

"Gotcha." The girl nodded, turning back to Norwood "I, er, guess that means we'll have ta call tha search off?"

"I understand." The red-head said in a worried tone "Sometimes, we gotta keep our priorities straight."

The group then headed back to the apartments, everyone readying themselves for the long stay.

"Ya need anythin' Felix?" asked Ralph, feeling worried for his friend.

"No, no. I'm fine. After all, I'm tha one that should be lookin' out for tha rest of ya."

"We're a family, Felix." Ralph smiled, trying to bring some hope into the situation "We take care of each other so there's no need to-!"

"NEL!"

Not too far down the hall stood Nel, the woman looking surprised that she had been caught.

"Ah, guys!"

Norwood's eyes glimmered when he saw the woman before him but he remembered; the two were still angry at each other but with the emergency before them…

"Are….are ya okay?"

Nel looked up, seeing Norwood's focus on her.

"H-huh?"

"Are ya okay?" the man asked again "You're not upset are ya?"

"Upset?"

Nel didn't know what to say, her body pressed against the door of her home.

"Um, yeah! I'm perfect." The woman lied, turning the handle of the door "I just need-"

"Ya…ya need what?" Norwood asked.

"I just need ta get myself together…." Nel said, her voice coming out so thin "I won't go anywhere Felix so don't worry."

The door shut, Norwood feeling terrible once again as he could not raise the will to say anything to the woman again. Defeated, he turned away and made the trek back to his own floor.

"Urgh, when will this gloom go away?" Vanellope growled "It's like it's filled tha entire apartments!"

Unbeknownst to the girl, another being heard her words, finding the behavior of all the apartment's occupants to be so strange yet intriguing. It lay in the duct, its stubby tail wagging.

 _Meeeeeooooooorrrng…._


	16. Chapter Sixteen- Cat Out of the Bag

Chapter Sixteen – Cat Out of the Bag

Lucy was not on the side of Hero's Duty that day as not only was there a lock-down but not long after, Litwak had returned, the games inside the establishment quickly returning to the forms.

"Hmm, I wonder how much space I can make." Litwak thought to himself as he looked around "We're going to have some new residence here soon!"

New residence?

The announcement of possible new neighbors was lost on the crew, the lot of them far too busy going on in their demo modes.

"Please someone come on, please someone come in." Ralph said to himself, going back and forth on the screen "I don't wanna do this all day!"

Much to the man's annoyance, he and the others inside Fix-It-Felix Jr were stuck in the endless demo-loop, the day drowned out by the rain outside. However, things were far busier in Hero's Duty.

"Okay, everyone keep within the proximity!" Mouse ordered as she ran her scanner on the aligned soldiers "I have ta check ta see if ya haven't been infected!"

"I had a feelin' somethin' was gonna happen with that thing!" Calhoun cursed to herself, walking up and down the path "There's no parts of a virus ya can trust! No matter how small, no matter how 'CUTE' they look, ya can't trust 'em!"

"Sarge, hold still for a moment!"

Mouse took the Marine and pulled her back, the scanner running on her body which unfortunately included the BRIGHT LIGHTS of the beam.

"Aurgh! It burns!"

"Okay, you're clear too!" Mouse breathed out "I'm glad that everyone is checkin' out but….but it still doesn't explain where tha bit went off ta!"

"Are ya sure it hasn't escaped?"

"I SHOULD HOPE NOT!" Mouse gasped "If that thing escape, especially with how SMALL it was, who knows where it could have gone!"

"Well, in that case but the entire arcade under alert once tha scan here has been completed!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mouse saluted before turning towards the halls "There is ONE person however whim we still haven't checked out…."

"Yeah, an' who would THAT be?"

* * *

Inside his prison cell Turbo lay on his cot, partaking in some evening reading from one of his pilfered magazines.

"I wish they would stop modifying these classic roadsters…." The man sided, rolling his eyes as he looked at the pictures "Some of this stuff is just GAUDY!"

"TURBO!"

"GAH!"

The man cried out and fell to the ground, the magazine landing on his head.

"Gods almighty…." He moaned "I know ya guys seem ta have some sort of ragin' pleasure watchin' me clean but isn't it a bit too early?"

The door opened without another word, Mouse marching and grabbing the man by the back of his collar.

"Whoa, HEY! Not so hard, girly!"

The scanner ran up and down the man, the racer as confused as ever.

"Um, is this a check-up or somethin'?"

"He's clear." Mouse nodded, shoving the man forward roughly "So he doesn't have it."

"Good…" Calhoun scowled, her focus then going to the racer "You surprise me, Turbz."

"Oh? An' why would that be?"

"For once, you're not tha center of a disaster here." The Marine said as she and her cadet left the cell, making certain that everything was secure once they had exited "Perhaps ya ARE a learnin' somethin' on your 'break'?"

"Babe….if I had ONE clue as ta what ya were talkin' about…..who am I kiddin', I still wouldn't care."

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!

Just then a loud scream broke through the halls, the three looking about in shock.

"Was that Markie?" Mouse asked, rushing towards the doors.

"EVERYONE, WE HAVE A CODE GREEN! CODE GREEN!"

Code Green?

What in the arcade was that?

"Aurgh, just what we needed!" Calhoun said as she rushed through the halls only to be greeted by the sight of her soldiers being chased by a Cybug but it wasn't just ANY Cybug.

This specimen seemed more than armed with various guns and weapons, its body thundering by as it continued to shoot at the NPCs, decimating them in its wake.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the woman said, shocked at what she saw "We had an all clear! How did THIS one get out!"

"I dunno!" Mouse said "But we still gotta take it down! We can't let it interfere before another game!"

Suddenly Turbo became interested, especially once he heard the gunshots going off. He rushed to the doors of his cell, attempting in vain to get a better look at what was going on but his view was cut off from the hallway door.

"What's goin' on, what's goin' on?!"

The battle continued outside, Calhoun and the others shooting towards the bug but they found it was too armored, too well-fed and strong.

"Do ya think it was glitched by that virus?" Calhoun asked as she and Mouse ducked behind a cover, the young cadet typing away at her computer but she found no errors.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy but from what I can find, there's nothin' wrong with this thing!"

"Oh, ya mean ASIDE from it runnin' outside tha allotted program!" Calhoun barked, shooting at the creature.

"WATCH OUT!"

The bug tackled the soldiers, braying out loudly as it looked around aimlessly. All it wanted to do was escape, to rid itself of the Marines before it but not without someone first.

* * *

"Urgh! Stupid muscle-heads!" Turbo screamed, trying to figure out a way to escape his cell but it was locked tighter than a drum "HEY! HEEEEY! I know someone out there can hear me! Stop shootin' him! STOP IT!"

The battle continued but the more the Marine fought they faster they were finding out that the Cybug wasn't responding to them as they were normally used to.

"This can't be right." Panted Calhoun, reaching for a weapon "Usually, even the upper-level bugs can be distracted. I duuno WHAT this one is doin'!"

"Take a flare! That might be able ta work." Said Mouse, pointing towards her commanding officers light bomb. Calhoun took heed to her Cadet's suggestion and hurled the light bomb at the bug.

"Once it follows that, we can finally-!"

The bug brayed upon seeing the light flashing before it and at first, it did seem to follow it but before it could be fully engulfed by the hypnotizing light…

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

It turned and shuffled back, shielding its eyes from the light, looking as if it were forcing itself to resist. Suffice to say, all that were there were dumbfounded by what it was seeing.

"C'mon, this can't be possible!" Calhoun said "It wants tha light! It HAS ta crave it!"

The bug seemed to be in pain, its front legs placed over its eyes as it fought with itself NOT to be taken by the light.

"Ya stupid thing!" Calhoun shouted "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

Wrong choice of words.

While the light was tempting enough, it was the Sargent's words that flicked the WRONG switch within the creature's brain. It stood up, all eyes going towards her and the Cadet, its mouth opening wide to show it's spinning blade teeth.

"Aw, _**SHIT."**_

With a roar, the bug rushed forward but it still wasn't as nimble as the two women, both of them LEAPING out of the way just in time.

"Okay, perhaps it's tha WEATHER that is makin' this thing GRUMPIER than normal!" said Mouse as she thumbed back at the beast, the bug pulling itself out of the debris as it took off again.

"We may need ta do a soft reset!" Calhoun cried as she and the others ran in a chain against the bug "Set tha thing back ta an egg before-!"

"DON'T HURT IT!"

The group ran past the jail hall, seeing Turbo banging his hands on the panel of his cell.

"Wha-?"

"DON'T HURT IT!"

The bug roared again but came to a sudden stop, looking right at the man inside the cell.

"Aw, GREAT!" growled Calhoun "Now it's hungry for him!"

Even though she knew that Turbo was a wanted criminal she wasn't going to go back on her own morals to allow him to be eaten again. As bad as he was, she still have to save him.

 _ **HIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

And she was going to do it in the most spectacular way possible.

Calhoun leapt into the air, landing atop the bug's shell with enough force to knock it off its feet.

"Haha, not so tough are YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Apparently, being treated like a rodeo bull wasn't in the bug's plans and it took off throughout the game, Calhoun hanging on for dear life.

"WHOA WHOA WHOOOOOOOA! S-S-SOMEONE IS FRISKY!"

"Ah, man! SARGE!" Mouse called, ready to go after the woman.

"Wait, er-! Bunnie? Birdie?!"

The young woman groaned, turning her head towards the cells "You've been here HOW long? An' ya can't even remember my freakin' name?!"

Turbo.

"Look kid, whatever your name is! I can help ya with this!"

"An' why should I trust ya?" the woman asked, aiming a gun right at Turbo's forehead but the man was not at all scared, a brow arching as he looked diretly into the woman's eyes.

"Look, I could give a flying mother if ya trust me. I just know that it's gonna take a lot more than ropin' that bug'a yours ta stop it."

"Oh, PLEASE! Like ya can stop a Cybug!"

"Alright, fine. Do this tha hard way." Turbo said, digging into his pockets to reveal the mass of leftover shell casings he had "Just sayin'. There's more than one way ta tame a bug."

Back with Calhoun, the woman continued her wild ride with the Cybug, the think bucking and jumping with all its might.

"This thing has GOT ta get tired soon enough!" she gasped, feeling her grip starting to slide on its smooth shell "A'course, I could put it ta sleep in a more THOROUGH way!"

A gun was grabbed, the woman ready to plant a bullet between the creature's skull but it saw the woman's actions and halted, bracing down with just enough force that Calhoun was FLUNG from its shell and landed with a hard crash into a pile of rubble.

"I hate bugs…." She frowned, looking at the thing upside down "I really, REALLY do."

The creature slowly approached Calhoun, mouth dripping with glowing drool and teeth ready to CHOMP. She reached for one gun but the internal weapons inside of it shot it from her hands. She reached for a second but the process repeated.

"Oh yeah?"

The woman stood up, taking off her armor to give her limbs more room; if she couldn't SHOOT the thing, she was ready to wrestle it.

"Ready, baby? Ready? _Reeeeeeady?"_

"Aero!"

Aero?

In that second, Calhoun took her eyes of the bug and instead of getting attacked-

"Hey, Aero!"

Was that-?

"TURBO?!"

To the woman's surprise Turbo ran up to the scene, waving his hands about.

"Hey, Aero! Give her some space!"

The bug turned towards the racer and cocked its head to the left before rushing over towards him.

"Turbo, look out!" Calhoun cried, horrified that the man was going full on towards the bug "It's gonna EAT-!"

The bug screeched but there was something different about its call this time around. It sounded….happy?

Happy?

It jumped up, landing atop Turbo as if it were a giant puppy, nuzzling it's face against him.

"Aw, what was all this about, huh?" Turbo laughed as he was nuzzled "Dun tell me those HD boys were messin' with ya!"

The Marine could do nothing but stare in shock at what she was witnessing. She was frozen in place as she watched the rabid bug, the mammoth monster, the brainless eating machine….

Lap at Turbo as if it were an overgrown puppy.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." The former racer chuckled as he pushed back, Aero skittering about as he waited for the man's next move "Heh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're hungry?"

Aero nodded, letting out happy little chirps. The grey-skinned man grinned, reaching into his pocket.

"See that strong Cybug sense of smell works….cuz I gots just tha thing for ya!"

The bug trilled as Turbo handed it a handful of used shells, the bug chomping away happily.

And Calhoun was still stunned.

"Sarge! Are ya okay?" Mouse asked as she rushed over to her commanding officer, the woman still astounded.

Everyone began to gather around the scene, stopping once they were a few yards away from Turbo who petted his 'friend' atop his head, the bug munching on the metal scrap.

"Sarge?"

Calhoun rubbed her temples, making certain that what she was witnessing was indeed real and not the result of her crash into the rubble but no matter how hard she rubbed, no matter how many times she told herself to wake up…

Yup, it was real.

"Um…..Sargent?"

"Mouse…."

"Yes?"

"Keep tha game on lockdown…."


	17. Chapter Seventeen-Paw Prints

Chapter Seventeen – Paw Prints in the Pixels

"This feels so weird…."

"But it's fun!"

Mary and Gene were still in the resort, rain coming down outside but the downstairs arcade now abuzz as patrons watched the little woman continue at the game before her. Of course, it was a spectacle for various reasons aside from the idea of a game character playing a game…

One of those facts being that Mary had to use a chair just to get high enough to even see the screen.

"Wow, look at her go!" said a character behind her.

"She's up to level twenty!"

Mary was growing all the more excited, finding such things to do even when she could not venture far due to the weather.

"Ah! See, I told you this would be fun!"

Gene said nothing, looking at his wife and the crowd as he leaned against a wall.

The things that the little pie-baker could do.

* * *

"Ah-huh…..y-yeah….I understand, honey."

"So what's up?" asked Ralph, seeing Felix's face becoming all the more downtrodden by the second. The little man made a few nods, talking softly before giving a weak 'I love you too' and hanging up.

"Felix?"

"It was Tammy again…." The man said sadly "She…she an' tha others are gonna have ta stay at HD for tha entire night."

"Wow, that bad huh? Did she give ya any details?"

"Well, she didn't wanna cause a panic so she's relayin' tha message ta everyone that they couldn't find tha virus within tha game."

"So it could be ANYWHERE?" Ralph asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"Don't say it so loud!" Felix was quick to shush the man "We don't wanna cause a panic, that's tha LAST thing I wanna do but it's more than that now!"

"What in tha arcade could POSSIBLY be worse than another virus attack?"

The Hero in blue looked about, seeing that the Nicelander and the other characters of East Nicelander were milling about, minding their own business. He took Ralph by the hand and took him around the corner, making doubly sure that the two were alone.

"Felix?"

"It's bad enough that another virus may be on tha loose but we may have some CYBUG issues on our hands as well."

NOW Ralph was REALLY worried, the idea of two emergencies on his plate being too much to tackle.

"Turbo's been up ta somethin'…." Felix said, becoming cross as seen in his eyes "One of tha game's buggies got on tha loose an' while it was tearin' up-!"

"Yeah, YEAH?" Ralph asked, standing on his toes.

"Somehow. SOMEHOW-! Turbo was tha only one able ta wrangle it up."

Ralph stopped, his breath escaping him as he attempted to take in the information he had been given. He knew that Turbo was possibly the only other person aside from the Hero's Duty characters to understand Cybugs, but he of all people managed to WRANGLE one?

Tiny Turbo?

Tiny, skinny-armed Turbo?

Even RALPH had a handful with a MEDIUM-sized Cybug and he was fully aware of what could happen to him should he be DEVOURED but Turbo managed to save the say on this one?

Things certainly were strange this night.

"Tammy didn't give me a lotta details on it but it's another thing we gotta look out for! Who knows what tha guy could be doin' with that thing!"

"Do ya think I haven't been thinkin' tha same thing?" said the Wrecker, wringing his hands nervously "Hoo-BOY! Seems like we can't get a single day of rest here can we? I mean, I know I've always asked for things ta be more excitin' but-!"

"We gotta stick together with this one, big guy." Felix said, nodding his head "If there is anythin' I've learned from all'a this? Always, ALWAYS expect tha unexpected!"

"An' carry plenty'a virus bombs with ya if ya got 'em…." Ralph shuddered, his skin feeling clammy "Either way, I hope Cally an' tha others are okay. Tha last thing they deserve is ta deal with Tur-Butt because of this. He's been enough of a massive pain in tha butt even behind bars!"

"Yeah but….what other means do we have, brother?"

Ralph too notice of how worried Felix looked, "Huh?"

"We just gotta roll with tha punches. My daddy said that, an' we gotta-"

"Did ya check over here?"

"No! I didn't see anythin'!"

Felix looked up to see Vanellope and Norwood going around the building once more, the young racer glitching carefully from spot to spot.

"I'm sure we checked here before…."

"Oooh, where is that cat?" Norwood asked, both Repairman and Wrecker seeing the worry creasing on his face "I swear, if anyone has done anythin' ta her-!"

"Hey guys." Felix waved as he approached the two "Um…still on tha hunt for Sassy?"

"Yeah." Said Vanellope, looking just as upset and saddened as Norwood "But-! But we can't find a trace of her anywhere!"

"Now, don't give up just yet." The man in blue said, trying his best to encourage his two friends "Ya did good enough coverin' ground together. Maybe ya just need a few more eyes ta help ya."

Vanellope's own eyes began to widen, the girl rushing to the corner of the building as she peeked over to the front of the lawn. The other Nicelanders were out and about chatting with each other and when one in-particular crossed her line of view-

"Hey, Miss NEEEEEEEEEEEELL!"

"AH!"

The little purple Nicelander shouted as she turned, Vanellope flailing her arms here and there.

"I need your help!"

"Kid! What are ya DOIN'?!" Norwood gasped in panic once he realized what the child was doing "Don't call her over here!"

"Why not?" asked the racer "I'd think that if there's anyone who needs ta help ya right now, it's her."

"Uh, I'm with Nory on this." Agreed Ralph, not wanting to wave the flames any higher than they already were "Can't we just do this with-!"

"Miss Nel!" Vanellope smiled as the little woman finally approached "Just tha Nicelander we needed."

"Ah, what's goin' on?"

Vanellope took the woman by her hand and pulled her forward "Ya have a keen eye for detail! It's so keening keen that I think it would be PERFECT ta help us!"

"Okay, with WHAT?"

The girl glitched behind the Nicelander and gave her a soft shove, Nel tumbling forward RIGHT into Norwood's chest.

"AH!"

"OOF!"

"With cat-findin', of course!"

It had been quite some time since both Nicelanders had really spoken with each other and as they looked at one another….

 **IT ONLY MADE THINGS ALL THE MORE AWKWARD.**

"Yeah, nice job kid…." Ralph moaned, putting a fist atop her head softly "This is JUST what we needed."

"Miss Nel, we just need your help…" Vanellope said, the girl noticing the small insecure pout the woman was giving to EVERYONE.

"H-Help? I-I think you've got it covered now."

"Ma'am, please. Sassy has been gone for a really, really, really, REALLY long time. We're gettin' worried that somethin' may have happened ta her an-!"

"AUUUURGH! Enough!" the woman cried, throwing her head up in the air "I get it! Ya want me ta find that freakin' cat! FNIE!"

"YA WILL?!"

Everyone looked, noticing just how HAPPY Norwood was at Nel's words but he caught himself, feeling rather silly that he had reaced in such a manner. He stood back up, clearing his throat and shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I mean…if this is what ya wanna do then-"

Nel didn't say another word, taking Vanellope by her hand and DRAGGING her away.

"WE'RE OVER HERE. JUST LET US DO OUR THING."

Vanellope gave Ralph a terrified look, but the Wrecker turned his head away, eyes telling Vanellope one thing;

 _I TOLD YOU SO._

"Let's find that cat so we can get this over with…." Nel grumped, nearly hurling the racer into a bush.

"WHOA!"

"Stupid freckled Norwood and his stupid giant cat…." The Nicelander moaned to herself, trying hard to pretend she was looking about "Always bein' stupid with stupid cats an' stupid stupid stupid AUUUUURGH!"

Even from far away, the men could hear the rants of the purple Nicelander. Norwood slowly went over to the back door of the apartments and began banging his head against it.

"Nory, NO!"

"Ah, Miss Nel?"

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

Vanellope glitched in place, taken aback by how irritated the woman was. She recovered, trying her best to put on a humored face.

"Oh, I know Genie is gone but we don't need someone ta substitute for 'im!"

Nel wasn't too keen on the joke and turned away, digging around the bush for nothing.

"Oh, c'mon Miss Nel! Ya still can't be THIS upset, can ya?"

"I can try…" the woman replied.

"Is this STILL about Norwood's cats?" the racer asked, Nel wanting nothing more to do but loop away and disappear from sight "I know some of 'em are kinda creepy but that doesn't mean that Dr. Norwood is creepy an-!"

"AAAAAUGH! I'm so tired of all'a this!" Nel shouted, falling back on the grass "I'm tired of cats, I'm tired of fightin', I'm tired of-!"

She looked up at the blinking, rainbow colored stars; for so many years she had seen them but as she lay there now there was just something missing from them.

And as much as she hid it from the others, there was no hiding it from HERSELF.

"I am such a doof."

"No, you're a POOF…." Vanellope said as she poked Nel's hair "Not a doof so why are ya actin' like this?"

Nel sat up, drawing her knees to her face; she hated feeling so venerable and small with people outside her game but there was no hiding it now. For the first time in a long time she was completely lost on what to do, how to feel and how to even come clean with herself on the matter concerning two people she cared so deeply about….

And it was starting to effect all involved.

"Kid…."

"Ah-huh?"

"Every have one of those moments…where ya wanna do somethin' good for everyone ya love but it seems like no matter what ya do, someone is gonna get hurt?"

Vanellope knew that feeling.

And she didn't want to repeat it EVER again.

"I've got Nory ta worry about one hand an' then on tha other is Nolan." Nel continued "It just feels like if I say no ta either of 'em, they're gonna make me regret openin' my pie-hole."

Nel began to realize just how silly things were getting, once more throwing her hands into the air.

"An' it's over cats! STUPID CATS!"

"Dr. Norwood mentioned that…." Vanellope said as she sat next to the purple Nicelander "But I just wanna know."

"Huh?"

"From what he said, it sounded like ya used ta LOOOOVE cats! What happened?"

Nel turned bright red in the face and placed her hands upon her cheeks.

"I-! I don't hate cats! I never have!"

"Ya don't?" Vanellope blinked "Then wha-?"

"Ya wanna know what happened? Here, I'll tell ya where this all started!"

* * *

"BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Nel, slow down."

The tiny Nicelander didn't hear as she tore off down the hall, screaming at the top of her lungs as she held her hands in the air.

"Imma tha fastest bunny alive! BLEBBLEBLEBBL-AAAH!"

"There ya go!" cried the boy as he finally caught up with the little baby, her high pitched squeals filling the entire hallway "Nel! Stop!"

"No! No! NOOOO!" the girl shouted, her stubby little arms and legs going everywhere as did her little puff-ball pigtails "No'an! Urgh, I wanna get down!"

"Nothin' doin'." The young boy said as he carried the baby back through the halls "Aunti Violet! Nel got out again!"

"That's sweet dear!" called the voice from the apartment "Why don't you take her outside? That'll be fun!"

"But Auntie!"

"Bye Nolan! Bye baby-boo-boo!"

Nel shrieked loudly in happiness as she once more escaped from Nolan's hands and tore off down the hall, leaving the boy to wonder just how he was going to handle the excited bundle of energy. There was no other way to go about it but to chase the child before she wound up lost.

"Nel, come back here!"

"WHOO!" cried a certain repairman as he saw a tiny purple thing FLYING out the door "Watch out, kiddo!"

The young Nicelander didn't hear a thing as she tore off for the swings, stopping right before one as she jumped onto it. Her legs dangled from it as she rocked about clumsily, spinning about as her laughter continued.

"Neeeeeel….." Nolan moaned as he finally caught with the girl, placing her on the swing correctly "Ya can't go jumpin' about everywhere like a bunny, ya know that?"

" _ **IMMA BUNNY!"**_

"Urgh, NEL!" the boy said in annoyance, carefully pushing the toddler on the swings "How do ya expect me ta look after ya if ya keep runnin' away every other second?"

"Higher, HIIIIIGHER!" Nel laughed again, her tiny legs kicking in the air "HIGHER, NOLAN!"

Despite Nel's obliviousness to her cousin's words the boy had to smile; such a silly little baby but he still loved her.

"Don't worry, Nelly…" the boy said, sounding proud of himself. He looked up at the sky, such a wonderful feeling coming over him "You're gonna be fine."

He looked down….

AND NEL WAS GONE.

"AUGH! NEL!"

Where had the baby gone, Nolan had not a clue but what he DID know was that he had to find her and fast!

"Nel! NEEEEL!" the boy cried out, looking everywhere "Aw, c'mon! How can I lose a purple thing?!"

Unbeknowst to the boy, his cousin was closer than he thought. In her quick jump from the swing Nel was now toddling around the bushes, her big eyes going everywhere and looking everywhere to find some new place to explore.

"Lalalalalaaaaaaaa-!" she sang "Dedededededeeeee-!"

"Sassy!"

The girl stopped, hearing another voice close by. She took one step, then she took another….and then she jetted her feet even closer. Only a few paces away walked a boy, his wife orange hair going all over the place but while his eyes were hidden the saddened look on his face was clear to see.

"Sassy?" the boy cried out again "Sassy, where are ya?"

"BLAAAURGH!"

" _ **HOWAAAAURGH!"**_

A purple streak POPPED from the bushes and scared Norwood right on his lump. Before he knew what was going on all he could hear was high-pitched laughter and clapping.

"I FOUND CHUUUU!"

The boy look, seeing the girl trip and roll from the bushes and yet she was still laughing.

"Hello?"

"HELLO!"

"Uh, hello?" the boy said again "Why….are ya in tha bushes?"

"I'm NEEEEEEEEEEEL!" the baby shouted.

"I-I know you're Nel." Said the boy, getting back on his feet.

"Who are YOOOU?"

"Me?" the boy pointed at himself, Nel smiling curiously.

"Are you a PUM'KIN?"

"A PUM'KIN?!"

"You're a PUM'KIN!" the girl cried out, running around the boy "Pum'kin, pum'kin, PUUUUM'KIN baby!"

"I-I'm not a pum'kin!" the boy pouted, his face starting to turn red.

"But you're ORANGE!" said Nel "An' only pum'kins are orange!"

"What about ORANGES?" said the boy fussily "They're ORANGE because they're ORANGE so I'm not a pum'kin, I'm-!"

"An orange?" the girl asked curiously.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"OOOH! What are ya lookin' for?" the girl asked as she quickly went to the boy's side, looking about. He fidgeted, trying to figure out what to do with this overly-energetic Nicelander.

"I-I'm lookin' for m'cat!"

"I LIKE BUNNIES!" Nel said loudly "Bunnies are like cat but not!"

"W-Well, my cat isn't like a bunny." The boy said shyly "She's big n' round n' is a calitoe-. A camel-bow. A CA-! A CALI-!"

Poor Norwood.

He just could not say it.

"SHE HAS ORANGE N' BROWN N WHITE ON HER!"

"Is she orange like ya?" asked the toddler "DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S A PUM'KIN?!"

"I'm not a pum'kin!" the boy whined "I'm not, I'm not, I'm NOOOOOT!"

"Then what are ya?"

The boy looked down, Nel's eyes so wide and full of wonder. There was just something about the way she was looking at him, something about the way she had asked him.

"Wha's your name?"

"N-Norwood…." The boy said nervously "M'name is…is Norwood."

Nel smiled again, walking up to the boy and reaching for his hair.

"W-What-?!"

"Do ya have eyes?"

"Y-Yes, I have eyes!"

"I c'n see 'em…"

"O-oh…" the boy said as he looked down at the girl, using both hands to push up the massive nest of bright red hair.

Green.

Nel saw those green eyes.

Her smile grew wider as she looked at the boy, Norwood unsure what to do.

"W-What?"

"GREEEEEEEEEEN!" Nel called out, laughing once more "Your eyes look like GRASS!"

Norwood felt that maybe it would be better to let the baby laugh this time as there was no way he'd be able to talk to her.

"Grass?"

"I like grass!" Nel said "Grass is green n' soft n' I like things that are soft so I like YOU too!"

Maybe Nel was unaware of what she had really said.

But to Norwood?

Norwood had never heard another child say such a thing to him, especially from another girl. The only other girl who commented on his looks was Mary and the things SHE said?

Well, they were no where near as nice compared to what Nel had just told him.

The boy's face turned pink as he tired to figure out what to say.

"I-I like purple?"

Nel looked up with curious eyes.

"S-So I like ya too?"

Nel erupted into bright laughter, spinning on her feet with glee. She was just too tickled by Norwood, from his hair to his eyes to EVERYTHING about him.

"Pum'kin green-eyes! Pum'kin green-eyes!" Nel sang, trying to reach up to Norwood again "Pretty green eyes!"

"U-Um….okay." the older child said, turning around "I-I need ta find Sassy."

"Can I help?"

"You?" the boy asked as he looked down at the tiny Nicelander. He was small himself given the size of a typical Nicelander baby but Nel was so much smaller! In fact, she was the smallest Nicelander Norwood had ever seen.

"You're so small…." He said, putting a hand on her head "You're so tiny!"

"M'NOT TINY!" the girl screeched, making the red-head jump away "N'TINY! I'M NEL!"

And before Norwood could say something else, Nel dove right into the bush all the while still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Nel!" the boy called out in worry "Nel! Come back, please! I'm sorry!"

Where had she gone? It seemed that no matter which way the boy looked he could not find the little purple Nicelander. NOW he was getting really worried as not only had he lost his beloved cat but he had lost NEL as well? What would her mother think?

What would HIS mother think?!

"Nel, come back!" Norwood called, becoming more and more worried "Can ya hear meeee?! Can ya see meeeeee?!"

The bushes began to rustle, the signal the boy was looking for.

"Are ya there? Please say yes! I won't call ya tiny anymore if ya-!"

"' _ **EY!"**_

The young boy froze, turning in fear to see an older Nicelander boy glaring at him.

Nolan.

"Why'd ya scare my cousin like that?!"

"What?! I didn't scare her!"

"Yes, ya did!" Nolan growled as he marched right up to Norwood, making the boy feel just as small as he had Nel only moment ago "I saw ya makin' fun of her an' ya made her run off cryin'!"

"I did not make her cry!" the red-head protested "A-An' sides!"

"Yeah?"

"She called me Pum'kin! She was makin' fun of MEEEEEEH!"

"Liar!" Nolan declared "My cousin can't make fun of anyone! She's too small!"

"No, you're tha liar!" shouted Norwood "An'-! An' don't call her small, ya big meanie!"

"You're tha meanie, pum'kin!"

"No, YOU! Uh-! M-Meanie-butt!"

 _ **"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"**_

 _ **KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Both boys gasped as they looked towards the bushes, the leaves shaking from what both could only guess, and worry, was Nel being attacked out of view.

"NEL!" cried Nolan.

"Is she okay?!" whimpered Norwood "She was lookin' for m'cat an'-!"

"YOUR CAT!" Nolan said, eyes widening in surprise "Ya sent my baby cousin inta a BUSH ta look for your stupid CAT?!"

"No! NO! She went in herself!"

"She wouldn't do that" growled Nolan, completely forgetting that with her boundless energy she would have indeed gone into the bush "She hates cats! She'd never go after one!"

"B-but she wanted ta help me!" Norwood said louder, his face turning red in anger "So she doesn't hate cats! THERE!"

"Yes she does!"

"NO, SHE DOESN'T!"

"SHE DOES, CAT-FREAK!"

"SHE DOESN'T-! Uh-! Meanie-Butt Deluxe!"

And then the fight began, Nory and Nolan pathetically bopping each other as they argued WHO was the one to make Nel cry.

"Urgh! Cats make me breath bad!" said Nolan as he tried to take Norwood into his arms and carry him away "That's why mom won't let me near them!"

Norwood ducked out of the way in time, the older boy still scrambling towards him.

"W-Well-! Uh-!"

How could the red-head come back from this?

 _ **"YOU STINK, NOLAN!"**_

By now everyone in Niceland took notice of the fight, the children taking the most pleasure at the spectacle.

"Look at those two dorks fighting!" laughed a certain girl in pink, her mother giving her a swift hit on her butt.

"Mary, I swear to the heavens above-"

So the ruckus only continued, the repairman called Felix running out of the apartment and pulling the two boys apart and even while being held in the air they still reached for each other, the battle not over.

And then second later Nel came out of the bush holding Sassy.

She was covered in dirt and twigs, there were leaves in her hair but she seemed happy, getting even more so when she saw just how 'silly' Norwood and Nolan were acting.

"Boy, boys!" shouted Mr. Fix-It as he ran towards the fighting Nicelanders, picking them up "Oh my land, settle down!"

"FART FACE!" shouted Nolan.

"BOOGER NOSE!" called back Norwood.

"WOOOOW!" the girl smiled as she held the giant cat in her arms "Nolan n' Pum'Kin-face are so funny!"

 _"Mreow."_

* * *

"Wait….so all'a this started because Nolan THOUGHT Norwood made ya cry?!"

"YUUUUUP." Nel said with a moan.

"I-! But-! Ya found his cat! Ya were happy!"

"Does it really matter?" the purple Nicelander said, rolling her eyes "Nolan was CERTAIN that Norwood was up ta no good with me from that very moment so he kept an EXTRA eye out for him. AN EXTRA, EXTRA eye out."

"But you've been good friends since then. How come Nolan doesn't see that?"

"W-Well, you're right 'bout one thing…." Nel smiled shyly, thinking back to simpler times "Norwood an' I have been…friends. An'…."

The racer nodded, waintg for the little dress-maker's reply.

"I….I don't know if I could have made it without that doof around me." The woman giggled to herself, finding it harder and harder to fully contain her feelings "Yeah, he's a cat-maniac, he's a massive butt-hole at times, an' he's rough but…"

"Ah-huh?"

"I…."

Vanellope knew she was getting closer and closer to it, the moment when Nel would finally tell the truth and things would be fixed!

"URGH! Wh-where's Sassy?!" Nel croaked, feeling humiliated "W-We need ta find that cat before Norwood REALLY chases us put tha wall!"

The girl fell over on her back like a weight.

So close, yet so very, very far.

"Honestly, why doesn't Norwood just invest in tracker collars now? It's not like he can't afford them an' there are PLENTY'A games round here that-!"

 _GYOOOOOOONG…._

Both racer and Nicelander turned, their skin going cold as they felt a presence around them but it felt so unearthly. Vanellope gulped, being far too familiar with the feeling than she wanted to admit.

"M-Miss Nel?"

The sound echoed around them again, the leaves rustling.

"D-Do ya think that could be her?" asked the younger character. Nel couldn't see the creature but she KNEW that whatever it was, it was not the missing cat. She reached down and took Vanellope by her hand, pulling her off the ground and towards her.

"Stay back."

"But Miss Nel-!"

"STAY BACK!" the woman said, grabbing a brick and just in time too.

The bush moved as something sprang from it, Vanellope letting out a cry as she saw something dark fly overhead. Nel on the other hand was armed and prepared, taking her brick and WHACKING the creature with it. It cried out and hit the ground hard, the sound it made sounding like someone had dropped JELL-O onto the ground.

"Ew, what is that?!" Vanellope coughed, feeling Nel pull her back.

"I dunno, but we're not gonna find out!"

The two ran as fast as they could towards the front of the lawn, the others still milling about.

"FELIX!" Nel panted "F-Feix! HELP!"

"Whoa, what's wrong ya guys?!" the man asked in worry, Ralph and Norwood coming up behind him.

"We-! We saw-!" Vanellope began. She stopped, thinking back to the moment and realizing just how ODD the thing was that she saw "Kay, I dunno WHAT I saw but-! But it was somethin'-!"

"It didn't get ya, did it?!" Norwood blustered, not sensing how frantic he had sounded. There was a moment of pause between he and the other Nielander, the woman turning red in the cheeks again.

"W-what? N-No, we're fine…." Nel said sheepishly.

"Nel whacked him with one'a Ralph's bricks!" Vanellope said "But-! When she hit it, it sounded like she hit over-whipped batter! All mushy n' thick!"

"Batter?" Ralph asked, confused "So it wasn't an animal?"

"Well…it KINDA looked like one?" said Vanellope "But-! Um, Kinda hard ta say! What do ya call somethin' that looks like an animal an' ya THINK it's an animal but then when ya think back it COULDN'T be an animal but it ACTED like an animal an-!"

"Oh boy, don't tell me we have more trouble goin' on!" said Felix as he looked about, his eyes peering into the woods "Ralph, gonna need your help buddy!"

"Not a problem! What do ya need me ta do?"

"Go ta East Niceland an' tell everyone ta go in for tha night!" the repairman said "Lock up an' stay vigilant!"

"An' everyone else?"

"They're goin' inside an' I'm callin' Tammy." the repairman said "Tomorrow, we're having a clean sweep! Who knows what's running around in here!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen- The Cat May Look

Chapter Eighteen- The Cat May Look at the King

"SPILL IT, TURBO!"

"What is there to spill?"

Turbo sat in the all-too familiar Hero's Duty interrogation room, Calhoun and a few other hefty guards glaring down upon him but like so many times before, the former race did not move, he did not flinch.

He knew their tactics, he knew their moves.

What was there to fear.

"Oh-ho, I can see we're playin' this game again…." The lead Marine chuckled to herself, fingers strumming the counter top of the table "Look, we've been nice enough ta ya before, TURBZ."

The man's eyes remained on Calhoun, his lips curling into an tiny untrustworthy smile.

"How did ya do it?"

The man shrugged, relaxing in his chair "How did I do WHAT? You're gonna hafta be a bit more specific."

"Tha CYBUG, Turbo." Calhoun said, her voice coming out harder "Tha CYBUG. How did ya get it into your control?!"

Seeing the woman so ruffled to his actions was sweeter than any candy to the man, finding it harder and harder to stop himself from erupting into laughter.

"Oh, you're tha EXPERTS of this game. I mean, it is YOOOOUR home? So what are ya tellin' me? That tha big, bad bruisers can't get their widdle bugs in order? No wonder one of 'em made a meal outta Brad, ey?"

Not a second had that name been uttered did Turbo feel a strong grip around his neck, the wall SLAMMING into his back as Calhoun threw his body into it.

"YA SON'UVA BITCH!"

"Sarge, stop!"

The grey-skinned man felt the pain rippling through him, struggling to get air into his lungs but he could see Calhoun's eyes as clear as day. He had struck a chord with her, saying the word to set her flint alight. Even with the threat of having his neck snapped in two however, he kept on smiling, kept on smirking.

"Wh-whoops. M'bad." He choked out, managing to get out a hoarse cackle "Did I say somethin' SENSITIVE, Sarge?"

As much as Calhoun wanted to destroy the man right then and there she knew she had her orders and the inner soldier in her had to obey, no matter how hard the other side of her mind told her otherwise.

Let Turbo destroy himself.

Keep her own hands clean and guilt free.

She dropped the man back onto the floor, watching him reach for his throat as he gathered his breath.

"G-goodness." He growled "Wh-why don't ya exercise some of that 'but we're not our code' bullcrap ya barf out an' try bein' a bit more GENTLE, eh?"

"Tha Sarge asked ya a question…" said one of the soldiers in the room "An' for your best interest-"

"Puh, as if I care?" Turbo snorted, crossing his legs and putting his arms behind his back, making himself comfortable "I'm already trapped in this butthole of techno-babble code junk. 'Less, ya make me an offer then-"

"What about…."

Turbo stopped, looking up at Calhoun and seeing something sinister in her eyes.

" _Yeeees?"_

"Aero? Is that its name?"

Calhoun saw the man flinch, his brows coming together.

"So ya DO have a functionin' attention span…." Turbo spat out, his fingers starting to shake.

"Ya know…" the Sargent began, sitting on the table "No that we found tha THING….tha easiest thing ta do is just keep it out in tha open. Let some kid pick it off or let it go back ta tha light once tha game clears."

"Aero is too clever for that." Turbo growled, resisting his own urges to throw himself upon the Marine, her smile making his blood boil "Tha fact he was able ta evade ya jarheads is enough proof of that!"

"We could push him out once tha lights burn…."

"Stop!"

"Even as clever as he is….he wouldn't be able ta resist 'em."

"STOP IT!"

"I mean, even YOU couldn't resist tha light." Calhoun cooed "An' how did it feel? I mean, I know what it's like ta be SHOT an' crushed but ta be INCINERATED like that?"

"Shut tha hell up, Blondie!"

Calhoun knew that the tables had been turned, feeling things returning to her once she saw Turbo beginning to stir.

"Did it burn? Was it quick? Or did your insides fry? I mean, ya had all that extra armor on ya but Aero?"

The woman shook her head, rubbing her hands together.

"I can just imagine tha poor bugger. Goin' inta tha light without control, feelin' tha burn of his code as it's set aflame an'-!"

"AERO JUST CAME TA ME!" Turbo shouted, rushing up to the woman much to her surprise "Ya think you're so smart with these bugs but Aero n' me?! He came ta me because he's tired of ya! He's sick of all'a ya! An' he KNEW tha moment ya found him, he'd be killed!"

Calhoun and the others were still surprised at the turn as well as the explanation. In all their time in the game, there had been no accounts of a Cybug turning 'tame' on anyone as any attempt at rounding a lone bug up always resulted in injury on the part of the solider, and a nice bullet to the forehead on the bug's part.

NEVER had any of them seen a bug take to a person in such a manner as Aero had done with Turbo and the fact that Turbo had known the bug long enough to actually NAME it, to grow so attached to it?

What was going on?

The Marine's stomach sent her a bad feeling, something telling her the incidents between the Cybug and the missing virus were connected but she couldn't figure out how. Turbo on the other hand had caught his actions, backing away from the larger character and sitting back onto the chair. He too was ruffled much like had done to the woman moments but either of them were willing to break, to show their weaknesses.

Still, Calhoun had gotten part of what she wanted, even if the interrogation hadn't led her to the answer she so much desired.

Was it really as simple as that?

Could it have been so simple that Turbo had accomplished something that even the characters of Hero's Duty could not, especially with a creature from their own game? It was burning the woman from the inside, knowing that Turbo held within him so many talents, that he could still grasp onto so much luck all the while doing such horrible things to the people around him.

It may have made her angry.

But maybe that was what Turbo wanted.

"Look….." the woman said "We're gonna think about this."

"Think about what?" asked Turbo.

"What ta do with your bug friend."

"But ya can't-!"

"Turbo? Serious talk now. None'a this good-Marine, bad-Marine…straight talk."

The racer wasn't buying the words the Marine was selling him but he remained in his seat, knowing he had no choice but to listen.

"I know…I know that we've bent tha rules on a lotta things in this arcade but….but with this?"

"Lemme guess, Sarge." Turbo huffed, rolling his eyes "This is that ONE thing where ya gotta follow tha rules."

"It's only because we're not fully sure what's goin' on with this bug an' we don't wanna risk it!"

"I know what's goin' on!" shouted Turbo "He's not some brainless code-muncher but oh, this one time ya gotta fry 'em. Can't waste your brain cells on this one ta see 'beyond their code' or whatever bullshit you an' Ralph like ta throw out. Not this time, this time if _**DIFFERENT.**_ "

"Ya know, I wouldn't have HALF an issue on this if ya didn't act like this!" the woman groaned, putting a hand to her aching head "We have ta much ta juggle with right now an' if we wanna cut it down, we hafta-!"

"Get rid of a Cybug that hasn't even bothered ya an' let this virus thing go free. Yeah, yeah. I got'cha."

"Urgh, Turbo!"

"Look, I got it!" the man said, crossing his arms against his chest and looking away "I got it, okay. Not like I expected ya ta let me have anythin' anyway."

"Don't start with me, Turbo."

"I get it. I'm tha arcade's most wanted so lettin' me have ONE thing, even if that thing is somethin' ya'll hate an' fear, would be too much?"

"It's not as if ya don't have a history with Cybugs." Said the guard, tired of Turbo's attempts to turn the conversation.

"No, don't start this." Said Calhoun, putting a hand between both the two "Look, put Turbo back in tha cell?"

"Is that it?" the man said, being led back with the other guards "You're just gonna fry Aero like that?"

Calhoun said nothing, their eyes locked onto one another.

"Answer me, Sarge! ANSWER ME!"

Calhoun didn't know what to do, watching the racer being led from the room and back into his cell. It was all a question of what path she should take and while the inner Marine in her knew it would be best to DESTROY the bug and let its code reset within the core of the game, the other part of her?

She had seen it herself.

The evidence was right there.

Somehow, by some means, Turbo had managed to tame a Cybug and will it to his command. She was no longer dealing with a brainless virus as all her companions and herself knew the bugs as. Aero could think for itself, act on itself and was dedicated to Turbo not unlike a loyal dog to its master.

And what if she did destroy it?

She was once more trapped within Turbo's words, his web of lies in which he was the spider to her fly. Was he really trying to guilt her in this situation, using the fragility of the moment to get his way?

"It's just a stupid bug…." The woman mumbled to herself as she walked towards the door "Just a stupid bug an' I'm sure he'll try ta sneak in more once our backs are-!"

"SARGE!"

"GAH!"

Calhoun turned, seeing Mouse running up to her with a com "Sarge, it's Felix!"

"Felix?" the other woman asked, taking the com and placing it to her ear "Honey?"

" _It's here!"_

"What? Honey, I can't understand!" Calhoun said as she moved into a quieter space in the game "Who's there? What's there?!"

" _The virus!"_

"What?!"

" _The virus!"_ Felix repeated on the other end _"We spotted it! It's here in tha game!"_

* * *

" _Mmmm…"_

The early hours of Thursday were already upon the arcade as Gene stirred himself awake.

"Ah?"

What had happened those past few hours? The last thing he could remember was telling Mary to ease up on the games, and then Mary telling him to try a few which he did, and then he had some drinks and then-!

"OH!"

The man shot up in bed with alarm, looking around to see that he was alone in the dark room.

"Mary?!"

He turned on the light, the comforter of the massive bed pulled haphazardly onto the floor.

"Dear!" the man cried as he walked over on his hands and knees on the big bed, looking on the floor "Dear, are you-?!"

 _"Snnnnnnrk!"_

Yup, she was fine.

The Mayor looked down, seeing Mary curled in the blanket and SURROUNDED by various prizes. He looked around the room; the entire place was LITTERED with prizes and other various things, the entire area a complete MESS.

"Sweet ghost of Miyamoto!"

"Hungh…."

Gene peered down, Mary twitching her little legs as she got even more tangled up in the blankets.

"N-no! MINE!"

While Gene had blanked out on how many drink he had consumed, looking back he was starting to remember that MARY had taken in a rather copious amount of liquid joy herself.

"And I guess this this is the result…." Gene moaned, looking down and starting to wonder just how much trouble he had led his wife in "Mary."

The woman groaned again, mumbling something under her breath.

"MARY."

More mumbles, more grumbles.

"UUrgh, go back to your mommy Baby Blueberry Booty!"

"MARY!"

*FWOMP!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!" the woman screamed, feeling something land upon her hard "AH! AAAH! Wait, I didn't do anything! I swear!"

The woman looked to her side, seeing the wide and void eyes of one of the stuffed animals she had won during her arcade run. She yelped again, kicking the creature out of the way.

"Have a nice sleep?"

The covers clutched in her hands, Mary looked up at her smirking husband, the man waving another toy towards her. She moaned, the hangover coming back with a vengeance.

"Aaaaah, what did we do?!"

"I think the answer is all around us." Gene said calmly, going down on the floor with his wife "Who knew that lil ol' Mary was such a gamer?"

"Stop, stop! I don't want to think about it anymore! All I can see are flashing colors and lights and….Where did all these toys come from?! Did I spend all our money?!"

"No, no. I have a feeling we're still fine financially…." Gene said, leaning the woman on his shoulder "But seeing as our little vacation is winding down, may I make a suggestion?"

Mary gave Gene a cold look; she knew what was coming and she was in no mood to hear it, let alone from a partier as notorious as Gene. She grumbled, sounding not unlike an annoyed mouse, pulling the covers over her head.

"A refreshing breakfast, a nice walk on the beach for some fresh air? Would do you plenty good and return some color in those cheeks of yours."

" _Now I can see why the others make fun of you."_ Mary moaned, Gene laughing warmly.

"We could always stay here again." Gene chuckled "Go back down to the arcade. Have another binge as we did before? I'm sure the others are waiting for you already!"

And with one quick swoop, Mary slammed a giant rabbit plush in Gene's face.


	19. Chapter Nineteen- Cage the Cats

Chapter Nineteen- Cage the Cats

Thursday Morning

Calhoun had woken up at the crack of dawn, leading her team to the entrance of her husband's game.

"Okay, we have a code blue goin' on. Be vigilant, be careful an' for tha love of all things grand an' holy make sure that ya don't care a trace once we get outta here! I want EVERYONE scrubbed an' cleaned before-!"

"Um, Sarge." Mouse interrupted, pointing to the clock on her com "Losin' seconds here. We don't have that much time before tha arcade opens."

"Sorry, sorry…" the other woman sighed, getting onto the first trolley kart "But after what's been goin' on-?"

"Right there with ya." Mouse said, the kart taking off down the tunnel "Trust me when I say I'm hopin' for some peace in this place as well."

The moment the soldiers stepped foot upon the lawn of Niceland did the inspection begin. A many types of devices were rolled out and placed on the lawn, scanners going off as censors were set to search out the whereabouts of the virus. The citizens of East Niceland kept themselves locked tight within their homes as the big soldiers marched by and the Nicelanders?

"It's four in tha mornin'….." groaned Lucy "FOUR. In tha MORNIN'….an' this is what we hafta do?!"

"Sorry, Lucile but it's tha only thing we can do ta ensure you're all safe." Felix sighed, watching the others as they went through the scan.

One by one the Nicelanders went through their make-shift scanning tent, Mouse looking over then to see if they were carrying even the smallest traces of virus on them.

"So far, so good…" the Cadet said, waving Pearl into the tent "None of your buddies have come into contact with it."

"That's good." Felix breathed out in relief "At least it hasn't affected us!"

"Where did ya see it? Tha virus I mean?" asked Calhoun.

"Nel n' Vanellope spotted it over towards tha West end." The repairman said as he pointed towards the back end of the apartment, his wife marching over "Oh! Please be careful! Ya know how wily some of tha wildlife is if they're disturbed!"

"They won't be HALF as wily as I am once I get through with that thing…" the woman growled, arming herself and preparing for a fight. Not long had Marine began her journey did her censor go off, the beeps growing faster and faster the closer she got towards the woods.

"Ah, ha. Gotcha."

She pulled down her goggles, seeing the glow of the trail as it lead around the building.

"Good lord, it's growin'…."

It was growing, but how? From what information she knew of the creature Calhoun could only guess that it was munching on residual waste data from the game, things like bricks and other junk but it was moving too fast, growing too fast.

"Before we know it, we could have ANOTHER giant monster lumberin' round this place…" Calhoun growled, following the trail deeper into the woods. She stopped once she got to a nook in the bushes, seeing a spot that appeared to be the creature's nest.

"What's this?"

She looked down, gloves inspecting the mess only to find an odd assortment of objects before her. Half devoured balls, chewed cloth mice and bits of shredded cloth. She picked up the mouse, looking at it to see the gooey residue of the virus' 'drool' still soaked into the fabric, the liquid slowly eating away at the toy.

"Hmmm, I've heard of havin' cravin's but this takes it."

Calhoun felt a little worried as she noticed the cut off of the trail, her eyes scanning every area for a clue but they had disappeared just like the creature she was warned about. She slowly crept towards a tree nearby, seeing the faint traces of a trail going up the trunk, only to see it disappear half way up.

"So it ends here…." She thought, rubbing the bark. The scanner was still slowly beeping to the tiny traces, aware that the machine would have sounded like crazy had the thing been any closer. She turned, looking at the massive building behind her.

If she was going to figure out this mystery, she was going to have to think like a virus.

But how was she to do that?

For the longest time, Calhoun's only perception of such a creature was simple enough, akin to the way she thought about the Cybugs in her home….

But if there was anything that Mal and Tor had taught her….

If there was anything that Turbo and Aero had taught her…

Something went off in her head.

"Think like a virus?" she said "No….no, think bigger than that. A virus may have a single goal but it would go about ta achieve it in its own way. It would go about it ta make sure we couldn't find it, it would make tha hunt as pleasin' for itself as possible…."

And if Calhoun were to attack a game such as Fix-it-Felix Jr?

She looked back up at the tree and quickly climbed up the trunk. She went higher and higher, the view of the land changing.

"I can see in a few of tha windows….I can see one of tha vents?"

The vents?

They were in perfect alignment and if the virus were strong enough, it would be able to LEAP and get into the building from its perch on the tree.

"HOLY-!"

Calhoun reached out with an arm, seeing the distance between herself and the building. She knew that with her bulky suit and size making the jump was a bit of a stretch.

"But I can BET for a pile'a snot like that?"

While she may have gotten closer, the revelation only proved that things were getting all the more dangerous. At this rate, the virus could be in the BUILDING and if it came into contact with any of the residences?

"Hooo BOY."

The Marine jumped from the tree and grabbed her equipment, rushing to the backdoor as she stormed the apartment. Her scanner was beeping lightly, her fears confirmed that the virus had been inside but the tracks were too light, too slow.

"I know you're here, I know ya are!"

The trail seemed to stay in a steady line, leading right to a single apartment, Calhoun stopping at the door.

"Okay…" she breathed, readying herself "This ends-!"

As soon as the woman turned the knob was she greeted by…CATS.

"Huh?"

So many, TERRIFIED cats.

It took only a moment for the woman to realize she was in the apartment of none other than Nicelander Norwood, all his cats silent as they watched the woman step in.

"Brrrr…still can't get used ta this…" the woman said, the cats eyeing her as she tip-toed in, the censor beeping like crazy. She looked up, noticing the vent near the man's kitchen "Bingo!"

It wasn't too hard for the woman to reach up and pull the grate of the vent, the metal clanging on the floor as she reached in. The moment she pulled out her hand, her eyes widened at the gelatinous residue covering her fingers.

"Oh GOD!"

She had found the trace she was looking for and as she stood up to get a better look, she could see that the entire length of vent seemed to be covered in the thick ooze.

"Well, we got proof that it's been in here!" the woman said, busy typing the information in "But where's tha blasted source of it all!"

She studied her screen, finding the power concentration far too low to indicate the virus was nearby but she knew she couldn't risk it. The entire apartment area would have to be closed off!

"Aw man, this ain't good!"

Outside the apartment, Felix and the others tried their best to remain calm but the more the Hero's Duty soldiers milled about the less faith they had in the situation.

"This looks bad…." Meg meeped, clutching onto Earl-Grey in worry "W-What if they find something REALLY bad? What if the virus has spread everywhere and they can't get it out?!"

"Now, now. This isn't tha time ta panic, Meggy. We all need ta keep our wits about is." Felix said in a comforting tone as he placed a hand on the little woman's shoulders.

"Huh, I'm just glad Genie isn't hear ta witness this." Ralph snorted, Vanellope asleep on his lap "Can ya IMAGINE tha flip-out he'd have?"

Felix let out a half-hearted laugh, feeling far too tired at this point "I-If he WERE hear, ya know Miss Mary would have kept him calm."

"Tied down." Ralph corrected "She would have kept him TIED DOWN."

"EITHER WAY…" Felix coughed "There's no need ta worry about that…'specially _since I know news is gonna reach all tha games here soon enough…."_

"What was that?"

"Nothin'." The man in blue said quickly "Just remain calm an' let Tammy an' her team take care'a this. They're tha best when it comes ta clean up like this."

"Looks like we're gonna hafta do more than just tha standard CLEAN-UP."

"Tammy!" Felix gasped, he and the others turning to see the woman walking out of the front door of the apartments "Tell me Honey, how bad is it."

"Doctor Nicelander Norwood!"

And then all eyes went to the red-head.

Norwood felt as if all eyes of the arcade were now beaming upon him, the little man frozen in place as his neighbors.

"Y-Yeah?"

"We need ta quarantine your apartment."

"WHAT?!" gasped the man, not noticing that Nel had turned around towards him.

" _What had happened?"_

"What's gon' on, Tammy?!" Felix asked, becoming more and more anxious.

"I found traces of our uninvited guest inside tha good Doc's apartment." The woman said.

"So that thing is in tha apartment now?!" said Ralph.

"Tha traces I was able to find has lead me ta suspect that it's taken off again but it's origins? It seemed ta have come from Norwood's apartment."

"But-!" the little red-head stammered "But-! How can that be possible?! I don't remember rollin' in any virus crud before comin' home ANYWHERE!"

"At tha time my specimen split, it could have wandered around tha station an' hitched a ride on ya…." Mouse said, looking through her files "An' once ya brought it back in it must have started it's lil feedin' frenzy."

"I-! No, I refuse ta believe that!" Norwood shouted, a few of the others backing away once they saw how angry he was "Look, I know ya guys think I'm dumb enough but I would NEVER do somethin' so irresponsible! I KNOW what viruses can do ta a person, I KNOW what harm they can do ta a game!"

"Nory, no one is arguin' that an' we're not blamin' ya." Said Felix, hopig he could bring the man down before he hit critical "But if we wanna keep things safe we're gonna hafta block off tha apartment. Let Tammy an' her crew do her thing."

"If you're worried about your pets, we're not gonna do anythin' ta 'em…." Calhoun said, Norwood shaking his head furiously.

"I-It's not about that! It's-!"

"Look, we have so little options as it is." The Marine said, both she and Mouse already beginning to gather the others around to storm the apartment "We're on call which means we hafta be careful not ta interrupt your game sessions an' with a virus on hand? Tha sooner we get this done, tha sooner things will get back ta normal!"

"Tammy's right, sir." Felix told the Nicelander, seeing the man's skin fade "An' if ya want….ya can camp out in tha penthouse til your place is safe again. We won't tell Gene."

It wasn't Norwood's concern that he was out of a home at the moment and while he did worry about his cats, there was just something more to the situation which saddened him. He looked at both Nel and Nolan, their looks striking him the most out of all. To see their faces, their reactions, was to tell the man just how EVERYONE in the game must have felt about him. If the virus had really invaded Niceland due to his actions, then what did that say about the man as a whole?

That he always brought trouble to Niceland?

That he always brought trouble to Nel?

Even if Nolan wasn't saying a word, Norwood could see his reaction, just the way his brows moved.

" _Keep away from Nel, ya Cat Freak!"_

But was that really what the bespectacled Nicelander was thinking?

"A-Ah, Nory?"

Nel took a step forward, still nervous on what to say.

"Um…"

 _Say something Nel, say something!_

"L-Look, I'm sorry…." The woman began "Do ya wanna camp out with m-"

Nolan's eyes enlarged to the size of plates, STUNNED that Nel was actually INVITING Norwood into her apartment after everything he had done.

"N-!"

"Ya know what?"

Everyone turned towards the red-head, the man reaching into his pockets and pulling out something, that as Calhoun watched, struck utter horror in her husband's code.

"AH! Norwood, ya said ya quit!"

The Nicelander struck a match and light a cigarette from the box he had pulled from his pocket, not at all in the mood for anymore discussions. He inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke out from his nose and causing the worried repairman to cough loudly.

"N-Nor *hack!* Norwood!" Felix said, sounding rather angry as he scolded the smaller man "I know you're upset but there's no need ta act out! A-An' don't smoke here! It's bad enough ya still have tha pipe but this is REALLY unhealthy for ya! An-! An' there's a kid around so don't spread tha-!"

"If anyone wants me…." The red-head said, walking over to East Niceland "I'm takin' a walk."

"But work-!"

 _ **"I'M NOT LEAVIN' THA FREAKIN' GAME, FELIX."**_ the man shouted, the game's hero jumping back " _I just need ta clear my head, shit..._ "

And with that Norwood left for the other neighborhood, Calhoun astounded at how UPSET the little man had become.

"Does he…does he usually get that way?"

Ralph, now carrying Vanellope in his hands, rolled his eyes.

"Told ya, Sarge. These lil guys will bite your head off if ya give 'em tha chance." The Wrecker said, pointing to his open maw "Bear traps. _**FOR TEETH."**_

While the others discussed what to do for the rest of the day, Nel felt just as alone as the red-head, her mind going in circles once she realized that she had once more let Norwood get away.

" _What….what can I do?"_

"Nel?"

The little woman turned, Nolan looking at her in worry.

"I….I, um…."

Everyone was on spot, so many things going on at once but the little woman scowled, even though it made her seem more childlike than ever.

"Nel?"

"I can take care of myself, Nolan." The little purple woman said as she stormed off _"I can take care of myself."_

* * *

"Feel better?"

"I think I'm misbehaving more than you on this trip…."

Husband and wife leaned on the pier, Mary looking at the rising sun of a new day.

"I bet the others are glad we're gone." Mary chortled to herself "I bet their having so much fun."

"I hate to correct you but if the others are glad someone is gone, that person would be me." Gene said, placing a finger to his chest "The others are always so happy to have you around. On my case, my presence seems more like an OBLIGATION."

"Well from now on, you're obligated to by MY big blueberry bubbie butt." Mary cooed as she turned, taking Gene's cheeks into her hands and squishing them "Thanks for getting me out of the room…AGAIN."

"Call it even." The Mayor said "We've both done a lot to help each other on this….HONEYMOON. Even though, misadventure would probably be the more fitting term."

"Even when we take a vacation, something always happens. But I guess that's the fun of it. I'd probably be bored out of my mind had NOTHING happened."

"You've always had a thirst for excitement, Nicelander Mary." Gene said, his voice sounding so coy "You hide it well with those dainty lil movements of yours but don't deny it. Deep down, you're a lil troublemaker."

"And deep down you're nothing more than a big, always-hungry baby." Mary teased back, poking Gene in his nose "And…."

"And?"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two embraced, feeling the warmth of the sun kissing their skin. Even with the amount of trouble they had either run into or caused, there was no doubting that the two were enjoying every moment they were sharing together. In thirty years, they never really had a 'true' moment to be themselves without knowing the others were close by. To be somewhere new, to explore such a vast land beyond the bricks of the apartment?

Well, one of their many wishes had finally come true.

"You know, Pinkie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Now that I've had the time to clear my mind, to just let my brain flow? I think…."

"Yes, Blueberry?"

Gene looked about the beach, seeing people already out and enjoying the day. It made him smile, the rush of color and excitement pumping in his heart and flowing through his veins.

"Dear, I have an idea!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know it sounds crazy…." Gene began, rubbing his hands together in his excitement "But just hear it out!"

"Goodness, honey! Calm down!" Mary said as she gave Gene a bop on the nose "From the way you're acting, it's as if you're planning to turn Niceland upside down!"


	20. Chapter Twenty- Cat Scratch Fever

Chapter Twenty- Cat Scratch Fever

Later that Thursday Morning

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do!"

Gene was beaming with glee as he and his wife walked along the beach but there was something different to Gene's steps, something that would have shocked his fellow game-mates back at home. The pudgy little man was close to flipping cartwheels, Mary having a hard enough time to keep him down as it was.

"Yes! And then-! Oh, think about it! We still have so many bricks in the dump but if we use them-!"

"May I ask-?" Mary asked, taking her husband's arms and pulling him back "Where EXACTLY did you come up with an idea like this?"

"From….from everything around here!"

"Um, explain please, dear."

"Look at this place, darling!" Gene said, putting his arms out towards the sun "Look at how everyone has a chance to do the things they love! There's so much space and air out here and if the others had a chance-!"

Gene had to slow himself down, realizing that not only was he moving too fast for himself but for his darling as well. He turned towards the little woman in pink, her eyes filled with confusion.

He couldn't hold it back.

"Oh, MARY!"

"EEP!"

The blue man ran towards his love, hugging her so tight.

"This is only the start!" the Mayor said "I see so many good things for all of us!"

"Well, first? You know you have to talk it over with Felix and then we still have to see if the others even want to participate. I mean, for some of them? Perhaps. Perhaps, they would like an opportunity like this but what about-!"

"Don't be such a fuddy!" Gene chortled, wagging his finger before his wife "Get with the times, Pinky! We can't just ride on being 'retro' for the rest of our-NYAAARGH!"

One well placed pinch to the side was just enough to get Gene to stop.

"THERE." Mary teased, slapping the man on his side "What was that about me, SIR?"

Gene had not yet been defeated, even if his love-handles still stung. He gave Mary a wink and pulled her over towards the pier where an awaiting tour boat drifted in the docks.

"Look, if you're that worried about the whole thing we can talk it out, but I'm telling you-!" Gene continued "Once the cat is out of the bag, the looks the others will give us-!"

* * *

"Only three hours…." Moaned Felix.

"We're settin' a record…." Grumped Ralph "For a week where I was supposed ta be free of Mayor Blueberry, it sure feels like more of a headache than when he's here."

"I think it's just tha timin', Ralph." Yawned Felix "I mean, who wudda thought that somethin' else would pop up."

"I'm makin' an insentive. Any virus that's wanna come here? They hafta schedule three weeks in advance. Also, mandatory two weeks between attacks for recovery time."

Felix found himself chuckling at the gripe but his laughter didn't last long.

"Okay, I've been up n' down n' all around tha entire apartment an' I haven't found a clue!"

"But Tammy-!" Felix said as he looked at his wife "With all tha evidence ya found-!"

The woman held up a flask, thick virus sludge held with it.

"I have plenty for Mouse ta toy with…." The Marine said in a disgusted tone "But that thing's tucked itself well inside tha walls of tha game."

"Oh, great an' what can we do?" groaned Ralph, wanting more and more to partake in some of Gene's 'brews' to ease the headache that was clanging in his skull "Ya do know we're on call, right? Not like we can just waltz up ta tha screen an' go 'Hey kids! Sorry ya can't play us! We gots us a lil INFESTATION goin' on!'"

"I hear ya concern, Wreck-It." Calhoun said, rolling her eyes "So drop tha tude. My guys are doin' tha best that we can!"

"There's a monster virus goin' round tha game, Sarge." Ralph breathed out "Sorry for not bein' on tha chipper side this mornin' but for once. Just for ONCE we would like a lil heads up on things like this before that get tha hands on US!"

"I know I can't leave my post, but I can lend Mouse an' a few extras here ta do some cleanin' up behind tha scenes. That's tha best we can do on such short notice like this."

"It'll hafta do." Felix sighed, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair "Like Ralph said, we don't have tha option ta stop today an' so long as they keep things IN THA BACKGROUND…"

"Don't worry about it, Honey-glows." Calhoun smiled, petting her love on the head "We gotcha taken care of."

Ralph didn't share much of the confidence the Marine had, a sinking feeling in his gut coming to him. He had been on the edge far too much to know NEVER to let his guard down around such situations and with a virus going around, he was more nervous than before.

"Kid?"

Vanellope, who had been sitting on the steps the whole time, looked up and saw Ralph's worried looks.

"What is it, Stink Breath?"

"Go home."

"What?" the girl glitched, going closer to her friend "Aw, c'mon Ralph!"

"NO." the man said, his voice clear "Viruses? You're not gettin' near 'em again."

"If this is about Beta takin' me…" the girl pouted, crossing her arms "I'm kinda USED ta dealin' with icky creeps like him an' with tha trainin' I've gotten with Ugly One n' Ugly Two, then-!"

"Vanellope, I'm not gonna tell ya again!" the Wrecker said, sounding angrier "This is not tha time ta argue! Get home now or I'm takin' ya there myself! It's too dangerous ta be here right now an' without in-game immunity-!"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Vanellope said, her ponytail drooping in sadness "Wow, Butter-Face. SOMEONE isn't happy without his mornin' coffee."

Ralph hated to be so stern with his friend but he knew he couldn't risk it, especially not after seeing so many of those around him hurt by search creatures. Even if Niceland was now a time-bomb itself, harboring a monster of what power no one really knew, he felt he stood a better chance against it. If he were to be bitten, if he were to fall, the game was his safety net. He could always come back.

But Vanellope?

"Just….just wait until we give the all clear." Ralph said, trying to sound calmer despite feeling worse than before "Once ya do…"

The little racer smiled weakly "Okay. Just be careful."

The two hugged, Vanellope going off for the trolley and leaving Ralph feeling horribly empty.

What had happened?

This was supposed to be a WONDERFUL week for the Wrecker and everyone in Niceland. They were getting a week without the Mayor but all things concerned, Ralph would have rather faced Gene at his most GRUMPIEST than know that so many around him were in danger over a virus.

"Should we evacuate everyone else as well?" asked Felix.

"Yes, that would be best." Calhoun said "But there's the issue of making sure the news doesn't get out as not ta cause a panic. Tha last thing we need is tha whole arcade goin' up once words get twisted."

"I gotcha on that, Tammy!" Felix said, puffing out his chest as he rushed to East Niceland, ready to herald the call.

"An' me?" Ralph asked, pointing to himself.

"Just look after tha lil guys as me an' my troops care'a things." Nodded Calhoun, patting the big man on the shoulder for support "This is gonna be QUITE tha day, Ralphie-Boo!"

Even before the doors of the arcade open, things were pumping and going. Felix and Calhoun informed the East Niceland residence of the circumstance and with enough information, and a few 'promises' on the part of Calhoun's itchy trigger finger, the residence from the opposing block kept their word about them that no information would leak out to the other games.

Ralph and the other Nicelanders made certain that things were in order for the game day but much to Wrecker's surprise, the little people fell into place a lot faster than he had expected.

"Wow, guess ya DO know tha drill." Ralph snorted to himself, watching the Nicelanders go about their tracks all the while avoiding a certain spot in the building.

And what spot was that?

Norwood's apartment.

"OH."

"What is it, Ralph?" asked Nicelander Kal.

"Where IS Nory?"

Nel's bow twitched like rabbit ears atop her head; Norwood hadn't come out yet?

"I guess he's still in the penthouse…." Said Deanna, once more playing the part of the calmest person in the game "But given how RESTLESS he was before, perhaps he needs another wake up call."

Ralph readied himself to travel up to the top story of the building "Lemme-!"

"LEMME GO."

The big man stopped in his tracks, looking down to see Nel racing towards the elevator.

"Whoa, hold on a moment Nelly!"

"I got this." The tiny woman said, giving Ralph a rather SHARP look, the man feeling his skin prickle over.

Uh-oh. That wasn't a good sign!

"Um, ya know what Calhoun said. Tha virus might still be up there an'-!"

"What?" asked Nel, sounding annoyed "Ya don't think I can't take care of myself, Ralph?"

"No, NO! Of course not!" the man said, sweating bullets "I know ya can handle yourself just FIIIIINE, Miss Nel but I don't wanna-!"

"A-ah, maybe you could go together?" Meg stepped up, not wanting to see either fighting "M-More power in n-numbers, right?"

"Yeah, that's right Meggy!" Ralph grinned painfully, giving the Nicelander a thumbs-up "Never know what could happen!"

"Alright, fine." Nel grumped, moving out of the way as Ralph managed to squeeze himself inside "But ya know I cudda don't this by myself."

"I know, I know…." Ralph breathed out, feeling quite uncomfortable and not just because of how small the elevator was. The doors closed and the two headed up, all heads turning towards Nolan.

"WHAT?"

"An' ya don't have anythin' ta say about this?" Lucy said in a catty manner "I would have thought that at tha very moment Nel wanted ta go up, ya would have thrown tha mother of all tantrums."

"Lucile! UURGH!" Nolan growled, a pixelated storm cloud forming over his head "Too early, girlie! WAAAAAY too early!"

Too early indeed.

"Ung, my head…."

Norwood had been up longer than the rest of the gang, the man already washed and dressed as he sat alone in the empty penthouse. He took another draw from his pipe but unlike most times it brought about no sense of calm, no sense of relief. In fact, none of his habits had helped the man feel better, his eyes going over to the ashtray and looking at how many remains of stubs lay in it.

 _Come on, Norwood. You know that's bad._

 _Even if you were drawn with that pipe, it's a terrible habit._

 _It's not making you feel any better._

 _Why are you doing this to yourself?_

 _Is it because of your cats?_

 _Is it because of Sassy?_

 _Or is it something else?_

 _Is it something else?_

 _It is, isn't it?_

 _Stop hiding from it, Nory._

 _Stop hiding, Nory._

 _Stop it, Nory._

 _Nory?_

 _NORY?_

 _ **NORWOOD!**_

"GAH!"

The man looked to the side, the doors open as Ralph stood before them but despite how BIG the Wrecker was, Norwood's focus was instead upon the tiny woman in front of him.

Nel.

"Ah-!"

The ginger Nicelander got to his feet, quickly throwing the ashes in the trash and flinging the ashtray behind him without a single care where it landed.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

The man stopped, seeing that Nel looked LESS than pleased to see him.

"Well…Yeah. Yeah, I do know what time it is."

"Then why aren't ya down strairs?" Nel asked, marching right up to the man "We've been worried 'bout ya, Butt-Monster! Get down stairs!"

"I had some things ta take care of, PRUNELLA." Norwood snorted, making certain that his glint was strong upon the woman "But thanks for askin'. Ya always knew how ta care for people, ya know that."

"Aw, let it go ya two!" Ralph moaned "For all tha years I've known BOTH of ya, ya can not tell me for a second you're gonna let somethin' like this split ya!"

"What do ya mean by THAT, Ralph?"

The Wrecker blushed WIDLY once he realized the words that had come slipping through the gap in his teeth.

"ACK! I didn't mean it that way! I'm just sayin'-!"

"Don't let her scare ya, Big Fella." Norwood sniffed as he strolled pass the two "She's worse than Gene when it comes ta overplayin' tha scariness."

"Oh-HO! SO I'm tha one who plays it up?!" Nel said "As opposed ta one Mister Nicelander Norwood who's only method of gainin' attention is ta act as ANNOYIN' as possible?!"

Ralph was starting to see that his idea of following Nel was a GOOD one; who knew what the two would have done had he left them alone!

"Look, Bunny Butt-!" Norwood growled, Ralph feeling as if were indeed looking at a cat ready to pounce upon a rabbit "I am NOT in tha mood ta deal with ya right now. My apartment's been taped-up, I still can't find Sassy-!"

"Um! I'm sure Sassy is fine!" Ralph said, trying to change the subject and get the two out of the penthouse "Tammy an' tha others are still lookin' for her!"

"Thanks, Ralph." The freckled Nicelander said, feeling some embarrassment rising in his stomach "But after all'a this, I may hafta apologize for sendin' ya on tha chase for her."

"Oh, it's nothin' at all, Nory so don't worry 'bout it."

Ralph then turned his sights upon Nel, his brows furrowing towards her but she returned the glance, Norwood unaware of the battle that was happening before him.

 _Darn it, Miss Nel! Ease up on him, please?!_

 _SHUT UP, RALPH! SHUT UP, RALPH! SHUT UP, RAAAAAAAAAALPH!_

"Look, how much time we got before we go on?"

Ralph snapped out of the stare-off, returning his focus back on the red-head beside him.

"Um. I think about half an hour or so?"

"Alright." Norwood sighed, heading out of the penthouse "Just gimmie a few. I'll be out there on time."

Norwood walked from the penthouse, leaving Ralph and Nel alone but the moment he was out of sight?

Ralph turned, the angered look back upon his face.

"That was so cold."

"Why do ya care?"

"THAT was so MEAN."

"Again, WHY DO YA CARE RALPH?!" Nel shouted, her little hands curled into smaller fist.

"C'mere!"

"KIYAAA!"

Nel knew there was no escape as Ralphs stepped over to her, picking the woman up by the back of her dress.

"Ah! AAAAAH!" Nel swung about, her little hands swatting in the air "Is this any way ta treat a lady, Ralph?! Put me down before I kick your butt so bad-!"

"I usually try ta stay outta Nicelander affairs."

"Then why start NOW?" gripped Nel, Ralph dropping her on the couch.

"Because what you're doin' ta Nory isn't fair!" replied Ralph "It's one thing when Nolan busts his chops but both of ya?! C'mon! I thought ya were friends!"

"W-Well….ya thought wrong then?" Nel meeped, crossing her arms against her chest.

"MISS NEL!"

"Look, what do ya want form me?!" the woman squeaked "I can't control what Nory does or what he wants or how he acts!"

"Yeah but-!"

What to say, what to say?

"Maybe ya can't control how much he rags on us but….but I know ya care for him."

Ralph could see the brown skin of the Nicelander slowly change to pink, a nerve had been hit.

"I don't expect ya ta make him happy instantly but….but of everyone here? I think he needs ya tha most."

"Why me?" asked the little woman.

"Because you're tha only one he'd really talk to." Said Ralph "He plays it hard but whenever he's with ya? I've seen it; when he's with ya he just feels like he can actually be himself."

The truth of it all hit Nel like a rain of bricks and she did not like it one bit. She knew that the Wrecker had a point but with everything that had happened, she was scared that she had pushed the red-head too far, that he just could not trust her anymore.

And if that were to happen?

All those years.

Gone.

Nel kept thinking, she kept seeing so much. It wasn't good, it made her feel too twitchy and fidgety.

"Ooooooooh!"

She kicked her little legs, flailed her little arms. If Norwood felt as if everyone had blamed him for the infection and that everyone was looking at him, Nel now felt the same.

"AUUUURGH! It's too early for this!" the woman shouted, jumping off the couch and running to the door "I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH IT!"

"But Miss Nel-!"

" _ **NOT ANOTHER WORD, WRECK-IT!"**_ the tiny woman ROARED at Ralph, the man falling to the ground " _ **NOT. ANOTHER. WORD!"**_

The big man gulped, nodding his head.

Well, he had been taught a lesson.

Nel SLAMMED the door of the penthouse shut, leaving Ralph to remind himself why it was never a good idea to cross the BAD path of the tiny people.

As Nel made her way down stairs, Norwood was on his own journey down as well.

" _Big smelly Ralph an' his bid smelly…thoughts or whatever."_

It was going to be a LONG day as far as the ginger was concerned, not at all looking forward to the long hours of being thrown OR facing Nel.

"If it's true that Turbo is cleanin' up Cybug shit….I'd rather do that."

 _Gyooooooooong._

The man stopped in his tracks, a sound hitting his ears.

"Huh?"

Gyoooooooooooong?

The man looked to his left, then to his right but there was nothing in view. Suddenly, the halls felt cold and far emptier than they were. It was a feeling that shook the man down to his bones, making the hair on his neck rise and his mustache twitch.

"Guys?"

No reply.

"Guys?"

Silence.

Norwood's brain was telling the man to dash off as fast as he could but his body wasn't listening. His feet felt STUCK upon the wooden floors, the slow unsettling sound of the creaking panels echoing through the halls.

 _Gyoooooooooooooooooong!_

And that sound soon joined it again.

There was something to the sound; something hypnotizing and familiar. Norwood couldn't put his finger on it but something about it, something in the tone…

 _Gyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!_

"C'mon, this isn't funny anymore!" the man said "I've had enough of ya guys messin' with me so for once! Just for ONCE, can ya leave me-!"

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Norwood let out a scream as he turned and tumbled into the wall. As he settled he found that he was facing the door of his own apartment, the bright yellow warning tape covering it.

"What tha-?!"

 _Gyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!_

"G-Guys?!" Norwood said as he rushed towards the door but as his fingers were about to touch the nob he stopped, he pulled back.

It COULDN'T have been his cats as Calhoun and her Marines had rounded them up and taken them to Hero's Duty for a more thorough detox but the sound! It was that of a cat or at least a SICK one!

Norwood's instincts were starting to kick in and not for the better.

He pulled the tape down and with a strong charge from his body he managed to force the door open. Upon stepping inside he could see the entire apartment FILLED with Hero's Duty equipment and her personal items covered in plastic. It was like looking at a scene from a horror movie, everything so still as if they had abandonded once the monster had shown up.

And it was then when Norwood realized the mistake he had made.

"Aaaaaaaw, SHIT."

 _ **GYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**_

The sound rang in his ears again and this time, it was much closer. If it were possible for freckles to fall off from fear, millions of them would be piling up at Norwood's feet because…

Because….

Because he knew he was no longer alone.

His heart was nearly in his throat as he turned, many eyes greeting him.

"H-H-what?!"

It was huge.

It was slimy.

It was waiting for him.

It was the virus.

Norwood was PETRIFIED as he looked at the creature, its body dripping with black ooze, its eyes glowing as it stared Norwood down like if he were a mouse….

To a cat?

No.

No, it couldn't be!

The man observed the virus as best he could without arousing its suspicious and he took many notes in it. It's ears, it's legs and paws; they were so cat-like. And its call-

 _Gyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooong._

Feline.

The man was even more surprised than before, wondering if what he were looking at were indeed real.

Granted, this was the same man who had escaped from the clutches of a Cybrid, watched as his best friend turn into a giant version of himself and even if many things in the past were NOT as exciting….

He could not say he hadn't stared into the face of oddity.

"W-What?" the man choked out "W-What are you?"

The creature did not respond, as anyone would have expected, and cocked its head towards the man, mewling softly.

"C-Can ya understand me?" gulped the Nicelander "H-Hey, friendly? Nice? NOT EVIL?"

Norwood knew he had to get out of the apartment but he was terrified at what he was facing that even his voice felt as if it were trapped in his throat. He tried to move but the creature stalked him, letting out a low, gurgling hiss.

"W-Watch it now. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

The creature growled again, its eyes glowing in anger.

Not good, not good.

"L-Look!" Norwood said, trying his best to scold the creature "I got plenty'a guff ta deal with tha others! I-I don't need it from ya! YA HEAR ME?! YA HEAR-!?"

The creature growled again before letting out a vicious hiss and yowl. The Nicelander felt his legs going back, ready to take him out of the apartment but the creature was far too fast for him! It roared, leaping into the air as it pounced upon the man. He screamed, trapped beneath the gore and claws.

"AURGH! H-HELP!"

Norwood made the mistake of looking into the cat-virus' eyes, all senses being replaced with FEAR.

" _H-Help. H-H-HELP!"_

Move, Norwood! MOVE!

The man looked to his side, seeing a bar next to him. He struggled and fought, the creature pulling him back with remarkable strength but he dug his own claws into the floor and pulled back, finally taking the bar and with a strong swing-!

WHACK!

The creature yowled as it reared back, allowing Norwood to slip from its grasp and run.

"Gotta get ta tha others! They can't-!"

Inches away from the door, Norwood felt the weight of the creature crashing down upon him again. It clawed at his clothes, the man screaming for the programmers above that he not be torn to ribbons there but he went into defense-mode, kicking the creature as hard as he could in the middle.

"BACK! BAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Norwood pulled back a fist and with every bit of strength he had, NAILED the creature in the face. For a moment it stopped but it didn't look too keen at being struck by a Nicelander. The red-head lay lip upon the ground as the creature snarled and as it opened its jaws-

It SUNK it's teeth into Norwood's hand.

 _ **HOOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURRRGH!**_

The Nicelander hollered loud but not loud enough to bring the others. Instead, the creature jumped off him and made its way back into the ducts, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Norwood panted as he clutched his injured hand, looking up just enough to see the horrible purple welt that was left on his body.

"O-oh programmers! OH PRO-!"

GLITCH!

Oh, no.

GLITCH!

Oh, NO!

The man was hit by a wave of PAINFUL glitches as he rolled on his side. His insides felt like they were being pulled and twisted, his head feeling as it were being struck with a hammer and NOT a magical golden one.

"W-What's-?! HAPPENIN'?!"

GLITCH!

The entire room filled with light as the glitches continued but as soon as they started-!

They stopped?

Norwood felt dizzy, he felt sick to his stomach but all the weight and pain began to slowly fade away. He stood up on his feet, weak legs carrying him over to the sink.

"I-I gotta-! Gotta warn, Felix!" he panted "Gotta warn tha oth-!"

Shadows.

Shadows on the wall.

The man looked over, noticing something odd about the shape of the shadow before him.

Twitch.

Twitch?

His ears felt funny, a little more sensitive as they rung whenever he spoke or something moved, as if the volume around him had INCREASED. In fact, his entire body felt tingly and odd, as if he were to nervous but given what he had dealt with who could blame him.

TWITCH!

"W-What is-?"

He reached up, his hands feeling something…ODD on the top of his head.

They didn't feel like his ears.

His heart started to race again, his eyes peering down towards his bottom to see….

A tail?

A stubby

Orange

CAT

TAIL.

A tail?

Weird ears?

More and more Norwood could feel things starting to crumble around him, the man trying his best to reassure himself that nothing was wrong, that everything was fine.

But he turned towards one of the hanging pans in his kitchen, a pan just shiny enough to show his reflection and-?

Freckles everywhere.

A big, pink nose.

TWO orange cat ears.

And from behind?

A little orange cat tail.

"No."

Yes.

"NO!"

YES.

"No, no, NO! NONONONONO!"

Norwood looked behind himself and then he looked at his ears.

He saw a tail.

He saw ears.

He saw a tail!

He saw ears!

He saw-!

 **CAT!**


	21. Chapter Twenty One- Norcat

Chapter Twenty One- Norcat

And then….

OPENING.

Felix felt a twinge of nervousness come upon him as he watched the gamers pile into the arcade.

" _Okay, boy. Keep it together!"_

The first quarter was dropped, the game's inhabitants feeling the collective wave of nervousness hitting them as the signal rang around them.

" _Ready guys?"_ Felix whispered to his house-mates " _Norwood? In position?"_

No answer.

Felix's eyes darted to the left, finding that the usually spot Norwood substituted for….WAS EMPTY.

" _What?!"_

The other's felt their eyes gravitating towards the spot, the vacant area sticking out like a sore thumb.

" _Neeeeeel!"_ Lucy hissing through her teeth, a poor attempt at playing cool indeed " _Where's your boyfriend?! He's crashin' this for us!"_

If there were ever a time NEL of all people wanted to chuck someone out the window, this was it. She gave the young Nicelander a swift, and well deserved, punch to the side. Lucy managed to keep her cries to herself but she shot the purple Nicelander an angered glance nonetheless.

" _We can't wait!"_ said Ralph, Felix hearing the panic starting to rise in his voice " _I need ta throw someone! Anyone!"_

" _Then just do it! Don't wait for me!"_

Ralph knew he couldn't waste another moment, the game already stalling long enough, and with as frantic as he felt his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

 **THROW SOMETHING, DARN IT RALPH!**

"AH!"

The man SLAMMED his first into the nearest window, the window NOLAN was unfortunate enough to be standing behind.

"Hey, what the heck-?!"

" _Sorry, sir!"_ Ralph whispered, well aware of exactly what the consequences of the throw was going to lead him to " _But duty calls."_

Nolan wasn't given a moment to protest as he was then HURLED through the air.

 _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

"Hey, the voice sounds different today." Said the first player at the game, his friends laughing at the sound.

"So ya think each turn it sounds different?"

"I WANNA SEE MR. BIG FIST THROW ONE OF THE LADIES!" cried one of the kids, the boy bouncing about excitedly.

The morning dailies were NOT a comfortable romp this run as everyone, from hero to Wrecker to Nicelander, felt the awkwardness all around. No one wanted to look each other in the eyes because, oddly enough, everyone in the building felt as if they were to blame for what had transpired during the opening moments.

This would NEVER happen on Gene's watch!

No, if Gene had been there he'd be swearing all sorts of directions at the mess that had been caused.

Ralph may have put on his best angry face for the players but if there were anyone in the game that were FURIOUS, it was none other than Nicelander Nolan. He had been on the job for more than thirty years and in all those years-?

He had NEVER, EVER had to live through the INDIGNITY of being thrown!

NOT EVEN ONCE!

" _As soon as I find that short-stacked, spotted-faced Wookie-"_ Nolan growled, looking a complete mess as he walked from the bushes " _I'm going to kill him, then reset him, then_ _ **KILL HIM AGAIN AND USE HIS GUTS FOR TENNIS STRINGS!"**_

A virus may have been on the loose in the apartment, but Nolan's ANGER was something everyone was trying their best to ignore.

"Nolan, look. I'm sorry!" pleaded Felix "I don't know where Nory ran off to but-!"

"How could you NOT know?! We live in the same SPACE and how could you NOT notice a big orange jerk like him?!" the bespectacled Nicelander shouted, said spectacles falling apart on his face. Felix sighed and picked them up, tapping them with his hammer for a repair.

"As much as I am sure you're gonna disagree on this, I know Nory would never skip out on his duties. He's had ta be on second-call for YEARS an' I doubt he break outta it now."

"Oh yeah, RIGHT!" Nolan said, his glasses falling off AGAIN "I wouldn't put it past the freak to skip out just to-!"

"Nolan, SIR!" Felix said, once more picking up the Nicelander's glasses before putting them back on his face "I know you're angry an' yeah, given tha circumstances ya have a right ta be but-!"

The two looked at each other but unlike many instances before, Felix was not letting down. Things were far too hectic to allow himself to get carried away and for once he wanted the others to LISTEN and remain calm.

But more than that…

"Could ya stop it?"

"What?"

"Stop callin' Norwood a FREAK." Felix said "I know ya two aren't on tha best of terms. I've known that for years but c'mon Nolan."

The Nicelander was silent, as if he remembered that he was indeed talking to the HERO of the game. Ralph and the others slowly crept over, their interest piqued.

"Don't ya think you've been at him for far too long? An' what for anyway?"

The Nicelander's eye twitched, his conscious getting the better of him.

"Because-!"

"Yeah?"

"L-Listen, it's personal!" said Nolan.

"Ya say that, yet ya an' Nory have made your squabbles VERY public."

"You just don't know him as well as I do!" shouted Nolan "I've TRIED being nice to him, I've TRIED talking to him but he just won't let up! It's as if he gets ENJOYMENT from watching me get angry!"

"Oh, that is no true!"

"Then why doesn't he stop then, huh?! He won't let up and he won't stop pushing my buttons because he KNOWS what sets me off! Why do you think he won't stop messing with Nel?!"

" _ **THAT IS NOT TRUE!"**_

Everyone in the hall turned, all eyes going down to a little Nicelander who was now ducking in the midst of the crowd. Nolan's expression once more shifted, his glasses falling off for a THIRD time.

"Nolan, for tha love of-!"

"Prunella?"

Nel wanted nothing more than to bang her head past the wall and into the next game once she realized that she had spoken too much. There was no escape however and she knew she would have to face the music.

She moaned, slapping her hands upon her forehead _"Oooooy…."_

"Nel, it's okay." Felix said in a calm voice "Ya don't need ta hide from us."

"I'm NOT hidin'." The woman said tartly though it was still very obvious of how embarrassed she was "But still! I'm tired of your whinin' Nolan!"

"It's NOT WHINING." the man said as he walked to the smaller Nicelander "I just know I made a promise to myself and I stand by it!"

"Ya know…." The woman began "Nolan? If ya really cared? Don'tcha think ya'd let me handle all'a this myself?"

"Please stop acting like I'm babying you."

"Oh, no. You're not…" Nel said, nodding her head as she crossed her arms. Nolan seemed to have a weight coming off of him, a smile forming on his face.

"Ah, good. Because I'm not but we just-!"

" _ **YA ALL ARE!"**_

Everyone in the area jumped back….with the exception of Ralph who let go of the ledge he was hanging from, the man screaming as he sailed down to the ground.

"W-Wait, WHAT?!" said a flabbergasted Nolan "How could you come to that conclusion!"

Nel tapped her feet upon the floor, a cold chuckle coming from her "You, Felix, Nory? Gene, Mary, an' even Ralph…."

As if by magic, Ralph climbed back to his window, a few bits of concrete in his hair.

"What? WHAT!? Did someone need me?!"

Felix was just as surprised as everyone else, the repairman not expecting to hear such an accusation from Nel out of all the Nicelanders he knew.

Oh, he was used to LUCY complaining about him fathering her but NEL?

"Nel? Do…do ya really feel that way?"

"Is it because of what happened when Turbo got me in tha bar?" Nel said, a scowl on her face "It had ta be that! Since that day, NONE of ya have gotten off my butt 'bout how smaller I am than everyone else! How I ALWAYS need someone by my side or somethin' like that!"

"Oh, Nel! That's not true!" said Ralph as he climbed back through the window "I mean, after seein' how ya can kick butt-!"

"Don't try ta lie, Ralph! Ya play tha part well enough but at tha end of tha day ya still think I'm just Poor-Widdle-Nel!" the woman growled "She can't do ANYTHIN' by herself an' that's why EVERYONE has ta make tha choice for her on what is right or wrong for her!"

"We just want to make sure you're safe!" said Nolan, trying to regain himself over the woman "You're my baby cousin! I HAVE to-!"

" _ **I'M AN ADULT, NOLAN!"**_ Nel screamed, the man falling back…and his glasses falling off AGAIN "I can take care of MYSELF! I am not a BABY, figuratively!"

"B-But-!"

"I'm-! I'm just tired of all'a this!" Nel went on, stamping her foot on the ground "I'm tired of cats, I'm tired of fightin' an' I'm tired of tryin' ta show ya guys that I can handle myself!"

"We understand, Ma'am…." Felix blushed, rubbing the back of his neck "W-We get ya but-!"

"I can't believe any of ya." Nel huffed, turning away from the Hero "Even as much as I LOVE Nory, HE goes too far an-!"

"HOLD ON."

Once more, the room went silent. Nel's eyes opened wide as she caught on to what she had said, everyone around her looking slack-jawed at the slip.

"LOVE?"

Nel turned and found Ralph standing nearby, his form making the woman feeling as if she were looking up upon a giant red monolith.

"Miss Nel."

"I didn't-!" the woman stammered, the pink glowing on her cheeks "What I meant was-! I just want ya all off-!"

Too late now.

" _ **AUUUUUUUUUUURGH!**_ I'm so tired of EVERYONE!" the woman blared as she made her way to the doors of the stairwell "I don't wanna talk about cats, I don't wanna talk about ANYTHIN' else! We have work ta do!"

Nolan reached out for his cousin but in no way moved to go after her.

"But Nel-"

"Stuff it, Nolan!"

Nel then slammed the door with enough force once would have thought RALPH had shoved his fist through the wall but he was on the opposite end in this case, once more reminded of just how FEROCIOUS Nicelanders could act once you poked a not-so-soft spot.

"Well…" Lucy said, clapping her hands with a smile "Should we go for lunch? I think we should all stop for lunch!"

For once, all could agree.

As the noon lull came over the arcade, the Nicelanders began to spread out but they remembered they still had to be cautious around their home what with the virus as well as the Hero's Duty operatives going about. In the midst of their clean up, Felix just could not brush off his worry on Norwood's whereabouts.

"He's NEVER skipped out on us like this…" the repairman thought to himself as he walked the halls "An even if he took off….he always leaves somethin' stupid for us ta find. ALWAYS!"

Of course; even if the red-head attempted to be sincere in his disappearances he could not break his own habit in dropping off some note to mock the others. It was just in his nature! Just in his code!

Felix could not believe the simple explanation of Norwood LEAVING the game in such a manner. He knew the little man far too well and the more he thought, the more worried he became.

"There's a virus crawlin' 'round here an' Nory's been missin' since mornin'…." The Repairman thought to himself "Naw. Naw, 'he left', my blue behind!"

The man took off for Norwood's floor, running past the Hero's Duty soldiers who were still scanning about. Once he came upon the Nicelander's door he stopped, inspecting the area.

"Someone's been here." The man thought to himself "But it wasn't a MARINE!"

Without thinking twice, the man forced himself into the apartment but upon gazing through the space he saw that it was empty, plastic covering everything. Looks of course could be deceiving and looking around the floor he did find signs that someone had been through, the kitchen area looking as if someone had wrestled through it, pots and pans on the floor.

"Jaminny…" Felix said reaching towards the mess but he pulled his hand back, remembering that things could be contaminated "Oh, smart one Fix-It! Nice idea comin' in here without a suit or-!"

 _Tinkle._

 _Boom._

 _Rustle._

Felix felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, his ears picking up the soft sounds of movement from the back of the room. He was used to one of Norwood's cats making such noises but he was ALONE in the apartment, to his knowledge no one else was there.

Unless…

Felix reached for a nice-sized frying pan, tip-toeing towards Norwood's room.

"Okay…"

Slowly Felix, slowly!

"Anyone from Hero's Duty back there?"

No reply.

Just more noise.

The thin man narrowed his eyes in anger, twirling the pan handle between his fingers.

" _Just give 'em one good whack….an' then run!"_

Felix saw movement from the small crack in the door, his heart pumping as he moved in for the attack.

Was this what Calhoun felt on the job?

"OKAY!" the man shouted, kicking the door open as he flew in "TASTE IRON, FR-!"

"FELIX, DON'T!"

Luckily for whoever was in the room, Felix's reactions were swift enough to stop him mid-leap, the skillet only a few inches away from the face of the other figure.

"J-Just stop!"

There was no way Felix could miss THAT voice!

"Norwood?!" gasped the game's Hero, his feet returning to the ground "Norwood, why-?!"

"Don't turn on tha lights!" the man begged "Don't'-! Don't turn on anythin'!"

"Um, okay! I mean-!"

What did Felix mean?

Collecting himself again Felix placed a hand upon the Nicelander's head, still unable to see him fully.

"Where have ya been, Nory?!"

Felix could feel the smaller man shudder under his touch, Norwood sliding out from under him "Um, just around?"

"Just around?!" Felix said "We've been worried SICK 'bout ya when ya don't show up, Nolan's gone on a WARPATH because of it an' Nel-!"

Felix stopped, shaking his head.

"Ya know what, ya got a lotta explainin' ta do, SIR! If this is all because ya didn't wanna get thrown, ya should have come ta us an' we could have explained somethin'!"

"It's not about that!" Norwood said in defense "There's-!"

"There's WHAT?"

"There's somethin' else goin' on, Felix!" the man blustered out.

"Then tell me, Nory. I'm your friend, ya can trust me!"

"Y-Yeah but I don't think-!"

"Look, 'member what happened with Gene an' tha power-ups?" Felix interrupted "THAT was bad enough an' I don't want us relivin' it! Just tell me what happened!"

"Alright, I broke in here!"

" _ **NORWOOD!"**_

"See?! I KNEW ya'd get angry 'bout this!" the Nicelander said, Felix watching him duck back into the darkness.

"Why are ya movin' away from me?" the Hero questioned, finding the Nicelander's behavior all the stranger.

"Um, ya think ya can do me a favor, Felix?"

"….Nory?"

"I need your wife for this one." The Nicelander said, Felix hearing the fear in his voice "I just did somethin'….I just did somethin'-!"

"I'll get Tammy..." Felix said, far too concerned at this point "But don't leave me in tha dark! What happened?"

"I can't show ya!"

"Why NOT?!"

"I can't let anyone see me like this!"

"Norwood, stop!" Felix said as he reached for the light switch "We already went through this with Gene, I'm not-!"

The moment Felix's fingers draped against the light he heard a hiss.

An ANGRY hiss.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Feeling his skin starting to crawl, Felix looked over and saw two pair of eyes looking at him.

Two pairs of angry GREEN eyes.

"….Nory?"

"RRRRRGH! Didn't I tell ya not ta turn on tha lights?!" the voice hissed again. Felix pulled his arm away, backing away from the door.

"But I wasn't!"

"Get away from it!"

"Norwood, what's gotten into y-!"

Before Felix could reply, a loud YOWL hit his ears, his body knocked out of the room and back into the light.

"OH MY LAND!"

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"**_

For a moment Felix thought that SASSY had attacked him, the repairman used to cat's weight whenever she jumped upon him but he was NOT accustomed to the feline attacking him!

" _ **AAAAURGH!"**_

Something was biting and pulling on the man's collar, hands gripped tight upon his arms and sharp nails pinching painfully on his skin.

"Nory, get Sassy off'a me!" the Hero shouted as he kicked and turned himself on his side "So ya found her, this doesn't mean ya can-!"

Felix finally opened his eyes…

And what he saw shocked him.

" _ **NORWOOD?!"**_

Norwood continued to pull at the man's collar with sharp teeth, body poised as if he were ready to strike the man at any second, his little cat ears resting back on his head to show his anger.

"A-AH! Norwood!" the Hero pleaded "Stop! Stop it, sir! You're HURTIN' ME!"

Felix could see the Nicelander's eyes, something angry and sinister within them. The red-head struck again, slashing Felix's sleeve only to show that his claws were indeed sharp enough to cut through the fabric.

"Whoa!"

Felix managed to gain ground against the man, taking his arms and pushing him back but the Nicelander quickly got back to his feet, hissing and stalking Felix like…

Well, a CAT.

"Aw, sweet honey iced tarts…" Felix murmured to himself, scooting back on his behind at the encroaching Nicelander "Nory!"

The Nicelander scowled at the Repairman, his irises down to SLITS.

" _ **NORWOOD!"**_

Hearing his name called again the Nicelander suddenly snapped too, realizing where he was and WHAT he was doing.

"HO-!"

"Norwood?!" Felix panted, the man still sitting on his chest "What-?! What are ya doin'?!"

Norwood continued to look forward, his ears rising up but his mind still lost.

"Nory?"

"AH! AAAAH!" the man screamed as he looked down, sprinting off of Felix but landing on both his feet AND his hands "Felix, I'm sorry!"

"Um-! Um, that's okay, but-!"

"But WHAT?!"

Felix stood on his feet, looking at Norwood and his 'add-ons'.

He knew that Norwood LOVED cats but even this was too far for the man!

The Hero moved closer, stooping down to the Nicelander.

"F-Felix?"

Without saying another word…Felix simply reached down and PULLED on of the man's ears, causing the poor Nicelander to screech in pain as he flailed his hands.

"NYAAAAAAAAA! Felix, what are ya doin'?! That HURTS!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Felix said as he quickly let go of the ears, seeing that they were indeed REAL. The Nicelander back off, placing his hands upon his head.

There was no point in trying to hide the fact now as Felix was very much well-aware of what had kept Norwood so 'busy'. The two men looked at each other in silence, both trying to figure out what to say.

"Ah-" said Felix.

"UM." Said Norwood.

"Your…" said Felix, pointing towards his own ears.

"Yeah." Gulped the Nicelander, removing his hands.

Why did Norwood have cat ears?

Why did he have a TAIL?

WHY DID HE FIGHT LIKE A CAT?

"Should I even ask? Do I even want ta know what-?"

"Tha virus!"

Felix looked over towards the Nicelander, the panic clear in his face "What about it?"

"It was here!" Norwood said, starting to pace in the room "Th-that's what attacked me!"

"An' this is what happened?!" gasped Felix.

"YES!" the little man bawled, turning to the mirror to get a good look at himself.

While there were some things that remained the same about him, what changes that HAD happened-?

Was this really happening?

"Sir?"

Norwood looked at his hands, noticing the sharpness of his nails before taking a glance back at himself in the mirror. His cat-like eyes were enough to frighten even himself and once he saw how SHARP his teeth were….

Cat Freak INDEED.

"Jimminay JAMMINAY! I gotta warn tha others about this if-" said Felix, pulling Norwood back towards him, giving him another good look "If THIS is what'll do ta a person! But wait-!"

Norwood cowered down, _"Yeah?"_

"Ya said it was HERE when it attacked ya, tha virus I mean" Felix said as he looked about, "Where did it go AFTER that?"

Norwood pointed over towards the kitchen vent, his stubby little tail twitching in nervousness "Inta tha vent but-! But it hasn't made a sound sense!"

Felix rushed over and pulled the grate off the wall. There was indeed a trail of sludge left over from the creature but as he inspected the space he quickly noticed that the trail thinned out, looking as if the creature had disappeared into thin air.

"Oh, not good. NOT GOOD!"

The Repairman looked at the clock, painfully reminded that he had no time to run a full sweep, not with players still in the arcade.

"Darn it."

Felix knew of the danger posed to everyone within the game and as he took another look at Norwood….

"Oooh, dear…."

"Do…do ya think ya can fix this?" the red-head whimpered, his ears going back in worry. Felix already knew the answer but his mind refused to talk, perhaps because he was still trying to take in how Norwood looked.

It was so ironic, being that only days ago Nowood had gotten himself into TROUBLE over his many cats and now?

They do say a man is a reflection of his pet.

Felix however knew it was better to remain calm about the moment, to keep his mind about him no matter how STRANGE the circumstances were. He had faced off against Genezilla and he had dealt with his own encounter with a virus.

He had to keep Norwood safe but also out of sight.

"Stay here." The Repairman said as he marched off "Keep the doors locked, keep the shades drawn, don't say anythin' ta ANYONE."

"But what if someone comes up here?!" Norwood said, growing more and more panicked "I know tha guys are GUNNIN' after me what with me missin' out-!"

"Norwood, ya hafta keep calm about this." Felix reassured, placing a hand on the trembling Nicelander "I'll get Tammy here soon enough an'-!"

"What if that rollin' pile'a sludge comes back?! What if comes after me!? I mean it gotta taste of me so MEOW!"

Felix blinked, surprised by the sound the red-head had made.

"Nory?"

"Nya! Nya nya nya, NYA! NEOW!"

"Uuuuh, Norwood?"

Before Felix's eyes, Norwood continued to rant and rave but he did so not in English…

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

But rather in a loud chorus of terrified sounding cat noises. What was even strangest was that Norwood seemed completely unaware of his actions, the man still ACTING human, still walking about, still flailing his arms…

"MEOWR!"

It was just FELINE.

"Nory, don't zone out now!" Felix said but hearing his angered voice, the Nicelander once again ducked down, jumping back and hiding behind the couch "N-no! I said don't zone out, not run away!"

The Nicelander's bright red hair puffed out slightly as he gave the game's hero a pitiful look, not unlike a cat who was trying to evade a human. Felix knew he was losing Norwood but he approached him again anyway, waving a hand towards himself.

"Nory? Nory, can ya still hear me?"

The Nicelander shrank down again, far too scared to move.

"Urgh….I know this is crazy…" Felix said to himself, sounding embarrassed "But…if it works-!"

Without hesitation, Felix walked over to Norwood….

And petted him on the head.

"Come back ta us, Nory. C'mon!"

At first the Nicelander kept himself tucked into the crook between the sofa and the wall but the more comforting Felix's head pats were, he slightly began to warm up to him.

Felix grimaced, not at all feeling comfortable with what he was forced to do "Y-Yeah, its okay Nory. J-just come back, alright?"

The Nicelander purred, all worries gone as the relaxing motions of Felix's hand massaged his head and-

"Nyo!"

Norwood was thrown back to reality, pulling his head away from under Felix's hand.

"Meow MEOR AAAAAAURGH-!" he screamed, his normal voice returning to him "What's happenin-?!"

"Like I said, stay here." Felix said as he rushed to the door "Don't move. STAY!"

"Did ya REALLY hafta say that like I'm your PET?"

"NORWOOD!"

"Alright, alright!" the Nicelander panted once Felix began closing the door. He turned around, his hands pressing against his chubby freckled cheeks "Oh programmers! Oh programmers! PUH-LEAZE don't make me bust outta tha buildin'! I look stupid enough as it is, I don't need-!"

 _ **MYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGH!**_

Norwood cried out in horror as he turned back towards his door, only to find a FAMILIAR figure clutching onto it.

The Virus.

" _ **HOLY SH-!"**_

The man tripped over a stool but, perhaps to his own fortune, his cat-like senses came into play and he managed to FLIP onto his feet rather than crash on his back. Of course, his only thoughts were on HOW the slimy creature managed to evade not only his view but Felix's as well.

"Ya snuck back in, didn't ya?"

The monster hissed angrily, claws hardening and sharpening upon the wooden door.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…."

In the blink of an eye, the virus LAUNCHED forward upon Norwood again but he dodged, sprinting forward and landing on hands and feet much like…

Well, a cat.

"Should I be thankful, should I be thankful?!" the red-head gulped, backing into the corner "Usually, I only move that fast when Gene's on my ass but-!"

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_ "

The man screeched in horror again as he began to dart to and fro around the apartment, taking all advantages given to him. Even as terrifying as it was knowing that he had been infected by the beast, he was at least thankful that the cat senses he had developed were helping him evade the creature but he knew he couldn't keep the battle inside his apartment.

No, the room was too small and he needed to get the creature to the Hero's Duty Marines, the only people around whom he knew could take care of it.

"But I can't lead it through tha buildin'!" Norwood panted, dodging another move from the virus as it SLASHED his couch in two "Oh god! Tha others! They'll be like mice ta a-!"

Giant Virus Cat.

The disgusting monster snarled again, drawing back a breath and projecting great geysers of virus slime at the hapless Nicelander.

"Oh, GROSS!" Norwood shivered, thankfully moving out of the way in the nick of time but seeing the liquid bubble and consume the lower count items that it had covered "I've seen TONS of sick animals but this shit?! THAT'S SICK!"

The Nicelander was certain he could see the creature sneering at him, its tail curling back before flinging forward and STRIKING Norwood in the face.

"AAAUGH!"

He crashed upon the ground before a gooey hand SLAMMED him upon the carpet, another yowl of pain pressed out from his chest. He could feel cold slime and SHARP TALONS cutting through his clothing, lifting him off the ground and pulling him closer to the dark maw of the creature.

"T-Tryin' ta scare me, HUH?"

Norwood wasn't going to give up, no matter how horrified he was inside.

"Y-Yeah, _**KITTY**_. Been around people WORSE than ya!" the Nicelander spat "Though none of 'em beat ya on tha Ugly Scale, gotta admit."

 _Nrrruuuuuyygh…._

Norwood's ears twitched, hearing a weak and muffled sound from within the depths of the creature's body.

"What?"

He turned, the virus' mouth WIDE open and its innards filled to the brim with various items it had consumed. Somehow, many of them were still intact but tangled within the mass of swirling code but right in the heart of it all-

" _S-Sassy?"_

 _Sassy?_

Everything went still, Norwood feeling as if the air had been sucked from his lungs as he could indeed see his beloved companion trapped deep within the beast's body. Looking at her from afar, all Norwood could think about was that moment from his past, the moment when he had first met Sassy; weak, helpless, close to death…

" _ **SASSY!"**_

The cat remained still, the gurgling and groaning of the virus' body the only thing Norwood could pick up before the cat was swallowed up.

"NO! NO!" the man screamed, only to roar out in anger, or at least ROAR the best a half-cat half-Nicelander could. He began clawing at the virus, feeling all rage rush him as he kept swiping and swiping, unaware that due to his infection his CLAWS were indeed cutting through the goop.

But just not good enough.

He hissed again, fighting for his life to get free "Let her go! _**LET HER GO YA PILE'A CRAP! LET HER-!"**_

Norwood's aim was dead on when he SLASHED the virus in one of its eyes, the creature crying out as it threw the man back into his kitchen.

This time, Norwood was NOT lucky enough to fall on his feet.

He lay on the ground, bruised and aching but he could see the creature still writing in pain, green dripping from its eyes and breaking up the dark purple color of its sludge. He quickly rolled out of the way but remembered that Sassy was still trapped inside.

What could he do? How could he save his pet but on top of that, how could he prevent the creature from breaking through and causing the same amount of harm to the others. His breathing quickened, his tail and ears starting to bristle over in fear. He ducked down, letting out terrified whimpers.

"I need Felix, I need Felix, I need Felix, I need-!"

 _ **BWOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

The man screamed again as the virus rose on its feet and chased after him. Norwood knew he could not lead the creature down the hall but as he looked to his side.

The patio window!

OF course! His apartment was situated right at the edge of the building, his patio giving him a view of the forest beyond the screen! He darted over towards the glass, ducking just in time as the virus HURLED his table at the widow and smashed it, glass going everywhere and the little Nicelander knocked near the edge.

"WHOOA!"

* * *

"What was THAT!?"

Outside, Ralph and the others had heard the crash, all of them rushing over to see the debris raining down.

"That's-! That's Nory's apartment!" Meg meeped in fear, Ralph rushing to the area but the darkness obstructed his view.

"Holy COCONUTS!" he gasped, seeing the lumpy shape of the creature above "EY! STOP! STOP!"

"RALPH!?" Norwood gasped, the man trapped on the balcony of his apartment "Ralph! Back off before-! MMGRRPH!"

The virus slumped forward, its body nearly CRUSHING Norwood underneath as he spotted Ralph. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move but he could sure feel the weight of the creature bearing down harder and harder upon him. He tried to use his claws again but the virus' body seemed to flow around him making the Nicelander's endeavor as useful as gathering water with a net.

Back down below, Ralph reached for a boulder and aimed it at the beast.

"Got two seconds, buddy!"

The Wrecker could see the MANY eyes of the creature looking right at him, the sound of its cutting through the metal bars of the patio.

"Guys, get back!" Ralph ordered the Nicelanders.

"But Ralph-!"

With a strong cry, Ralph hurled the bolder at the virus and while it had moved out of the way just before it was struck the platform of the patio was crushed UPWARDS, striking both it and Norwood who was still trapped between it. The Nicelander screamed but his sounds of terror were unheard as the virus brayed out again, taking a quick jump into the woods.

"He's gone!" the Wrecker cursed to himself as he rushed into the woods.

"Ralph, wait!" called Don "It's dangerous to go alone!"

"Get Felix then!" the Wrecker called back to the group "Tell him I spotted tha thing!"

With no other choice, the Nicelanders vacated the area to find their Hero, debris still dangling from the area the virus had jumped from….

"A-Aaaah!"

Including a certain Nicelander.

As the Virus had leapt into the woods, Norwood found himself DANDLING helplessly from some of the remaining parts of his patio balcony, his newly formed claws doing a good enough job keeping his grip tight but he knew it wouldn't last.

"C-Cats can land on their feet…." The man panted, his body racked with pain "A-An' cats have survived greater falls!"

Even so, he knew a trip from his apartment to the GROUND BELOW was going to be a painful one. He continued to struggle, hearing the low moan of the metal around him.

"N-no. No. NO!"

GLITCH!

The man opened his eyes wide as another glitch hit his body, the surge of energy hitting every pixel. He flashed again, the light blinking rapidly as he watched his body warp and change.

"NO!" he cried out again but there was no one to hear nor help him "SOMEONE! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!"

In one final flash, Norwood felt his hand release the bar and down he went, yowling all the way but not before hitting every landing and bush that was in his path, glitching worse at every impact. Finally, his body fell within the bushes.

Everything was still.

Everything was quiet.

There was no sign of the virus.

There was no sign of Norwood.

"Alright guys, ya know tha drill for this!"

Moment later, Felix arrived back on the scene with the other Nicelanders but he stopped short of the apartment's entrance.

"We keep faces for tha players but keep vigil INSIDE!"

The Nicelanders all nodded and while the words of their leader were reassuring they were still far too much worry shared among them.

"Oh, I hope Norwood is alright!" Felix said as he lead Tammy and Mouse up the stairs.

"So is this true?" the younger woman asked "He said he was BITTEN by tha thing?"

"YES!" Felix blurted out, nearly FLYING up the stairs "It made him look all cat-like an'-!"

The man stopped, trying to gather his mind back about him; he knew he couldn't panic at a time like this.

"Look, ya two! He needs HELP! Fast!"

"As if we couldn't figure that out!" said Calhoun as she rushed ahead of her love "Damn it, why couldn't this happen off hours?! I can only stay outta game so long before someone gets suspicious, Felix!"

"I know, I KNOW Honey!" Felix said "Ya just need ta see this yourself!"

While the three made their way upstairs the Nicelanders remained on the lawn, many of them looking at the screen in a vigil for players.

"Spot anyone yet?" asked Pearl, Nicelander Carlos looking through his binoculars.

"That big group is still by the sky-ball wall and I think they're preoccupied on getting the high score for that.

"Good. Just let us know when they start heading this way. We need to let Felix know!"

Many of the tiny people were rightfully shaken by what they had witness, more off-game Marine scanning the area, a few of them talking with Ralph for his information on the beast.

"Yeah, big n' purple lookin'." The Wrecker told one of the Marines "It seriously looked like somethin' tha cat dragged in that then ATE THA CAT an' then coughed that up an' then THAT ate it an-!"

"Okay, that's good enough." Said the Marine "We're going to set up an area around the wood to keep on look out so please be careful."

"Y-Yeah…." Nodded Ralph, wringing his hands "Just so long as ya get that thing."

From afar, Nel watched the events unfold and while everyone else was preoccupied in one way or another.

"Where's Norwood?"

The Nicelander was still missing and in the nervousness of it all….Nel could she could not say anything. She found that she was….

Scared?

Nicelander Nel was SCARED?

The little woman hadn't felt such fear in a long time. One would have thought that terrible night when the 'Out of Order' sign was placed on the game would have been it as EVERYONE talked about how much the Nicelanders showed their inner weakness during the catastrophe.

But there was one night…

One night many years before that.

She had lost sight of Norwood.

He was gone for so long…

And when he came back.

" _What happened to you?!"_

Nel had to get away from the others. She didn't know why but something within her told her to move, to leave the others and that was EXACTLY what she did. She rushed over to the side of the building where Norwood's apartment was, hoping that perhaps he would appear, that perhaps she could see him from the window.

She need to know he was okay.

She needed to see him again.

Norwood.

Norwood!

NORWOOD!

Her heart was racing faster than any kart in Sugar Rush but for a moment something BELOW caught her eye.

Something covered by leaves and twigs.

"Oh my GOSH!"

The woman stopped once she spied the lump on the ground, an orange paw sticking out of the brush.

" _ **SASSY?!"**_

It LOOKED like Sassy's paw but as Nel got closer she was greeted by the sight of ANOTHER cat.

"Huh?"

Where had this one come from?

The large orange cat lay beaten and hurt in the brush but it was still breathing, a green collar around its neck.

"I….I don't remember this one." Nel said as she inspected the cat, coming to the conclusion it was yet another stray that Norwood wanted to help back to health.

Nel was of course was probably the only other person who recognized MOST of Norwood's cats but she didn't know ALL of them.

She looked back up at the patio, figuring that sometime during the fight the thing may have gotten hurt when Ralph tried to smash the virus.

"Norwood would never leave a cat out like this, though!" Nel said to herself as she reached down and picked the animal up "…then….then that means he's still not back."

The woman's heart sank again once she realized that Norwood was still missing from the game but as she looked at the cat…

She knew she had to do something.

The others continued to talk among themselves, no one aware of what the purple woman was doing. She knew what she was about to do would bring about much anger and worry from the others, but with the injured animal in her hand?

She snuck around to the back door and went back into the apartment.

* * *

"He's GONE!" Felix said in horror as he looked around the destroyed room. Mouse and Calhoun were already busy away scanning the place, their screens beeping like crazy.

"I'm pickin' up TONS of virus residue here!" Mouse said, her eyes narrowing in anger "But accordin' ta Ralph, he saw tha thing take off didn't he?"

"Oooh, I'm gettin' SICK of these freakin' viruses!" Calhoun growled, punching a wall "Remind me when we get back ta download that patch! We can't run tha risk of anythin' else gettin' in OR outta this place!"

"Gotcha on that, Sarge." Mouse nodded.

"An' us?" asked Felix "What should we do?"

"Keep tha others close around an' stay vigilant." Said Calhoun before tossing her husband a gun "Virus shooter. Ya should know what ta do with this?"

"Ya bet your sweet bippy, I do." The man nodded, tucking the item into his belt pocket.

"Cadet? I need ya ta stay here. As much as I WISH I could, I can't have a sub multiple times on my watch."

"Understood." Said the young Cadet "Marky an' I will make sure tha others keep their heads up!"

"Please do." Felix said sadly "Nory's still missin' an' I'm hopin'. I'M PRAYIN' nothin's happened ta him!"

"I'll check the code room." Said Mouse "If his box is still online there's a good chance he's still up an' runnin'!"

"But where is he runnin'!?" said Felix, feeling exhausted "He couldn't have gotten away THAT fast!"

Unbeknownst to the group, someone else had made it to the top floor first but the figure wasn't headed towards the Penthouse where the code-room resided. Nel crept to her apartment, making sure that no one had followed her. She then shut the door behind her, rushing to her room and pulling out a spare blanket.

"It's okay, kitty. It's okay."

She then lay the chubby cat in the blanket but it did not respond. She tried rubbing the back of its neck to get some sort of reaction but still, it remained quiet.

"C'mon, please…." She begged "Nory's gonna be so upset when he gets back an' finds you're hurt!"

The creature's breathing was slow but steady, the Nicelander lost on what to do.

"Dooooh, I've hung out with tha butt-monster this long an' I can't help a cat? What is wrong with me?!"

Suddenly there was a stir, the cat moving its legs slowly, its tail twitching.

" _Nyooo?"_

Nel began to smile, hoping rising in her as she saw life from within the cat.

"Oh! OH!"

The chubby thing moved its head, still feeling far too dizzy to turn over back onto its feet but Nel stroked it gently.

"Oh, you're alive!"

 _What?_

"Poor thing…" Nel said sadly "All these injures ya got but what happened?"

 _I dunno what happened, Nel._

"Look, stay here. I'll get Felix an' he should help ya."

 _W-Wait, ya saw me? Y-You're not scared?_

Nel got up, walking over to the door "Please don't go anywhere, kitty. I'll be back."

 _Kitty? Why did ya call me that?_

The little woman shut the door, leaving the cat alone in the apartment. For a moment nothing stirred, the cat left in silence as it looked about. He still felt dizzy, feeling every BIT of the crash it had taken into the bushes but at least it was somewhere safe.

 _What happened? I remember fallin'. An'….An'…AN' UGLY! I remember Butt Ugly an'-!_

The cat gave a yowl as it rolled over, falling off the couch and onto the floor. Suffice to say this did not help it as the pain it was reeling from was now worse than before.

"Nyooooorgh…."

 _Neeeel. Neeeeeel! I need ya again!_

"Nyoooooooooong!"

What was that?

The cat seemed to take notice of its own voice again, his ears twitching. He meowed for a third time and then a fourth, each call more frantic than the last. Soon a loud string of continuous meowing filled the Nicelanders apartment.

 _Nel! NEEEEEL! PLEASE COME BACK!_

 _What's happenin'?! Why can't I speak?! Why can't I get up?!_

The cat rushed around the floor before bumping into the leg of a chair. He collapsed onto the floor, the pain awoken anew. After a few moments of baring the pain, the cat slowly raised its head, realizing just how much his point of view had changed.

 _What?_

Why was everything so high up?

 _Huh?_

Why did it feel he could not get back on his legs?

Wait.

No.

NO!

The cat looked down, seeing paws instead of hands, fur instead of clothes. Turning back, its stumpy little tail was still there which could only mean-!

 _NO!_

But it had happened.

 _NO!_

It was true.

Once more the cat got back onto its feet and began meowing in a fury panic, wanting to escape from the apartment but finding no way.

 _NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENIN'! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!_

* * *

"Felix, I need your help for a moment."

"What is it, Nelly?" asked the repairman.

"Well….I know you're gonna be upset but I found somethin' by tha apartments." Nel said, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh, an' what was that?"

"You're not gonna believe me. But it was a c-!"

The sound of the quarter drop rang through, signaling the game's inhabitants that once more they were on call.

"C'mon guys." Ralph said through a window "Can't be late for this."

"Sorry, but we gotta dash." Felix said, placing his hands on Nel's shoulder "Can ya tell me when we get a break?"

"U-uh, yeah!" the worried Nicelander said " _Sure, Felix…."_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two- Cats in Water

Chapter Twenty Two- Cats in Water

Things may have been hectic in Niceland but for the other games within in the arcade, life could not be any better.

"Oooh, I never knew how much I loved the water!"

The tour boat glided across the crystal-blue ocean, the soft spray of water hitting Mary against her pink cheeks. She was once again reminded how wonderful it was to get away from Niceland, to stretch her legs and explore other games.

Why did she and the others wait so long?

This was WONDERFUL!

Not too far away, her husband watched. His mustache curled into a delighted smile as he saw his darling taking in the warmth of the ocean air and brightness of the sun. He could only think of what was going through her mind at the moment but what surprised him the most was just how natural it all felt to him now.

It may have taken long enough but Gene finally felt comfortable in his own skin outside of the game.

"I need to thank Miss Tamera for all of this…" the Mayor chuckled to himself "Never would have been able to do this had it not been for her kind suggestion and gift."

"Oh, honey!"

The little man looked up, his wife waving over to him.

"Over here!"

Gene toddled next to his wife, the woman giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"Still feeling giddy?"

The man nodded "Mmm-hmmm."

"Good." The pink woman tittered, wrapping her arms tight around the Mayor "As soon as we get back, we're going to do so much more! The day's only started but I just can't stop moving! I just can't stop thinking!"

"Were you not telling me to calm it down moments ago, darling?" Gene snickered, poking the woman on her nose "Pie calling the tart sweet?"

There were more chuckles, more teasing but minds settled back onto the water and the sun.

"I can't wait for the next game to arrive."

"What was that, Blueberry?"

"I can't wait to see what new games arrive, Mary." Gene said, his smile still strong "Think about it. We've explored this game, so why not do the same to the next game? Then the next? There will be all sorts of opportunities for us once we step outside of Niceland!"

Mary had never been happier to see Gene come out of his box, to let his true-blue colors show off. It reminded her that despite it all, there were still plenty of changes that were going on throughout the arcade that were GOOD.

There were also good changes with Gene.

"Hailey-?"

"Did you say something dear?"

Mary looked over, an odd sensation coming over her.

"What, Gene?"

"Um, do you think we can talk for a moment?"

The two Nicelanders turned, their eyes met with two familiar figures.

" _Ah, not again!"_

Hailey and Quasar!

The little couple ducked, covering their heads as not to be spotted by the two former heroes and to their luck, the larger characters didn't seem to take notice. Unable to resist the temptations however, the couple found themselves peeking over, their curiosity hungry to learn exactly what was going on this time.

"I'm sorry that I got so heated with you…." The fight fighter said, the Nicelanders able to catch his discomfort of the moment "I….I don't know what came over me."

Hailey didn't say anything, her stance a good enough indication that she wasn't fully convinced just yet.

"C'mon. What more can I say?" the man pleaded, trying not to raise his voice TOO much as not to bring attention to himself and his former partner "If this is because you think I'm going to hurt an NPC or something like that, I'm not! I've learned my lesson! Don't you trust me?"

"Quasar…."

" _Do you think she'll go easy on him?"_ Gene whispered to Mary, the woman placing a finger to her husband's lips.

"Look. I…."

The woman paused for a moment, measured breaths going in and out to keep herself calm.

"I'm worried about you."

A flash of blush appeared on the man's face, not expecting such a thing to come from the female fighter's mouth.

"You…you are?"

Hailey nodded, a hand going to the man's shoulder "You're putting yourself through too much stress in order to prove something and not just to me, but to EVERYONE in the arcade!"

Gene couldn't help but gulp in nervousness as he was VERY familiar with such a feeling.

"I-I'm only doing what is expected of me! I mean, even if we don't have a game anymore I can't slow down! I can't let anyone think I've given up!"

"That's well and all but think about it for a second! Who are you really trying to impress? Don't you think that maybe, it's better if we both REST and stop worrying about what others are going to say?"

"I CAN'T, HAILEY!" the man shouted, a few others on the boat stopping and looking over. He knew he had spoken too loud but something within him WANTED the others to hear, he wanted them to pay attention to see how much the arcade had broken him and had forgotten Hailey.

The woman scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is what I'm talking about! Why are you so angry?!"

"We can't catch a break from this!" the man said, hands out as if to plead to the woman to listen to him "After everything we've done, after everything we did for this arcade, how did they repay us when our game went up?! What did they do?"

"Are you SERIOUSLY going to ignore how much Felix and his friends came to our aid?!" Hailey cut in "We were there for MONTHS before you decided to leave!"

"I DECIDED TO-!?"

"Yes, we BOTH left by choice, Quasar! Don't blame it on anyone else!"

Still hidden from view, the Nicelanders continued to listen in. Mary looked down, seeing Gene's ring hand tapping nervously on the wall of the boat while his other shook. She reached down and grabbed his hand but said nothing more.

"I wanna ask ya something, Hailey."

"Yes?"

"Do….do you regret being with me?"

The woman's eyes opened wide at the question, not expecting the man to be so sincere.

"W-What?"

There was guilt in the fighter's eyes, an expression that his opposite had not seen in such a long time.

"I want to know. If you really feel this way right now, does that mean you regret being with me before?"

The woman took a hold of her arm, rubbing it nervously.

Could she tell him the truth?

"Well…."

"Hailey?"

By now the two Nicelanders were watching front and center, both of them counting their lucky pixels they were just small enough to go unnoticed by the others.

"Tell me, please!"

Hailey took in another breath, knowing that there was no point in keeping it inside. She had to let the man know the truth.

"Quasar."

He nodded, his former lover holding his attention.

"Being a hero? It meant the world to me and when we worked together? I couldn't have wished for anything more in the world."

Quasar felt his heart starting to flutter, his mind flooding back with those good memories he and Hailey shared.

"But-"

BUT?

"I cannot deny it; what we did to some? I….I look back on it and always ask; did I even have the right to call myself a hero?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I hated the way you treated our NPCs, Quasar." The woman continued "I hated the way you treated them yet despite my objections towards it…I still didn't do anything to stop you nor to help them."

The guilt quickly returned to the man, Hailey seeing the color leech from his face.

"I did love you, Quasar but….but even as heroes, we were not perfect and the only thing I regret was that I could not do more for everyone in our game. And for you as well."

"M-Me?"

Hailey walked closer to the man, taking his hands "I know you're strong, I know you want to do good but….but we both got lost and I didn't do my part to help you."

"Then…then what would you have done."

"What Felix and Ralph did." The woman said "When I see the way they were able to bring everyone back together, even with all the animosity between them, it made me realize that we could do that. That there was no reason for heroes, or bad guys, or NPCs NOT to get along."

The Nicelanders felt more and more taken by what Hailey was saying but it was to be expected from the two. They were so used to hearing people talk about how weak NPCs were that to have a hero say she wanted to get along with everyone?

Things were not as they seemed.

"I wanted to do that…" Hailey sighed "I was going to talk to everyone about it but then…."

"Th-the party?" Quasar said, his voice shaking. Hailey nodded her head and bit her lip.

"They say never put things off before it's too late and I guess I learned that the hard way."

Quasar was stunned to silence, his hands slipping away from the woman's grip. He KNEW that she had always had a soft spot for people, no matter what their role was, but he had always chalked it up to the woman being far too schmaltzy, that she was throwing her emotions to just anyone. But then he thought back to his own actions, how in some cases he had dragged her along for his romps with NPCs.

Had he really made her than uncomfortable?

If so then what kind of hero was HE?

"Qusar, don't worry about this anymore?"

"You expect me NOT too after all of this?"

"What I mean is….we need to move on!"

"So you want to leave me now?!"

"I never said that!" Hailey said, her voice picking up "We just have to let go! You have to forgive yourself!"

"I can't!" Quasar shouted "I-! I can't! Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of everything I've lost! Everything WE'VE lost!"

"I know we can't replace our game but why should that stop you from finding something new!?"

"There is nothing worse…." The man growled, moving close to the corner were the Nicelanders were hiding "There is NOTHING WORSE…than a hero without a home."

"Stop it, Quasar!"

"I have no game to protect, no people to protect…..Why am I here?"

"Don't talk like that!" Hailey shouted "It's that type of negativity that is pulling this arcade down and I don't want to see you sinking into it! Stop saying such things!"

"There's no point to this anymore if I don't have a purpose…" the man continued, unaware that a nervous Mary and Gene were only a few inches away from him.

Gene was BESIDE himself in anxiety and for a good reason. It seemed that every word that came from the man's mouth were reflections of his own. Gene was familiar with feeling pointless, with feeling useless and he was so used to feeling such emotions due to what so many in the arcade had told him, and other NPCs, over the years.

While Quasar HAD caused him so much pain there was no gratification he was getting in hearing both confront each other in such a way and hearing Quasar spill out how USELESS he felt?

Was it possible for the two men to have such a common connection?

"Don't do this to yourself…." Hailey said, putting a comforting hand on Quasar's back "How about when we get back-?"

The male fighter slowly turned towards the other, not at all making things any easier.

"When we get back we can discuss this, in PRIVATE." Hailey continued "We don't need to be in public talking about this."

"I guess you're right." Quasar moaned "A-And Hailey?"

She turned, the tall man trying his best to remain strong and solid before her.

"U-Um, I'm…..I'm-!"

 _ **EVERYONE WATCH OUT!**_

 _ **THERE WAS A CRASH!**_

 _ **HIT THE DECK!**_

Before anyone could exchange words a large explosion rocked the boat, characters of all type being flung all around. Mary screamed loudly as she was thrown from Gene's arms, the man hitting his head hard on the back of a wall.

"NYAAAURGH!"

"GEEENE!" the little woman called, her back hitting the side of the boat moments before she was thrown overboard but people were not safe yet.

The large vessel moaned and creaked loudly as it began to list on its side, the little woman looking up to see great big billows of black smoke pouring from the opposite end.

"Goodness! What happened?!"

As it turned out, a player had sent their character CAREENING out of the boundary lines of the water track and right into the body of the ship, the impact so great that it sent not only the rider of the water skies flying through the air but greatly damaged the boat! The captain rushed to his controls, grabbing the intercom as the alarm sounded.

"EVERYONE! GRAB LIFE JACKETS AND HEAD TO THE LIFE BOATS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY AND ARE GOING TO EVACUATE!"

"M-Mary!" Gene groaned as he picked himself up, fighting back against the force of the boat "Where are you?!"

"Here, dear!"

Gene looked, seeing that the boat was starting to tilt upwards, leaving Mary hanging on for dear life and if she were to let go?

Into the water she would go.

The Mayor was HORRIFIED by the sight of his wife in danger but he knew there was no way he could climb up to her, not with the way the boat was starting to list.

"No, no, no, no!" Gene said to himself "What to do?!"

A few yards away, Hailey and Quasar had gotten into their life jackets and were about to jump when the female of the two spotted the Nicelanders.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it, what is it?!"

"It's those Nicelanders!"

"They were here?!" Quasar said, his voice sounding aggravated "Oh, don't tell me they heard-!"

Another explosion rocked the boat as the engine gave way from the damage it had taken, a few people falling into the water.

"Aw man, we have to jump!" Quasar said, taking Hailey into his arms but the woman fought back, remembering the Nicelanders who were not too far away.

"Wait, we can't just leave them!"

"Hailey this is not the time!"

"BUT-!"

A third explosion rocked the boat, the hit so great that the two fighters were sent into the water, their life jackets carrying them up to the surface. The Nicelanders were going through their own calamity, the explosion knocking Mary out of her hold and right down towards Gene but the Mayor was waiting for her.

"I got you! I GOT- _**BLOOOUTH!"**_

It was a hard catch but the man had prevented Mary from crashing into the metal bars below. Despite his heroics, Gene had lost his footing and the two went down into the water as the boat continued to go down.

"WOOOOOOW!" said the player of the game, his friend laughing next to him "I've never seen a crash like that!"

"Can you IMAGINE what's going on INSIDE?" asked the other player "From the way people are cheering, they didn't seem to care!"

"Do you think we got extra points for causing a BOAT to sink?"

While the players were having their fun, the riders were not as enthusiastic. The rescue search went on its way as characters were pulled from the water.

"The Captain came up not too long ago…." Said one of the beach hands "But before he surfaced he said he looked about for anyone else. Couldn't find any."

"So that means we don't have an casualties as far as we know…" said a large life guard.

"No, wait!"

The residence of the game turned to see Hailey, a little battered and banged from the adventure, rushing up to them.

"N-No! Th-there were two more people! I-I couldn't find them!"

"Hailey, maybe we should let these guys take care of things." Quasar said nervously but once more, Hailey pulled away from the man.

"Two Nicelanders!"

"What ma'am?"

"Two Nicelanders! One in blue and the other in pink! They were in trouble when the boat started to turn but they're not here! I couldn't find them anywhere!"

* * *

" _Unnnngh…..Mary?"_

All Gene could hear was the roar of the waves around him, his body feeling cold, wet and sore.

"M-Mary?"

His beloved did not reply and what was worse….

Where was he?

The sky was dark, the seas rough and as far as he could tell there was no other land to be found aside from the hunk of rock he was laying upon. He felt something brushing against his foot, looking down to see a floating life-jacket next to him.

"OH!"

Letting out a gasp, Gene sat up but quickly crumpled. His arm and legs were hurt, the sharp stinging pain feeling as if the rocks had cut his skin to shreds and he looked down he found his first thoughts were not so far off. There was some blood trickling down his arms but as painful as that was….

"MARY!"

It was no match to the worry he felt over Mary.

He limped on the slipper rocks, feeling them poke painfully on the soles of his feet.

"M-MARRRRY!" he called out, his voice cracking "MAAAR-!"

His voice stopped in a startled gasp, seeing a pink figure laying on the ground, still and silent.

"No! NO!" the man cried out in agony as he rushed over, falling on his knees as he saw that the body was indeed Mary's "No! NO, oh programmers NO!"

Gene cried bitterly as he picked Mary up in his hands, her eyes closed and her body limp.

"Honey! Honey!" he cried "Please! Please, wake up! PLEASE!"

There was nothing; no matter how hard Gene shook, no matter how loudly he screamed Mary did not respond.

This couldn't be it.

This couldn't be the end!

They were so far from help, there was no one around and there was no way in the code heaven that Gene could swim the distance between the unknown piece of land back to the resort.

But Mary!

"You can't die, you can't die…." The man cried, holding her closer "P-Please, wake up…please-!"

Gene's warmth went through Mary's body, causing something to stir. She twitched, her eyes fluttering before she coughed loudly.

"M-Mary?" Gene whimpered, a single tear still in his eye. The woman coughed again, water spilling from her mouth. She too moaned in pain, a strong throbbing felt in her ankles.

" _O-Ooww-!"_

"You're okay!" Gene cried in joy, pulling his wife closer "For-! For a moment I thought-!"

"W-Where are we?" Mary asked weakly, seeing the life jacket nearby "I…Was there a crash? Wh-where is everyone else?"

"I-I don't know." Gene said as he finally stopped crying, sniffling "I just woke up too and-"

Mary attempted to move forward but the pain in her ankles stopped her, the woman shaking in pain.

"Wait, don't move!" Gene shouted as he looked down to inspect his wife, finding both her ankles red and swollen "Oh no…."

"Twisted?" the little woman winced in pain, her husband nodding.

"Badly."

"I-I think I can handle it…" the woman said as she began to force herself up "W-We can't stay down here or else-!"

"Mary, don't move! Please don't move!" the Mayor said as he stopped his wife. With very little else to do, he scooped her up, carrying her away from the place she had landed.

"Th-thank you…." She blushed, feeling not at all proud to be in such a position.

"J-Just stay calm." Gene tried his best to reassure "We're-!"

He stopped, both of the Nicelanders looking at from the distance of their rocky island. They could see the beaches and the area from the screen but it became all too painful of a remainder to how FAR they were from anyone else. And what was worse-?

Did anyone know they were out there?


	23. Chapter Twenty Three- Have You Seen

Chapter Twenty Three – Have You Seen This Cat?

"Norwood? Norwood?"

The sun had finally set on Niceland that day and Felix could finally start his search for the injured Nicelander but as he quickly saw, the red-head was nowhere to be found and given his current 'CONDITION'-

"Aw, this is not good! NOT GOOD!"

Felix was rushing around the building like a bee, his search just one of the MANY things that was going on within the game. The Nicelanders kept themselves locked in their homes as they heard and FELT the marching of the Hero's Duty soldiers marching up and down the halls.

One would have thought that they little people were used to having so much activity coming in and out but it seemed that with every new occurrence that came up, there was a new brand of shock for them to take in.

And for one…

* * *

"C'mere Kitty, Kitty."

Nel was in her own abode and trying to get her new guest to come from under the couch.

"Aw, why don't ya like me?" the woman moaned "I'm not that scary, am I?"

The orange cat had tucked itself under the woman's couch, refusing to come out but had she known what was going on, she would have understood WHY the feline was so hesitant to come near her.

 _Oh programmers, oh programmers! WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!_

Had anyone else known what was going on, had anyone else known WHO the cat really was? Well, this was news that no one could ignore so perhaps by some bit of luck, maybe it was a GOOD thing that Norwood could no longer talk.

Nel groaned as she rose up on her knees "Look, I don't wanna do anythin' ta ya! An' I know ya probably wanna go back ta Norwood but I don't know where the big butt-monster is!"

The cat rolled over on its side in complete hopelessness, wishing there was anything it could do to completely disappear.

"I have milk? I have STRING?" Nel begged "Casts like string! I know they do."

The Nicelander cat was COMPLETELY deflated at this point, lost for what action to take.

"Ooooh, FINE!" Nel shouted "Stay there an' be like Norwood!"

If only she knew.

The little woman stomped over to her kitchen but she did so aimlessly. She knew there was nothing there that she wanted but she was just so frustrated, so angry, she didn't know what to do.

"Stupid freckle-faced Norwood and his stupid freckled-!"

She stopped, trying to come up with a decent insult.

"FRECKLED-! FRECKLES!"

It didn't take long for the house to fill with the blissful smell of one of the woman's famous blackberry pies and with his heightened sense of smell, the aroma was near INTOXICATING to the Nicelander.

 _She's bakin' a pie at this hour? But it's late._

The orange cat slowly poked his head from under the couch, Nel slowly going about her work with the backed good.

"Why did ya leave?"

The cat's ears twitched, wondering just who Nel was addressing.

Could it have been HIM?

" _Meeeorw_."

Nel turned around in surprise, seeing the cat amble from under the couch.

"Oh, NOW you come out…." She pouted "I thought ya didn't like me, remember?"

The cat stopped, Nel seeing that it was still limping. She walked over to it, a hand out nervously as she tried to pet him atop his head.

"Sorry I couldn't get Felix. He's just been so busy with all this mess that's been goin' on."

 _As if I didn't know, Mama._

"How did Calhouny n' her crew miss ya anyway?" Nel asked, looking at the cat curiously "I know Nory hoards a lot of tha furballs up there but they're usually more careful than that."

Nel inched closer to the cat and after a bit of nervousness between the two….

He finally allowed her to pet him.

 _Oh god. Why is this happenin'?_

"There, not so bad am I?"

 _No. I never thought ya were bad! I never have!_

"I bet it was lonely in that apartment…" the woman said as she found herself opening up to the cat more and more "With no one ta be by your side, worried when someone would come back, worried if whether things would actually get better."

 _Nel, I gotta warn ya! Tha virus turned me inta this! I'm-!_

" _NYAAAAAAA!"_

Despite his warnings, the only thing Nel could hear were panicked mewls.

"Wait, wait. Don't get too worked up! N-Nory will be back soon!"

Norwood knew he didn't want Nel, or ANYONE for that matter, to see him in his previous state but with the circumstances around him he would have given ANYTHING to be able to talk to Nel again, to be able to talk to anyone but he was stuck in such a form and perhaps-

Perhaps this was a fitting punishment.

"I….I hope Nory comes back soon."

The cat lowered in sadness, Nel catching sight of his actions.

"Are you still hurt, kitty?"

The cat mewled low, laying on the floor and tucking its tail close to it.

 _I can't warn her. I can't help her._

"Ooooh, ya poor thing."

Nel grabbed the blanket and wrapped the cat back inside, putting him on the couch as she stroked his head.

"I'm not a cat whisperer…" Nel said in a soft voice "I'm more of a bunny person."

She smiled, finding some comfort in the cat's company but she once more heard the pounding boots of the soldiers rushing down the hall. Norwood buried his head in the blanket, the noise increased to what felt like a thousand fold to his tender and sensitive ears.

 _Auuuurgh! Would it kill 'em ta ease that up a bit?!_

"Wait, it's okay! It's okay!" Nel said, taking the cat and holding him close. Once he realized just how CLOSE he was to the woman, Norwood's mind became lost. He stopped his kicking and just slacked in the woman's arms.

"Oooh, Nory. Why can't you be here?!"

Some distance away, Ralph and Felix were going about their search for the virus, the two men armed with enough anti-viral bombs to cover for, what they hoped, SEVERAL viruses.

"Ya sure ya know how ta work that thing?" Ralph said, watching Felix scan the area with his wife's virus tracker. The man knew that higher caliber weapons were needed for such an emergency but to see Felix handling something so HIGH-TECH?

How time had changed.

" _Hmmm…"_

"What?"

"Ya did manage ta scare tha thing this way, tha tracks tell no lies…"

"Then what is it?"

"Whatever is on this thing's mind, it double backed!"

"Double backed?"

"It's like it's refusin' ta leave tha game an' keeps circlin' tha apartment!"

"But why? What could we have that it wants?"

"Code for one thing…" Felix scowled "But that's tha thing that's had me scratchin' my head."

Felix turned to Ralph, a serious look on his face.

"If this thing were after CODE, it wudda gone after it HOURS ago."

"We know how viruses function, given how many we've run inta, Silm." Ralph said, cracking his knuckles "No matter how crazy they are, they always have their final goal together!"

"Yeah, yeah but….somethin' ain't sittin' right with me on this one." The Repairman said "Its behavior. It reminds me of somethin'…."

Felix took the scanner and patrolled the area again, seeing that his gut-feeling was leading him right back to to his prime spot.

"It's….it's stalkin' us…."

"Yeeees?"

"It's stalkin' us like a CAT!"

"Wait, a CAT?" Ralph blinked, rightfully confused at such a declaration "How did ya get CAT from all'a this?"

Felix knew he could not dispel TOO much information to Ralph about the situation but he knew he had solved part of the problem but the only other question was WHAT the virus was trying to do. It would hunt and then return, hunt and then return to the apartment like a cat, collecting 'prey' to save later. And like a cat it was doing a well enough job of evading its captors, slinking about and watching everyone as if they were mice.

" _Heavens, we need Norwood for this…but I have no idea where he is!"_

"What was that?"

Felix took off back towards the apartments, Ralph following close by.

"C'mon buddy! Fill me in for this! I need ta know when I'll need ta punch somethin' in tha face!"

* * *

"Do ya have a name?"

The cat didn't say a word as he sadly lay on the blanket, feeling nothing but shame for what had happened.

 _What can I do? WHAT CAN I DO?! Nel's clueless, I'm a freakin' CAT an' that virus thing is who knows where doin' who knows WHAT?! No matter what I do, I can't help ANYONE like this!_

"How about…Pum'kin?"

Norwood turned his head, seeing Nel smile at him warmly.

"Yeah! Pum'kin fits you perfectly!"

 _Pum'Kin?_

That was the name Nel always called him when she was happy.

Could that mean-?

"Well, I'm sure that Norwood has a name for ya but right now, I think it does well for a SUBSTITUE name!" the woman smiled "You're orange like one, you're round like one. You're nothin' but a big pump'kin."

The woman walked over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of fresh milk.

"Um….I don't have any good meat for cats sooo….Guess we're gonna hafta go about tha ol' cliché bit, eh?"

Nel lay the dish in front of the cat but as Norwood looked into it, he could see the reflection of the furry feline staring back at him. Suffice to say, it did not make him feel any better and milk was the last thing that was on his mind. Once more the purple Nicelander felt that she was doing a terrible job in caring for the cat, reminding herself more and more how much better suited Norwood would be at such a duty.

As well as how much she missed him.

"Where is he?" she said in a tiny voice, the cat looking over. She sat on the floor, knees drawn up under her chin, her beloved curls dropping in sadness "I hope he didn't run away because of me…"

Norwood's little ears perked up, his tail wagging. Even if he were so close to Nel, there was no way he could tell her that he was there, that things would be alright. All he could do was watch as the little woman sadly surrounded herself by gloom.

"I know I get on his case, Pum'kin…."

Nel stopped, giving the cat a look.

"Wait, no ya don't. Ya just got here."

M-Maybe like this but I've always been here, Nel.

"Urgh, I don't know what's wrong with me, Pum'kin. It feels like I'm bein' pulled all over this arcade an' why?"

W-Why Nel?

"All because…all because…."

With no one else in the apartment, Nel knew she could confess. Even with the cat around there was no point in her keeping mute on the subject but she still felt so embarrassed, so bashful to admit the truth.

"I…I really like Nory. I like him, A LOT."

The cat's ears folded down, his body pressing against the blanket as he buried himself within the folds.

 _Aurgh! AUUURGH! You're killin' me, babe!_

"But I guess…." Nel mumbled "He….he can overwhelm me sometimes. I mean-! I know he always means well an' he never teases me on purpose but-!"

 _But what?_

"Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if he acts out because he thinks that's tha only way he can get outta things?" the woman continued "I always know when he tries too hard. He pushes himself over the limits, gets himself into trouble, gets HURT!"

Nel grabbed a pillow and clutched it, thinking of Norwood in her hold.

"Nolan tries ta tell me he's just causin' trouble, that he does it because he's bad but….he does it because he doesn't want me gettin' hurt! I know that's it! An' when I try ta tell him-!?"

The woman shook her head before throwing the pillow on her face, screaming at the top of her lungs. The cat rolled over in surprise, getting tangled up in the blanket even more.

"I CAN'T SAY IT RIGHT!" the woman shouted to the heavens "I want Nolan ta stop babyin' me! I want Nory ta stop doin' stupid stuff ta protect me!"

She stopped, putting the pillow on the floor.

" _I don't want 'em ta be mad at me…."_

The cat peaked from the folds of the blanket, Nel becoming sadder and sadder.

Aw man, I didn't know she really felt THAT way! I-! I just wanted ta keep her safe! I didn't want her ta get hurt anymore since Turbo-!

Yes.

SINCE TURBO.

"It's been such a long time…." The little lady continued "I wonder if Turbo even remembers it."

 _I do! An' I never forgive that punk!_

"I kinda wish I had done more, Pum'kin Kitty…." Nel said, a pixelated swirl of frustration coming over her head "I mean. I WANTED ta do more!"

She picked up the pillow, giving it a few good punches.

"Had I not had my dress torn, I wudda given Turbo a good POW, POW! KA-CHOW!"

"Is that how ya would have done it?"

" _ **KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Nel screamed as she heard a voice, turning around to see none other than Vanellope Von Schweetz glitching through the door.

"Shh! SHHH!" the girl said "Don't be so loud!"

"I-!"

Nel blinked….and then she scowled.

"What do ya think you're doin'?!" the woman shouted, lobbing the pillow she had RIGHT at Vanellope, the girl glitching out of the way.

"Yikes! Don't kill me with that thing!"

"Didn't Ralph tell ya that it was dangerous here?!"

"Yeah but ya know me, Miss Nel! I'm attracted ta danger!"

"My foot is gonna be attracted to your butt if ya don't get outta here!" the little woman said as she rushed towards the girl, grabbing her hoodie and shoving her towards the door "GET-!"

"No, I can't leave! Ralph needs as much help as he can get!"

"So your idea was ta come HERE first rather than goin' to HIM?!"

"Look, he'd join ya in tha butt kickin' if he knew I was here an'….well…."

Nel gave the girl a peeved look, the racer feeling a familiar chill running down her back.

"Okay, okay! Don't look at me like that!"

"Tell me, kiddo. Why did ya come here?"

"I just felt safer here I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nodded the racer "I mean….well. Ya helped me with lookin' for Sassy before so I just figured that if there were anyone here that would let me keep helpin', it was you."

Nel suddenly felt bad for exploding on the racer moments before, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"Urgh, you're playin' me for a sap!"

"M'just worried 'bout what's goin' on here." Said the girl "I already know what it feels like ta have your home taken over TWICE an' tha last thing I'm gonna do is sit around an' watch as Ralphie-Boo an' tha rest of ya get chased outta here by some stinky, booger-faced virus!"

"That's brave of ya, kid. But I can't let ya stay here."

"But Miss Nel-!"

Nel prepared to say something but the marching of the soldiers continued. She crept to the door, the halls filled with equipment, Ralph and Felix turning the corner.

" _EEP!"_

"So ya think it'll come back here?"

"Oh, I know it's goin' to! No doubt about it." Felix said, patting his fist in his hand "An' when it does come, we're finally gonna nab it!"

Nel knew that things were tense and if Ralph were to find out that Vanellope had snuck back into the game?

Maybe….

She shut the door, sliding down.

" _Miss Nel?"_

The woman put a lip to her finger, ushering the racer to her work room.

" _Gotta promise me, sweetie."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Right now? Looks like ya WILL hafta stay here."_

" _YEE-!"_

" _SHHH!"_ Nel shushed, pushing the girl back down towards the ground _"Listen, I'm only doin' this because I don't want Ralph goin' nuclear on your hard-head. Once tha sun rises, you're packin' your butt and goin' back ta Sugar Rush, ya hear me?!"_

Vanellope was used to people joking about how feisty Nel could be but seeing it first hand was something new entirely. It reminded the girl that despite how silly the Nicelanders looked, SOME of them could still be quite intimidating.

The candy character nodded, quietly slipping back to the front room but not before noticing the cat on the couch.

"Hey."

"What now?"

"Who's this?"

Nel looked at the cat, seeing that he was tangled up in the blanket.

"Oh! Oh, let me help ya kitty."

"Is that one of Nory's cats?" asked the girl "I saw Mouse an' tha others haulin' them all ta HD. How did this one get left behind?"

"I dunno…" Nel said as she picked the big cat up in her arms, holding him gently as if he were a baby "I just found him outside. He must have gotten left behind an' hurt when Ralph tried attackin' tha virus."

"He's really fat." Vanellope said, poking the cat on the nose "But I guess all Nicelander animals are kinda chubby, huh?"

The orange cat gave the girl a look before letting out a hiss, batting her finger away.

"Hey!"

 _What's that supposed ta mean, ya lil cavity?!_

"Don't be mean ta him!" Nel whined, pulling the cat away from the girl "He's hurt enough as it is! Last thing he needs is someone teasin' him!"

"He sure seem fine with ya." Vanellope said, sticking out her tongue at the animal "So maybe ya came in tha nick of time."

"M-Maybe…" Nel blushed "But he still needs Norwood. He's better with things like this than me."

"Ya mean ya still haven't made up?" asked the girl.

Nel said nothing, clutching the cat closer to her and as for the feline?

If there were ever a time Norwood wanted to scream?

This was it.

The girl observed the two characters before her, noticing that both of them seemed to share the same bashful expression. She arched a brow, left to wonder why in the arcade the CAT was embarrassed at the comment.

"If I give ya pie, will ya just stay quiet enough so I won't get in trouble?" Nel squeaked, Vanellope watching her rabbit-ears shaped bow twitch.

Vanellope could feel the worry coming off the Nicelander, seeing that perhaps it would be better if she did keep her profile low.

"Ah, sure. Th-thank ya, Miss Nel."

Things seemed calm enough at the moment but despite all the work Ralph and the others were doing in the apartments, their target was still evading them, its eyes spaying down upon in the Nicelander's apartment, claws scraping against the metal of the vents.

 _Gyoooooooooong…._

It had only begun to take roost in the game.

Soon, it would be time to gather more.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four- Land Paws

Chapter Twenty Four – Land Paws

"What are they doin'?"

Turbo was left to wonder alone in his cell but as the hours ticked by it wasn't like the man could simply IGNORE how frantic everyone was acting. It seemed like his little cell was the only area of calm in Hero's Duty, the man overhearing the ramblings of so many soldiers as they ran past.

"Whatever it is, it sounds big."

The former racer may have held some curiosity of what was happening on the other side, but most of his mind was preoccupied with one thing; Aero.

What were those lunk-heads doing with his Cybug pal? Calhoun had stated that she was going to 'take care' of the issue but knowing the arcade, as well as their collective resentment for the man, taking care of the Cybug could possibly mean DELETION at this point.

The grey-skinned man growled; this wasn't fair. Of all the good things to happen to him as of late, the moment that anyone else found out it was stripped from him.

"Idiots…." He hissed through his teeth, throwing himself on the bed as he thought back to those short days when he and Aero were able to have some peace together. While he appreciated the company the more he thought, the more he began to wonder along the same lines as everyone else in the game.

Why had Aero come to Turbo, of all people?

Turbo looked at himself, looking at the tips of his fingers. He rubbed them together, feeling them normal but he spark of curiosity continued to flow through his mind.

"Maybe….maybe there's still some in me."

Someone of what?

Cybug coding?

Perhaps it WAS possible.

After all, he HAD been regenerated when Sugar Rush reset, his code able to survive SOMEHOW but he still couldn't fully explain it. All he could remember, all he could see; so much light and then coming down on the ground.

He slithered to the bowels of the game, sneaking out under the cover of the night.

Traveled into the cords.

Traveled so far, so alone….

But that was a long time ago, and many things happened that the man wanted to erase from his mind. Many things that even now he refused to tell the others.

Think better things, Turbo.

Don't go back to those times.

Those times before you were tricked by Mal.

Getting his thoughts back to him, the man realized that he was indeed closer to the Cybug than even the people programmed to know the most about them.

And it was WONDERFUL knowing that.

This however made him remember just how much he missed the bug, his worry growing at the fate of the creature.

"So give me the states on tha sightin's!"

Turbo looked up, seeing the shadow of Calhoun at the door next to one of her soldiers. The racer slowly inched towards the glass of his cell, trying his best to listen in.

"Mm-hmmm. Yeah. Yeah, Felix told me about that but are ya certain ya didn't find anythin' durin' tha sweep?"

Hanging around so many people during a time of emergency and yet Turbo was still out of the loop.

"HEY SARGE!"

He could see Calhoun slump in annoyance, her boots stomping on the floor as she entered the cell block.

" _ **WHAT?! WHAT IS IT TURBO?!"**_

He flinched, but only so "Geeze, did I hit ya while ya were on tha rag? What's with tha attitude?"

The Marine groaned, putting a hand to her forehead "I don't have time for your JOKES, Turbo. What is it?"

"Aero."

The woman looked up, giving a look towards the man indicating that she had NO idea who he was talking about.

"WHO?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Blondie." The racer frowned "Where…is my _**BUG?**_ "

Calhoun remembered the creature, her mind so preoccupied.

"Really? Ya whine an' insult me over a bug?"

"C'mon, I had your word that ya were takin' care of it! So….what is IT?"

"What's WHAT?!" the woman said, frustrated.

"Are ya gonna let him out? Ya finally gonna let him free?

"An' why in tha ARCADE would any of us do that?"

"C'mon, Sarge ya gotta be kiddin' me!" the man shouted, pounding his fist on the glass "Even YA can't back on a promise, no matter who makes it!"

"Turbo….ya wanna know tha truth?"

Calhoun walked over to the man's cell, opening the door and stepping in but so in such a way that the man wouldn't be able to sneak out, her larger body blocking the door. Turbo could feel the coldness in her eyes but also the STRONG GRIP of her hands as she reached down and took a hold of him around his neck.

"My husband an' friends are in DANGER…." The woman began, her voice coming out in a low growl "Tha ENTIRE arcade is on tha line an' ya have tha _**NERVE**_ , tha _**AUDACITY**_ ta come ta me askin' 'bout some dumb BUG?!"

Turbo choked, trying to maintain balance as not to lose his breath.

"Y-Ya say he's dumb but admit it!"

"Admit WHAT?!"

"Ya were surprised too, weren't ya?" the man cackled "Seein' him act in such a loyal manner? Answerin' ta somethin' other than tha program? It really threw ya for a loop, didn't it?"

Calhoun found herself shushed by the racer, Turbo seeing her little fault. He chuckled again, feeling her grip loosening as he fell back onto his cot. He coughed, allowing the air to once again fill his lungs.

"That's what I love so much about Litwak's, babe. Ya only been here for so long but that ol' song an' dance 'bout people bein' more than their code? Heh, so much fluff. So much flashy pixels. They've been sayin' that for years but when tha moment comes? When people are faced with their own words, they can't say a damn thing."

The Marine knew she couldn't allow herself to be played by the former monarch, giving him a good whap on the back of his head.

"I'm just used ta seein' bugs jump at me in an attempt ta rip my GUTS OUT." The woman growled "Can ya blame me for bein' so touchy on tha subject?"

"Is it because of Brad?"

Calhoun whirled around, glowering.

"Yeah, I knew that was it."

"Turbo, don't ya dare start with me on that-!"

"Look, I get it." The man said, sneering "It's a touchy subject all things considered. We all got backstories but heh, I find it funny how you're celebrated for havin' tha biggest sob story. Don't know why honestly? It's like these people LOVE makin' ya out ta be a victim, otherwise they wouldn't give a shit 'bout ya."

"It's not-!"

Calhoun caught herself, coming closer and closer to losing her attention with how Turbo was toying with her.

She couldn't let him do this.

"We're more than our backstories an' yet ya can't let that go. Ya KNOW it was just a story an' ya moved on….yet ya can't take ta tha idea that Cybugs aren't monsters an' that someone like me, LIKE MEEEE, can actually tame one."

The woman's eyes twitched, using every fiber in her code to keep herself from punching the man square in his grey mug.

"Tell me again how we're more than just out code an' then tell me how a Cybug is just code an' it can NEVER be anythin' but a bug. I wanna hear it straight from ya, SARGE."

Even in prison, Turbo was proving himself to be a heartless manipulator.

"We just don't know, Turbo." The woman said, keeping herself calm despite her feelings otherwise "I'm sure….I'm sure that Cybugs can display some off-the-grid emotions but this isn't tha time ta test it."

"An' yet even after all that, after scoldin' everyone else not ta judge others, ya just can't take tha idea of a Cybug not bein' tha dangerous monsters YA want 'em ta be." The man said, poisoned-tipped sentiments coming from his mouth "Ya say there's no time but I know tha truth. Ya can't hide it from me. Ya just don't like Cybugs, ya just don't like me….so I'm tha excuse."

"Turbo, shut up!"

The man's eyes narrowed, their yellow glow starting to light up the room "Ya got some virus goin' 'bout your Hubby's game? I'm sure that thing is far more dangerous than Aero."

He could see the red forming on Calhoun's face, a laugh escaping his throat.

"I know I have Aero's attention yet ya an' your best can't even get a VIRUS together! HA! An' here I thought ya guys were tha VIRUS HUNTERS! After all, aren't Cybugs like viruses? Shouldn't ya be able ta take this down?"

Calhoun slammed the door of Turbo's cell, storming off in anger.

"Just a lil suggestion, SARGE." The man called after the woman "I know I lost my second chance but don't take it out on Aero. He's at least SHOWN he can listen to commands."

" _Mother fu-"_

Calhoun looked at the clock on the wall; it was well past four in the morning and before she knew it, it would be time to get up. She took a deep breath, feeling such a crunch coming over her.

She just wanted things to go back to normal, for once in her life in the arcade for things to be SAFE. She may have been used to danger but things were going too far at this point. The danger was supposed to be limited to her game, everything was supposed to be a game.

But it seemed that day after day, Litwak was slowly being taken over from within, that someone of grander power was pulling the strings and watching the people within as they panicked and became consumed by fear. She knew that many people relied on her, that many people came to her for support but the more she thought…

All those close calls?

All the danger?

It was coming far too close to being like her own backstory and as much as the memories of those moments of Brad being consumed at the altar hurt her, if the same thing happened to Felix?

There was no return.

It was not a story.

It was REAL.

"All of this goin' on. By tha time Mary n' Gene come back, WE'RE gonna be the ones who need a vacation."

* * *

"Here, hold steady."

" _Ow, ow, ooooow…."_

Mary felt the biting ache of her twisted ankles as Gene tried his best to splint them up. Thankfully ever since the out of order scare, and with the help of Calhoun, he and the other Nicelanders had been getting lessons in treating injuries themselves and with the condition both were in….

"Just keep it elevated."

They were both going to need help.

"I can't believe we got swept this far from the beach…" Mary said as she looked out towards the darkness of the water, the faint light of land looking as if it were HUNDREDS of miles away "But I guess we should thank out lucky stars that we made it this far alive."

Gene looked over at his wife in worry, realizing just how close he had come to losing her once more. He knew he had told himself to not panic as much but knowing that she could have DIED, that he nearly failed at saving her.

His heart was breaking.

"D-dear, nothing else is the matter, i-is it?"

Mary could tell how nervous the man was just by listening to his voice, his eyes big and frightened.

"I'm fine, Blueberry." The woman said, trying her best to reassure him "You patched me up very well so I should be right as rain."

"Not until we get you PROPER treatment!" the man said, gently embracing the man "But….but I don't know we'll be able to do it! I mean, does anyone even know we got knocked off the boat? It's not like we signed anything to let them know we were coming on."

"Oh dear…" the little woman said, realizing that she was right "Well…um."

"Yes?"

"Um….remember when the boat was turning over?"

"How could I FORGET?"

"I do believe…" Mary began "I do believe that those two, H-Hailey and Quasar-?"

"Them? What do they have to do with this?!"

"I do believe they say us." The pink Nicelander continued "And perhaps, if they took notice they may had told the coast guard or whoever is in charge here."

"Are you KIDDING me?!" Gene shouted "You're going to rely on the possibility of those two informing someone, ANYONE that we're here?! They're more likely to let us die out here than anything else!"

"It was just a suggestion, Gene! Goodness!" Mary said "I mean, as much as Quasar has shown his distaste towards us, maybe Hailey could-!"

"They wouldn't tell anyone." Gene said, looking out towards the water.

"How do you know?"

"Honestly, with what happened between us? If the roles were switched, would you-?!"

"YES, Gene! I would!" Mary shouted "I would go out to help them! And-! And I know you would too!"

Gene's face wrinkled in disgusted; once more Mary was right for as much as he still had some fear over the two, in the face of an emergency? If he knew something had happened to the two?

He would be on call.

He would at least inform SOMEONE!

Even with his wife's words, there was still a great level of doubt in Gene's thinking. After all, everything had happened so fast that perhaps people had already forgotten about them. In the hours the two had become stranded no boats had shown up nor could they see planes in the sky scouting the area.

As far as Gene knew, people could care less if two Nicelanders were lost.

He sat on the ground, grasping his head in his hands.

"This is a DISASTER."

As much as she always tried to look on the bright side of things, even Mary was starting to have her doubts but she couldn't stop. She couldn't give in to hopelessness.

"Honey, I know this is going to sound very harsh coming from me."

"Yes?" Gene asked, seeing Mary biting her lip.

"We could always wait until Sunday. I mean, that is the time when we're expected to come back and once the others notice we're gone-?"

"With your injuries?!" the man blurted "No, NO! We're not waiting that long for help!"

"MY injuries?" Mary said, a bit of pain shooting from her legs "L-Look at you! You look like something that Norwood's cats have dragged in! If anything, you need more help than I do!"

Gene looked down at himself, Mary's words speaking loudly to what he saw. Indeed, the man looked far worse from his run in with the crash than he had with any throw Ralph had given him but he wasn't going to let that stop him, even if was still in a considerable amount of pain.

"What?! At least I can walk!"

"But for how long?" Mary pouted "You're slipping and tripping everywhere with how much of a fuss you're putting up!"

"Mary, I'm just trying to look out for us, that's all!"

"And what a find job of it you're doing!" the woman shot back, shuffling over but remember that walking was out of the question "I-! OOH! If you're going to behave like this, why don't you just go out and scream for help! YOU'RE GOOD FOR THAT!"

"MAYBE I WILL!" Gene roared back, going red in the face "And-! And when the boat comes! We can leave you to cool off here! After all, you're the one who wanted to come here so bad!"

"Only because you wouldn't get your head out of your butt and calm down for just one second!"

"ONLY BECAUSE EVERYONE KEEPS SCREWIN' WITH ME SO I CAN'T!"

"No one wants to bother you Gene! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

"PROVE IT TO ME, MARY! PROVE THAT NO ONE CARES!"

" _ **I DON'T CARE!"**_ Mary shouted, so overwhelmed that she began to cry through her anger _**"I-I DON'T CARE AT ALL, NICELANDER GENE!"**_

" _ **NEITHER DO I!"**_ the man retorted back but if anything, Mary was reminded of how BIG Gene could make himself out to be.

His shadow stretched behind him in the moonlight of the cave, the massive HULKING apparition reminding Mary much of when he was glitched into a giant, his voice growing deeper and BOOMING off the walls of the cave they were in.

It scared her to see the man like this but she didn't back down from him.

" _ **I DON'T CARE AT ALL, NICELANDER MAREEEEEEEEE!"**_

The two stopped for a moment, Gene's voice still echoing off the walls as he looked down at his wife, his entire body red and smoke billowing from atop his head. With a roar, the chubby man stomped to the mouth of the rocks, tossing and throwing ever stone he could find into the water, so many swears and other things flying from his mouth.

" _ **STUPID-! LOUSY-! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

It was like watching Big Boss Gene all over again, but on an island.

Mary looked, still upset but growing less so once she heard Gene's roaring slow down, the man panting.

"RRRUGH! JUST-!"

Gene attempted to lift another large rock into the air but as he did so, he slipped and fell hard upon his side.

"OW!"

"Ah, Gene!" Mary cried, her instincts getting her to a feet but the moment she placed weight on both of them she cried out in pain, falling over from her injury.

Gene turned in time to see his chubby little wife fall, her body crumpling up as she shook, reaching for her swollen ankles.

"Mary!"

He rushed to her side, holding her in anguish.

"Oh-! O-Oh, no don't do this to yourself! You're hurt, you're hurt!"

Mary continued to tremble but once she realized Gene was holding her….

She slowly began to sniffle again, brows furrowed, her cheeks puffed out.

" _B-blobby blueberry baby."_

" _P-Pinky farty butt."_ Gene whimpered as he clutched onto his love, his anger melting away like seafoam "I'm sorry."

"M-Me too." Mary said as she kissed the man on his cheek "Are you okay?"

The Mayor nodded, hugging the woman tighter "A-And you?"

Mary looked down at her feet, her ankles still red and her soles dirty. She sighed, coming to grips to how much of a fool she had behaved.

"I'm fine…."

Gene looked into the sky. He had no idea what time it was but he knew that soon enough morning would come and that people would be out and about but he was too exhausted to do anything, the man fully aware that both he and his little wife had to stay put for the time being.

With his last ounce of strength, Gene once again picked Mary up and carried her inside for shelter.

"Honey?"

He put her down, sitting on the ground hard next to her as he struggled to catch his breath. He felt sleepy, the warm sea air covering him and his wife like a blanket, the gentle sound of the waves only adding to it.

"Rest…" Mary said as she moved closer to Gene, putting an arm around him "When we wake up, we can finally figure out what to do."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five- Sneaky as a Cat

Chapter Twenty Five – Sneaky as a Cat

Of all the places Vanellope never expected to stay, it was on the couch of one Nicelander Nel. It was bad enough that the entire apartment was going through a clean-sweep as the virus was still on the loose, but the racer had to keep her presence hidden from her other friends, less the consequences of her being found would be WORSE than if the monster virus caught her in its fangs.

As Vanellope and Nel slept, there was one being in the apartment whos slumber was less than comfortable.

Norwood.

Wait, not Nicelander Norwood.

NORCAT.

Nel had done a well enough job making the large orange cat a bed from blankets and a basket but the cat had thrown himself in the creation with legs hanging out, tail twitching in fear every few seconds and eyes wide open.

He could hear every little squeak, every little sound around him, the darkness of the apartment not at all comforting as his eyes could still every moment around him. Perhaps had this happened on a normal day, as if being turned into a cat were NORMAL, maybe such abilities wouldn't have bothered him but with every sound?

It could have been the virus.

Even in his new form he could remember what it was like being CRUSHED under it, what it felt and smelt like as it readied to finish him off. It was the stuff of nightmares and as Norwood laid nervous, fearing, in the apartment he could only wonder when the virus was going to strike next.

 _Tha damn thing has Sassy in it. An' it keeps strikin' when no one is watchin'. When is it gonna come back?! WHEN IS IT GONNA COME BACK?!_

All the cat could think about was the possibility of the creature having followed it, ready to take Nel and swallow her up next. And if it did, it would be his fault.

HIS FAULT.

HIS FAULT!

 _ **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, NORWOOD!**_

The cat's eyes twitched as did his many whiskers. He looked over to the wall, seeing the bunny clock ticking half past three.

Far too early for the man to be up yet there he was.

 _I need ta get outta here!_

The round feline didn't even wait, SPRINGING out of the basket and turning it over as he rushed to the door but how could he get out? Not only could he not reach the handle but it wasn't as if Nel had a kitty door installed. The crystal knob seemed to tease him, feeling as if it were miles above him and when he looked over to his right?

The vent?

Not on his life.

The virus could be lurking around in there!

Norwood began banging his head on the door, reminded more and more just how unlucky he was.

 _DAMN IT, NORWOOD! YOU'RE NOT YOUR CATS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SNEAK OUT!_

Wait.

He _**WASN'T**_ his cats.

Even if Norwood were in the body of a cat he still had his human mind which meant….

He could improvise.

His hands may not have been able to handle the knob on their own and he was far too small to reach it but if he could JUMP and grab it at the right moment, just long enough-!

He could get out and he'd be FREE!

The cat rushed over to the couch and leapt upon it, but he was careful not to inch too close to Vanellope, the little racer still sound asleep. He frowned as best a cat could frown, his ears going back as he looked down at the girl.

 _As if this ain't hard enough!_

Aiming himself well enough he JUMPED towards the knob, paws held out and ready to grip-!

SLIP.

And Norwood fell on his back with a hard WHOMP and slid into the wall.

Try again?

Not deterred the cat tried again….and promptly MISSED again, this time hitting the wall hard enough to knock over a picture on his head.

And the picture?

A picture of him and Nel throwing water balloons at a fuming Gene.

Ah, memories.

Sweet memories that would only last a little longer if he didn't get help.

Once again the cat began banging his head, this time on the ground, as the many objects in the woman's apartment seemed to only exist to torture him. After a few moments of self-torture the Nicelander cat tried the stunt again…and failed again.

" _Meooooooowr….."_

 _Mah head…_

Norwood may have had his HUMAN WITS when it came to the understanding of how a door worked but what good were they when the rest of his body couldn't match up to it. He looked up at the knob again before taking a look inside of Nel's apartment. The sight was making his heart ache, seeing her by herself in her room and sleeping without knowledge that there was a monster on the prowl that only he had seen the true ferocity of.

And as a cat, he could not do a thing to warn her.

Was it possible for cats to cry?

The poor feline let out a pathetic mewl, dropping his head upon the floor as his body lay out; what a downturn this week had become.

" _Hmmm, kitty?"_

Norwood's tail perked up upon hearing the voice and as he looked, he saw Vanellope coming towards him, the girl yawing sleepily.

" _Mnngh, what are ya doin' up?"_

 _ **VANELLOPE!**_

Still half-asleep the girl looked at the cat as it sprang to its feet, mewling wildly.

" _Shh, shhhh…"_ the racer said, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep _"You're gonna wake up Miss Nel with tha way you're goin', kay?"_

Norwood got to his feet and placed his front paws on the door, hoping that the child would get some sort of clue as to what he wanted to do. Vanellope of course was still getting her brain to process sleep from what she was viewing, not fully certain if what she was viewing was real or a dream.

" _Huh?"_

"MEOW! NYA NYAAAAA!"

" _Uh, does this mean you hafta go out?"_

Norwood cringed, his ears going back at the thoughts but he had to take what he could get and hoped that the girl would listen to him. Vanellope yawned again, groggily going over towards the door and opening it up.

" _Mmm, o-okay I guess but how am I supposed ta watch a cat with this? An'….aaaah, do I need a leash or somethin'? I've never had a pet so-"_

No sooner had Vanellope cracked the door open but a SMIDGE did Norwood BLAST out of the apartment at top speed, speeds so fast that they awoke the young racer.

"He-!"

Vanellope placed her hands over her mouth, remembering that even with the work that was being done there were MANY people who were asleep in the apartment.

And there was that little tidbit that she could not let her friends find out she was squatting in Nel's apartment.

" _OOOOH! Stupid Pum'kin-Head!"_ Vanellope growled, turning back into the apartment to check that Nel was still asleep. To her luck she was but she knew that if the Nicelander were to find out her 'new' cat were lost it would be another check on the list of things Vanellope had done that would wind up getting her into trouble.

" _Arugh! I thought DOGS were bad enough…"_

Running, or tip-toe running down the hall, Vanellope went after the cat but it was moving surprisingly fast for her. She glitched but as she did so, the cat dodged, heading everywhere but where she wanted.

" _Hey! STOP!"_ Vanellope called out in a whisper, seeing the cat looking back at her but the look it gave her….

It was almost as if he were DARING her to chase him.

 _Yeah, not so fun is it?_

The top floor stairwell door was open, Norwood LEAPING down the stairs and finding that as a cat he had so much grace and balance that he did not poses as a Nicelander. He stopped for a moment when he landed on the platform of the steps, fully taking in just what he had done.

He had to admit.

It did feel rather….exciting.

 _Whoa. Is this what Sassy feels whenever she gets chased?_

" _Pum'kin, get back here!"_

Norwood looked up to see Vanellope jumping after him but he once more leapt out of the way before she could grab him, the girl running face-first into a wall.

"OW." She growled, pinching her red nose as she saw the feeling heading towards the open door to the next level of the apartment _"Sooo….this is what Ralph feels when he wants ta Wreck some Nicelanders, eh?"_

Norwood had finally made it to Felix's floor, the cat rushing over towards the repariman's apartment.

 _Yes! YES! ALMOST THERE ALMOST-!_

*GLITCH!*

"Ah-HA!"

" _NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

So close and yet so far.

Norwood may have been quicker as a cat but Vanellope still caught up the feline, glitching just in the nick of time to grab him by the tail and pull him back.

" _AAAAH!"_ the girl struggled, sitting on the floor with the animal in her arms " _Okay, Cat-Gut! Keep actin' like this an-!"_

"Ah, I heard it!"

" _Oh no…."_ Vanellope meeped, glitching around the corner.

FELIX!

"Honey, c'm back ta bed…." Vanellope could hear Calhoun say in a sleepy voice but Felix ran into the hall, the racer feeling as if her heart were going to come BURSTING through her chest.

"Norwood! Norwood was that you?!"

The cat's eyes light up, almost as if he were smiling, upon hearing the game's Hero state his name.

 _Yes, yes it's me! IT'S ME-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!_

In the last moment, Vanellope grabbed the cat and glitched again through the stairs down, Felix seeing the light from the tiny window.

"There's no way…." The man said to himself, eyes narrowing "She gave her promise!"

" _Great, great, GREAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_ Vanellope growled to herself as she held tightly onto Norwood, his cat legs flailing everywhere _"I'm gonna get caught thanks to you!"_

Norwood tried biting the girl but his little fangs only went deep enough to go through her hoodie, the girl yelping out as she saw the actions.

" _Stop, stop! Bad cat! Bad-!"_

The creaking of the door hit the girl, her eyes glancing towards Felix who was at the top of the stairs.

"Vanellope?"

There was no point of it now.

SHE HAD TO ESCAPE.

Vanellope used one more glitch to jump her way down the stairs, already knowing that Felix would catch the light.

"HEY! I knew ya were here!"

The girl said nothing as she took off with Norwood still in her arms but with her head start ahead of Felix, she was still far enough out of his sights to evade his capture but the moment she were to leave the building-?

" _Ralph might see me!"_

 _Is that all ya care about?! Well, maybe if ya hadn't dragged your candy-covered butt back here when adults tell ya NOT ta then-!_

"Come back here, young lady!" Felix called out, Vanellope already hearing the anger in his voice "this is no time for games!"

The girl shut her eyes tight and kept running, pushing the door open to the atrium level only a few seconds before Felix arrived.

" _ **VANELLOPE!"**_

Silence.

The front door was open and the man could feel the wind coming in. He moaned, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Of all tha crazy things that kid could do…."

And with that, the man dashed out the door….unware that something was moving in the community kitchen.

 _Creeeeeeeeeeek_

The bottom pantry opened, Vanellope and Norwood looking out in caution as the girl slowly breathed out.

" _That was close."_

"Nyaaaaa!"

The girl remembered that she had the cat in her arms, holding him in front of her before giving him a scowl.

"Urgh, rolly-polly cat butt!" the girl said as she dropped the thing on the ground "What was that for?!"

 _What?! It was YOUR fault that we almost got caught with that FLASHIN' glitch'a yours!_

"I was tryin' ta be nice ta ya an' what do ya do? Ya nearly got me caught, that's what!"

Norwood sat heavily on the ground as he snarled at the racer, ears going back.

 _Oh, an' tha so-called grand master of moves blames it on tha cat! Of course!_

Vanellope took a little peep out the window, seeing Felix standing at Ralph's shack. She could not hear the exchange but given the way BOTH men were acting…

They were not happy.

The girl's hair drooped when she saw Ralph fuming, the man getting in his classic pose as he and Felix continued to talk but without warning, Ralph picked the smaller man off and tore off towards the trolleys.

"They must be goin' ta MY place!" Vanellope gasped "Oh! Oh, great! If they go there an' ask tha guys-!"

Vanellope looked around, searching for a phone.

"Who cares about long distance when it's an emergency, huh?"

The girl readied herself to walk back into the main atrium but she felt a tug on her stockings.

"YEEP!"

She turned, the cat pulling her back with all its might.

"Pum'kin, stop!" the girl protested, trying to bat the cat away "Stop! You're gonna bite a hole in my socks if ya keep that up!"

"NYAAAA!"

Norwood JUMPED on the girl, Vanellope fumbling onto the ground in shock as she turned over and twisted on the floor.

"GYAAAAA!"

Vanellope had dealt with MANY strange creatures in her life but there's something about having a CAT attack you that causes ANYONE, no matter their character type, to go in for the high throw.

"OFF!"

There was another yowl as Norwood found himself being thrown by the girl right into the shelf where the flour and other dry pie ingredients were held, the cat falling into the ground first before an AVELANCHE of dust came down upon him. Vanellope panted in panic, her hair all over her head as she slowly regained her thought.

"ACK!"

Norwood sat up in the pile of mix, his coat caked with white and brown sugar. He sneezed before shaking off the mess into a bigger mess of a cloud.

"Hey, stop that!" Vanellope coughed, clumsily glitching back onto her feet as she took a glance at the kitchen. She could only thank her lucky stars that things were so busy upstairs that no one seemed to notice. All she could do was look in awe at the cat before her, eyes wide in shock.

"Nya?"

The girl growled, face turning red in anger as steam popped from her ears.

"Look at tha mess you made!"

 _ **ME?!**_

Vanellope rushed to the spot and began scooping up flour with her HANDS, far too frazzled to notice the broom and pail next to her.

"Ooooh, if people find us like this they're gonna go BALLISTIC!"

Norwood once again tried jumping on Vanellope but she pushed him away again.

"Urgh, now I can see why Mr. Nolan is so fed up with all these cats! If they're annoyin' as YA I'd be upset too!"

 _Wait, ya don't understand! This is an emergency! Stop!_

"What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?!" Vanellope panicked "I KNOW I'm gonna get spotted, I know it! An' then Ralph is gonna bake my butt in a pie an' serve it up ta EVERYONE all because of one of Norwood's cats an-!"

Hearing his name again, an idea sprang to the man's brain but he had one chance of getting this right, just one!

"This is such a mess." Vanellope continued to fuss about, seeing that she was only leading more and more tracks around the room "Urgh, why can't I glitch this away!? Then we could-!"

"Mroooooow!"

"Urgh, not now Pum'kin!" the girl groaned "I hafta-!"

"Mroooooooooooo!"

Vanellope stopped, watching the cat rush over to the pile of mess and bat his paws in the flour.

"Hey, stop that!"

The cat then jumped out, using its front paws to paint out on the floor as best he could-

"…What are ya-?"

N-O-R-W-O-O-D.

The letters were sloppy but they were the best that the cat could do with such cumbersome paws. At first, it took a while for the girl to really get it but the letters became clearer.

" _No….Nor-?"_

 _C'mon kid! I know ya can read it! It's right there in front of ya!_

" _Nor…._ **WOOD?"**

"Nyaaaa!"

The girl stopped, her limps feeling like STONE as she looked at the name.

Norwood?

Nicelander Norwood?

She looked at the cat who was now sitting gracefully in front of the name.

"Meeeeeeerow."

He could see something go off in her eyes, see her skin pale in fright.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Doctor-?!"

 _Yes, yes!_

Vanellope was glitching in pure FEAR at this point, her eyes going off in different directions.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D!"

 _Aw, don't tell me I BROKE her!_

In one large GLITCH Vanellope FLEW off her feet right into the couch, her hands PLASTERED on her mouth as her eyes looked up, glazed, towards the ceiling.

She wanted to scream.

BUT SHE COULD NOT SCREAM.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Norwood rushed over to the girl who was still laying stiff as a board on the couch and the second he nuzzled her hand…

"AAAUGHR!"

She flung the cat off her again, rushing behind the couch.

"No, no, no, no, no! Get away! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Back! Back monster cat!" the girl cried out, tossing a pillow towards the cat but he dodges and quickly ran up to the girl who was cowering in the corner.

"You're a virus! I know ya are!" she cried out, wanting Ralph and Felix more than ever "Ya ate Norwood an' Sassy an' now you're gonna-!"

"Meow."

Norwood gently nudged the girl's hand, purring softly. The girl's panicked breathing was replaced by soft whimpers once she realized what was going on. She looked down again, seeing the cat's eyes.

Bright emerald green.

Just like Norwood's.

Her mouth dropped as she looked closer and closer at the cat, picking him up.

"D-Dr. Norwood?"

The cat nodded, or he did so as best he could.

"D-D-Dr. Norwood?!"

 _Do I really hafta repeat it ta ya, kid? C'mon._

"Oh-! Oh!" the girl gasped "I-! What happened ta ya?!"

 _I can't talk….yet ya want me ta explain this ta ya?_

Vanellope looked one way, then the other. Even with all the things that had happened in the arcade finding out that someone she KNEW had turned into a cat-?

"You're a cat….you're a CAT!"

She slumped on the wall, blinking in bewilderment.

"A….CAT!"

"Nya."

She looked at the feline, eyes looking as if they were trying to tell her something.

"Does…does Miss Nel know?"

Norwood tried to shake his head in a no, the racer getting the answer.

"Then….then does anyone?"

Norwood walked from behind the couch and jumped onto one of the chairs, trying to point a paw towards the group photo on the wall. HE meowed again, Vanellope taking notice that his paws were aimed at Felix.

"Felix!" the girl gasped, covering her mouth once more "Wait….then does that mean-?!"

Once more the bells went over, Vanellope realizing that the reason why the cat had darted away from her was to WARN the only person who knew of his condition.

"Oh-! Oh…. _oooooooooh…."_

 _Yeah, see what your glitchin' got us into, NOW?_

"Dr. Norwood, I'm SO sorry." The girl said as she walked over to the cat, stooping down to see him eye-to-eye.

 _Yeah, ya better be._

"Can ya blame me though? I mean, Miss Nel would have flipped if she found ya missin'! I mean, ya are her Pum'kin now."

If cats could blush, Norwood would be TOMATO RED rather than PUMPKIN ORANGE.

 _Don't remind me. I like bein' close ta her but I'd rather be close in my OWN BODY again._

Vanellope took the large cat in her arms, preparing to go upstairs "Look, we can still take ya ta Calhoun! If this is because of this virus, she'll know exactly what ta do an-!"

 _ **KRISH!**_

The girl gasped, hearing something outside. She turned, looking out the window just in time to see a large MASS slithering and oozing out on the lawn. Norwood caught sight of it too and as soon as he did, he let out a hiss.

" _W-What is that?!"_

At first the shapeless creature looked like nothing more than a purple blob but as it got closer and closer to Niceland it began to take on a familiar shape.

A familiar, FELINE shape.

Vanellope went cold as she watched the disgusting thing transform before her eyes, feet shaking were she stood.

The virus was back.

She knew not to utter a peep but even if she wanted to, she was far too scared to do so. Norwood started to flail again, hoping to get her attention.

 _Move, kid! MOVE!_

"Ah-! A-A-AH!"

 _What is it?! WHAT COULD BE SO SCARE THAT-?!_

Norwood stopped for a moment long enough to observe the blob starting to split, its body dividing into three smaller versions of itself.

… _Aw, Hell….._

The creatures began to sniff around, pushing open the door of the apartments and sniffing about the atrium. Once she saw how close they were, Vanellope finally realized the important deal of the matter.

 _RUN!_

She jumped back, thankfully NOT glitching as not to gain the attention of the cat-beast but rather than turn towards the stairwell, she ran back into the community kitchen.

 _WHAT ARE YA DOIN' KID?!_

Even the racer did not know what she was doing, her childlike mind telling her the best thing to do in the situation was to HIDE and that was exactly what she did. She stuffed herself and Norwood into the lower pantry, slamming the door shut but BOTH could feel the creatures looming around the lower floors. They were sniffing the area, catching onto the racer's scent.

" _No!"_

All three turned their heads towards the kitchen and slowly slinked their way towards the trapped characters. Vanellope knew she could glitch but she had seen the power and SPEED of the virus and with her limit nearly reached, as well as the fact that there were now THREE to contend with, she was trapped like a mouse.

" _No, no, no, no, no!"_

 _Oh God! I gotta get this kid outta here! I GOTTA GET HER OUT!_

Norwood suddenly sprang from the girl's arm and rushed out of the cupboards, screeching loudly.

"Dr. Norwood!"

 _Oh, God. What did I just do?!_

The feline Nicelander had NO idea what he was about to do but if it were anything to give Vanellope a chance to escape, it had to be done! He stood before the tri-viruses, the trio looking confused at first that such a tiny, weak version of themselves was hissing towards them.

Gyoooong?

He knew he was far too stubby and slow to match up to the strength of the bunch before him, but Norwood HAD to try. He hissed, swiping a paw at the first of the bunch but it pulled away. The orange cat went in for an attack again, trying to keep their attention focus on him and not the child in the cupboard.

 _C'mon ya piles'a crap! C'mon!_

Norwood jumped again, landing on the face of the head virus and latching onto its face.

"NORY!"

The cat furiously clawed at the creature, looking down to see the still slashed eye.

 _So THIS is tha main one? Maybe I should go for tha next eye?!_

The cat growled and raised a paw, swiping the virus in its other eye, the creature crying out for a moment but in its anger it tossed Norwood hard into the wall. The cat yowled in pain as he fell to the ground, body still.

"Norwood! Oh, no!"

The trio started their path towards the downed feline, their hunger peaked at the thoughts of downing another Nicelander feline. As he slowly came to, Norwood saw the monsters looming above him, each head looking as if they were still deciding which of the trio got to try him first.

"D-Doctor-! Doctor NORWOOD!"

Vanellope was ready to fight, rushing in with another glitch but one of the monsters caught her jump, batting her hard with the back of its hand into the wall.

"OOF!" she called out as she fell hard on her rum, spice bottles and other things falling next to her. She growled, hands scrambling for anything she could use to throw at the beast "Get away from him, ya snot-faces!"

She didn't know what she had thrown but whatever it was, it was classified as a weapon in her mind. She chucked the item at the monsters, all three ducking but the item still broke, the jar shattering as a sparkling brown dust filled the air.

"W-What was that?"

What indeed.

The viruses looked up at the mysterious dust and for a second or two nothing seemed to bother them, save for the off-set twitch of the nose and ears.

And then….

Gyoooooong?

GYOOOOOOOOONG?

Something strange happened.

The first of the viruses tilted its head only for it to tilt further, further, further-!

 _ **GYOOOOOOOAAAAANNNNGOOOO!**_

Until it spun around completely. Vanellope watched in awe as the main virus started spinning around the floor like a hyperactive kitten and soon the others followed.

"What tha ho-hos?"

Two of the feline viruses called out in high-pitch glee and soon they ran into each other, forming what looked to be some sort of DRUNK blob; heads, arms, and legs going everywhere but in the minds of the beast, it couldn't have been happier.

Seeing her chance, Vanellope rushed over and picked up Norwood "Okay, now we-!"

The girl looked down, seeing that Norwood looked just as out of it as the other virus.

"Hey, what's goin' on with ya?!"

" _Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooo_ - _ **ACK.**_ "

"What WAS that stuff?" Vanellope asked as she looked at the shards of glass on the floor, noticing a piece of paper next to it. She reached over and took it, trying to make out the word "Tmint? What tha heck is-?!"

 _ **GYOOOOOOONG!**_

Vanellope screamed as she felt herself being SLAMMED in the back, the girl flying right into the cupboard again and knocked out as her head hit the wall, the door closing behind her. The virus reformed itself but it could not care about the girl that was only a few feet from it, instead calling out in gleeful meows at it rolled out of the building and back into the woods, it's calls heard by all.

"Holy crap, look!"

Calhoun and the others rushed down the stairs, passing by the community kitchen to see the tail end of the virus disappear back into the woods.

"Everyone stay here!" the Marine warned, she and a few of the remaining Hero's Duty Marine rushing into the woods to give chase.

"Well, hope that thing had a good time…" Lucy said, crossing her arms "Because it ain't comin' back now!"

Indeed Calhoun and the others were on the hunt, the Marines rushing the woods after the drunken beast.

"I SEE IT!"

"An' it's MINE." Calhoun growled, taking a SPECIAL gun from her arsenal. She stopped, kneeling down and taking aim right at the creature's head "Smile."

The gun went off with a bang and in second, the bullet hit the creature. It brayed out as it was hit, the finishing impact absorbed throughout its entire body as something seemed to corrode it from within. It feel to the ground, writhing in pain and gurgling its final words as its body melted and crumbled, pieces of it dissolving into a bitter smelling mess on the grass before dissipating into smoke.

"COVER IT!" Calhoun ordered her men, the rest rushing to the beast and placing a small dome over it. Even if the creature were dissolving before it, no chances were taken and the remains were encapsulated in a small dome, a bright light emanating from it.

"Three, two, ONE!"

There was a small explosion heard, smoke rising once more and as the Marine's picked the dome up…

It was gone.

"Phew…." Calhoun panted "That takes care of that."

"Tammy!"

The woman turned around, seeing Ralph and Felix making their return. She smirked, spinning her gun between her fingers. Felix looked at the smoking mess before looking back up at his wife.

"I-! H'what-?!"

"Heh, what did I tell ya boys?" the woman said with a smile and a wink "Hero's Duty has got it under control."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six- Mice

Chapter Twenty Six- Mice

And so the clean-up began.

It was early, far too early, but the residence of Fix-it-Felix Jr. were happy to know that their game had finally been rid of the virus that had been lurking around them for so many days.

"Well, can we all make one promise?" Felix said to the others, his hammer going about its usual duties of fixing. The Nicelanders looked towards their hero, the man seeing that they were already agreeing with their tired worn eyes.

"DON'T TELL GENE?" the little people said in unison. Felix nodded, making certain to hit a broken chair EXTRA hard.

"DON'T. TELL. GENE. EVER."

"I'm just glad we finally got ridda that thing." Nel said, mopping up the spilled spices and other mess in the kitchen "Didn't I tell ya how AWFUL it looked?"

Her bespectacled cousin looked over, Nolan throwing away some of the crushed glass into the trash "NOW do you understands why I don't like cats?"

The little purple Nicelander didn't respond, pursing her lips in a tiny little pout.

" _C'mon. Was that a jab at someone who shall not be named, Nolan?"_

"Uuuurgh, for once this week I would LOVE to have a decent night of rest." Nolan moaned, stretching his arms in the air "If it wasn't the virus, it was somethin' else. Lucy is starting to sound right in her statements."

The moment she heard her name, as well as the notion that she may be right in something, everyone saw Lucy turn around, her familiar cheeky grin plastered on her face. She posed haughtily, putting a hand upon her ear.

"Say that again, Nolan? SAY THAT AGAIN? Humble, lil ol' me can't hear ya!"

Ralph rolled his eyes, already feeling a headache forming "LUCY."

"I thought that a week without Gene would have been peaceful but….it seems like if anything more stuff pops out when he isn't here?"

"Maybe it's because he excretes so much 'Angry Little Man' pheromones, it scares everyone away?" Ralph laughed, a few of the others joining him. Felix on the other hand didn't take too well to the joke, perhaps because he was nervous that somewhere, somehow the Mayoral Nicelander could hear him.

 _And one day, he would pay back those comments._

 _One day….when Felix wasn't looking._

 _He would appear._

 _And then-!_

 _SNAP!_

"He's gonna go BFG on us again…." Felix shuddered "I don't wanna be around when that happens."

"Oh, lighten up, Hero-Boy." Ralph continued to muse, feeling the need to sneak some pie after cleaning up "Just be happy this place has been swept. Now ya can rest that pretty widdle head of yours an' not worry about some- _**WHOOO!"**_

Ralph's scream carried throughout the entire apartment, the man finding QUITE the surprise as he bent down to open one of the lower cupboards.

"Ralph!? Ralph what is it?!" Felix shouted, rushing into the community kitchen only to stop himself "WHAT THA-!"

There before ALL, tucked away in the cupboards and sound asleep….was Vanellope Von Schweetz. The girl moaned, looking not at all comfortable in the tight space. Felix covered his mouth in shock, Ralph had nothing to say….

 _ **"VANELLOPE!"**_

At least for a moment anyway.

"Mmmm….huh?" the girl groaned as she came to, her vision showing only a blur of the crowd around her "Urgh, is it time for breakfast."

"What in tha arcade are ya DOIN' here?!" Ralph shouted as he reached down and plucked the girl out of the space "Didn't-!? Didn't I tell ya ta keep your butt in Sugar Rush?!"

It didn't take but a second for Vanellope to come to, the girl letting out a gasp as she covered her mouth.

She knew she was in trouble.

She looked around, seeing everyone staring in disbelief at her sudden appearance and in such a strange space as well.

"W-Well-! I!"

"I don't wanna hear it." Ralph growled, sounding very disappointed in the girl "Kid, I know ya feel like ya can jump into EVERY situation that comes along here but we gave ya a DIRECT ORDER ta stay back! We didn't do that because we didn't believe in ya! It was for your SAFETY an'-!"

"Ralph, stop!"

The man looked down, Nel rushing before him as she moved her hands around.

"Please-! Please….please, Big Guy. Don't be mad at tha kid."

"Miss Nel?"

The little Nicelander fidgeted, her fluffy slippers twitching on the floor "Don't be mad at tha kid….because…Well-?"

Nel could feel everyone turning to her, wanting to know the truth. On any other day, Nel would have been more than ready to let everyone know what was on her mind but that had taken such a dramatic shift in the past few days, her usual sharpness and wit replaced with a feeling of timidity that she had never felt before.

Either way, she knew it was not fair to let Vanellope take the fall for something she had allowed.

"Ralph….tha kid came ta me…."

"O-Oh?" said the Wrecker.

"An' I let her stay here."

Silence fell the entire group, Vanellope's eyes wide that Nel was trying to get her out of trouble.

"She came her last night an'….well, I just didn't want her ta get in trouble with ya guys. I knew ya told her that it was dangerous but-! It would have KILLED me seein' her getting chewed out all because I didn't have tha sense ta send her home! I mean, it was late anyway an-!"

"Nel…that's….that's okay." Felix sighed, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder "Kinda wish ya would have told me given she ran outta your apartment last night-!"

"Wait, she did?" Nel said, looking up at the girl "What happened?"

"It was because of-!"

Vanellope once again stopped, realizing that even in the situation that was happening, could she tell Nel let along the other Nicelanders the truth about her sudden exit from Nel's apartment.

It was because of Pum'kin.

Or better yet, NORWOOD.

"P-Pum'kin-! He-!"

Nel's brain went to the cat, remember that during the ruckus she hadn't seen him.

"OH!"

She turned and rushed to the elevator, leaving the others behind.

"Um, did we miss something?" asked Pearl.

Nel was in her apartment in a heartbeat, looking through the tiny home for any signs of the orange cat.

"Pum'kin! PUM'KIN!"

He was nowhere to be found, an empty basket and a lone blanket the only signs that a cat had even resided in the abode.

"Ooooh! Where did he go, where did he go?"

"Miss Nel?!"

"GAH!"

The little woman turned to find that the others had once again gathered around her, all eyes towards her. Felix took a step into the apartment first, very worried given the Nicelander's behavior.

"Is somethin' tha-?"

"I can't find Pum'kin!"

"Who's Pum'kin?"

"One of Nory's cats! I mean-! I THINK it's one of Nory's cats! Ya know tha man has so many of 'em that-!"

"Wait, so all of this is over a missing cat?" Nolan interrupted, Nel already feeling the animosity brewing "Nel, we just got rid of a cat virus. Why would you stress so much over one of Norwood's felines?"

"Look, it's just somethin' I had to do since tha lil thing was forgotten by Calhouny an' her crew!"

"Ya mean Tammy missed one?" Felix said, curiously, rubbing his chin.

Vanellope blushed as red as a beet, her head lowered; she knew the truth but given the trouble she was already in, there was fear settling in her stomach that told her to wait. On top of that how in the arcade would Nel react knowing that all this time, Norwood had been by her side the whole time but as he was trapped in the body of his favorite animal….

"Look, one Norwood comes back he can handle all of this." Nolan said, everyone able to pick up how aggravated he was.

"Nowood's been gone far too long! He wouldn't do something like this!"

"You saw the tantrum he threw!" Nolan shouted back, coughing hoarsely "He-! He just ran off like he always does! He'll be back!"

"Nolan, how can ya be so COLD?!" Nel shouted, stepping right up to her cousin "He could be anywhere an' yet here ya are actin' as if this is NORMAL?! Why won't ya just admit that you're still peeved off at him for nothin'!"

Nolan could feel his chest tightening but it wasn't due to anger. He knew what was coming but still he turned red in the cheeks, far too tired to let Nel drag him down all because of the red-head.

"M-Maybe I will-!" the others heard him panting, the anger still in his voice "Wh-when you finally stop acting like a child and just admit you've had a thing for him!"

"As if it were _**THAT**_ hard to figure out?" mused Lucy, her cockiness stopped once she say the NASTY glare that Nel was giving her.

Hold ye tongue, Lucile-Alison.

Nel growled, a tiny growl, and clenched her little hands together. She wasn't in the mood for this; she wasn't in the mood for anyone to pick on her so early in the morning, let alone Nolan.

"I-! We-!"

"Guys, can't you just cut it?" Felix sighed "I'll call up Tapper's an' ask if he's seen Norwood. Hit up some of his buddies. I'm sure he's just FINE but can we please, PLEEEEEASE, stop this fightin'? It's too early in the mornin', I'm hungry an' tired an' I just want Sunday ta come!"

Nolan began coughing again, Nel looking up. Some of the anger started to wash from her face as she watched Nolan but he put a hand in front of her.

"D-don't even start it, Prunella." He wheezed "Don't wanna hear it."

Vanellope looked on, wondering just what was going on. Felix took ahold of his hammer, looking at the small man in worry.

"Nolan, do ya need me ta-?"

"I can handle it." Nolan panted "It's not bad."

Nolan then took off, coughing harder as the others watched on. They returned their focus to Nel, the little woman turning back towards her apartment in shame and shutting the door.

"We have 'bout two hours before tha place opens…." Felix said "Just let 'em rest."

The game's residence dissipated to their proper places, Ralph taking ahold of Vanellope as he marched down the stairs with her.

"Even if Nel told tha truth on ya…." The big man grunted "Still doesn't excuse what ya did. No Presidential Passes or By-laws makes what ya did any less wrong."

"I….I know." Vanellope said sadly "I just wanted ta help."

"An' I'm glad ya want ta but c'mon, Vanellope! Ya gotta know when ta bow out! Ya can't glitch your way outta everythin'!"

The girl rubbed her head, feeling the bruise forming under her hair.

"Y-Yeah, gotcha on that."

The two exited the building, the girl having all but forgotten about a certain feline. Like Vanellope, the creature had been knocked into the cupboards but had landed in the corner, hidden by a few boxes and bags of ingredients.

 _Uuuug, my head._

Little limbs felt banged and buster, ears were still ringing and vision was still blurry. Norcat stirred in the tiny area, his entire body feeling as it had been hit by a car.

 _W-Where am I?_

No one would have faulted Norwood to be so confused to his surroundings given it wasn't in normal practice for the former Nicelander to go shoving himself into tight places but as he moved about he remembered that he had fallen into the community kitchen but things were cleaned up and tidied around him.

And worst of all, he was still a cat.

 _THA KID!_

If cats could gasp, he would have. He limped from the cupboard and into the kitchen but the place was still and quiet. The morning sun hadn't even peaked through the doors of the arcade yet so the feline had no idea what time it was.

 _H-How long was I out?! Is tha kid okay?_

Norwood took a crawl forward but his paw shot through with IMMENSE pain. He let out a weak yowl and collapsed onto the floor. It was then he realized just how injured he was, his heart beating in his furry chest as he felt the pain shooting through not just his front paw but his back ones as well.

 _Uuuurgh! I need Felix!_

He needed more than Felix at the moment but given how he no longer had the strength to move….

What **COULD** he do?

* * *

Nolan reached into his medicine cabinet, pulling out his inhaler.

"S-Stupid sassy Norwood…." He coughed again before taking in the medication. Relief came upon him as he gradually found he could find his breath again. He looked at the thing, sighing.

Even if Felix hit him a million times with his hammer, there was just some things that the gaming code could not change. And it was only that Norwood's cats only elevated his condition.

"This is stupid…" the man growled to himself, shutting the door to the cabinet "That jerk's got Nel wound up like a top and-! And she knows it! I know she does but why is she LETTING him do this to her?!"

The tennis lover stomped off to his bedroom, sitting down hard in frustration.

"Stupid Norwood. Stupid Norwood and his stupid cats and his stupid smile and….. _ **STUPID!**_ "

The man was upset, far more upset than he wanted to be at such an early hour but the more he thought…

It was Norwood's fault.

It was always Norwood's fault.

One would have thought that after what had happened between the Nicelanders and Ralph that the Nicelander would have taken to heart not to judge someone, not to push them away but there was just something different between the aversion the Nicelanders had once held for Ralph…and just how much Norwood made Nolan's blood come to a boil.

It just seemed that anything that happened, anything bad that happened to Nel, Norwood was the reason for it. Nolan had been told in the past just how DANGEROUS Bad-Guys were, how he stood no chance against them due to his size and lack of powers but for all those instances, Nolan felt that Norwood coming into contact with Nel was far worse.

Especially….

That night with Turbo.

He had convinced her to sneak out.

She knew it wasn't right. She knew it was dangerous.

But his catty tongue had enticed her.

And she got hurt because of it.

It was Norwood's fault.

 _ **IT WAS ALWAYS NORWOOD'S FAULT!**_

"Felix is right. Sunday can't come soon enough."

Nolan knew he wouldn't be able to get a nap in, not with how miffed he felt, so the man went about preparing breakfast but as he walked by….

All those family pictures.

Some new, some old.

The old ones held the biggest memories though.

He looked to his side, seeing an old family photo. Anyone else from outside the game would have dismissed, calling such items nonsense as they thought the Nicelander's past or stories meant nothing compared to Ralph or Felix's.

But to the little people?

They meant the world.

Nolan could see his younger self with his baby cousin, the girl once again unable to hold back her hyper, giddy movements for a picture, the girl caught right in the middle of one of her loud yells. The man smiled, thinking back to those stories, his mom, his dad, Nel, her mom and-

And….

" _Mom, why do I hafta babysit Nel all the time? All she does is scream and try to climb on me!"_

" _She needs someone to watch over her, Nolan."_

" _She has her mom!"_

" _But you know Aunt Violet can't be around all the time. She needs someone like you to help."_

" _Someone like me?"_

" _Yes. Nel needs someone to watch after her. She's still very little Nolan."_

" _VERY lil."_

" _Son, I know it's a little hard for you to understand but Nel and Violet? They don't have anyone else outside of us. Not anymore."_

"… _.Not since….?"_

" _Nolan, please promise me. I know you are a strong young man and you love Nel. So please, stay by her side. There are just somethings we can't handle by ourselves."_

The way he could remember those words, the way his mother had spoken to him. He knew why he was so protective of Nel.

But had he taken it too far?

Had he just taken it too far? After all, as Ralph had shown, everyone could move beyond labels and things of the past and as Nel had shown she wasn't just the tiny Nicelander Nolan had spent years trying to run after. She had proven herself on more than one occasion that she could take care of herself…

But there had been so many times, so many instances.

Nel had fallen for the trap as well.

But…was it really Norwood's fault in all of it?

Could Nolan just move on and let his cousin be?

The man shook his head, his shoulders already feeling weighed down by guilt.

"GAAAAH! I just need breakfast!" he said to himself "Just need that and I can finally-!"

The man coughed again, feeling the familiar tickle rising in his throat.

"O-oh, c'mon!"

Nolan knew he was in for a ride. It wasn't enough he had to deal with asthma but a cat allergy too? He knew that whoever this Pum'Kin was had triggered it as it had been in Nel's apartment but why was he reacting again and so soon?

"I hate this." He groaned "Of all the things to be saddled with, I had to-?!"

 _ **Gyoooooooooooong…..**_

 _What was that?_

An unearthly strangled call hit Nolan's ear, the man feeling every pixel in his body starting to shake.

 _ **GYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**_

 _Don't turn around stupid, don't turn around!_

He could feel something cold approaching him, he could feel something dank hover over him. Small droplets of black fell upon the pristine counter-top of his kitchen, mere inches away from his finger.

 _Plip….plip….._

 _ **PLOP.**_

There was a splat, something falling upon his glasses and dripping down like cold syrup. A funny smell hit his nose, the man feeling as if electricity hit his spine with each breath he took. He knew he should have shouted, he knew he should have screamed….but he couldn't.

His throat tightened, mouth opening to no sound.

 _Don't….turn….._

" _ **-AH!"**_

* * *

"Here, drink this."

Mary was surprised to find that Gene had gathered so much food in such a short time as well as collect enough morning dew to provide fresh water for the couple's thirsty throats.

"I guess I shouldn't complain about you spending so much time watching cooking shows." The woman said, her body feeling so much better as the water hit her parched lips. Gene knew his wife was keeping up the light in the dark situation but seeing her did not make him feel any better.

He knew that he had to find a way to signal to the main land that they were there but what could the two possibly do? They were stranded without equipment and even if Gene had managed to find a few coconuts and mangoes with the few trees that were there it was nothing they could survive on for too long

Perhaps the pink Nicelander was right; maybe if they waited it out, they would be rescued. It was a hopeful though, especially once he remembered that Felix would ALWAYS go on call if any of the Nicelanders were in danger but the man knew that doing nothing was possibly putting too much risk, as odd as it sounded.

After all, Mary was still hurt and she needed more help than HE did.

Why could he never provide for the woman like he wanted?

Why?

"I'm feeling a little better." Mary said, looking down at her still swollen ankles "I…I think that maybe in a few days? I might be able to put more pressure on these things."

"Not right now!" the Mayor blurted, rushing over to his beloved and scooping her up "J-Just stay there for now! Let me take care of everything!"

He was starting to panic again; even in the promises he had made there were just certain things that the man in blue could not restrain himself from, especially with Mary being hurt.

"M-Maybe if we start a fire…" the man said, sounding not too sure of himself "That could work! I-I mean-! I just have to find some kindling and-!"

No go; everything around the tiny area was still soaked from the morning due and even if the wood were dry enough Gene knew he couldn't start a fire. Sure, he could spot something EDIBLE MILES away but he was no boy-scout.

"Uuuugh, I know Felix could fix this…." The man groaned, feeling even more defeated than before "Hell, anyone could do it aside from me."

"Dear, just come here and eat. You know how you get when you don't have anything in your stomach."

The man's stomach growled and he knew there was no way a few pieces of fruit would tide him over for the day but it would have to suffice with as little as he had found.

"I can only imagine what the others are going through right now." Gene moaned "I bet Ralph's leading the guys to all sorts of parties. I just know he is."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven-Unlucky Cats

Chapter Twenty Seven- Unlucky Cats

"Did ya hear?"

"What?"

"Sarge finally got that thing that was roamin' 'round Niceland." Said one Marine to another "Cornered tha thing an' BLAM! Off came its head an' everythin' else with it."

"Well, I bet SHE'S happy." Said the other solider "It'll give her another chance ta brag 'bout baggin' somethin' out of game."

The Marines continued their walk down the halls of Hero's Duty, unaware that another pair of ears were listening in.

"So she's done with it?" Turbo growled to himself, his fingers strumming on the side of his cot "Big lady's got everythin' worked out. 'Scept what's happened with Aero!"

The former racer had one thing on his mind and much to anyone surprise, it wasn't racing….

But a Cybug.

Turbo had no idea where his new friend was being kept for the time being but every moment felt more painful than the next, the man having no choice but to 'wait' for the Space Marines to have their final say in the matter. After all, the situation wasn't something they were used to dealing with especially given that to them, a Cybug was just a Cybug; there was nothing special about them in the slightest.

But with Aero showing signs of obedience to another as well as the ability to resist other familiar Cybug characteristics, the group did indeed have a discussion to have. Should they KEEP Aero or should they dispose of him, the threat that he could continue to develop in intelligence looming over everyone in the game.

Everyone that was, except for Turbo.

To Turbo Aero was more than just 'some bug' but the only person in the arcade whom he felt he could share an ear with. Sure, the bug couldn't speak words or communicate EXACTLY like a human but there was still a connection there. A connection that, as much as he hid it, Turbo had missed in his many months of being imprisoned.

"HUMPH. Lousy Space lunk-heads." The racer cursed to himself "I know what they're gonna do. I KNOW EXACTLY what they're gonna do. They're gonna give some excuse as ta why Aero is dangerous, tell some story, but tha very moment someone THEY like is in trouble or shows off how 'DIFFERENT' they are, they're gonna roll out tha carpet ta 'em!"

Anger was on Turbo's face but sadness was in his heart.

He just wanted Aero.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Nolan?" Nel asked as she walked down the halls, she and the other Nicelanders readying themselves for the new work day.

"Not since earlier." Said Carlos. Nel felt a shiver in her heels, worried that she may have chased off someone else she cared about with her behavior.

"Oooh, can anythin' ELSE happen this week?!" the little woman cried in frustration "When Commander Big Booty gets back here, I'm DEMANDIN' a week off myself! I've worked enough YEARS ta have collected a good amount of holidays!"

Everyone watched as the little woman marched off, the group left to wonder if things had really settled now that the virus had been destroyed. Nel felt restless, her mind going everywhere and her body refusing to let her sit down or rest.

"Oh, we're too close to openin' hours for me to run off." She said to herself "An' Felix doesn't need any more Nicelanders ditchin' him."

What to do, what to do?

Nel stopped at the atrium level, turning back towards the community kitchen.

"As bad as this is gonna sound from me, I kinda miss those days before all this stuff happened." She mewled to herself, leaning on the counter in annoyance "At least back then, tha only threat we had came from here, not from every other place some monster can crawl outta."

Meeeeoooooorrrng….

Nel let out a gasp as she heard a painful and weak cry.

"Who's there?!"

Meeeeooooooorng….

She looked up, she looked down, she looked all around and then-!

"PUM'KIN!"

Before her very eyes was her beloved new 'pet', the oranhe feline laying inured on the floor between the cabinets and the utility closet.

"Pum'kin!" Nel called out once more in anguish as she ran towards the animal "Oh! Oh, you're here! You were here tha whole time but-! But you're hurt!"

Pum'kin, or better yet NORWOOD, could only moan once more, Nel taking him in her hands.

"Hang on, darlin'! I'm gettin' ya tha help ya need!"

 _N-No, no! Nel, please! Y-Ya gotta listen ta me! Please, it's me-!_

In a flash, Nel ran up the stairs, her tiny feet feeling as if they had wings on them.

"WHERE'S FELIX!"

The repairman was right before her, nearly jumping out of his skin as his name was SCREAMED to the heavens.

"Prunella?!"

"Felix, I-I found Pum'kin!"

"Who?" the man asked curiously.

"My-! I mean, one of Norwood's cats!" the woman said in desperation, holding the poor creature towards Felix "Look at him! Somethin' musta gotten ta him last night because he looks like he's been SHREDDED!"

"Oh my!" the hero in blue gasped as he looked over the cat "He does look in bad shape, tha poor thing."

When you need a fix-?

Felix took a hold of his hammer, hovering it gently above the cat "Don't worry, fella. You'll be right as rain in no time."

 _It can't cure this…._

With a shine and a harmonious DING, Felix gave the cake a tap and as the light faded.

"Merow?"

"Heh, good as new." The hero smiled, petting the cat upon its head "Sorry that we couldn't get ya with your brothers n' sisters, lil guy. But I'm sure Miss Nel's been takin' real good care'a yeah, huh?"

Norwood lowered his head, letting out a low and sad sounding purr. Nel looked at her new pet, sensing something oddly human about its behavior.

"Hey…"

The cat looked up at the purple Nicelander, her eyes filled with worry.

"Ya miss Norwood that much?"

 _If ya mean I miss BEIN' Norwood than YES! YES, I MISS BEIN' IN MY OWN BODY! OH PROGRAMMERS WHEN WILL THIS END?!_

Nel petting the cat upon his head and much to Norcat's surprise, he felt a sense of ease coming about him. Perhaps it was the cat instincts taking over or maybe it was just Nel's comforting touch but whatever it was…

 _There's so much still goin' on here. I gotta tell her somehow, I hafta._

"I won't be able to play with ya now, kitty…." Nel said in a soft, warm tone as she walked the cat back to her apartment "But after work, I'll be able to give you my full attention."

Nel placed the cat back on the ground but he ran back towards her, meowing loudly.

 _Nel! Nel, please! Ya gotta listen ta me! I think that monster is still here or part of it or-!_

"Nya nyaaaaa nya meorw!"

"You're a talkative thing, aren't ya…" Nel smiled, rubbing Norcat between his ears "Just stay in here, okay? You'll be safe once Ralph starts his work."

 _I'll be safe?! Nel, please come back-!_

But it was too late, the door shutting right before the cat's face as Nel went off. Norwood tried reaching the knob again but much like the first time he could not succeed in turning it.

 _GAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE IS THAT VANILLA SHEETS UUUUUUUUURGH!_

The human portion of Norwood's brain clashed with his feline senses, the cat falling on his back and letting out a long, pained YOWL.

But of course, no one heard him.

There had to be something he could do to warn the others but what? Whatever the virus had been doing was PERFECT as it had made the former Nicelander incapable of warning the others of the danger that was looming. Norcat rolled over on his stomach, his face still on the floor.

 _Maybe I should just wait here. Live out as a cat….it's fittin'. It IS fit-!_

 _Gyooooooooooooong….._

That call.

It couldn't have been!

Nowood's ears flickered, his head shooting up as he looked about. He couldn't forget that call, the call of a monster! He had never ran so fast in his life, in or out of his true form, going right to the grates of the heater.

 _It's that thing again! I know it is!_

Norwood thrashed his tiny paws at the grate but no matter how hard he pushed, no matter how hard he clawed he could not make it in, the item bolted onto the wall. He hissed, ears backing down as he looked around the apartment and thought. From his point of view, everything looked so BIG and so much further away.

 _There's gotta be somethin' I can use ta my advantage! Somethin' I can do without thumbs!_

 **I'M GONNA WRECK IT!**

The apartment SHOOK as if a bomb had dropped, Norwood screeching as the quake sent him FLYING in the air. He landed on the couch, his entire body shaking and his ears ringing.

 _GAAAAAAAAAAAH! IS THIS WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE TA SASSY AN' THA OTHERS?!_

Ralph struck the building again, Nel's apartment starting to fall apart around him.

 _Aaah! No, no, no, no-!_

Once more, Norwood's HUMAN senses took over that of his cat's and he rushed about trying to 'save' the woman's dressing dummies and her current projects.

 _I got NAYAAAAAAUGH!_

Only to be flattened by it once it toppled over.

… _..I hate this._

Norcat managed to crawl his way from under the dummy, the fabric draping over him.

"Nyaaaaaa."

If only other people could see what the Nicelanders had to go through.

Maybe then they would shut up.

The entire building continued to shake and break, Norwood going behind the couch for safety. He knew it was going to be a long day but what else could the feline do in such a position? Even being in the halls passing out pies was safer than where he had ended up and if Ralph continued to wreck as hard as he was, he was certain to shake the remaining virus out….

And if it came out during game-play?

 _ ***KA-KLANK!***_

Norcat gave another yowl as he looked to his side, seeing one of the grates from the air system falling off the side of the wall.

Could it be?

Had luck finally come to the hapless feline?

IT DID!

Ralph's wrecking had proven once more to be a god-send, even if the man himself was unaware of what he had done. In the destruction he was putting the building through he had managed to break through the walls and knock the grate out of its place, giving Norwood the PERFECT opportunity to escape!

 _Aaaw, MAN! I know this is gonna be dangerous! But I gotta get out ta warn tha others! Or…o-or at least find my way ta Nel! There's gotta be a way I can tell her what's goin' on!_

Norwood didn't waste a beat and bolted for the duct. It was a bit of a tight fit going in but he was soon heading towards who knew where. What he did know was that he was finally making leeway towards the virus and if he could get to the right person in time….

 _Then we can finally get rid of this thing!_

* * *

 _Unnnngh, my head._

Nolan felt as if the entire building had been dropped upon him, the poor man still reeling from his mysterious encounter. He tried to look around but things were dark but there was something familiar about the place around him. It felt hot, there was an odd smell…

The basement?

Near the heater?

Yeah, where else.

The man tried to move his limbs but they felt so weak and flimsy, his head once more drooping down without his control.

 _Aw man, I hope the games haven't started without me._

The sound of Ralph's voice coming from up above was more than enough to confirm the Nicelander's fears; he had missed the first call.

This was going to be a blemish on his perfect record, the man proud to say that he was the only Nicelander in the entire bunch to NEVER have missed a day of work.

That was until now.

 _Uuuuurgh, when I get back upstairs….whoever did this to me is going to answer both to my foot going to their butts and my rackets going to their HEADS!_

Nolan blinked again, trying to clear his eyes but his vision did not improve. He looked to the left, then to the right, all around him a blur.

 _M-My glasses. Where are my glasses?_

He squinted, nothing coming into view.

 _O-Okay Nolan, don't worry about a thing. Just get back upstairs, you have plenty of replacements so-!_

Nolan stopped.

Nolan thought.

 _Why am I talking to myself like this? My voice sounds so funny and-_

"Nya! Nyaaaa! Meorw! Merrrooooow!"

FUNNY.

That would have been the NICE way of describing what was going on.

Nolan struggled again, finding that he wasn't just banged and bruised, he was STUCK!

 _What is this? Am I stuck to something?_

He looked to his side, seeing something black and shiny stretching against his arms.

 _UUUUURGH! WHAT IS THIS?!_

 _Gyoooooooooooong…._

Nolan's eyes shot open; there was that sound again but who was making it. He looked all about but without his glasses the only thing he could see was a dark mass creeping below him, the slow movements not unlike a cat stalking its prey.

 _N-No way! It's that-! That THING Calhoun was talking about! But I thought she killed it! I thought-!_

There was no way in the code void that Nolan was going to stick around, the man realizing that if there was something or ANYONE that had brought him down to his current predicament it was the very beast below him.

 _Aaaaw sweet love. How exactly do I beat this thing on my own?!_

The creature hissed and growled, his gooey body dripping with virus ooze on the floor. It REALLY didn't like Nolan but for whatever reason it had kept him alive….but who knew how long THAT was going to last.

The Nicelander began to fight and struggle again, the creature turning its back and leaving him be, as if it were unimpressed by his struggles.

 _I have to get out of here and warn Felix and the others! If I don't, we're all done for and-!_

And-!

And?

Nolan made a turn for his left hand, feeling something odd about it. His fingers felt…shorter and they could not bend the way he was used to. He also felt something weird upon his head, something strange upon his bottom. In fact, his entire body felt off as he began to think harder about HOW he was strung up.

His heart began to race, his throat going dry; the moment he looked, he knew it was going to be bad.

But he had to look.

Nolan forced himself to look to his side….and he saw a paw.

A brown and black paw.

He looked to the right….and it was the same.

Looked down?

Two paws.

Paws?

Paws, not feet?

Cat paws?

…..

CAT?

The entire ordeal had begun only because of Norwood and his cats.

And as he looked down, the realization of it call came crashing upon the Nicelander.

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight- Cat Dust

Chapter Twenty Eight- Cat Dust

It was Friday.

The gamers were starting to come in.

Everything FELT normal.

"Has anyone seen Nolan?"

But things were far from normal…

Felix looked at his watch nervously, seeing the kids lining up outside the door "What?"

"Nolan." Said Nel "I can't find him anywhere an-!"

"What?! He's missin' now?" the Repairman said, his hat popping off his head "He KNOWS we're about ta start!"

"Felix, here they come!" shouted Ralph from down below, the game's hero feeling more frantic than ever.

"DONALD!"

The sea-loving Nicelander looked over for a moment but quickly realized what was going on? He gave Felix an unimpressed look, already starting his journey to the throwing window.

"Tell Nolan he owes me fifty bucks for this."

And so things went on as usual, the players once again given a new Nicelander to watch launch through the skies but inside the apartment?

"Four Nicelanders gone?! FOUR!" Felix panted to himself, Ralph entering in through a window.

"Whoa, hold on there slim. Four Nicelanders doesn't make or break a game!"

The Repairman spun around on his feet, shooting Ralph such a furious glare that the Wrecker near flew back out the window in which he came.

"Not a big deal?" the smaller man hissed in a hushed tone "NOT A BIG DEAL?!"

"Ugh, guys?!" Ralph whimpered towards the other Nicelanders "Ya may need ta pull Felix back! HELP!"

"FOUR is a big number, Ralph!" Felix growled, pacing back and forth "There is a REASON why so many of tha guys were put in this game! _**TA KEEP A BALANCE!**_ "

"Uh, I think I got ya pal…."

"I don't think ya do. I don't think ANYONE here does!" the angered Fix-It continued "We're ALL made in this game ta work on a balanced system an' without tha right number, everythin' gets thrown off! Mary an' Gene bein' gone is enough! We still had plenty of tha others ta cover their duties but with Norwood an' Nolan gone!?"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Ralph breathed out, feeling a terrible rush coming upon him from his friend's anger "W-We can ask tha other's if they've seen tha two but if Nolan's only gone missin' now, I kinda feel he can't be too far!"

"He better not be!" Felix scowled, everyone around him surprised to see him in such a mood "Right now, I'm done playin' Nice Guy! Those two are gonna get a stern talkin' from me once they get their pixels back here!"

All eyes were on Felix as he stomped down the hall, a massive pixel thunder cloud looming over his head. Ralph turned towards the Nicelanders, eyes wide in amazement.

"Has…has he ever gotten that angry before?"

The little people exchanged looks; of course he had been but they knew better than to reveal the happens.

Some things were better left buried.

Nel on the other hand remained near her door, the little woman bearing witness to the entire conversation.

"First Nory an' now Nolan?" the woman meeped to herself, her little heart thumping in her chest. It was bad enough that Norwood had been missing for so long but with her cousin gone?

Something was a-miss.

Norwood going AWOL was one thing but it was strange that of all the Nicelanders to follow him, it was Nolan ESPECIALLY with the way things had been going in within the game for the past week. Nel pondered, brows twitching, curls twirling. She could feel it in her massive bow; things were not done yet.

"I have a feelin' we celebrated too soon." The woman said to herself, hearing the cries of the gamers outside the apartment "Just wish I had tha time ta investigate myself."

And once more the games began, Ralph wrecker, Felix fixing and the Nicelanders passing out their pies. There was much pounding, much clanging and of course cheering from the children outside that anything else would have gone unnoticed due to the noise.

Even things that were happening right inside the apartment.

* * *

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Nolan let out another cry of terror as he flailed and swung his arms around, trying his best to free himself from the gooey webbing of the virus, the creature lurking around him from below.

 _I can't see, I can't breath and am I cat?! AM I REALLY A CAT?!_

Indeed, he was.

 _What happened to me?! Wha-?! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!_

The former Nicelander heard a loud snarl, his eyes opening up to see the creature stalking him from below. As bad as his eyesight was, he could still see the slimy skin, the jagged teeth and worst of all…

Those eyes.

Those glowing eyes.

 _W-What do you want with me?! What do you want with any of us?!_

There was no point of questioning the logic of the beast, Nolan's thoughts trapped in his head as his throat let out a chorus of terrified screams. The sickly beast looked upon its prey, a gurgling purr vibrating in its throat. It may have lost Norwood but having Nolan in its clutches was something it seemed to be proud of and with the other residence unaware of just how DANGEROUSLY close it was?

It was soon to be a Niceland slaughter.

The brown cat made a few strange wheezes, its paws stretched out as if it were in pain.

 _O-Oh, programmers! D-Don't panic like this, Nolan! Right now, you're nowhere near your inhaler and panicking is going to make it worse! Stop! STOP! STOOOOP!_

Indeed, Nolan's condition seemed to worsen once he had turned into the very thing he despised though in his case, the combination of the dusty basement and being surrounded by terror incarnate were to blame for the impending asthmatic flare. He knew he had to get away but how? Even if he were to cut himself free of his bindings what chance did he have against such a massive, dangerous and positively BLOOD-CURDLING creature?

 _I regret making eyes at Peach. I really, really do now._

The virus reared back, seemingly forgetting its previous plans of letting Nolan stew for a while and instead going in for the indulgence. It screeched loudly, all sounds muffled out by the massive wrecking that was taking place upstairs.

 _OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE-!_

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOGH!**_

The two felines looked up, a loud clanging echoing through the basement as something DROPPED out from the top vent. All Nolan could see was ORANGE, a threatening hiss hitting his ears as he could see the feline virus fall to the ground, something else wrestling with it.

 _Wha-?! What is that?! Who is that?!_

A battle had begun before the brown cat, yowls, roars, and the sound of tumbling boxes and breaking glass surrounding him. Through it all, he could hear the sound of a NORMAL cat, the orange blob thrashing and biting with all power.

 _Is-!? Is that Nory's cat!? That Pum'kin thing Nel was goin' on about?!_

'Pum'kin' was going at the virus with great fury but even he knew that he could not beat the creature, even if it had lost a considerable amount of mass from its destroyed clones. He just had to subdue it, to flush it out so the heroes above could find it and finally destroy it! The orange feline gave the monster another swipe to the eye, the weak point burning like fire as the claws cut through it. It growled, slowly turning towards the orange cat but rather than attack it-

 _ **GYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**_

It gave the small feline a return blow, striking it with great force into the wall where it fell into a pile of boxes.

 _No, NO! Get up! GET UP, PUM'KIN!_

One would have expected the virus to finally devour the cat, the tempting idea of feeling its bones breaking against its teeth making its stomach growl but it looked up at the vent, seeing another escape.

Another chance to infect.

It glared at its prisoners before leaping into the duct, its body slithering into the metal tubes and disappearing into the depths of the building. Nolan let out not a single 'meow' his eyes going back towards the area where the other cat had fallen. He fought against the webbing again but he was too weak to break it.

 _Urgh! I have to get out! I have to do something!_

Back in the boxes, Pum'kin slowly came to. He heard the struggling close by, his ears twitching as he turned and saw the strange new cat plastered against the wall.

 _Who's that?!_

The orange cat dashed towards the new form, paws reaching against the walls. Nolan continued to thrash about, not at all comforted with the arrival of a new 'friend'.

 _H-Hey! What are you doing!? Don't get so cl-!_

Much to the former Nicelander's surprise the cat began to bite and claw away at the hardened sludge, finally breaking enough of it away to free Nolan, the transformed cat falling hard upon the floor. It was only once he had recovered did the now cat-man take in just how much things had changed now that he was FELINE. Without his glasses he could barely see but everything else felt so out of place and heightened. He could smell and hear things he previously would have been unable to but it didn't make the world anymore 'wondrous'. If anything, especially with the game still going on, things felt worse, the shaking of the apartment making Nolan want to hide under the nearest box he could find.

 _I need to get out of here! I need to get out of here!_

He rushed over towards what he thought was the stairs but instead it turned out to be the wall, the cat running face-first into the corner.

… _.I hate this. I really, really do._

Nyaaaaaa!

Nolan looked up, the orange cat standing next to him.

 _Pum'kin?_

If only Nolan knew.

If only he had known.

 _Circles around the eyes. Marks like his mustache and hair? YUP….it's Nolan._

It didn't take long for Norwood to figure out who his new companion was and while he knew things would have done much more smoothly if more people were aware of what was going on, perhaps letting Nolan into the know wasn't such a good idea. What Norwood DID know was that both felines had to get out of the basement and warn the others. The virus was back on the loose and if it were to attack and of the gang during game-play?

 **DIASTER.**

Norwood put a paw on Nolan's shoulder, guiding him towards a stack of boxes near the entrance of the vent.

 _I betcha tha guy can't see two inches in front'a him. But I guess I can do my best ta be his seein' eye cat._

Nolan was cautious at first but he began taking his first steps, following the orange cat up the stack and near the metallic tubes.

 _Wait, you want me to follow you? After that thing went in there!? I've seen Alien! I know what happens when you chase after something in a vent!_

Nolan's thoughts came out in a strong of long, aggravated sounding mewls but Norwood, or better yet PUM'KIN, didn't give in. He hissed, ears going down as his tail grew fuzzy.

 _Did you just hiss at me? DID YOU JUST HISS AT ME?! Hey, I thank you for saving me but if you HISS AT ME I will-!_

The orange cat knew time was of the essence, bopping Nolan on the head with his front paw before jumping into the vent.

 _OW! HEY!_

 _Stupid Nolan, get your butt in here!_

 _I'm not going in there! No if, ands or-!_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The basement shook as the apartment began to crumble, both cats yowling as they watched the bricks starting to rain down. It was one thing to be above ground to view the action but to be in such an area and in such a form while the place was coming down?

Perhaps the vents were a better choice.

Nolan quickly scampered up the boxes and into the vent before a wall came down and CRUSHED the pile. His paws didn't stop as he ran through the slick area as fast as he could, the only thing on his being ESCAPE.

 _GOTTA GET OUT GOTTA GET OUT GOTTA GET OUUUUUUUUUUUT!_

Once the two were in a clearing they stopped, Norwood sniffing the air to get a better view of his surroundings.

 _Apple…cinnamon sticks. Hints'a raspberry. Lucy an' Tony's place! We made it ta tha ground level!_

Moving a few paces further the two could see the hall, the place empty as everyone had gathered up on the higher levels.

 _Still got a way ta climb! But hopefully we can make it._

Norwood gave a glance back at his traveling 'partner', the brown cat shivering and wheezing.

 _What's wrong with him?_

Either it was the shock of nearly being crushed by concrete that was doing Nolan in or there was something else going on. Whatever the reason may have been, Norwood knew that the two had to keep moving.

 _So it got ta BOTH of us? That livin' spit-wad is on a plan ta somethin' an' I can't let it continue!_


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine- Parvo

Chapter Twenty Nine- Parvo

"Vanellope, what's wrong?"

"HUH?!"

The racer glitched, feeling Taffyta's hand landing upon her shoulder.

"Wow. Someone's been in the coffee-toffee, haven't they?"

"No, no, no!" Vanellope smiled, laughing like a fool as she flailed her arms around "I'm-! Um-!"

She looked around, trying to find any means of escape, her mind still shaken by what had happened earlier at Niceland.

"OH MAH GOBS!" the Presidential racer shouted, slamming her hands on her cheeks "I LEFT THE BED IN THA OVEN AN' THA CASTLE IS GONNA BURN DOWN!"

And before another word could be uttered, the girl took off like a speeding hedgehog to the castle, Taffyta left blinking in confusion.

"She's been hittin' tha Nicelander pie WAAAAAY too much."

* * *

"I don't have time, I don't have time!"

Vanellope could hear the voices of the players all around, reminding her that any second they could choose her to play and if she were caught missing-?

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

But she had to get to Niceland, to warn the inhabitants that their victory earlier in the day was far too premature, that the trouble they had fought for nearly the entire week was not so easily defeated.

There was a virus on the loose.

And Norwood was still a cat!

"Do I go to Ralph?!" she said, stepping one way "Do I call?! Only-! So-! Many- Sec-AUUUUUUUUURGH!"

The girl looked out from the screen again, seeing a group of kids coming up.

"Vanellope versus Sakura!" called one of the girls "Winner gets pizza!"

"No, no, NOOOOO!" Vanellope howled, feeling as if she were being twisted and turned inside out "Of all tha stupid, floppin' days ta be on call, this is it?!"

"La, la, laaaaaa~!"

The girl turned, seeing a tiny candy citizen strolling up the lane and humming one of the many chirping tunes programmed into its memory.

Maybe hope had come.

"Sweet, sweet, sweeeeeet!" the little creature sang, skipping along without a care "Dream a dream as you can- _ **HWAAARK!**_ "

"YOU!"

Feeling the tight grip of the racer, the candy looked up with bug eyes, its feet still skipping in beat as Vanellope looked at it with desperate eyes.

"HOW-?! How would ya like ta be a mail-candy for a day?"

* * *

"Four Nicelanders out an' we're busier than ever!" Felix panted as he tried to keep up with the demands of the player, Ralph up top and punching to his usual beat.

" _Brother, SHUSH!"_ the big man said nervously, eyes sliding towards the player. Thankfully, they were none-the-wiser but should Felix raise his voice a little TOO high then things would being to look much out of place " _I'm sure Nolan is fine! An' Nory too!"_

" _Nory's been gone too long."_ The repairman said " _An' Nolan never, ever, ever, EVER misses tha roll call! I know somethin's happen ta-!"_

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

One should remember that Felix and the player work in tandem to keep the game in flow and with his fevered mind Felix was in no condition to play, the Repairman hooking a sharp right when the player went LEFT, careening the slim man RIGHT into Ralph's fist.

"FELIX!"

The small man had felt pain before, but never like this. All watched as Felix FLEW down to the pavement below, hitting the concrete with a loud thud.

"HEY!" cried the gamer from the outside "The heck was that for!? I don't remember doin' that!"

For the player it was misfortune but for those inside the game, it was luck as the child stormed off, leaving just a window large enough for the inhabitants to break and head down to their crushed Hero.

"Felix!" Ralph gasped, swinging down to the ground below "Felix, answer me!"

The tiny man twitched, broken teeth protruding through a twisted and dizzy smile.

" _Uuungh. More Cap'n Crunch, mama."_

"WOW." Lucy said, shaking her head before pointing an accusing finger at the Wrecker "This is YOUR fault, Ralph."

The big man blanched, cradling Felix like a child as his lip began to quiver with guilt "Hu-uh-wha-ME?!"

" _ **IGNORE HER RALPH."**_

"H-He just needs a hit." Ralph moaned as he carried his friend over to the back of the building "An' a rest. You're drivin' yourself up tha wall."

"I-! I gotta call Gene!" Felix gasped out "I got- _**AAAAUUUURGH!"**_

"WHAT?!"

Just hearing the name of the Mayor, Ralph clamped his hands around Felix's ribcage like a vice, pixel beads of nervous sweat popping from the Wrecker's head.

"Oh no ya don't! Don't ya even dare!"

" _Can't-! Breeeeeeathe!"_

"Oh!" gasped Ralph, dropping the Repairman on the ground, smiling nervously "Sorry, 'bout that."

"I *HACK!* gotta let him know what's goin' on." Coughed Felix, using his only mobile arm to grasp upon his hammer "He'd let me know if s-somethin' were goin' on an-!"

Da-Ding!

Ah, back in business.

"This is an EMERGENCY, Ralph!" Felix said as he hopped on his feet "Ya can try ta argue with me all ya want but-! But tha guys would never pull somethin' like this! They're DEDICATED ta their job, just like YA are!"

Ralph felt a little sheepish, both at the compliment and at the realization that Felix was right. Even if the Nicelanders joked about their roles, groaning and snipping about, he could not remember a day when a single one of them would simply just skip. Even Lucy, as much as she often tried to, would eventually return to her round and give it her all, once again proving that one could not remove the pie from a Nicelander.

But what would Gene say? The big man knew that with Felix explaining things, HE wouldn't get in trouble but that wouldn't hold back the storm of rage known as MAYOR NICELANDER GENE once he were to find out that two of the Nicelanders had gone AWOL.

And the week was so peaceful without the Mayor.

Ralph paled around the brows, tugging at the collar of his shirt "L-Look, we wouldn't wanna DISTUUUUURB Genie an' Mary-Berry on their honeymoon, w-would we?"

"Ya can't be serious."

"It's so rude!"

"I think THIS makes an exception!"

"BUT FELIX!" Ralph gasped, the two looking at each other.

There was silence between the two men, Ralph's eyes darting back and forth as he quickly thought of something to say.

"What if we call-! In da middle of 'em-! _DOIN' EEEEEET?_ "

" _ **RALPH!"**_

"Felix, h-how about this! When we get a break, I'll go an' look for tha two!" Ralph said as he took ahold of felix once more and shook him "Anythin'! Oh, PROGRAMMERS! Don't let Gene find out! We promised!"

"B-B-B-BUT RALPH-!"

The quarter alert blared loudly behind the two, Ralph thanking the heavens that a distraction had come.

"Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!" Ralph panted as he rushed to his stump, diving head first in as his massive legs dangled out. Felix could only watch as his friend burrowed deeper, his mind telling him that to withhold information from the game's Mayor would be the worst thing he could possibly do….

But with the way things were looking?

"Felix, c'mon!"

The man turned, Lucy waving her hand out the window "Don't leave us!"

Felix rushed into place, putting on the most painful of smiles for the player.

" _ **I CAN FIX IT?!"**_

Could he?

The games continued on, the pattern of the flow still unsteady with the absence of two of the Nicelander. The group of little people tried their best but as Felix had guessed correctly it was one thing to have Gene and Mary out, but an additional two as well?

"We can't keep up!" said Meg, looking around nervously "We need Nory for the window slide, Ralph's killing us!"

"Geeze, Nel!" Lucy sneered, sticking out her tongue "Tha heck did ya do ta tha both of 'em?"

"Me?!" the little woman in violet squeaked, stamping her sharp heels on the floor "Ya gotta lotta nerve tryin' ta pin this one on me, Lucy!"

"Oh, c'mon! Those two go at each other's throats an' suddenly they DISAPPEAR?" the young woman continued to tease, enjoying the blush forming on her older neighbor's cheeks "Did ya finally turn 'em into a dress like ya promised all these years? Can I see tha final result- ARRRK!"

"LUCILE-ALISON!"

Lucy cried out sharply as her chubby cheeks were pulled, Nel at her wit's end with the girl.

"Why are ya always such a BRAT?!"

"ME?!" the young woman managed to say in-between bouts of face-pulling "UUURGH! Takes one ta know one, NEEEEL!"

"Someone, stop them!" Meg cried out though she stopped herself short of getting in the middle of the melee.

"No, I wanna see if Nel can reach her." Don snorted, the devious part of him happy to see someone dish out some punishment to the girl.

"Guys, stop!" Felix shouted as he poked his head through the window "We can't let anyone else know what's goin' on! An' Nel!"

The little woman looked over, an angered pout on her face and Lucy's cheeks still pinched between her tiny, sharp fingers.

"Continue that when we get on break."

"What?! Felix, HELP ME!"

It seemed that things were only growing stranger for the ragtag group of gaming pixels, their collective minds focused on what exactly was to come during the long stretch of the day and Nel-?

"Oow, oow, owwww…." Lucy moaned, holding her reddened cheeks in her hand "Ya know, ya can be really mean sometimes PRU-NEL-AAAAA."

Nel didn't respond, looking down the halls towards the apartment doors.

" _Should I go check?"_ she murmured to herself, thinking of where both her neighbor AND her cousin could be " _They've never done this! How could BOTH go missing?"_

* * *

 _C'mon, Nolan! C'mon!_

Down below, two fluffy and chubby cats were making their way back to the main floor of the apartment, the two feeling the building shake dangerously around them. Unfortunately for Norwood, he was now in the presence of not just NOLAN but a FELINE NOLAN, the bespectacled Nicelander now reduced to a fluffy brown and black cat.

One that was acting ill.

 _Nolan, what's wrong?!_

Norwood was trying his best to move her fellow feline, nudging him on the side to get him to climb up and away from the falling bricks and other items but Nolan couldn't seem to keep on his feet.

 _Darn it, I know ya hate me but this is no time ta do this! Is it because your glasses are gone or-!_

A light went off in the orange feline's head, his eyes opening wide. He looked at Nolan again, realizing that his breathing was labored, his body shaking at the paws.

" _CATS MAKE ME BREATHE FUNNY!"_

Breathe bad?

Asthma!

Where was Nolan's inhaler?!

 _Aw geezum freakin' CROW!_

It wasn't enough that the two Nicelanders had been turned into CATS but now Nolan was on the verge of having an asthma attack with the events he had been sent through, the creature in no condition to go anywhere. Norwood looked about frantically on his paws, trying to find a place, any place to keep Nolan safe from the action of the game play as well as the other 'guest' that was still stalking the building.

 _Why does all'a this crap gotta happen to us?!_

 _Gyoooooong!_

That call.

That HAUNTED moan.

Both Catlanders looked up, their ears twitching as the echoing bellow of an out-of-game presence surrounded them. The others were far too fixated on the game play to hear, Ralph's loud bashing and breaking filling their ears but the other two knew better. They knew what danger they were in.

 _Aw,_ _ **SHIT.**_

The hair on Norwood's tail puffed out as he looked up-

AND THERE IT WAS.

 _ **GYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!**_

Norwood screamed, or as best as a cat could scream, as he darted forward and pushed Nolan out of the way just as the cat-virus landed with a thud on the ground, the sounds of Ralph's breaking and bashing covering up the scene that the others paid no mind, none of their routes taking them through the kitchen this time.

Nolan hit the floor hard, his body aching and his breathing only getting worse. He couldn't see, he couldn't take in the right amount of air and all he wanted to know was this.

What in the arcade had actually happened.

 _This is INSANE! I've got too much on my paws to take care'a right now an-!_

Not another thought went through Norwood's mind as a quick swipe of a paw sent him flying into the other wall, the man feeling as if he had hit with the force of a speeding car. He yowled, landing hard and hearing the slithering beat of the virus' feet as it gunned for him.

 _Wh-what does it want with me? What does it want with US?!_

The creature dove upon Norwood, giving him another hard swipe as he flew through the air, landing near a pile of debris and further injuring himself. The virus' head spun around, its 'bones' and code cracking loudly as it cried out madly, tossing and throwing things about. The fight the previous night was bad enough but whatever had happened to the monster once it separated, it seemed to grow only more maddened, bent out on destroying everything it could get its claws on.

And as Norwood lay in a heap, he remembered that Sassy was still inside.

He knew he was no match for the thing, that he had no strength left in him but he could not let things end like this, he could not be defeated in such a manner and in such a humiliating form. As much as he loved cats, as much as he adored them, there was just something so de-pixelizing as being killed as the very animal he had always swore to keep care of.

And then there was Nolan.

His sight was a little fuzzy from taking on so many hits but he could see the brown and black cat laying on his side, too stricken to make a move and a prime target should HE be taken out first. There were so many things going on in the Catlander's head, his brain telling him to do so many things at once but his body refusing.

 _Don't let this thing beat ya, Norwood!_

 _Get up, ya idiot!_

 _Don't let it win!_

 _Don't let it get Nolan!_

 _DON'T LET IT GET NEL!_

 _ **DAMN IT, NORWOOD! DON'T LET HIM HURT NEL AGAIN!**_

Wait. Who was Norwood talking about?

His body was aching, his paws and whiskers sore but he struggled, getting on his tiny little feet as he tried to face the beast down again, a low guttural hiss coming from Norwood's throat. The virus stared down the round cat, almost humored that such a thing felt that it could threaten it.

 _I-I've been through worse, pal. Ya think you're tha baddest thing that's come my path?! That you're tha big one?! Tha biggest creep I've had ta fight against!?_

Norwood hissed, putting out all his claws and showing his sharp teeth.

 _I've been beaten ta a pulp before, ya walkin' pile'a cat puke! I ain't-!_

 _ **GYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAONG!**_

Norwood's thoughts were brave.

But they were just not enough.

Once more, the virus creature began to throttle Norwood, its own hands going for the Catlander's tail and throwing him through the room, smashing him on the ground, trying with all its might to tear into Norwood like a flour bag. Before the red-head could think, the virus moved again and sent him backwards, proving that even with whatever senses he now possessed as a cat he was no match for this monster.

In the final blow, the virus threw Norwood to the ground with enough force that his body BOUNCED in the air, the feline tumbling head over paws in the air….only to slowly make the descent down.

 _Damn it…._

With what little sense he had left the ginger cat could see an open maw, jutting teeth and a disgusting cavern of slime below him. Time was slowing down, as if to torture the man even further as he fell closer and closer to his impending doom.

 _Nel._

 _Damn it, Nel._

 _I tried ta do right, babe._

 _Oh programmers. OH GOD._

 _I didn't want this ta happen ta ya!_

 _YA KNOW I LOVE YA, BABE!_

 _I'M SORRY! I'M-_

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

 _ **GYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOURGH!**_

Norwood could feel the SNAP of a mouth shutting just inches away as he fell to the floor, the low bellow a creature screaming as it reared back. Once more, and perhaps to their luck, Ralph's constant bashing of the building covered up the screams of the virus, Norwood looking on to see-

 _NOLAN?!_

Nolan had leapt upon the creature, using his new-found claws and teeth to tear into it. Despite his condition, despite his health, Nolan had not left Norwood to die alone.

 _Kay, Norwood! I got this stupid thing, NOW WHAT?!_

Now what, indeed.

The virus fell on all fours, trying to shake the cat off and before it knew it, Norwood had joined in as well, sinking his fangs deep into the arm of the beast. It let out another bray, throwing itself on a wall.

"WHOA!"

The very one that Ralph was now climbing up.

"What in tha name of Litwak's nana-?!"

Ralph peered in but could only see darkness though the sounds of the virus' cry were now loud and clear. The Nicelanders stopped, Felix stopped, the PLAYER stopped as they listened in on the cry….

"La, la, la, AUUGH!"

Just outside the building a tiny pixel of sugar stopped, hearing the roaring from within the building. It knew it had a job to do, that its President was counting on them-!

But to hear such a sound coming from Fix-it-Felix Jr?

The candy creature's blood ran cold as it looked at the apartment, seeing something dark looming from within the windows. One step, two steps, three their feet took them backwards and without a moment of waste they tore off for the trolley again, the letter flittering on the ground.

A moment passed, the gamers left and then-

"What tha heck was that?!"

"Ralph, we're still on call an' there are kids around!" Felix shouted as he peeked in through one of the top floor windows.

"OUT!" Ralph roared, waving towards the Nicelanders "EVERYONE OUT!"

The group of tiny people cried out in panic as they raced from their home, Felix and Ralph stepping before the doors as they peered in, feeling fear while knowing that if anyone were equipped to deal with something BIG at the moment...

"I hate this job."

"Sit back, brother!" Felix said, hammer in hand as he jumped in. He darted about the first floor and made his way towards the community kitchen, stopping in his tracks "Jimminay JAMMINAY!"

"Felix?!"

"Ralph, stay back!" the Hero cried as he held out a hand "Stay with tha others an' make sure they don't go anywhere else!"

"What's goin' on?" asked Lucy, trying her best to peek through a hole, only to have Tony pull her back.

"It came back, it came back, it came back?!" Felix panted to himself, instantly recognizing the damage from the virus "But-! But how?! We destroyed-?!"

Had you destroyed it, Felix? Had you?

Things were now getting dire. It was foolish for the game to celebrate the defeat of a virus so quickly and as Felix knew best, it took a LOT of fire power to finally bring one down. But it was the middle of the day, players all around and no chance for the man to call his beloved wife to have another clean sweep.

"Felix?"

The man looked back, Ralph and the Nicelanders staring at him in worry. Each one of them, each and EVERY ONE, were counting on him to keep them safe and right now?

Was it even possible that ANYONE could have a moment's rest in Litwak's.

A shadow loomed over the screen, Felix seeing more players coming over.

"No, not now! We need to-!"

The quarter was dropped, the alarm went off; what could they do?

"Felix?"

The Repairman in blue looked over towards his wrecking comrade, surprised to see just how PANICKED he looked. By now, everyone within the apartments knew another virus was around…and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

" _Guys, get into place."_

" _But Felix-!"_

" _Get into place!"_ Felix hissed between his teeth, rushing to do the usual animation the players were expecting " _Keep your eyes peeled! Don't say a word ta East Niceland an'-!"_

Felix's heart felt like it was going to leap right out of his chest, the realization of what was happening sinking further and further.

" _We're infested!"_

The players were none-the-wiser to the horrors that were turning in the codes of the game, everyone in the apartment keeping one eye out for the virus but unaware there were two more within their ranks who were still trying to reach them.

Norwood and Nolan lay injured and hidden within the derbies, either felines strong enough to raise a paw.

 _I-it can't end like this!_

 _IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!_

Meanwhile on the fourth floor, Roy was doing his usual patterned walk, going left to right, up and down the window, keeping down his terror for the moment.

"Oh, programmers!" the man thought to himself, nearly biting his nails to their stubs "ANOTHER virus?! I was certain that Miss Calhoun had irraticated those things before-!"

The grey Nicelander turned to his side, a flash of white catching his eyes.

"Eh?"

The signal for the next level rang, the Nicelanders getting in file as they all regrouped along the windows, awaiting Felix and Ralph's signal.

But Roy-?

He knew better.

He knew ABSOLUTELY better.

But the wind picked up, the letter floated and as if the hands of the air had taken it in its palms, it sailed right upon the pane of glass in front of the Nicelander. He let out a small gasp, nearly dropping his pie on the ground.

"Look alive, guys!" called Don, the man giving an annoyed cry a second later.

"Nice choice of words, Motor-Mouth!" scowled Lucy "Need I remind ya we got us a virus on our-!"

"Lucile-Allison, will you PLEASE SHUT UP?!"

The Nicelander in grey quietly snuck out of the apartment, taking the letting in his hand.

Ralph

He squinted at the handwriting, the letters looking like scribbles more than anything else but another second passed by before his mind lead him directly to WHOM the letter had come from.

"MISS VON SCHWEETZ!"

Roy was usually was a stickler for the rules, especially when it came to handling other's parcles but with the situation as hectic as it was….

"Oooh! Sorry, Ralph!" the man said, biting his thumb as he opened the letter, finding more scribbled notes inside.

 _Ralph!_

 _Please get out of the_ _game! That cat thing is still in there_

 _And it turned Mister Nurwood into a cat! He's somewere on the first floor and he was hurt bad_

 _and stuff before you sent me home! Call Calhoun! Call someone! It's still there!_

Roy shook to his socks as he read the note, feeling the chill of the air around him. He snapped too as he heard the start of the game, seeing the other Nicelanders rushing about the building. He had to get back inside and warn them!

"Guys!" he cried out, waving his hands "WE NEED TO LEAVE! WE NEED TO-!"

 _ **GYRUUUUUUUUARGH!**_

 _ **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!**_

The sound of breaking bricks and twinkling hammers was far too loud for anyone, hero, bad guy, Nicelander and gamer, to hear the blood curdling scream of a grey Nicelander as it faded into the woods close by.

 _ **NYOOOWR?!**_


	30. Chapter Thirty- A Cat's Chance

Chapter 30 – A Cat's Chance in Hell

"Are you cold?"

Mary looked up, clutching her wrap against her as best she could against the cold spray of the ocean. She braved a smile, not wanting to make her beloved husband any more upset than he already was. She knew how he could get when he felt that she was in danger…

But Gene also knew how Mary could get.

How she would push herself as not to worry HIM.

"I-I'm fine…" the little woman smiled, Gene hearing the chill in her voice "Wh-why don't you go about trying to find a way off this little rock. I-I mean, I would join you if I could and-"

"No, no! Please don't get up!" Gene said in a frantic voice, dropping to his knees as he held Mary close to him "You're hurt enough as it is. I wouldn't know what I would do to myself if something else were to happen to you."

"Dear, don't do this…."

"Why do I always do this to you?"

The little pink woman looked up, the man in blue looking down and defeated. He sniffled, the rosiness gone from his cheeks and his mustache drooping.

"You keep saying I don't bring about bad luck but….but look at this."

"It was just an unfortunate accident, dear. Please don't go about-"

"I'm sorry, dear." Gene said again feebly "I know I can say sorry a million times and it won't mean a blip but-! But I can't stop!"

"Honey, listen to me…"

"Maybe-! Maybe this is just how things are going to go with me?" the man said, losing himself a bit "I'm just to always be hapless and anyone I care about? You, the guys? Will I always make their lives miserable?!"

"Miserable? I'm far from miserable, mister!"

"But Mary! Look-! Look at where we are!"

"We're on a rock, in the middle of some water. I can see that."

"DEAR!"

Gene let out a frustrated growl, his wife seeing the pixelated puffs of smoke popping from his head again. He was beating himself to exhaustion, the Mayor's only desire to find help for the injured pie baker beside him but once more he was trapped in a corner, desperate for a solution but without a clue in his head.

"Felix could do it, Ralph could do it…." He mumbled to himself "Calhoun, Vanellope? They'd be able to escape a rock like this in no time. But ME-?!"

"You're going to get us off."

Gene turned, Mary looking at her love with determination. Much to his displeasure Mary began to stand, the aching pain of her ankles not at all subsided but she forced herself up nonetheless.

"Mary, what in the arcade are you-?!"

She trudged forward, cold and sore, but refusing to let the situation beat her….or her husband for that matter.

"I-! I will-!" she breathed in, the pain shooting up her body "We're-! We're going to find a way off of here! I-!"

TING!

Mary gave a shout, her right ankle giving out from under her.

"MARY!"

Gene shot forward, catching the woman before she landed on the rocks. The two embraced in silence, the only sound being that of the crashing waves around them….

And the distant sound of the crowd and jet-skies near the front of the game.

It was so loud yet their tiny voices would not be able to carry far enough to gather a single pixel of notice, the boundaries of the game not even coming close to where they were. Mary felt embarrassed to find herself in such a position but upon feeling Gene's squeeze around her getting tighter…

"Don't do this."

She looked up, seeing his eyes shut tight, the man looking as if he were trying to fight back tears. She knew it was now best to stop, Gene's nerves shot enough to take anymore of her boisterous actions. She wrapped her arms around him, taking in his warmth.

"Thank you for being here for me." Mary said in a soft tone "And I'm sorry that I've made you worry."

"I…" Gene sniffled, managing to let out a small chuckle "I think we're destined to worry over each other or….or…."

The two pulled away, looking at each other. Gene was still a little upset but looking at Mary, to see that she was still there and still as silly looking as ever made him chuckle again, the woman glad to see his mustache turn up in a smile. He rubbed his eye, trying his best to remain composed, as any good Mayor would.

" _Pinky Farty Butt."_

"Baby Blueberry Brat." Mary snickered, pushing Gene away by his forehead "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, a little." The man said, moving over and picking Mary up to carry on his back "But I'll feel much better once we're in a considerably more hospitable environment."

"Are you sure you're not too tired to carry me?" Mary asked, Gene not at all hesitating to lift her up.

"Dear, I have to lug Ralph's giant rear end day in and day out." The man said "I am very much capable of handling some heavy lifting."

Mary smirked again, reaching down and honking Gene's nose "Are you implying that I am perhaps on the ROTUND side, SIR?"

Gene looked up, his face showing complete HORROR to his own comment, cheeks turning red "Dear, you know I would NEVER-!"

"Shush." Mary said, putting a finger on the man's lips "Calm down. It'll help you think better."

* * *

"Calm down, Felix! Calm down!"

"Man, you're gonna bust a gasket at this rate." Ralph said, watching Felix pace on the lawn, the hours of the arcade slowly ticking away.

"No one! No one's seen Nory n' Nolan around! No calls, nothin'!" panted the game's Hero "Tha last time someone's been missin' this long, we-!"

The two men paused, a heavy weight falling upon both.

The last time someone had gone missing for such a length of time?

Was Ralph.

The big man buried his face in his hands, trying his best to remain the calm of the two "Look, we can't panic like this. I mean-! Everyone here is countin' on us! Tha last thing they need ta see is us runnin' 'bout like chickens with our heads cut off!"

"Ralph, I don't know if ya really understand." Felix said, his voice low and cold "After what happened with ya? Then with these viruses comin' in? I CAN'T let myself get caught like this again."

"But Felix-!"

"Ralph, THIS IS MY JOB!" the smaller man blurted out "My JOB is ta protect EVERYONE in this game, an' that even extends ta other parts of tha arcade! If somethin's happened ta those two it's only a matter'a time before someone else gets swallowed up an' then more an' more!"

Felix's heart was beating like a drum, his feet feeling as if they were going to send him running all over the place.

"I'm not gonna slip up now." The man repeated to himself "I don't wanna mess up like what happened with ya, I don't want ANYONE ta be consumed by viruses! We gotta find 'em!"

Ralph nodded, understanding Felix's pain all too well. When Beta had taken Vanellope, the pain he felt at the thought of losing her was the worst he had ever felt and as he had gotten to know the Nicelanders much more, to see that they were not just background pixels but people like him, characters with their own joy and trails, he too was not going to stand around and let them get taken on his watch.

Ralph was a hero too.

And heroes don't take a break!

"Okay, but we still have three hours until we close up shop." Ralph said, managing to get a peek at the hallway clock "But if ya call Calhouny, maybe she can be on tha look out for things."

Felix nodded quickly in agreement, turning towards the entrance of the apartments "Yes, YES! An' she'll come ready ta face this thing again! I just hope that whatever she brings this time, it does the-!"

"Roy?"

Hero and Baddie looked to the side, Don making his way to the lawn.

"Hey, Donnie. What's up?"

The Nicelander Sailor took off his cap, running his fingers through his hair. He may have chuckled, as he always did to brighten the mood, but there was something worrying about his eyes.

"Oooh, you know how Roy can be. Something happens, he goes rushing to his apartment."

Felix felt his skin prickle over; this did not feel right.

"Never mind gentlemen, get back to whatever it was you were talking about." The Nicelander smiled as he strolled off "I'll catch up with him soon."

Gene and Mary.

Norwood and Nolan.

And now Roy?

 _One by one, one by one, one by one…._

"We need help. NOW."

Back inside the apartment, the group of chubby characters chattered among themselves, the talk of course being the drama that was still unfolding within the game.

"'Member when things were calm around here?" Kal said to himself, shaking his head as he leaned on the wall "'Member when the weirdest thing to happen here was when Ralph slept walked in his underwear and thought he was Alex Kidd?"

Pearl trilled her fingers together, her own head shaking "I didn't….but thanks for reminding me, _**KID.**_ "

"People, people!" Don said in a friendly tone "Don't get your pixels in a twist. Felix and Ralph will have things in order soon and before you know it, this whole place will be back in order before Gene gets back and has a chance to threaten to bury us in the backyard again!"

"Oh, of COURSE you'd say that, old man!" Lucy pouted, poking the older Nicelander in his chubby tummy "In an emergency, ya wouldn't know a virus if it came out an' bit ya on tha butt!"

"Don't start wit' me, young lady…" Don growled, his posh accent dropping as he loomed over the smaller Nicelander, making sure she knew he meant business "If there's onn'a of us who's gonna keep-! *AHEM!* Who IS going to keep the sanity around here, it is quickly looking like it will have to be ME."

"Bite me, old man."

"' _ **EY!"**_

"Will you two just SHUT UP?" Nel groaned "I have a headache, I want this day to be over an'-!"

The little purple Nicelander let out a shrill frustrated cry, the tips of her bow standing on end.

"I dun wanna see ANY of ya until the games are over, ya here?" she puffed, her face and pose only serving to remind EVERYONE around just how small and silly looking she was.

"Wait…" said Tony "So…even if the building is about to collapse or something, you don't want us to warn you?"

And then Lucy smacked her brother on the back of the head.

Nel said not a word, instead stamping off to the elevator as she headed back to her home.

"I have to say." Said Carlos "I have never seen the young woman in such a mood. At least not since…"

Pearl looked over, giving her friend a nod "Not since…"

"That night."

The group turned, Felix and Ralph entering the halls, both men looking as glum as ever.

"Ya know, I've gotten this feelin' that his arcade is CURSED." Ralph said as he shoved his hands into his pocket "Was this place built on some sort of haunted burial ground or somethin' because MAN! Tha things we've had to deal with."

"Ya said ya wanted more excitement." Lucy smiled up to the big man as she began to stroll off "Here it is, big fella! Eat it up."

"IGNORE HER." Don said, his accent once more hardening "Don't respond, don't say a got dang word-!"

Lucy strutted down the hall, feeling a little giddy to herself as she heard Don mumble to himself.

She knew he was good.

But darn it, was he so fun to mess with.

"Like some nasty virus is gonna get THIS!" the girl said to herself as she turned towards her apartment, entering without even checking to see if her older sibling was behind her "If it even comes close, it's gonna hafta deal with some Nicelander Lucy! I'll tell ya HHHH'WHAT!"

The girl reached over to the light but against her expectations, the room remained dark.

"Hmmm?"

She turned, her hand brushing against the wall only to feel that something was off; VERY off. She reached into her little purse, pulling out the pen light on her key chain to get a better look.

"C'mon, Tony. Ya know our rules about changin' tha lights. We don't wanna-!"

The moment Lucy shined the light on the wall, she saw it.

Claw marks?

Claw marks that had dug the entire light circuit from the wall.

"…WHAT?"

Something froze the girl in her place, her mind quickly going to Ralph for the culprit giving the apartment still had some damage from the day's game play but-

How did Ralph get in their apartment?

WHY was Ralph in their apartment and most importantly-?

Why in the arcade would he YANK the light switch out of the wall?

There was a rustle, Lucy's bangs blowing in her eyes. Someone else was there and as her code told her, this someone was NOT of the Nicelander kind.

"Oh sweeeeeeet apple bits."

She reached behind the couch, pulling out the 'emergency' golf club she had stowed in case of such situations, her senses felling the movements of the stranger inside.

"Heh, Roy?" she chuckled nervously, taking a cautious step forward "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I giddit. You n' Donnie-Boy are teamin' up against me now, huh? This all about that time I gave your number out ta tha Resident Evil zombies?"

Careful Lucy, careful.

Two eyes opened up before the girl, and then another….and then another.

"…..DANG IT."

 _ **GYROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUNGH!**_

 _ **KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

The creature was fast but Lucy was faster and SMALLER, the young woman going to her knees and ducking just in time to have the intruder miss her by a hair, its body crashing into the opposing wall. The chubby woman rolled on her side, backing towards the door as she finally got a better look of the thing that shared the room with her.

"H-H-HOLY LORD ON A BISCUIT!"

The creature growled.

It scratched the wall with its talons.

It had its eyes fixed right upon the Nicelander.

"AH! AAAAAAH!" the girl cried out again, making a grab for the gold club "Ya better stay back! I may not know how ta play but I know how ta HIT!"

The virus hissed angrily at Lucy, a hand shooting out towards her but once more she ducked, the slimy tendril hitting the door….her only means of escape. She looked at the blocked exist before returning her focus on the monster before her.

"Ya butt-face!"

 _ **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOONG!**_

The sickly cries of the creature echoed throughout the apartment, everyone within stopping in their tracks as they looked about.

"Oh my God!"

"LUCILE!"

Everyone turned towards Tony, the man looking ashen once he realized the sound came from the apartment he and his little sister shared.

"Oh heavens above! LUCILE!"

"Anthony, wait!" Felix cried out as he made a grab for the man but missed by mere pixels. Tony tore off down the hall, running faster than any Nicelander had but in his attempts to open the door he found he could not. He pounded on the wooden panels, pushing his body against the frame as hard as he could.

"Felix, I can't get in!"

"I'll take care'a it!" Ralph said as he took in a deep breath, readying himself to break the entire wall to get Lucy out "Back away, kid! I'm gonna WRE-!"

 _ **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**_

The creature gave out another furious cry, Ralph not at all ready to have the door come BLASTING off the hinges and plowing him into the wall. Felix and the Nicelanders cried out as they watched the big man was knocked off his feet, Tony turning to see-

"TONY!"

Lucy was pinned upon the floor, trying with all her might to fend herself from the beastie, more and more arms sprouting from it to grab the Nicelanders.

"Everyone RUN!" Felix cried out, pushing the group out of the way "Run! GET OUTTA-!"

Ding Ding Ding!

No.

No, no, no!

Not now!

The Quarter Alert.

The Niceland residence felt their pixels tingle, the game going through the motions as Felix was suddenly PULLED towards the entrance of the apartment.

"NO!" he cried, grabbing upon the frame of the apartment's entrance as he reached back towards the group "I-! CAN'T-!"

" _C'mon, where is that lil fixin' guy."_ Said the player, Felix still straining to fight back the controls but it was no use.

"I-! NO!"

The player pulled the joystick again and Felix came flying out onto the lawn, his body going into its in-game pose.

I CAN FIX IT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAURGH!" cried Lucy as she once again tried to fight the virus off "Someone! HELP-!"

"NO!"

Lucy could only see a familiar dark blue shade fly above her, the virus crying out.

"TONY!?"

There was no way the Nicelander was going to allow her baby sister to get attacked, the often called air-headed Niceland diving in headlong and punching the creature in the face….

And then finding himself grabbed by it, yanked into its tight clutches.

"Anthony!" Lucy cried out again as she took ahold of her brother's hand "HA-HANG ON! DON'T LET GO! DON'T-!"

Slip.

She could feel her fingers slipping, her body swatted back out of the apartment as a large quake hit the entire building. Ralph and the entire group of Nicelanders was knocked around, Tony's scream cut off as a loud crash turned the entire living space upside down, the lights going out. The windows blew out, a few things shooting from them much to the shock of Felix as well as the clueless children on the opposite of the screen.

"Wow!" said the player from the outside of the game "I guess that big red wrecker is doin' stuff on tha INSIDE now!"

The wooden frames of the apartment creaked loudly around the group, Lucy uncurling herself from Ralph's hold as she looked about.

Not a trace of her brother was to be found.

"Tony…"

"Aw, no."

"TONY!"

"Oh, GEEZE!"

" _When is tha game gonna start?"_ asked the player, the sound of the juttering joystick and clicking buttons hitting the group hard _"Don't tell me this thing is outta order."_

Maybe not.

But what the others were witnessing was worse than any out of order sequence.

" _C'mon! Let's play!"_


End file.
